Oh pitié, pas encore!
by Lil'Sheep
Summary: Trad:: Certes tout ne s'est pas passé comme sur des roulettes pour Harry. Mais la plupart de ses amis avaient survécus, il s'était marié, et allait devenir père. Si seulement il était resté loin du Voile il n'aurait pas eu à tout refaire, ENCORE UNE FOIS!
1. Chapter 1

_**Rien ne m'appartient, tout est a Sarah1281, dont je traduis la magnifique histoire « **_**Oh God Not Again ****_», en espérant qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu._**

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Chapitre 1

Il en avait rêvé depuis la défaite de Voldemort. Du Voile. Celui derrière lequel Sirius était tombé. La dernière fois qu'il avait rêvé du Département des Mystères, Sirius était mort. Le monde s'était aussi rendu compte qu'il disait la vérité à propos de Voldemort, mais le prix pour cela en avait été beaucoup trop important pour qu'il en soit reconnaissant. Et une fois que la vérité s'était faite, les attaques s'étaient accélérées.

Il se demanda, brièvement, pourquoi il était là. Ginny était à la maison, elle était enceinte, et elle avait besoin de lui. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'intention de partir. Voldemort était de l'histoire ancienne, certes. Mais cela était aussi le cas de nombre de gens, des gens bien, qui n'auraient pas dû mourir.

Il compta les marches jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne exactement à l'endroit où Sirius avait traversé le Voile. Cédric. Sirius. Dumbledore. Hedwige. Maugrey. Dobby. Tonks père. Remus. Colin Creevy. Tonks. Snape. Fred. Bon sang, même Crabbe ne méritait pas de mourir comme ça. Il y en avait d'autre, beaucoup d'autre, mais pas aussi proche de lui. Ils avaient été proches de quelqu'un quand même. Peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'il ne pouvait s'écarter du Voile. Pourquoi il ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux. Pourquoi, à cet instant là, il ne put s'en éloigner.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était étendu sur le sol, recouvert de ce qui était une pâle excuse de couverture, et quelqu'un avait l'air de vouloir dégommer la porte d'entrée.

« C'était un coup de canon? » demanda Dudley. Dudley? Où donc le Voile l'avait-il envoyé? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit revenu au moment où Hagrid lui avait parlé pour la première fois de Poudlard? Probablement, car il ne pouvait se remémorer d'autres fois où Dudley et lui avait dormi dans ce qui avait tout l'air d'être une cabane miteuse.

Il y eut un grand bruit derrière eux et l'oncle Vernon entra dans la pièce en glissant par terre, tenant un fusil à la main. Harry renifla. Comme si cela allait bien pouvoir faire quelque chose contre Hagrid. Son oncle n'avait pas l'air de savoir cela, cependant, et hurla « Qui est là? Je vous préviens-Je suis armé! »

Le fait que, généralement, quand quelqu'un a l'intention de s'introduire dans une maison habitée, on peut supposer qu'il soit armé aussi, traversa l'esprit de Harry une seconde. Et ce n'est pas comme s'ils ignoraient qu'un sorcier allait venir chercher Harry. Qui d'autre POURRAIT venir jusqu'à eux par ce temps, sans compter le fait de qui s'embêterait à le faire?

CRAC! La porte fut arrachée de ses gonds et s'écrasa sur le sol avec un bruit du tonnerre. Hagrid se tenait dans l'encadrement, l'air très impressionnant.

Bon, Harry n'avait pas réellement prévu cela, mais il se dit qu'il pourrait tourner cela à son avantage. Les choses n'avaient pas fini tellement mal quand il avait vaincu Voldemort, mais tout n'avait pas non plus était pour le mieux. Peut-être qu'il avait eu une seconde chance. Et si c'était le cas, il était hors de question qu'il ne la saisisse pas.

« Si vous aviez une tasse de thé cela ne serait pas de refus. Le voyage n'a pas été facile... » commença Hagrid. Et ruina complétement sa première effrayante impression. Il s'avança vers le canapé où Dudley était resté assis, pétrifié de terreur. « Bouge-toi un peu, gros tas », lui dit-il, avisant Dudley qui couru se cacher derrière sa mère, qui elle-même s'était cachée derrière son mari. « Et voilà Harry! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, mais tu as les yeux de ta maman. »

« Monsieur, j'exige que vous sortiez d'ici immédiatement! » ordonna l'oncle Vernon, en émettant un drôle de grognement. « vous avez commis une violation de domicile avec effraction. »

« Ah, ça suffit, Dursley, espèce de vieux pruneau. » Harry sourit de toutes ses dents. Il avait été beaucoup trop confus pour apprécier les insultes colorées de Hagrid contre son oncle la première fois. Quand Hagrid attrapa le fusil et le transforma en bretzel, son sourit ne s'en élargit que davantage.

« En tout cas, » dit Hagrid en tournant son attention vers Harry, en faisant comme si transformer une arme fatale en nourriture était quelque chose qu'on voyait tous les jours. « Harry-je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Je t'ai apporté quelque chose. J'ai dû m'asseoir un peu dessus pendant le voyage, mais ça doit être très bon quand même. » il sortit de son manteau un gâteau au chocolat où il était inscrit « Joyeux anniversaire Harry » en glaçage vert.

« Et bien, merci, » répondit Harry avec reconnaissance, acceptant le gâteau. Il aurait préféré, cependant, que Harry n'utilise pas une couleur de Serpentard, même si c'était assorti avec ses yeux. « Vous avez l'air de me connaître, mais si, comme vous l'avez dit, on se s'est pas revus depuis que je suis bébé, peut-être que vous pourriez vous présenter? » demanda Harry poliment.

Hagrid eut un petit rire. « Bien sûr, bien sûr. Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard. » il lui tendit une énorme main et secoua celle d'Harry en même temps que le reste du bras. « Et ce thé, alors? Remarquez, si vous avez quelque chose de plus fort je ne dirais pas non. »

« Je suis désolé, on est parti à la hâte, donc on a rien a manger. » répondit Harry en s'excusant.

« C'est pas grave, je dois avoir quelque chose ici, » marmonna Hagrid en se tournant vers l'âtre de la cheminée, qui, une fois qu'il se retira contenait un feu ronflant. Il sortir ensuite une bonne douzaine de _bidules_ des poches de son manteau.

Oncle Vernon dit brusquement « Ne touche à rien qu'il te donnera, Dudley. »

Hagrid ricana. « Votre gros lard de fils n'a pas besoin d'engraisser plus, je vous rassure, Dursley. »

Hagrid passa à Harry des saucisses, et celui-ci le remercia chaleureusement pour sa prévenance, avant de se dire que cela semblerait suspicieux d'accepter comme ça à manger, et demanda à Hagrid plus de détails.

« Appelle moi Hagrid, comme tout le monde. Et comme je te l'ai dit, je suis le gardien des Clés à Poudlard – bien sûr, tu sais déjà tout sur Poudlard. »

« Bien sûr » acquiesça Harry.

Les yeux de Vernon sortirent de leurs orbites « QUOI? »

« Et oui » répondit Harry calmement.

« Mais comment? Nous avons toujours fait attention à ne pas te laisser avoir ce genre d'idées dangereuses! Où as-tu entendu parler de toutes ces sottises sur la magie? »

« Attendez un instant! » Hagrid clama, en se mettant debout. On aurait dit que sa colère remplissait toute la hutte. Les Dursley se blottirent contre le mur. « Est-ce que vous voulez dire... » leur grogna-t-il dessus, « ...que vous n'avez raconté à ce garçon -ce garçon – rien DE RIEN? »

« Non, » répondit Harry, en secouant la tête d'un air piteux. « Ils n'ont rien dit. »

Hagrid eut l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser.

« DURSLEY! » mugit-il.

L'oncle Vernon, qui était devenu très pâle, murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'maisquoimaisnonmaispasdutout'

« Mais-mais si Papa n'a rien dit à Harry, comment est-ce qu'il sait? » s'enquit Dudley, en parlant pour la première fois derrière sa mère.

Hagrid regarda Harry en attendant la réponse.

« Un point pour toi. » admit Harry. « Eh bien, quand tu passes dix ans à te faire suivre par des gens qui ne perdent pas une occasion pour te serrer la main et s'incliner devant toi, généralement étant très honorés de te rencontrer, tu comprends certaines choses à la fin. »

« Ce n'est pas suffisant de 'comprendre certaines choses' Harry, il faut _savoir_. »

« Mais je _sais_. » contra Harry. « A propos de Poudlard, de mes parents, de Voldemort... »

Hagrid frissonna _« Ne dit pas ce nom! »_

Harry haussa les épaules. « Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Quoique, si jamais je retourne camper un jour, je ferais en sorte de suivre votre conseil. Alors, on va au Chemin de Traverse demain? »

« Bien sûr, » approuva Hagrid.

« JE REFUSE DE PAYER UN SOU POUR QU'UN VIEUX CINGLE LUI APPRENNE DES TOURS DE MAGIE! » s'écria l'oncle Vernon.

Harry savait que l'oncle Vernon insisterait pour provoquer Hagrid. Aussi rapide que la lumière, il sortit son parapluie, contenant les morceaux de sa baguette, et le fit siffler dans les airs pour le pointer sur Dudley.

Un éclair de lumière violette, un gros bruit, et un couinement de cochon plus tard, et Dudley dansait sur lui-même en tenant son volumineux postérieur, hurlant de douleur. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Harry put voir la queue de cochon en tire-bouchon qui faisait un trou à l'arrière de son pantalon.

L'oncle Vernon rugit. Poussant la tante Pétunia et Dudley dans l'autre chambre, il jeta un dernier regard terrifié à Hagrid et claqua la porte derrière eux.

Hagrid baissa les yeux sur son parapluie et caressa sa barbe.

« J'aurais pas dû perdre mon calme, » dit-il avec regret. « mais de toute façon ça n'a pas marché. Je voulais le transformer en cochon, mais il ressemble déjà tellement à un cochon qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose de plus à faire. »

Il lança un regard oblique à Harry sous ses sourcils broussailleux.

« Si tu pouvais éviter de raconter ça à qui que ce soit à Poudlard, je t'en serais reconnaissant. » dit-il. « normalement je ne suis pas censé faire de la magie. On m'a simplement donné l'autorisation de m'en servir un peu pour te retrouver et t'apporter tes lettres. C'est pour ça que j'étais tellement content qu'on me confie cette mission... »

« Bien sûr que non, » le rassura Harry. « Il se fait tard, nous devrions probablement nous coucher. »

« Tu as raison, Harry, » approuva Hagrid. « On aura beaucoup de choses à faire demain. Il faut qu'on aille en ville acheter tes livres et tout le reste. » Il ôta son grand manteau noir et le jeta à Harry. « Tu n'as qu'à dormir là-dedans, » dit-il « ne t'inquiète pas s'il remue un peu, il doit y avoir un ou deux loirs dans une des poches. »

* * *

Harry se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Il savait qu'il faisait jour, mais il garda les yeux fermés.

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve, _il se dit fermement. _J'ai rêvé du jour où Hagrid est venu me dire que je devais aller à Poudlard. Quand j'ouvrirais les yeux je serais à la maison avec Ginny._

Il y eut soudain un bruit de coup à la fenêtre.

_Et voilà Hedwige Jr. qui frappe à la fenêtre, _pensa Harry, soulagé, mais ne se levant toujours pas.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

« D'accord, d'accord, » marmonna-t-il. « J'y vais. »

Il s'assit et la lourde cape de Hagrid tomba.

La cabane était illuminée de soleil, la tempête était terminée, Hagrid était endormi sur le canapé explosé et un hibou était entrain de donner des coups de serres sur la vitre, un journal tenu dans son bec.

Le cœur d'Harry chavira. Ça n'avait pas été un rêve après tout. Il paya rapidement l'oiseau et tendit la Gazette du Sorcier à Hagrid. Il écouta patiemment le demi-géant lui expliquer ce qu'il fallait savoir de Gringotts. Puis ils montèrent dans le bateau des Dursley et se rendirent directement à Londres et au Chemin de Traverse.

_En laissant les Dursley se débrouiller tous seuls. _Réalisa Harry en jubilant. Il savait qu'ils seraient à la maison avant lui, et de toute façon ils l'avaient bien mérité.

Bien trop tôt ils se trouvèrent au Chaudron Baveur. Et comme l'autre fois, tout le monde était très heureux de lui serrer la main.

Finalement, un jeune homme pâle traça son chemin vers Harry, un furieux tic à l'œil gauche.

« Professeur Quirrell! » s'exclama Hagrid. « Harry, le professeur Quirrell sera l'un de tes enseignants à Poudlard. »

« P-P-Potter, » bégaya Quirrell, en attrapant la main de Harry. « v-vous ne p-p-pouvez pas i-imaginer à qu-quel point je suis heureux d-de vous r-rencontrer... »

Harry se demanda brièvement comment il pouvait le toucher, mais réalisa qu'il n'était peut-être pas encore possédé. Et ne le serait probablement pas avant d'échouer à la protection de la pierre. Il se demanda aussi pourquoi (bon sang!) il se sentait l'obligation de bégayer toute l'année. Il pouvait apparaître tout à fait innocent (surtout comparé à un personnage tel que Severus Snape) sans ça, et franchement c'était assez ennuyeux. D'ailleurs, selon les souvenirs de Snape, Dumbledore avait surveillé Quirrell de près dès le début.

Il supposa que Hagrid avait oublié de mentionner que c'était la première année d'enseignement de Quirrell pour ne pas trop le traumatiser avec la malédiction du poste de Défense. Il décida d'évoquer le sujet.

« Alors cela fait combien de temps que vous enseignez? » s'enquit-il.

« En f-f-ait, c'est m-ma p-p-première année, mais je suis t-très ex-excité, » répondit Quirrell en ayant l'air quelque peu gêné.

« Et quelle matière enseignez-vous? » demanda Harry, connaissant parfaitement le réponse, mais bon, c'est le genre de truc qu'on demande à son futur professeur.

« Dé-déf-fense contre les f-forces du Ma-mal, » murmura le Professeur Quirrell, comme s'il ne préférait pas s'en souvenir.

Oui, Quirrell, et son maitre, Voldemort, seraient probablement beaucoup PLUS heureux sans l'enseignement prodigué par cette agaçante matière qu'était la Défense contre les forces du Mal.

« C-ce n'est p-pas co-comme si vous en av-aviez b-besoin, hein, P-Potter? » rigola-t-il nerveusement. 'Vous allez ache-ter vos af-affaires scolaires, je su-suppose? Je dois moi aussi, al-aller cher-chercher un li-livre sur les vam-vampires, » Il avait l'air terrifié, rien que d'y penser. Harry s'émerveilla du fait que devant lui se tenait la première personne dont il se souvenait vouloir essayer de le tuer.

Ils furent rapidement interrompu par les autres clients du bar et il fallut presque dix minutes à Hagrid pour l'extirper de sa foule d'admirateurs.

À partir de ce moment les choses se déroulèrent à peu près de la même manière, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez Madame Malkin pour acheter son uniforme.

Harry se gela sur place à l'instant où il entra dans le magasin. Il avait presque oublié sa première rencontre avec Draco Malfoy, au même endroit, avant que les deux apprennent le chemin qui avait été choisi pour l'autre. Parce qu'ils étaient des Némésis. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte que Draco, quoique sans conteste désagréable, n'était pas maléfique et avait plus ou moins réussit à racheter sa conduite.

_Hm_, pensa Harry. _Ça pourrait être marrant._

« Salut, » dit Draco. « Tu vas à Poudlard aussi? »

« Oui, » acquiesça Harry.

« Mon père est à côté en train d'acheter mes livres, et ma mère à l'autre bout de la rue pour voir les baguettes. » raconta Malfoy. Il avait la même voix ennuyée et trainante à onze ans qu'à vingt-trois.

« De toute façon, ça ne va pas vraiment te servir avant qu'on arrive là-bas, n'est-ce pas? » interrogea Harry.

« Certes, mais elle a besoin de faire autre chose pendant que je suis ici. Après ça je vais les emmener au magasin de balais de course. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi les premières années ne peuvent pas avoir le leur. Je pense que je vais embêter mon père jusqu'à ce qu'il m'en achète un et je me débrouillerai pour le faire entrer d'une quelconque manière. »

« Ils ne vont probablement pas vérifier les bagages, alors si tu le réduis, tu pourras l'apporter dedans et lui redonner sa taille normale une fois dans l'école. Évidemment, tu devras dire qu'il appartient à un étudiant plus âgé si quelqu'un demande, mais ça ne sera pas trop difficile. » suggéra Harry.

Draco le regarda avec approbation. « Ça pourrait marcher. Il faudra que j'apprenne à le sortilège d'agrandissement, mais jusque là je pourrais aussi demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Et toi alors, tu as ton propre balai? »

« Pas encore. » répondit Harry d'un air évasif.

« Mais tu joues au Quidditch au moins? »

«Bien sûr, je suis Attrapeur. Et toi? »

« Pareil. Père dit que c'est un crime si je ne suis pas pris pour jouer dans l'équipe de ma maison, et je dois dire que je suis d'accord. Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras déjà? »

« Je crois que Gryffondor me plait bien. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils ont les meilleures fêtes. »

« Oui, ça peut aller, si tu aimes ce genre de choses. Moi, je serais à Serpentard, toute notre famille y a été- »

« Oui, ça peut aller, si tu aimes ce genre de chose. » interrompit Harry, et il put jurer qu'il avait vu les commissures de la bouche de Draco se relever légèrement.

« T'imagines être à Pouffsouffle, je pense que je partirais, pas toi? »

« Et bien peut-être pas PARTIR... mais je ferais sans aucun doute défection. Je veux dire, Pouffsouffle ressemble à une marque de marshmallows ou d'oreillers, ou un truc du genre. »

Cette fois il était sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé. Draco Malfoy, entrain de réprimer un sourire pour quelque chose que lui, Harry Potter, avait dit. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça arriverait un jour! C'était plutôt marrant en fin de compte. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas amis déjà?

« Whaow, regarde ce gars! » Harry se retourna pour voir ce que Draco lui montrait, et vit Hagrid de l'autre côté de la vitre, souriant de toutes ses dents et soulevant deux énormes glaces pour lui montrer qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer.

« C'est Hagrid. Il travaille à Poudlard. »

« Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de lui. C'est un peu un serviteur, non? » Ah, oui. Voilà pourquoi.

« Il est garde-chasse. »

« Oui, exactement. » approuva Draco avec impatience.

« Non, pas exactement, il y a une légère différence entre un garde-chasse et un serviteur. Pas une très grande, mais c'est définitivement quelque chose que tout Lord devrait savoir. » répondit Harry, sachant pertinemment que Draco hériterait du Manoir Malfoy et du titre un jour. Il remarqua avec plaisir que les oreilles de Draco rosissaient.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il était une sorte de sauvage, qu'il vivait dans une cabane sur les terres de l'école et qu'assez souvent il se soûle, essaie de faire de la magie et termine par mettre le feu à son lit. »

« Et bien, » répondit Harry, en se souvenant que c'était Hagrid qu'il l'avait ramené à Poudlard quand Voldemort l'avait tué, et lutta pour garder son calme. « Je parie que c'est un peu difficile de faire de la magie quand on est soûl de toute façon. Et pas tout le monde peut se permettre de vivre dans un manoir. Si c'était le cas, ça ne serait plus un privilège, n'est-ce pas, et les gens devraient trouver d'autres manières pour afficher leur richesse. »

Draco acquiesça en considérant la réponse. « Tu as raison, je n'aurais jamais pensé que je dirais ça un jour, mais tous les Hagrid du monde sont nécessaires pour faire contraste avec les bonnes gens. » Là, Harry savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire par 'bonnes gens' mais fit comme si ce n'était pas le cas pour éviter une scène. « Hey, il est avec toi? »

« Oui, » répondit Harry simplement.

« Pourquoi? Où sont tes parents? »

« Godric's Hollow »

« Alors pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus avec toi? » pressa Draco.

« Eh bien, ils auraient voulu je pense, mais Voldemort les a tué, vois-tu, » expliqua Harry.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent. « Tu oses prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres! »

Harry acquiesça. « Oui, effectivement »

Draco n'eut pas l'air de pouvoir ajouter quelque chose à cela, donc à la place il demanda, « Mais ils étaient sorciers, n'est-ce pas? »

Harry lutta pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. « Si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi est-ce Voldemort se serait occupé d'eux personnellement? Il était plutôt occupé et essentiel vers la fin de la guerre, d'après ce que j'en ai entendu, et avait des personnes qui s'occupaient des moldus pour lui. »

« Moi je pense qu'ils ne devraient pas laisser d'enfants de moldus entrer à Poudlard de toute façon, pas toi? Ils sont tellement différents; ils n'ont pas été élevés dans nos traditions, et certains n'ont même jamais entendu parler de Poudlard avant de recevoir leur lettre, tu imagines ça? »

« Eh bien, je ne pense pas que le fait de ne pas avoir entendu parler de Poudlard doive te concerner, pour ainsi dire, pas autant que de ne jamais avoir entendu parler de magie ou de notre culture en tout cas, » dit Harry, sans vraiment répondre à la question.

« Oui, c'est exactement pour ça que je pense qu'ils devraient se contenter des anciennes familles de Sang-Pur. C'est quoi ton nom de famille, d'ailleurs? »

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, Madame Malkin lui dit, « J'en ai finit avec toi mon petit ». Harry se demanda brièvement pourquoi il avait terminé en premier alors qu'il était entré après Draco, mais décida de ne pas s'attarder dessus.

« Je te reverrais à Poudlard, je suppose, » lui dit Draco.

« Oui, à plus tard. On verra si tu auras réussit à deviner mon nom de famille, tu me le diras dans le train. »

« Je le ferai. » répondit Draco, soudain déterminé.

* * *

Peu de temps après, ayant acheté toutes ses affaires, Harry était de retour chez les Dursley. Le dernier mois avant les cours ne se passa pas aussi mal que ça. Sa tante et son oncle l'ignoraient la plupart du temps et Dudley s'enfuyait en hurlant à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Ce n'était pas atroce, vraiment, il avait déjà eu beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine de la peur/haine qu'il inspirait aux gens en première, deuxième, quatrième et cinquième année après qu'il se soit débarrassé de Norbert, qu'on ait découvert qu'il était fourchelangue, qu'il était le quatrième champion et qu'il était aussi un menteur schizophrène, respectivement.

L'une des choses qu'il s'assura de faire fut de mémoriser son livre de potion par contre. Il était hors de question qu'il prenne des risques à ce niveau là. Snape avait beau avoir aimé sa mère, il l'avait aussi haï jusqu'à sa mort.

Le dernier jour d'aout, Harry descendit dans le salon et s'éclaircit la voix, observant avec ravissement Dudley hurler et partir de la pièce en courant. Harry supposa que c'était ce qui devait arriver quand vos parents vous encourageaient à faire de la vie de votre cousin un enfer sur Terre tout en gardant le silence sur les pouvoirs magiques dudit cousin. « Hum, Oncle Vernon? »

Vernon grogna pour montrer qu'il était tout ouïe.

« Je dois être à King's Cross demain pour aller à Poudlard ». Autre grognement. « Est-ce que tu pourrais m'y conduire s'il te plait? » Grognement. « Merci ».

« C'est un drôle de moyen d'aller à une école de magie, le train. Ils étaient en rupture de stock de tapis volant, ou bien? »

« Eh bien en fait, ils sont illégaux au Royaume-Uni, et je doute qu'ils aient assez confiance en nous pour nous laisser venir comme ça à Poudlard, on se ferait probablement voir. Sans mentionner le cout de la chose... »

« Elle est où cette école, en plus? »

« Écosse, » répondit Harry.

« Tu peux être un peu plus précis? » demanda Vernon.

« Vous comptez venir aux rencontres parents-professeurs? »

Tante Pétunia eut l'air horrifié. « Ils ont des rencontres parents-professeurs maintenant? »

« Très bien, on t'emmènera à King's Cross demain. On doit aller à Londres de toute manière, sinon je ne me dérangerais pas. »

« Cool, » répondit Harry en tournant les talons. En y pensant, plus qu'un jour et il serait de retour à Poudlard. Et...il pourrait voir Ginny, même si ce ne sera que brièvement.

Oui, les choses avaient une chance de bien se passer tout compte fait, s'il réussissait à garder son calme et à ne pas s'aliéner la presse et le Ministère cette fois.

Oh Merlin. Ça allait être TRES long.

* * *

Et voilà, le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle traduction est arrivée, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et que ça a pu vous mettre sur la piste du ton qu'aura la fic (croyez-moi, j'ai hurlé de rire tout le long, et je ne regrette pas de vous la faire partager).

Les 49 prochains chapitres devraient arriver dans un certain délai, mais ne vous attendez pas à un chapitre par semaine, ni même toutes les 2 semaines, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps malheureusement.

En espérant que vous continuerez à ma lire quand même! Et REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

« Eh bien, te voilà arrivé mon garçon, » dit Oncle Vernon, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. « Quai 9 – Quai 10. Le tien devrait être quelque part au milieu, mais apparemment ils n'ont pas jugé bon de le construire encore. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu es vraiment stupide, j'espère que tu le sais ça. Et non, je ne te conseille pas de tenter quelque chose devant autant de témoins, » dit Harry d'un air détaché en avisant le visage de son oncle devenir violet. Il présumait qu'il était relativement sûr pour lui de dire tout ce qu'il voulait à son oncle étant donné qu'il n'allait plus le revoir pendant 9 mois. « Évidemment que le quai n'est pas visible par tout le monde; c'est un train pour des enfants sorciers avec des objets magiques à l'intérieur qui attireraient beaucoup trop l'attention. »

« Alors où est-il gamin? » cracha Vernon.

« Il faut juste traverser le portail. Je sais que ça ressemble à un mur de brique mais je t'assure que ça n'en est pas un. Comment cela est-il possible, tu te demandes? C'est de la MAGIE. En fait tu peux même venir avec moi, si tu veux, et voir par toi-même, » suggéra Harry.

Vernon eut l'air d'être sur le point de bondir sur Harry, mais celui-ci fit un simple mouvement de la tête vers l'agent de police qui était posté a à peine quelques mètres d'eux et l'oncle Vernon céda à contre cœur. « Tu paieras pour ça, garçon, » murmura-t-il d'un air menaçant, puis s'en retourna à la voiture. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient dans l'automobile, Harry aperçut Pétunia et Dudley rire; sans aucun doute que l'oncle avait menti quant à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Maintenant, Harry prit pleinement conscience que se mettre à dos son oncle n'était probablement pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais il avait tenu tête à des personnes mille fois plus intimidantes que Vernon Dursley et donc il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se recroqueviller de peur comme il l'aurait normalement fait à onze ans. Harry pouvait donc se permettre de bousiller les chances qu'il avait d'améliorer ses relations avec son oncle, même si le reste de la famille était une autre histoire.

Il savait que la tante Pétunia avait aimé un jour sa sœur et était plus terrorisée par ce que la présence de Harry pouvait signifier pour la sûreté de sa famille qu'autre chose. Et qu'elle avait toujours était jalouse du fait que Lily avait été la favorite. Plus de quinze ans de ressentiment seraient difficiles à surmonter, mais Harry avait toujours détesté l'été, et le fait qu'il n'avait jamais rien à faire, donc il pouvait tout aussi bien s'occuper de ça. Quant à Dudley, il serait le plus facile à s'occuper. Certes, à cette époque de sa vie il n'était rien de plus qu'une petite brute pourrie gâtée, mais il avait fini par accepter Harry après l'épisode des Détraqueurs. Il ne savait pas encore comment il pouvait accélérer une réconciliation avec Dudley, mais ça pourrait valoir le coup de se pencher sur ça aussi. Ça rendrait définitivement la vie à Privet Drive beaucoup plus tranquille, c'était certain.

« -remplis de moldus, évidemment- »

Harry leva brusquement la tête en entendant la voix de Mme Weasley. Il se dépêcha derrière eux.

« Quel est le numéro de quai déjà? » s'enquit Mme Weasley. Harry se demanda brièvement comment elle avait pu oublier le numéro du quai étant donné qu'elle devait faire ça depuis Merlin sait combien d'années.

« Neuf trois-quart! » intervint Ginny d'une petite voix. « Maman, est-ce que je pourrais y aller... » Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement. Ils étaient certes bien trop jeunes pour qu'il ressente un quelconque sentiment romantique envers elle, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de la trouver mignonne.

Lorsque tous les Weasley devant aller à Poudlard eurent franchit le portail excepté Ron, Harry s'approcha d'eux.

« Excusez-moi, » leur dit-il

« Bonjour mon chéri. Tu vas à Poudlard pour la première fois? Ron est nouveau aussi, » répondit Molly gentiment.

« Oui, » acquiesça Harry, avant de se tourner vers Ron. « Salut, je m'appelle Harry Potter. »

Comme il l'avait anticipé, la réaction fut immédiate. Les yeux de Ron se braquèrent directement sur son front et Ginny lança un cri perçant. Bon, au moins, elle ne se plaindrait pas de ne pas l'avoir vu cette fois, quoique voir l'amour de sa vie se comporter comme une fan était assez irritant.

« Tu es vraiment Harry Potter? » demanda Ron

« Tu es vraiment Ron? »

« Bien sûr que c'est moi, » répondit Ron en ayant l'air confus. « Pourquoi ça serait pas moi? »

« Je pourrais te répondre la même chose, » répliqua Harry

« Mais..mais j'arrive pas à croire que tu sois Harry Potter! »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue, n'est-ce pas? » dit-il en passant nonchalamment sa main dans ses cheveux, révélant la cicatrice la plus célèbre de l'histoire. « Enfin bref, je me demandais si vous pouviez m'aider à trouver le quai? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Mme Weasley cette fois.

Mme Weasley, dont les yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes en découvrant son identité (probablement parce qu'un garçon si poli avait eu une vie aussi tragique, et à un âge aussi jeune, de plus), acquiesça. « Bien sûr, mon chéri. Tout ce que tu dois faire c'est marcher tout droit entre les quais neuf et dix. Ne t'arrête pas, et n'aie pas peur de rentrer dedans, c'est très important. Il vaut mieux que tu cours si tu es un peu nerveux. Vas-y maintenant, Ron te suivra. »

Harry la remercia de son aide, et traversa le passage. Il regarda autour de lui, souriant un peu à la vue de tout ce monde beaucoup plus jeune que la dernière fois qu'il les avaient vu.

Soudainement, l'un des jumeaux Weasley l'approcha. « Besoin d'un coup de main? » demanda-t-il. Malheureusement, Harry n'avait aucune idée de qui lui proposait son aide, car il n'avait jamais pu les différencier d'abord, ensuite George avait perdu son oreille l'été suivant sa sixième année, et puis Fred était décédé donc il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'opportunité, même après qu'il se soit marié avec leur sœur.

« Merci, » répondit Harry.

« Oy, Fred! Viens m'aider! » Okay, donc maintenant Harry était pratiquement sûr que celui qui l'avait abordé était Fred. Après tout, les jumeaux ne faisait jamais allusion à eux-mêmes en utilisant leurs vrais noms, cela étant apparemment pour les 'blagueurs médiocres'.

Une fois que les jumeaux l'eurent aidé, il passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux, cette fois plus à cause de l'effort fourni pour soulever sa malle (il devrait vraiment mettre un sort d'allègement dessus d'ailleurs), que pour le besoin de montrer qui il était à des gens qui le saurait bien assez tôt de toute façon, avec la Répartition. Mais voir George avec deux oreilles était quand même étrange. Pire, de voir Fred VIVANT une nouvelle fois. Son cœur se serra brièvement, et il essaya de s'imaginer comment cela serait de voir à nouveau des proches qu'il avait perdu. Surtout Sirius, qui était toujours à Azkaban.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? » s'enquit George. Maintenant que Harry avait une bonne idée de l'identité celui qui l'avait abordé, il savait qu'il pourrait les différencier – au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent son champ de vision. Apparemment Bill avait été le seul à savoir systématiquement les différencier et était par conséquent leur frère favoris. Enfin, Bill et Percy, mais le dernier était bien trop coincé pour pouvoir être un jour idolâtré par les jumeaux Weasley.

« Mince, » jura Fred. « Est- ce que tu es...? »

« Évidemment qu'il l'est, » confirma George. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point cela semblait irréel que les jumeaux ne finissent pas la phrase de l'autre, pour une fois. Hmm. Peu importe à quel point ils se connaissaient tous les deux, ça devait être extrêmement difficile. Étaient-ils des Legilimens? « N'est-ce pas? »

« Eh bien, je suis sérieusement confus si c'est ce que vous voulez dire » répondit Harry.

« Harry Potter, » dirent les jumeaux en chœur.

« Pas du tout, » nia Harry joyeusement.

« Ah bon? » demanda Fred, perplexe.

« Et oui. Vous l'avez déjà rencontré? »

« Eh bien, non mais - » commença George.

« Alors qui vous dit que je suis lui? »

« Eh bien, tu as une cicatrice, » proposa Fred.

« Dumbledore aussi, mais vous n'allez pas l'accuser d'être Harry Potter, si? »

« Bien sûr que non! » s'indigna George. « Rusard, par contre... »

« Qui es-tu alors, si tu n'es pas Harry Potter? » coupa Fred, sceptique. « Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front? »

« En fait, après ce petit accident avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ma mère a trouvé que les cicatrices en forme d'éclair étaient 'in' et m'a jeté un sortilège de découpe. » Harry s'interrompit. « Enfin, c'est la version officielle. Je pense que la vérité c'est que ça s'est produit avant que mon père ait eu le courage de lui dire de laisser la cuisine aux Elfes ». Fred et George le fixèrent bizarrement. « Hey ne me jugez pas! Je suis Draco Malfoy au fait ». Il les regarda avec suspicion. « Vous êtes bien des Sangs-Purs n'est-ce pas? »

Muet, Fred acquiesça.

George retrouva sa voix le premier. « Tu ES Draco Malfoy? »

« T'as un problème avec ça? » demanda Harry en croisant ses bras.

« Non, mais... tes parents ne sont pas blonds? »

« Et alors? »

« Comment deux blonds peuvent-ils avoir un enfant aux cheveux noirs? »

« Non, ma mère n'a pas eu de liaison avec Severus Snape, comment oses-tu ne serait-ce que suggérer cela? » s'exclama Harry d'une voix stridente.

Fred leva les mains en signe de reddition. « Calme-toi, on ne voulait pas t'offenser! »

« Et bien vous l'avez fait, » renifla Harry. « En fait, je vais écrire à Père tout de suite, »

« Mais n'est-il pas encore sur le quai? » interrogea George perplexe.

« Si, mais voyez-vous, parler à ses parents de vive voix est un truc de Sang-mêlé. » Et avec ça, Harry s'échappa, se demandant comment il avait réussit à garder un visage composé tout le long de cet échange. Ce qu'il savait, par contre, c'est qu'il aurait définitivement gagné le respect des jumeaux quand ils découvriraient qu'il les avait berné.

« Hey, maman, devine quoi. Devine qui on vient juste de rencontrer dans le train? » Harry entendit Fred dire.

« Qui? » demanda Molly

« Draco Malfoy! »

« C'est rien ça. **Moi** _j'ai rencontré Harry Potter_! » Ginny lui répondit, ayant toujours l'air impressionnée.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez parlé à un crétin comme lui de toute façon? » s'enquit Ron

« Le rencontrer n'était pas le plus intéressant, » intervint George.

« Alors quoi? »

« Apparemment sa mère et Snape ont eu une liaison et il est le résultat! » s'exclama Fred.

« QUOI? » s'écria Molly. _Cette rumeur est tellement meilleure que celle de l'année dernière où Albus Dumbledore était sensé être fou amoureux de Gellert Grindelwald. Sérieusement, quand est-ce que Rita Skeeter apprendrait à arrêter de raconter des histoires aussi peu crédibles? Sans aucun doute que Dumbledore était tellement stupéfié par un tel déluge de mensonges éhontés qu'il ne s'est pas donné la peine de démentir._

« C'est vrai, il l'a pratiquement admis! » confirma George.

« Il faut que je trouve Andromeda, » murmura la matriarche Weasley. « Soyez sages les enfants! » Et elle s'éloigna d'eux rapidement, Ginny la suivant tout en jetant des regards envieux au Poudlard Express.

« Il y a quelqu'un ici? » demanda Ron en entrant dans le compartiment de Harry avec hésitation.

« Pas du tout, entre. » l'invita Harry.

« Hey, Ron, » commença George en s'invitant dans le compartiment. « Écoute, on va au – pourquoi est-ce que tu t'assois avec Malfoy? »

« Malfoy? » répéta Ron, confus. « Tu veux parler de lui? » dit-il en montrant Harry.

Fred acquiesça.

« Mais ce n'est pas Malfoy, c'est Harry Potter, » expliqua Ron.

« Quoi? » s'exclama Fred. « Mais... mais tu nous as dit que tu étais Draco Malfoy. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Qu'y puis-je? Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy... parfois je me perd, »

« George, je crois qu'on nous as eu. » dit George.

« Est-ce que les première année ont le droit de faire ça? » se demanda Fred. « Est-ce que ça veux dire que ce que tu as dit à propos de Snape tout à l'heure était faux aussi? »

« Peut-être, » répondit Harry d'un ton neutre. « N'hésitez pas à faire circuler cette rumeur comme vous le sentez, »

Les yeux des jumeaux s'éclairèrent en un instant tandis qu'ils sortaient presque en courant du compartiment. Harry se sentit légèrement coupable de son comportement car il avait prévu de faire un effort sincère pour que Draco Malfoy ne (re) devienne pas sa Némésis (parce que, franchement, s'il voulait vraiment un ennemi juré il y avait toujours Voldemort), mais ensuite il s'était dit que puisque Draco avait fait courir la même rumeur à propos de Snape et de sa mère, le retour n'en était que justifié.

« Tu es mon héros, » lâcha Ron en un souffle.

« A cause de mon défigurement facial? » interrogea Harry.

« Non, parce que tu as réussit à avoir Fred et George, » expliqua Ron. Devant l'air incrédule de Harry, il ajouta précipitamment « mais ta cicatrice est cool aussi, »

« Ouais, Voldemort s'est montré très attentionné de me donner une cicatrice aussi merveilleuse en tentant de m'assassiner brutalement quand j'étais bébé, » répondit Harry sèchement.

Ron ne fit que le fixer, fasciné et en même temps un peu horrifié. « Tu ne devrais vraiment pas dire son nom tu sais? »

« Et bien, plus les gens me disent ça et moins j'ai envie de les écouter, » remarqua Harry nonchalamment.

Ron eut l'air déchiré entre le fait d'insister sur l'importance de ne pas prononcer à voix haute le stupide pseudonyme de Tom Riddle et aborder le sujet de la nuit de leur première rencontre. « Tu t'en rappelles? »

« Tu réalises que j'avais quinze mois à cette époque, n'est-ce pas? » répondit Harry en levant un sourcil.

« Je sais! » se défendit Ron, même si le ton de sa voix indiquait qu'il n'avait pas bien saisi que Harry avait été bien trop jeune pour se rappeler de quoi que ce soit concernant cet événement, et encore moins jouer un rôle secret dans la défaite de Voldemort. « Je me disais que peut-être tu t'en rappelais à cause de la cicatrice. »

Ce fut au tour de Harry de le fixer. « Tu sais, je commence à croire que vous les gars ne savez pas grand chose sur la manière dont marche une cicatrice, » dit-il en se souvenant de sa cinquième année où tout le monde pensait que sa cicatrice faisait de lui un menteur psychopathe.

« Qu'est-ce que t'entends pas 'vous les gars'? »

« Ben, les sorciers, »

« Mais tu es un sorcier, » signala Ron.

« J'ai été élevé par des _Moldus_, »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça change? »

Harry sourit devant l'incapacité de Ron de comprendre pourquoi ça changeait tout. _Il était tellement innocent à cette époque_... « Les Moldus n'ont pas la magie donc ils doivent se montrer un peu plus sensés. »

« Oh, » Ron attendit que Harry dise quelque chose.

Harry soupira « Et pour répondre à ta question, oui je m'en rappelle un peu, »

« De quoi tu te rappelles? » demanda Ron joyeusement. C'était ce qui était le plus pénible avec le fait que Ron était si innocent; il avait tendance à avoir le tact d'un troll. Il s'était vraiment amélioré sur ce point après avoir commencé à sortir avec Hermione.

« Et bien, » dit Harry en essayant de rassembler les morceaux de souvenirs qu'il avait vu tout au long des années. « Je me rappelle de quelqu'un qui doit être mon père, dire à ma mère de me prendre et de partir. Ensuite il y a un rire, puis quelqu'un qui doit être ma mère supplie Voldemort de m'épargner, il lui répond de s'écarter et de le laisser me tuer, elle répond non et lui demande de la tuer à la place, ce qu'il fait, puis il y a une grande lumière verte et mon front est en feu, » expliqua Harry.

Là, Ron avait l'air totalement horrifié. « Désolé mon pote, je ne pensais pas - »

« T'inquiète pas, » l'interrompit Harry. Il aurait VRAIMENT dû penser, mais encore une fois, il n'avait que onze ans, et connaissant Molly Weasley, avait dû vivre la vie la plus couvée imaginable. « Toute ta famille est sorcière? » s'enquit Harry en changeant de sujet rapidement.

« Er – oui, il me semble, » réfléchit Ron. « Je crois que maman a un cousin éloigné qui est comptable, mais on n'en parle jamais, »

Harry se gela sur place. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'avait jamais réalisé ça la première fois, mais pour être honnête, il n'était qu'un gamin à ce moment là. « Et pourquoi? »

Ron eut l'air confus. « Je ne comprends pas, »

« Ton cousin comptable, il est sorcier? »

« Non, » répondit Ron, ne comprenant toujours pas.

« Et c'est pour ça que vous ne parlez jamais de lui? » demanda Harry.

« Euh » Ron ne savait clairement pas quoi répondre au fait qu'ils faisaient comme s'ils n'avaient pas de famille Cracmol. Comme quand les Dursley prétendaient qu'ils n'avaient pas de neveu sorcier. Si les _Weasley_, étaient de ceux qui succombaient aux préjudices de Sang-Pur, il ne fallait pas se demander pourquoi la seule opposition que Voldemort recevait venait de groupements qui fonctionnaient avant tout sur le culte d'Albus Dumbledore et de son aide dans la lutte contre Grindelwald des décennies auparavant. Mais quand même, le fait que Ron n'ai jamais réalisé que la raison pour laquelle ils ignoraient leur cousin était le fait qu'il n'ait pas de pouvoirs était tout à son honneur, et Harry supposa donc qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment déverser sa frustration sur l'état pitoyable du monde de la magie, empli de préjudices contre tout le monde, sur lui. Et de plus, cela détruirait toutes ses chances de devenir son ami.

* * *

« Est-ce que vous avez vu un crapaud? Neville a perdu le sien, » annonça Hermione en entrant dans le compartiment, trainant Neville derrière elle.

« Non, mais tu peux toujours l'invoquer, » suggéra Harry.

« Je ne connais pas le sortilège pour ça, » avoua Hermione, embarrassée de ne pas connaître un sort qu'ils n'étaient sensés apprendre que dans plusieurs années.

« T'inquiète, je vais le faire, » proposa Harry en sortant sa baguette. « _Accio crapaud de Neville!_ »

Rien ne se passa au début ce qui lui attira le regard sceptique de Hermione. « Tu es sûr que c'est un vrai sort? »

Harry acquiesça. Oh oui qu'il était sûr.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de bien marcher, n'est-ce - » elle fut interrompue par Trevor qui arrivait en flottant dans le compartiment. « Oh »

Ron se tourna vers Harry, surpris. « Si tu connaissais ce sort avant, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas utilisé la première fois qu'il est venu? »

Parce qu'il voulait revoir Hermione en espérant faire une meilleure impression que la dernière fois? « Je n'y avais pas pensé, » mentit-il.

« Moi aussi j'ai essayé quelques sorts simples, pour m'entrainer, et tous ont marché. Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille, mais j'étais tellement heureuse, évidemment, je veux dire, c'est la meilleure école de sorcellerie qui existe. »

« N'est-ce pas pratique qu'elle soit comme par hasard la plus proche de là où on vit? » murmura Harry.

Hermione lui jeta un regard brûlant. « J'ai appris tous nos livres de cours par cœur, bien sûr, j'espère juste que cela sera suffisant – Je suis Hermione Granger au fait, et vous, vous êtes? »

« Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, » Réussit à lui répondre Ron après l'avoir fixé d'un air vide pendant trois bonnes minutes.

« Harry Potter, » répondit Harry.

« Vraiment? » demanda Hermione curieusement.

« C'est quoi cette habitude que les gens ont de ne pas me croire capable de savoir mon propre nom? » interrogea-t-il Neville qui haussa les épaules. « Et Hermione, je ne savais pas que j'étais un sorcier jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne ma lettre, parce que ma famille refuse de reconnaître l'existence de la magie, et Ron me disait qu'il y avait justement plein de Nés-de-Moldus ici, donc je pense que tu t'en sortiras parfaitement. En plus, je ne pense pas quelqu'un se soit embêté à apprendre tous les livres par cœur, donc non seulement c'est plus que suffisant mais tu es aussi bien loin devant tout le monde, »

« Vraiment? » se ragaillardit Hermione.

« Vraiment, » confirma Harry. « Même si j'ai appris mon livre de potions par cœur aussi. » admit-il.

Ron eut l'air horrifié de voir que son potentiel meilleur ami puisse être un rat de bibliothèque et se rapprocha de Neville.

« Mais c'est juste parce que j'ai entendu dire que notre prof de potions détestait mon père et je ne veux pas lui donner une autre raison de me haïr, » ajouta rapidement Harry. Certes, comme si Snape avait besoin d'une raison, mais au moins, cette fois il ne s'embarrasserait pas pendant son premier jour d'interrogation orale surprise. Harry aurait probablement pu apprendre seulement les réponses aux questions qu'il allait lui poser, mais Snape pourrait se mettre en colère et lui en demander d'autres. Sans parler du fait que son premier jour de classe avec lui s'était produit des années auparavant et qu'honnêtement il ne se souvenait plus des questions qu'il lui avait posé ni de combien il y en avait eu.

« Oh, ça va alors, » répondit Ron en se relaxant.

« Tu es dans L'Histoire Contemporaine de la Magie, et dans La Chute des Arts Sombres tu sais, » lui apprit Hermione.

« Je serais toi, je ne croirais pas tout ce qu'on écrit, » dit-il quelque peu mal-à-l'aise.

« Pourquoi pas? » s'enquit-elle.

« Parce qu'à cette heure-ci, demain matin, la Gazette du Sorcier ET Sorcière Magazine auront probablement inventé une histoire comme quoi Draco Malfoy est l'enfant illégitime de Narcissa Malfoy et de Severus Snape, » répondit-il.

« Je crains de ne pas comprendre, » dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. « Qui sont- »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le sauras assez tôt, »

« Je suppose qu'on devrait s'en aller, maintenant que tu as retrouvé Trevor, » commença Hermione en se levant, Neville la suivant à contrecoeur.

Ron, ayant onze ans, ne remarqua pas qu'ils avaient visiblement envie de rester, mais Harry si et il lança à ses anciens et futurs amis: « Hey, pourquoi vous ne resteriez pas un peu, les gars? On a beaucoup trop de nourriture; on ne sera pas de trop pour terminer. »

Hermione rayonna et se rassit immédiatement.

« Merci Harry, » dit Neville doucement.

Un petit moment plus tard, Draco Malfoy entra dans le compartiment.

« Neville Longbottom, » s'exclama-t-il fièrement.

« Hum, oui? » s'enquit Neville interloqué.

« Pas _toi_, » répondit Draco, « Lui » en pointant Harry du doigt.

« Désolé, » lui dit Harry, « Mais Neville est là. »

« Oh. Est-ce que j'y étais presque? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« Comment pourrais-tu y être presque? C'est soit je suis Neville Longbottom soit je ne le suis pas. Et ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Et bien, tu pourrais être **apparenté** à lui, » souligna Draco.

Harry renifla. « Je le suis probablement, à cause de toute cette consanguinité, »

Draco choisit d'ignorer cela, en partie car il voulait savoir qui était Harry (étant donné qu'il avait passé le moins dernier à s'obséder à ce propos), et en partie parce que c'était la vérité. « Alors qui es-tu? »

« C'est Harry Potter, » l'informa Hermione.

Draco rigola. « Non, sérieusement, qui c'est? »

Harry souleva simplement sa frange.

« Wow, tu ES vraiment Harry Potter, » s'exclama Draco, réellement abasourdi.

« Et oui, » répondit Harry, en se rappelant vaguement quelque chose de sa première vie. « Les gens ne parlaient pas de ça justement? »

« Et bien si, » admit Draco. « Mais il racontaient aussi la plus stupide des rumeurs que j'ai entendu, qu'en fait je serais le fils caché de Snape. »

« Vraiment? » interrogea Harry innocemment. « Dis donc, les gens sont vraiment prêts à croire n'importe quoi. »

« Mais Harry, » Hermione eut l'air perplexe. « A l'instant tu disais que... »

« Les gens étaient justement incroyablement crédules, » la coupa Neville, de manière surprenante; ayant deviné que Harry avait lancé la rumeur. « Il doit justement le savoir mieux que nous, étant donné que c'est une célébrité depuis des années. »

« Tu es Draco Malfoy, alors? » ricana Ron, sa mentalité de onze ans trouvant la rumeur à son propos hilarante.

Heureusement, Draco interpréta mal son amusement. « Tu trouves que mon nom est drôle, c'est ça? » Pas heureusement tout compte fait. « Je n'ai pas besoin de te demander qui tu es. Mon Père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des tâches de rousseur et beaucoup plus d'enfants qu'ils ne peuvent se le permettre. »

« Wow, c'est très détaillé, hein, » remarqua Harry. « Je dois comprendre que vos pères se connaissent? Et ne sont probablement pas en de très bons termes? »

Draco acquiesça. « Tu as raison, Potter. Tu t'apercevras rapidement que certaines familles de sorciers valent mieux que d'autres. Tu ne voudrais pas te tromper en accordant ton amitié. Je peux t'aider pour cela. »

Harry grogna intérieurement. On aurait dit que Malfoy _essayait_ de devenir son ennemi. Pas que Harry puisse considérer un gamin de onze ans comme son ennemi, mais il savait que ses années d'études se passeraient beaucoup mieux si au moins une personne en moins ne voulait pas sa peau. Comment se sortir de là? Il ne pouvait pas prendre la main de Malfoy, évidemment, il s'aliènerait tout le monde dans le compartiment sans compter que Malfoy interpréterait mal ses intentions. Mais comment ne pas la prendre ET se sortir d'une stupide rivalité collégienne?

Finalement, il répondit, « Je suis sûr que tu le pourrais Draco, mais le truc c'est que je ne me suis pas encore habitué au fait que la magie existe et donc je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire un choix serein tout de suite. Tu ne voudrais pas que je choisisse Ron parce qu'on a lié connaissance devant des bonbons et que tu m'as pris pour Neville, n'est-ce pas? »

Draco réfléchit. « Je suppose que non. »

« Et de plus, j'aimerai vraiment, VRAIMENT, au moins arriver jusqu'à l'école avant de m'aliéner quelqu'un, » continua Harry, diplomate. « Peut-être qu'à un moment je déciderai que tu as raison, que Ron est l'engeance du mal, et que je te demanderai ton aide. Peut-être pas. Mais pour le moment il faut que je décide lequel de vous a raison. » Sauf qu'il savait parfaitement qui avait raison et qui il choisirait en dernier recours si Ron ou Draco lui forçaient la main. Mais c'était quelque chose de très raisonnable pour quelqu'un qui était sensé ne les connaître qu'à peine.

« Très bien, » accepta Draco à contrecœur. « Mais tu découvriras rapidement que c'est moi qui ai raison. » Et sur ça, il quitta le compartiment, la guerre évitée.

* * *

Et voilà, enfin le deuxième chapitre, je suis terriblement désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai eu un problème avec ma co-traductrice qui devait s'en occuper et tout compte fait, j'ai du m'en charger toute seule, donc ça a retardé de beaucoup, sans parler des partiels et rattrapages :/ mais là c'est les vacances et je prend de l'avance. A bientôt pour le 3ème chapitre!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

« Alors, tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras? » demanda Ron.

« J'ai une plutôt bonne idée, je pense, » répondit Harry.

« Moi je serais à Gryffondor, » annonça Ron fièrement.

« Comment est-ce que tu le sais? » s'enquit Harry. « Je veux dire, à moins que tu ne sois un idiot fainéant et vile, tu peux très bien tomber dans n'importe quelle maison. »

« Toute ma famille a été à Gryffondor, » expliqua Ron.

« Et alors? Est-ce que tous les parents Gryffondors doivent nécessairement élever des enfants Gryffondors? » interrogea Harry, en paniquant légèrement à la pensée que les parents Gryffondors soient tellement mauvais que leurs enfants aient à développer un courage hors norme pour survivre à la maison.

« Toute ma famille a été à Poufsouffle, » dit Ernie Macmillan.

« Et tu sais déjà que toute ma famille a été à Serpentard, » lui rappela Draco.

« Alors en fait, tous les trois vous voulez être dans cette maison particulière parce que le reste de votre famille l'a été? » demanda Harry.

« Ouais, » approuva Ron.

« Et bien, je suis désolé de vous annoncer ça, mais ça ressemble beaucoup à de la loyauté de Poufsouffle ça, » annonça Harry d'un air détaché. Ron et Draco eurent l'air affolé tandis que Ernie rayonnait.

« Quoique, » continua Harry en réfléchissant. « Vouloir être dans une maison dont tout le monde a confiance et sous-estime est plutôt brillant, très Serdaigle de ta part. Ou ça peut être un bon moyen d'aider tes ambitions de Serpentard. »

Ernie grogna, mais ne put répondre car son nom fut appelé pour la Répartition. Heureusement, Malfoy n'eut pas vraiment le temps de charger Harry avant que son nom ne soit appelé aussi.

« Tu ne pensais pas vraiment ce que tu as dit, n'est-ce pas Harry? » s'enquit Ron, très pâle. « Je veux vraiment être à Gryffondor. »

« Je suis sûr que tu y seras, » le rassura Harry, se sentant un peu coupable de les embrouiller comme ça. Pas trop non plus, parce que Draco méritait généralement tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir (bon, à part toute cette histoire de tentative de meurtre en sixième année, mais il avait commencé le premier en lui jetant un Doloris), et dans un peu plus d'un an Ernie serait convaincu qu'il était maléfique. Ron, au contraire, souffrait toujours d'un énorme complexe d'infériorité, dont Harry voulait le débarrasser, pas l'empirer. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de méditer sur ça, cependant, car son nom fut appelé.

« Potter, Harry, » lut McGonagall.

Instantanément les murmures remplirent la salle.

« Elle a dit Potter? »

« LE Harry Potter? »

Harry avait eu son compte de notoriété pendant sa première vie et avait encore des années pour s'y accoutumer. Néanmoins, rien ne pourrait rivaliser avec la première fois où un important groupe de personne (particulièrement des adolescents) l'avaient fixé.

« Oui, c'est exact, » répondit Harry en s'avançant. Les bavardages diminuèrent instantanément tandis que les professeurs échangeaient des regards, vaguement étonnés. Tout le monde s'était clairement attendu à ce qu'il encourage passivement les rumeurs. C'est ça ouais. « Je suis Harry Potter. Si quelqu'un me demande si je suis sûr de l'être, et par conséquent insinuerait que je n'ai pas les capacités mentales de tout enfant d'un an qui se respecte, je lui jette un sort. Vous avez été prévenu. »

Certes, Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il leur jetterait effectivement un sort (en tout cas pas en dessous de la troisième année), mais ça lui semblait un bon moyen d'arrêter cet incessant questionnement sur sa propre identité. Et le regard horrifié sur le visage de Snape n'était qu'un bonus. Cela allait de soit qu'il venait de confirmer par inadvertance qu'il était bel et bien James Potter réincarné. La vie est dure.

Harry s'avança ensuite vers le Choixpeau et le plaça sur sa tête.

« Hmmm, » dit le chapeau. « Difficile. Très difficile. »

_Comment ça c'est difficile? Tu m'as déjà répartit une fois._

« Oui, mais tu as remonté dans le temps pour manipuler les événements en ta faveur, ce qui est très Serpentard de ta part, »

_Un point pour toi. Excepté pour la partie, tu sais, « c'était un accident non désiré »_

« Et bien, tu es incroyablement intelligent pour quelqu'un de ton âge, peut-être que tu devrais aller à Serdaigle, » suggéra ensuite le Choixpeau.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. _En fait, je suis plutôt moyen pour quelqu'un de MON âge, donc non, je ne crois pas. Même si j'avoue que je préférerais aller en enfer plutôt que de laisser Hermione me battre en cours. Peu importe qu'elle soit effectivement un génie; j'ai toujours douze ans de plus qu'elle_.

Le Choixpeau soupira. « Très bien, pas Serdaigle non plus. Mais étant donné que ta loyauté, particulièrement à la famille Weasley que tu supportes quoi qu'ils fassent, est anormalement développée, qu'est-ce que tu dis de Poufsouffle? »

Harry haussa les épaules. _Vas-y, je me ferais transférer à Gryffondor._

« Tu peux faire ça? » interrogea le Choixpeau.

Autre haussement d'épaule._ Je suis le__ Garçon-qui-a-survécu-à-tout- Je décide qui vit et qui meurs._

« Tu es plutôt prétentieux, non? » demanda le Choixpeau, agacé par les refus de Harry.

_Oui un peu_, admit Harry. _Mais hey, c'est pas un trait de caractère de Gryffondor ça? Et puis pourquoi est-ce que t'essaies aussi dur de me mettre ailleurs?_

« Eh bien, que suis-je supposé faire? Te mettre à Gryffondor seulement parce que tu le veux et parce que je l'ai déjà fait une fois? Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. » expliqua le Choixpeau.

_C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé la dernière fois_, contra Harry.

« Eh bien, comme je n'ai aucun souvenir de l'incident, je suis obligé de spéculer. Toi, un premier année terrifié, tu as eu le courage de parlementer avec l'être qui est censé décider de ce qui adviendra de ta vie. Ça a l'air très Gryffondor pour moi. »

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'ce qui adviendra de ta vie'? Je croyais que ça n'affectait que Poudlard?_

Le Choixpeau ricana, il ricana vraiment. « Oh je t'en prie, tu crois vraiment ça? Donne moi un Serpentard qui n'a jamais eu la réputation d'être malfaisant ou pleutre? Ou quelques fois un pleutre malfaisant? »

Harry n'avait aucune réponse à ça.

« Ou prend les Serdaigles. Ils sont supposés être complètement maladroits et passer leur vie dans les bouquins, même quand on te met un exemple du contraire juste devant les yeux, comme, d'après tes expériences, Cho Chang ou Luna Lovegood. Ou les Poufsouffles, c'est censé être la maison où on t'envoie quand tu n'as rien de ce qu'il faut pour être dans une des trois autres, mais Cedric Diggory était apparemment la personne la plus qualifiée de son année ».

_Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit à propos des Gryffondors? _Interrogea Harry amusé.

« Qu'ils sont la chair à canon, »

Harry grogna. _Évidemment. Je crois voir ce que tu veux dire quand même. Je veux dire, Hagrid m'a presque avoué que tous les Mages Noirs étaient des Serpentards, même s'il savait parfaitement qu'au moins un Golden boy Gryffondor en était devenu un, que ça soit Sirius ou Pettigrew auquel il pense. Et on entend de partout que la famille de untel ou untel a été à Serpentard depuis des générations et donc évidemment ils sont soit des Mangemorts soit des fanatiques Sang-Purs. Et les Weasley ont tellement mis en avant le fait qu'ils sont tous des Gryffondors que ça en devient ridicule._

« Ça veut dire que tu vas aller dans une autre Maison? » demanda le Choixpeau avec espoir;

_Désolé_, s'excusa Harry. _Je le ferais, vraiment, mais j'ai envie d'être avec mes amis encore une fois. Sans compter que Ron est bien trop immature pour l'instant pour envisager qu'il soit ami avec un Serpentard._

« Très bien, » grogna le Choixpeau. « Je suppose que se jeter derrière le Voile de la Mort peut compter comme un acte particulièrement téméraire de toute façon, il vaut mieux que je te mette avec d'autres personnes qui ne semblent pas être capables de penser correctement à GRYFFONDOR! »

Comme prévu, sa Maison lui fit une ovation, sans se douter qu'elle venait juste d'être insultée. Ron fut répartit rapidement ensuite.

« Bravo, Ron, excellent, » le félicita Percy d'un air pompeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'excellent'? » demanda Harry en feignant la confusion. « Il a reçu sa lettre d'admission; bien sûr qu'ils allaient le répartir. »

« Je voulais dire, bien joué d'avoir été placé à Gryffondor, » répondit-il d'un air condescendant.

« Tu veux dire que tu aurais été embêté s'il avait été répartit dans une des trois autres Maisons tout aussi noble? Je pensais que tu aurais été heureux qu'il soit un sorcier avant tout. »

« Je le suis, bien sûr que je le suis, » dit Percy en faisant marche arrière. « C'est juste qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit à Gryffondor plutôt que dans l'une des trois autres Maisons. »

« Je croyais que les préfets étaient sensés aider à promouvoir l'entraide inter-Maisons, » fit Harry en se grattant la tête. « Peut-être que je devrais demander à Dumbledore comment il compte faire cela quand ses représentants parmi les étudiants insistent pour perpétuer les préjudices contre les autres Maisons. »

Percy pâlit, sans doute se demandant ce qu'une telle plainte ferait à ses chances de devenir Préfet-en-Chef.

Harry se tourna vers ses camarades premières années juste à temps pour entendre Seamus demander, « Comment s'est-il retrouvé couvert de sang? »

« Je n'ai jamais demandé, » vint la réponse pleine de de tact du fantôme. Sauf si Harry se trompait, le « il » en question devait être le Baron Sanglant. Et il ne devrait probablement pas divulguer cela, étant donné que c'était quelque chose qu'ils devaient garder secret absolument, mais bon, il n'avait jamais aimé le Baron Sanglant, et encore moins la Dame Grise.

« Moi je sais, » intervint Harry.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. « Et comment _toi_, un première année, tu saurais cela? » demanda Sir Nicholas.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Par magie? »

Personne ne put trouver de faille dans cette réponse, mais s'il ne faisait pas attention, bientôt tout le monde le pousserait à reprendre divination, convaincus qu'il était sans aucun doute un Voyant.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? » interrogea Seamus.

« La Dame Grise, qui est, à ce propos, le fantôme de la Tour de Serdaigle, est en fait Helena Serdaigle, la fille de Rowena Serdaigle. Je suppose qu'être la fille de la plus brillante sorcière de l'époque ne devait pas être facile à vivre et elle a développé un complexe d'infériorité. Sa mère possédait un diadème qui était sensé rendre celui qui le porte plus sage. Helena décida de voler le diadème et de s'enfuir avec. Sa mère envoya un de ses prétendants, le Baron Sanglant, pour la chercher et la ramener. Helena voulait rentrer mais était trop fière pour cela donc refusa l'offre. Le Baron perdit son sang froid, la tua, réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, devint tout Emo, et se tua à son tour, » répondit Harry en se servant une part de tarte à la mélasse.

« Ça ressemble à un mauvais soap opéra, » dit Hermione, l'air blessé. « Tu es sûr? »

« Hermione, est-ce qu'on est pas déjà passé par cette conversation? Ne pas demander à Harry s'il est sûr à chaque fois qu'il parle? »

« Et bien, si, mais il est plus probable que tu saches ton nom plutôt que quelque chose qui s'est passé des millénaires auparavant, »

« Oui, comment tu le sais? » s'enquit Dean Thomas.

Harry haussa les épaules à nouveau. « Elle me l'a dit? »

« Qui? La Dame Grise? » Nick-quasi-sans-tête eut l'air déconcerté. Quand Harry approuva il continua, « Quand? »

« En septième année, » répondit Harry, utilisant cet étrange phénomène qu'était dire la vérité mais que cette vérité soit tellement incroyable que tout le monde pensait que tu plaisantais. Enfin, si tu avais de la chance. Sinon, ils avaient tendance à penser que tu étais un menteur schizophrène.

« Si tu n'avais pas envie de nous le dire, tu aurais pu le dire directement, » lui dit Seamus.

Finalement, le sujet s'arrêta sur les familles.

« Je suis moitié-moitié, » disait Seamus. « Mon père est un moldu. Ma mère ne lui a pas dit que c'était une sorcière jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mariés. Ça a été un sacré choc pour lui. »

Les autres rirent mais Harry fronça les sourcils. C'est vrai que la première fois qu'il avait entendu cette histoire ça avait été marrant, mais après ce qu'il avait su de l'enfance de Snape parce qu'Eileen Prince avait fait de même...

« Tu as de la chance, » finit-il par dire. Tout le monde le regarda, l'air confus. « Tu as de la chance que ton père l'ait pris comme ça. Il aurait pu paniquer et partir. Ou rester et en vouloir à ta mère de lui avoir menti et à toi pour l'avoir obligé à rester ici. Tu as de la chance que ton père soit un homme bon. »

Il y eut un instant de silence embarrassant, vu que personne ne savait quoi répondre en réalité.

Finalement, Ron demanda, « Et toi alors, Neville? »

« Eh bien, c'est ma grand-mère qui élevé, et c'est une sorcière, » répondit Neville. « Mais toute la famille a cru que j'étais un moldu pendant longtemps, »

« Tu veux dire un Cracmol, non? » corrigea Harry.

Neville acquiesça. « Mon grand-oncle Algie me prenait toujours au dépourvu pour essayer de me forcer à faire un peu de magie – une fois il m'a balancé de la jeté de Blackpool, j'ai failli me noyer – mais rien ne s'est produit avant que j'ai huit ans. Grand-oncle Algie est venu prendre le thé à la maison un jour et il me tenait suspendu par les chevilles d'une fenêtre à l'étage supérieur, quand ma grande-tante Enid lui a proposé une meringue, il m'a accidentellement lâché. Mais j'ai rebondi – tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la route. Ils étaient tous tellement heureux. Grand-mère pleurait tant elle était contente. »

Seigneur, ce qu'une douzaine d'années de plus pouvaient faire sur l'opinion d'un homme! « Donc, si je comprend bien, » commença Harry en essayant de rester calme. « Tu es entrain de dire que ta famille n'a pas arrêté de tenter de te tuer, pour voir si tu pouvais faire de la magie? Donc si tu n'avais pas été un sorcier, ils auraient préféré que tu sois mort plutôt c'est ça? Et ta grand-mère était tellement heureuse qu'elle a complètement oublié le fait que si tu n'avais pas réussi a faire de la magie tu ne serais plus là? »

« Et-et bien ils voulaient savoir si j'allais pouvoir entrer à Poudlard, » expliqua Neville timidement.

Harry savait que ce n'était probablement pas quelque chose que Neville avait besoin d'entendre mais c'était sans aucun doute quelque chose qu'il avait besoin de dire. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien les dégâts que « l'aimante famille » de Neville lui avait fait, des dégâts qui avaient pris des années à surmonter. Harry se rappelait aussi que c'était Neville qui avait détruit le dernier horcrux, lui permettant de gagner la guerre et ressentit une immense vague de colère déferler en lui en imaginant ce qu'avait du être son enfance. Parce que, franchement, les Dursleys avaient beau l'avoir haï avec passion, et l'avait parfaitement montré, mais au moins ils n'avaient jamais essayé de le tuer.

« S'ils voulaient tellement savoir, ils auraient pu regarder le registre de Poudlard. C'est probablement pas commun et contre la législation, mais Dumbledore aurait fait une exception s'il avait appris que ta famille tentait de te tuer, » répondit Harry froidement. « Et le fait que tu n'arrivais pas à faire de la magie accidentelle devait sans doute être le résultat de la pression qu'ils exerçaient sur toi. Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû te faire ça Neville, »

Neville ne répondit rien mais le regarda d'un air bizarrement spéculatif.

* * *

Les cours d'Harry se passèrent à peu près comme la dernière fois, excepté le fait qu'il pouvait faire parfaitement tous les sorts de première année et que ses professeurs étaient donc partagés entre voir en lui un génie et la conviction qu'il trichait d'une quelconque manière.

Les cours de Défense étaient quelque peu différents cependant. Harry avait décidé qu'il ne ferait rien qui puisse montrer qu'il savait que Quirrell avait Voldemort gravé à l'arrière de sa tête, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait ignorer ce qu'il avait remarqué la première fois déjà, même s'il l'avait mal interprété.

À la minute où Quirrell s'était tourné pour écrire sur le tableau, Harry ressentit la douleur familière de sa cicatrice (enfin, semi-familière, vu qu'il ne l'avait pas ressentit depuis six ans), et plaqua sa main sur son front en glapissant.

« T-t-t-t-out-t v-v-va b-b-bi-bien M. P-p-p-p-Potter? » demanda Quirrell.

« Votre turban me fait mal à la cicatrice, » répondit-il franchement.

« Q-quoi? » paniqua Quirrell.

Le reste de la classe ne fit que rire, ne le croyant clairement pas. Mais, il supposa qu'il valait mieux ça que de le croire cinglé. En fait, peut-être que s'il montait cette histoire maintenant, il n'y aurait pas de fiasco comme en cinquième année quand Rita Skeeter apprendrait pour ses rêves.

« Vous m'avez entendu, » répondit Harry. « Donc j'apprécierais que vous ne tourniez pas votre turban complètement vers moi car cela pourrait être très nocif pour mon apprentissage. »

« Comment est-ce que ta CICATRICE peut te faire mal, Harry? » interrogea Hermione, sceptique. « Ce ne serait pas plutôt ton front? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Hermione. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai mal à la cicatrice, pas au front. »

« COMMENT? » répéta Hermione.

Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir expliquer ça et donc n'alla pas plus loin.

* * *

Finalement, arriva le jour qu'il attendait le plus: premier cours de Potions en tant qu'adulte semi-compétent. Certains considèrerait cela comme de la triche. Harry considérait qu'essayer de ne pas avoir le professeur de potions sur le dos était de la triche. Donc ça revenait au même.

« Ah, oui, » commença Snape. « Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle – célébrité, »

« Je m'excuse, professeur, mais est-ce votre manière de demander un autographe? » demanda Harry innocemment. La veine qui battait sur la tempe de Snape lui donna la réponse: non, et il continua. « C'est juste que j'ai appris seulement il y a un mois que mes parents n'étaient pas des soulards fainéants qui s'étaient tués dans un accident de voiture, donc je n'ai pas encore bien l'habitude de cette histoire de célébrité. J'apprécie voter courtoisie. »

Oh, dis donc, une autre veine! Harry savait très bien que Snape était métaphoriquement parlant l'un des « gentils », mais il savait aussi que la dernière chance qu'il avait de s'en faire un ami était morte quand le Choixpeau l'avait placé à Gryffondor.

En fait, se dit-il, il pourrait peut être faire un effort... Nan! C'était plus marrant d'avoir quelqu'un à embêter, et au moins, avec Snape, tout le monde prendrait son parti.

« Potter! » la voix de Snape le sortit de ses songeries. « Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens si j'ajoute de la poudre de racine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'absinthe? »

« Une Goutte du Mort-Vivant, » répondit Harry d'un ton détaché.

« Qui est? » pressa Snape.

« Professeur, je ne sais pas si vous me posez une question à laquelle vous ne connaissez pas la réponse, mais je suis heureux de vous annoncer, qu'en tant que première année, je sais que c'est un puissant somnifère qui donne l'apparence d'un mort à la personne qui la boit, ».

« Bien sûr que je le savais, Potter! » dit Snape hargneusement.

« J'en suis persuadé, » répondit Harry en ayant l'air pas convaincu du tout.

« Et bien, je suppose que tout le monde est chanceux la première fois, c'est quelque chose que vous savez ça Potter... » murmura Snape distraitement.

Harry le regarda fixement. « Hum, professeur? Est-ce que vous venez juste de comparer mon succès à la réponse de cette question à la brutale tentative de meurtre de Voldemort à mon encontre après avoir brutalement assassiné mes parents? »

Snape sursauta, réalisant qu'il avait parlé à haute voix. « Où est-ce que vous chercheriez si je vous demandais de me ramener un bézoard? »

« Dans l'armoire à potions? » suggéra Harry.

Les yeux de Snapes lancèrent des éclairs « Potter! »

« Quoi? Vous n'espérez quand même pas que je trouve une chèvre et que je l'éventre pour en extraire un bézoard, n'est-ce pas?... n'est-ce pas? » Harry eut l'air un peu effrayé en y réfléchissant; connaissant Snape, il ne doutait pas qu'il puisse lui faire faire quelque chose comme ça. Surtout s'il continuait à le provoquer.

« Quelle est la différence entre le tue-loup et le napel? » lança Snape.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil d'essayer de me piéger Professeur, » répondit Harry. « Et je sais très bien que c'est la même plante. Par contre, pourquoi elle porte deux noms différents, trois si on compte l'aconite, ça me dépasse. »

« Je suppose que vous vous considérez comme compétent, Potter, » avança Snape avec réticence, ignorant complètement le fait que les premières années ne sont pas sensés apprendre leur livre par cœur.

Quoique cette première question...quand Harry essayait de se faire pardonner d'avoir abandonné Ginny après l'enterrement de Dumbledore, il avait décidé de lui envoyer un message par fleurs et s'était donc procuré un livre sur le Langage Victorien des Fleurs. S'il se rappelait correctement, l'asphodèle était une sorte de Lys qui voulait dire « mes regrets vous suivent jusqu'à la tombe » et le napel traduisait l'absence, et symbolisait typiquement le chagrin amer. Si on combinait tout cela, on obtenait en gros « je regrette amèrement la mort de Lily ». Maintenant, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'un simple première année comprenne ça (et Harry ne savait même pas si c'était ce que Snape voulait dire), mais c'était un peu trop gros pour être une simple coïncidence, que Snape choisisse ces questions là, dans tout le livre de potions.

« Merci, » répondit-il, doucement.

Snape acquiesça sèchement. « Et bien? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas tous en train de copier cela? »

Harry se mit avec Ron et remarqua que Neville avait l'air un peu pâle.

« Hey Neville? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te mettrais pas avec Hermione? Après tout, elle a lu le livre plusieurs fois et ne devrait pas bousiller sa potion, » proposa Harry.

Hermione sourit à cette phrase, et les deux s'installèrent à la même table.

Et Harry avait raison; Hermione savait ce qu'elle faisait et Neville parvint à ne rien faire exploser cette fois. Il se jeta tout de même un Protego, mais c'était plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Maintenant qu'il savait comment se protéger des divers accidents de potion qui pouvaient lui arriver, pourquoi ne pas s'en servir?

* * *

J'aurais du préciser l'autre fois que j'aimerais beaucoup avoir des reviews parce que c'était vraiment très pauvre là, et j'étais franchement déçue. Donc si vous aimez, dites-le, surtout que maintenant que j'ai repris activement la traduction, cela ne devrait pas être aussi long entre les chapitres qu'entre le 1er et le 2ème.

Merci à tous!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Et voilà, nouveau chapitre, désolée d'avoir mis plus de temps que prévu, mais avec le boulot, la semaine était plutôt chargée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

**_Encore une fois, ceci est une traduction de Sarah1281, et les personnages etc (blablabla) appartiennent à J.K Rowling._**

**_Merci de vos reviews de la dernière fois, pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, je ne pouvais pas vous répondre personnellement mais j'apprécie quand même beaucoup._**

**_Note importante (enfin pour moi): certains mots comportant un accent circonflexe comme mur ou sur ne sont pas écrits correctement, je suis désolée j'ai un problème avec cette touche, donc s'il y a des mots sans accent circonflexe, c'est pas de ma faute!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Au matin de leur première leçon de vol, Harry était un peu nerveux. Pas qu'il ne savait plus voler, bien sûr, loin de là. Mais la dernière fois, cela avait été... plein de surprises. Il voulait entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, mais n'allait pas rester assis à regarder Neville se briser le poignet une nouvelle fois. Certes, cela n'avait laissé aucun dommage physique sur le long terme, mais cela l'avait profondément embarrassé et Harry ne trouvait pas cela justifié de laisser cet incident se produire encore juste pour lui permettre de ne pas attendre un an de plus avant de rejoindre l'équipe.

Et ensuite, il fallait s'occuper du problème Draco Malfoy. La dernière fois, il avait volé le Rappeltout de Neville ce qui avait provoqué leur bataille aérienne ayant été le résultat de son engagement dans l'équipe. Harry n'avait aucun doute que Malfoy essaie de refaire cela; la seule différence étant qu'il devait reproduire l'attrapage de la balle sans la haine qui l'avait accompagné. Il était aussi possible que l'événement ne se reproduise pas, que Neville ne tombe pas de son balai. D'un autre côté, comment était-il sensé prévoir cela? Le mieux qu'il puisse faire était de jeter un sort d'amortissement, dont il se demandait maintenant, pourquoi Madame Bibine ne s'était pas servi la première fois. Parce que, sérieusement, elle n'avait pas pu être paniquée à ce point de voir Neville, tout incompétent qu'il était, tomber, ça ne devait pas être la première fois que cela se produisait.

Peut-être qu'elle était une Cracmol; il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu faire de la magie un jour. De toute façon, cela n'avait pas d'importance, car il se fichait réellement (au contraire du reste des sorciers du monde de la magie) si quelqu'un était demi-elfe ou autre. Et non, l'exemple des elfes de maison n'était pas raciste, seulement de la simple logique au regard des circonstances qui pousseraient un elfe et un humain à avoir un enfant.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Draco. Neville venait de recevoir son Rappeltout, et Draco, comme la dernière fois, venait de lui arracher des mains. Harry n'avait jamais trouvé les Rappeltouts très utiles, malgré ce que les autres pensaient. Car après tout, qu'elle était l'utilité de savoir que tu avais oublié quelque chose si la fichue boule ne te disais pas ce que tu avais oublié? Et en plus, qui n'avait jamais oublié quelque chose dans sa vie? Peut-être que ça marchait comme les bagues d'humeur moldues. Évidemment, elles étaient encore plus inutiles car il est quand même fort probable que tu saches ce que tu ressentes et par conséquent que tu n'aies pas besoin d'une stupide bague bariolée pour te le dire.

Ron sauta de sa chaise, prêt pour le combat en cette heure matinale.

« Oh, assieds-toi Ron, il est trop tôt pour se battre! » se plaignit Harry. « Sérieusement, on n'a même pas fini de petit-déjeuner, »

« Mais...mais Malfoy! » protesta Ron.

« … sera toujours dans les parages plus tard si tu tiens absolument à perpétuer cette petite rivalité inter-maisons, » le rassura Harry.

Ron eut l'air fâché du peu de cas que l'on faisait de la querelle familiale entre les Wealseys et les Malfoys, mais fit ce qu'Harry lui demanda. Celui-ci ce demanda brièvement pourquoi le monde de la magie opérait encore sur un système de rivalité familiale comme cela vu que la plupart des sociétés moldues (et majoritairement toutes celles d'Europe de l'ouest), avaient cessé leurs rancunes générationnelles que personne ne comprenait et qui ne se terminaient pas tant que les deux héritiers ne tombaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre ou qu'ils s'exterminent mutuellement.

« Merci, » répondit Harry. « Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi? » demanda-t-il à Draco. « Le Rappeltout de Neville était trop brillant pour que tu résistes? »

« Eh bien, j'étais initialement venu ici pour railler la Belette sur la qualité de son balai, » l'informa Draco.

Harry renifla devant le sous-entendu, qui passa au-dessus de la tête de tout le monde sauf d'Hermione, qui jeta un regard réprobateur à Harry en murmurant « Les garçons, ».

Draco regarda Harry bizarrement mais continua. « Mais ensuite j'ai vu ça. Tout le monde sait que seuls les losers ont besoin d'un Rappeltout. C'était à la mode il y a au moins vingt ans ». Draco ne saisissait clairement pas la beauté du rétro. Mais en qui la concernait, Augusta Longbottom ne le saisissait probablement pas non plus, elle était juste vieille et pensait que les crapauds étaient toujours en vogue.

« Et c'est pour cela que tu as décidé que tu devais absolument en avoir un et que tu n'as même pas demandé à Neville la permission? » supputa Harry raisonnablement.

« Je... » tenta Draco, pas sur de quoi répondre à cela.

« Draco, es-tu kleptomane? » interrogea Harry sérieusement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, par Merlin? » s'exclama le blond, sentant qu'il venait d'entre insulté.

« Une personne qui se sent obligée de voler sans raison valable, » expliqua Harry, en se rappelant quelque chose qu'Hermione lui avait dit, des années auparavant. Ça devait être un truc du genre. En tout cas, ça voulait dire voler beaucoup. Harry se dit que Voldemort devait être un sacré kleptomane. Et Dumbledore aussi, si on prenait en compte les affaires qu'il avait caché à Harry après la guerre parce qu'il n'était pas 'assez mur' pour posséder des trucs que son père avait quand qu'il était petit.

« Non! » insista Draco.

« Dans ce cas, je suis sur que tu ne verras aucune objection à lui rendre, » Harry sourit de toutes ses dents.

Malfoy prit la mouche. « _Très bien_, » grogna-t-il en rendant la boule et en retournant à sa table.

Harry leva la tête pour voir McGonagall le regarder depuis la table des professeurs avec approbation. Oh bon sang, s'il ne faisait pas attention ils allaient peut-être faire de lui un fichu préfet. Et même si Harry l'avait mal pris sur l'instant, il avait réalisé rapidement qu'avoir Ron pour préfet était en fait plutôt sympa vu qu'il n'avait pas à patrouiller dans les couloirs pendant des heures la nuit au cas où un élève voudrait faire une petite promenade au clair de lune. Franchement, on pourrait penser que Poudlard avait un meilleur système de sécurité que ça, mais nooon! Ce n'était pas traditionnel. Les traditions dans le monde de la magie, comme Harry les comprenait, étaient l'excuse à tout, quand on questionnait leur méthodes moyenâgeuses, pour continuer à faire les choses comme cela parce que c'était comme cela qu'ils avaient toujours fait!

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu le supportes? » s'enquit Hermione une fois qu'Harry eut retourné son attention vers leur table.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » demanda Harry. « Il n'a pas fait grand chose pour l'instant. » _Et ça ne fait qu'une semaine et demi qu'on est là_, rajouta-t-il silencieusement.

« Eh bien, non, » concéda Hermione. « Mais il n'a pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de très gentil. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Les gens pas gentils ont aussi besoin d'amis, » souligna-t-il.

« Donc tu as pitié de lui, »

« Non, non, » répondit Harry en secouant la tête. « Je pourrais être gentil avec quelqu'un parce qu'il me fait de la peine, mais certainement pas devenir son ami, ». En fait, il n'était même pas sur de vouloir faire un effort pour être cordial, si on prenait l'exemple de Snape. Harry avait énormément de peine pour l'homme, et il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il ferait si Ginny décidait de se marier avec, disons Draco Malfoy (en pur délire Shakespearien) et qu'ensuite il disait à Dumbledore quelque chose qui mènerait à la destruction de Voldemort mais qui finirait par tuer Ginny aussi. Et qu'après elle ait un enfant qui (à cause de la nature récessive des cheveux roux et de celle dominante des yeux foncés) ressemblerait exactement à Malfoy mais avec les yeux de Ginny et qu'il doive être son professeur pendant six ans alors même qu'ils se détestent et qu'enfin il ait du vivre avec la culpabilité de la mort de Ginny pendant dix longues années avant de rencontrer son rejeton. (Et Harry avait entendu dire que Draco avait prévu de nommer son premier fils _Scorpius_. Sérieusement, est-ce que cet homme avait quelque sens commun?)

Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si Snape apprécierait réellement les efforts qu'il faisait, il penserait plutôt qu'il le traitait avec condescendance; donc franchement, pourquoi ne pas profiter de l'animosité tant qu'elle durait? Note à soit même, cependant: si Dumbledore ordonne à Snape, contre toute attente, de l'assister dans son suicide, dire à l'Ordre qu'un Mangemort en est le responsable et ne plus en parler ensuite arguant le traumatisme.

« Mais pourquoi, alors? » pressa Hermione.

« Je pense que la vie serait juste vraiment plus simple si je minimisais ma liste d'ennemis. Je pense que si Malfoy décidait de ruiner mes années à Poudlard il y arriverait certainement, et je sais qu'il approuve les idéaux des Mangemorts, mais il a onze ans; il ne comprend pas tout. Et de plus, j'ai toujours voulu tenter l'expérience d'une rivalité amicale, et je crois qu'il pourrais être un bon rival, » expliqua Harry.

« Donc tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment? »

« Pas vraiment non, mais bon, on est là que depuis une semaine et demi; je ne le connais pas non plus. » Et c'était vrai. Même après l'avoir côtoyé pendant douze ans, il ne le connaissait toujours pas.

« Très bien. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis qu'il supporte les Mangemorts? Comme dans Voldemort? » interrogea Hermione. Harry fut un peu surpris qu'elle utilise le surnom que s'était choisi Riddle, et pas le stupide pseudonyme approuvé par le Ministère, mais encore une fois, elle était entrée dans le monde de la magie deux semaines auparavant, donc peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris l'habitude. Ou qu'elle ne la prendrait jamais si Harry pouvait l'empêcher.

« Le père de Draco est un Mangemort, » l'informa Harry doucement. « Et sa mère supporte les idéologies Sang-pur par principe, mais ne veut pas que Draco se mêle de tout ça ».

« Mais alors, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas arrêté M. Malfoy s'il est un Mangemort? » interrogea Hermione.

« Est-ce que j'ai mentionné le fait que Sainte Mangouste avait reçu un don qu'il lui avait permis d'ouvrir enfin une aile pédiatrique juste avant que le procès de Lucius n'ait lieu? » demanda Harry innocemment.

« Corruption? » s'exclama Hermione, scandalisée.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer, » lui conseilla Harry.

« Et qu'elle est exactement l'idéologie Sang-pur? Je veux dire, j'ai lu les livres sur la guerre, bien sur, et ils en parlaient un peu, mais ils n'abordaient pas en profondeur ce que c'était vraiment, ils supposaient juste que tu savais déjà, » dit-elle.

Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Comment expliquer ça? « Tu verras que la Pureté du Sang, comme beaucoup de choses dans le monde de la magie, ne veut rien dire en fin de compte. Les sorciers, bien sur, n'ont pas l'air de remarquer cela et continuent à agir comme si c'était la vérité divine. En gros, c'est la pensée que seuls les Sang-purs ont le droit d'être des sorciers et que le reste des gens leur sont par conséquent inférieurs. Ils ne donnent pas de raisons concrète sur le pourquoi de cette pensée, sauf occasionnellement quelqu'un qui a le courage de dire que les Nés-de-moldus vivent la première décennie de leur vie dans une culture complètement différente. Tu remarqueras que c'est comme dire qu'un personne élevée dans un autre pays est inférieure car elle ne comprend pas les us et coutumes britanniques. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Sang-pur exactement? Je veux dire, je comprend le fait qu'il faut avoir des « ancêtres sorciers » et tout, mais de combien est-ce que ça doit remonter? » s'enquit-elle.

Harry eut un grand sourire. « Théoriquement, ça veut dire que tu as quatre grand-parents sorciers. Mes grand-parents du coté de ma mère étaient des moldus, donc je suis connu comme étant un Sang-mêlé. Mais si j'ai des enfants, ce seront des Sang-purs, malgré le fait que leur grand-mère était une Née-de-moldus. Bien sur, les Sang-purs puristes n'admettront probablement jamais qu'elle puisse être une Sang-pur. Pour la plupart des gens, le motto c'est 'si tu sais à quelle distance tu es apparenté à un moldu, tu es bien trop proche pour être un Sang-pur'. »

« Comment font-ils pour ne pas réussir à se marier avec des Sang-mêlés ou des Nés-de-moldu? » demanda Hermione. « Je veux dire, il ne doit pas y avoir autant de familles Sang-pur que ça, si? »

« Non, » répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin. « En fait, elles ont tendance à disparaitre les unes après les autres. »

« Mais alors comment...? »

« Devine, »

« Oh non, ne me dis pas qu'ils... » Hermione s'interrompit, le visage un peu vert. « Tu sais quoi, je crois avoir ma propre philosophie sur le mariage: 'si tu sais à quelle distance tu es apparenté à quelqu'un, tu es bien trop proche pour sortir avec', »

« Ça marche pour moi, » approuva Harry en se convainquant intérieurement de ne jamais aller voir – **sous aucun prétexte** – l'arbre généalogique de Ginny.

* * *

Harry leva la tête juste à temps pour voir le balai de Neville décoller. Il montait très rapidement et Harry se tendit, attendant le moment où il allait tomber. Quand cela arriva, il jeta silencieusement et discrètement un sortilège d'amortissement. Il y eut un bruit sourd lorsque Neville toucha le sol, mais dans l'ensemble il n'eut pas l'air blessé. Bon, après il fallut expliquer ça à Madame Bibine, qui insista pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie quand même.

« Personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie! Les balais restent au sol sinon vous serez loin de Poudlard avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire 'Quidditch'. Venez mon garçon. » dit-elle en le menant vers les bâtiments.

« Oh, pitié, » ronchonna Harry en se demandant comment il avait pu y croire la dernière fois. « Le pire qu'on puisse avoir c'est une retenue! »

Malfoy éclata de rire quand il fut sur que Madame Bibine était hors d'écoute. « Vous avez vu sa tête, à ce gros balourd? »

« Ferme-la Malfoy, » grinça Parvati.

« Ooh, tu prends la défense de Londubat, Parvati? » demanda Pansy. « Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les bébés pleurnichards. »

« Pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne pleurait pas vraiment, » remarqua Harry. « Je ne suis même pas sur qu'il ait eu mal, ».

« Comment il aurait pu ne pas avoir mal? Il est tombé de dix mètres, » lui rappela Lavande.

« Certes, » concéda Harry. « Mais c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il tombait d'aussi haut sans être blessé, »

« Regardez! » s'écria Malfoy en repérant le Rappeltout de Neville et en courant pour le ramasser. « C'est ce truc débile que la grand-mère de Londubat lui a envoyé. »

« Sérieusement, » soupira Harry, un peu ennuyé. « C'est quoi ton problème avec ce truc? Je suis sur que si tu en voulais un à ce point, ton père pourrait te l'offrir. »

Malfoy rougit. « Je n'en veux pas! »

« Ça n'a pas l'air... » murmura Harry. « On dirait que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de voler celui de Neville parce que tu es jaloux de ne pas avoir une super bague d'humeur magique. »

Draco eut l'air confus par la fin de la phrase, mais se reprit rapidement. « Absurde, je pense juste que c'est un affront aux sorciers que quelqu'un venant d'une famille aussi ancienne ait besoin de cela. »

« Hum, excuse-moi, » intervint Hermione. « Qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'ancienne famille'? Toutes les familles ne sont pas équitablement ancienne? »

« Eh bien, si, » admit Draco à contrecœur. « Mais je parlais des anciennes familles Sang-pur. »

« Je vérifiais juste. »

« Donc tu penses aider Neville à se passer de ça (en prenant en compte le fait qu'il l'ait eu ce matin), en faisait quoi exactement? » s'enquit Harry.

« En le détruisant, » répondit Draco promptement.

« Le pire c'est que tu es probablement entrain de l'aider de manière très détournée, » remarqua Harry. « Je ne peux surement pas t'empêcher de le faire, mais on pourrait parier dessus? »

« Quel genre de pari? » demanda-t-il intrigué.

« Un match d'Attrapeur, » expliqua Harry. « On pourrait donner le Rappeltout à quelqu'un qui le lancerai et celui qui le rattrape gagne et fait ce qu'il veut avec. »

« Et si personne ne l'attrape? » s'enquit Draco.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Et bien il se brisera, ».

« Ça marche, » accepta Draco. « Et qui sera le juge? Il faut quelqu'un d'impartial, »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de... Théodore Nott? » réfléchit Harry. « Tu n'aurais confiance en personne à Gryffondor et je sais que Nott ne prend pas d'ordres de toi, donc c'est le plus impartial qu'on a. »

« J'approuve, Nott est un bon choix. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis? » demanda-t-il à Nott.

L'air un peu irrité d'avoir été embarqué là-dedans, Nott acquiesça tout de même raidement et attrapa le Rappeltout. Une fois que les trois furent en l'air, Nott dit « prêt, feu, partez » et lâcha le Rappeltout.

Harry et Draco, tout deux sur des balais pathétiques, firent la course cote à cote pour être le premier à attraper l'objet. Draco ne voulait pas vraiment l'attraper en fait, mais plus empêcher qu'Harry ne l'attrape lui-même et sa fierté ne le laisserait pas faire moins bien que son meilleur. Finalement, à quinze centimètres du sol, la main de Harry se referma dessus, quelques secondes avant celle de Draco et les deux s'écrasèrent au sol.

« Pas mal du tout, » complimenta Harry, en sachant que perdre devant tous leurs camarades de classe rendrait Malfoy de mauvaise humeur et cela pourrait le pousser à faire ou dire quelque chose de stupide.

« Merci, » répondit Malfoy avec réticence, « Toi aussi ».

« HARRY POTTER ET DRACO MALFOY! » hurla le professeur McGonagall.

Malfoy commença à devenir vert en voyant le professeur de métamorphose se diriger vers eux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas; au pire du pire, on recevra une punition et on perdra des points, » le rassura Harry. « Mais je pense qu'on va plutôt recevoir une récompense pour notre splendide démonstration ».

Draco se ragaillardit un peu à cette pensée.

« -comment osez-vous – vous auriez pu vous briser le cou- »

« Et bien, sauf si cela m'avait tué sur le coup, je suis sur que Mme Pomfrey aurait pu le réparer sans problème, » interrompit Harry joyeusement. « Mais ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que cela vous fait quelque chose, »

« Potter, Malfoy, suivez-moi tout de suite, » ordonna McGonagall.

Tout d'abord, McGonagall les mena dans les donjons, où Snape avait cours avec les sixième année. Contre toute attente, le capitaine des Serpentard, Marcus Flint (qui avait du redoubler sa septième année, sauf si Harry se trompait fortement), avait réussit à se qualifier pour les cours de potions des ASPIC.

« Severus, un mot, »

Snape et McGonagall se retirèrent dans son bureau pour avoir une conversation privée.

« Mon père va me tuer, » annonça Draco.

« Si tu allais avoir des problèmes, tu crois qu'elle aurait eu besoin d'aller chercher Snape? » remarqua Harry.

« De quoi pourrait-elle bien lui parler alors, alors? »

« Je ne sais pas; comment va l'Attrapeur des Serpentards? »

« Et bien j'ai entendu dire que l'ancien avait passé ses ASPIC l'année dernière donc ils n'en ont pas encore trouvé un autre et... Tu ne penses quand même pas que... » s'interrompit Draco, l'air incroyablement plein d'espoir.

Harry haussa les épaules. « On ne sait jamais. En fait je suis quasiment sur que McGonagall va me proposer le poste d'Attrapeur des Gryffondors. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils n'en avaient pas eu un de décent depuis que le frère de Ron, Charlie, était parti. »

« Mais les première année n'ont pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai. »

« Et tu as quand même amené le tiens, » remarqua à nouveau Harry.

« Mais cette règle doit nous empêcher de jouer de toute façon, » dit Draco, déçu.

« La plus part du temps oui, mais je suis Harry Super Potter, ils vont évidemment faire une exception. »

« Et moi là-dedans? » s'enquit Draco.

« Ils sont obligés de te laisser jouer aussi, comme ça on ne dira pas que j'ai eu un traitement de faveur, »

Peu après, Snape et McGonagall quittèrent le bureau et Flint fut demandé dans le couloir.

« Flint, Malfoy prendra la place d'Attrapeur, » l'informa Snape sans plus de cérémonie.

Harry lança un regard à Draco qui voulait dire _tu vois?_ Et le blond acquiesça simplement, extatique.

Et il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'acheter l'équipe cette fois.

Avec ça, McGonagall et lui s'en allèrent chercher Wood.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5:

La nuit se passa plutôt paisiblement puisque Draco n'essayait pas activement de faire renvoyer Harry, et celui-ci ne voyait pas pourquoi il irait se promener dans les couloirs pour découvrir quelque chose qu'il savait déjà à propos de la Pierre Philosophale. Bien sur, sa soudaine envie d'aller dans le couloir du troisième étage, que Dumbledore avait interdit sous peine de mort dans d'atroces souffrances, serait un peu difficile à expliquer à Ron et Hermione. Mais Harry n'était même pas sur de vouloir les impliquer là-dedans. La dernière fois il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, parce qu'il n'était pas capable de s'en sortir tout seul, et ses amis savaient tout pour Voldemort et pour la pierre de toute façon. Cette fois, il était légalement un adulte et embarquer deux gamins de onze ans avec lui pour aller combattre Voldemort lui paraissait particulièrement irresponsable. En y repensant, considérant que Quirrell n'aurait aucune chance de se procurer la pierre par le miroir, est-ce qu'il avait même besoin de s'embêter à y aller? Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, est-ce que Quirrell reviendrait enseigner l'année prochaine? D'un coté, n'importe quel professeur, tout incompétent qu'il soit, serait mille fois meilleur que cet arrogant fumier de Lockhart, mais avoir Voldemort à Poudlard pendant que son horcrux était dans la nature à attaquer les étudiants serait probablement une très mauvaise idée. Hm. Il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée du courrier. Et plus spécifiquement, par l'arrivée de deux paquets en forme de balais portés par six hiboux chacun. L'un des balai alla jusqu'à Harry à la table des Gryffondors, et l'autre jusqu'à Draco chez les Serpentards. Harry leva son balai en l'air comme s'il portait un toast à Malfoy, que celui-ci lui retourna.

Harry jeta un œil rapide à la carte. « C'est une bonne chose que le professeur McGonagall m'interdise d'ouvrir ce paquet en forme de balai à table. Après tout, quelque chose qui a exactement la forme d'un balai peut-être tout autre chose, » murmura Harry avec sarcasme. « Est-ce qu'elle pense que je suis stupide ou quoi? Ou plus précisément que les autres le sont? »

Ron parcourra la carte du regard pour voir de quoi il parlait. « Un Nimbus 2000! » gémit-il. « Je n'en ai même jamais touché un! »

_Eh bien, au moins je sais ce que je vais lui offrir pour Noël,_ pensa Harry ironiquement. Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé la première fois. Certes, les première année ne pouvaient pas avoir leur propre balai à Poudlard, mais tout le monde s'en fichait de toute façon. Et si Ron se plaignait, comme il avait coutume de le faire, qu'on lui faisait la charité, Harry n'aurait qu'à lui montrer le pull made in Weasley qu'il espérait recevoir. Parce que bon, Molly lui en avait fait un parce que Ron lui avait dit qu'Harry ne pensait pas recevoir de cadeaux, et si ça ce n'était pas de la charité, qu'est-ce que c'était? Pas que ça l'embêtait; il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour un peu de charité les premières années de sa vie, particulièrement quand il était chez les Dursleys.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Harry retourna à la Salle Commune seul car Ron avait choisit de confronter Malfoy sur le flagrant favoritisme dont il faisait l'objet (ce qui voulait vraiment dire que Ron voulait que l'école lui achète son propre balai), et fut acculé par Hermione. « Je suppose que tu vois cela comme une récompense pour avoir violé le règlement? »

« Non, je vois ça comme une récompense pour mon incroyable talent au Quidditch, » Harry s'interrompit. « Et aussi parce que mes parents ont été brutalement assassinés. »

« Tu en parles beaucoup, » remarqua Hermione.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents. « Ouais, comme tout le monde. J'essaie juste de suivre le pas. »

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies eu une récompense pour avoir risqué ta vie! »

Harry acquiesça, l'air soudain sérieux. « Je sais. Je veux dire, ils n'allaient pas me virer pour un truc comme ça, mais au pire j'aurais du perdre quelques points et avoir une retenue. Je réalise que ce que j'ai fait était stupide, mais tu dois comprendre que Draco, malgré son incapacité à maintenir son balai droit, sait ce qu'il fait. Je suis apparemment un prodige, même si je n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir à ce moment là, mais si je m'étais fait mal, ça aurait été ma faute et j'aurais pris mes responsabilités. Par contre, ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi ça te met dans un tel état. »

« Pourquoi? Parce que tu aurais pu te blesser très sérieusement; j'ai besoin d'une autre raison? » interrogea Hermione.

Harry s'esclaffa. « Hermione, on est dans une école magique, et pas l'une des plus sures. Les gens se blessent très sérieusement à chaque heure de la journée. Il va falloir que tu t'habitues aux blessures sérieuses et tu le sais. Donc, quelle est la vraie raison? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« Je veux dire que ça a plus l'air de t'embêter qu'on ait violé le règlement que tu tiens en si haute estime qu'autre chose, » avança Harry.

Hermione rougit. « Ce n'est pas vrai! C'est juste que le règlement est fait pour notre protection, et par conséquent nous devrions le suivre et pas faire étalage de notre indifférence pour lui! »

« C'est vrai, » reconnut Harry. « Parfois, peut-être même à chaque fois. Mais je ne suivrais pas un règlement inutile. Si je pense que quelque chose a été mis en place pour ma propre protection, alors oui, il est fort possible que je le suive. Je ne promet rien, remarque. Et jamais je ne mettrai en danger intentionnellement mes camarades. Occasionnellement, je ferais quelque chose de stupide comme ça. Je ne devrais peut-être pas, mais encore une fois, j'ai onze ans. » Techniquement. « Tu dois me lâcher la bride. »

« Je pense que je pourrais... si tu le penses vraiment quand tu parles d'être plus prudent, » approuva Hermione.

« Donc on est à nouveau amis? »

« A-amis? » répéta Hermione, ahurie.

« Génial, » sourit Harry, en ne relevant pas le fait que son utilisation du mot amis l'ait autant touché (sa magie et son intelligence l'avait toujours mis un peu à part, donc il pouvait certainement sympathiser), et monta dans son dortoir.

Et était-est-ce aussi bizarre que ça que revoir son ancien balai soit pour lui comme revoir un vieil ami décédé?

* * *

Le matin d'Halloween, Harry reçut une lettre inattendue. Enfin, la lettre était inattendue parce qu'il ne recevait jamais de courrier, mais l'écriture était carrément choquante.

Sirius.

Rapidement, Harry ouvrit la lettre, la déchirant presque, se demandant comment, par Merlin, il avait réussit à lui envoyer un hibou d'Azkaban. Sauf si...mais non. Il n'avait rien fait de drastique, comme être répartit à Serpentard pour que Sirius s'évade et lui botte les fesses, donc comment est-ce qu'il avait pu altérer le temps comme ça?

« Cher Harry,

Je réalise que tu n'as probablement jamais entendu parler de moi. Ou du moins, j'espère que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de moi. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ça a du être plutôt mauvais je pense, et tu l'entendras bientôt encore une fois. La plupart de ce qu'on dit n'est qu'un énorme tissu de mensonge. Remarque le fait que j'utilise l'expression 'la plupart', parce que pour le reste il faudra garder en mémoire le fait que j'étais un adolescent un jour. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand.

Enfin bref, je me disais que tu aimerais certainement savoir que je ne suis pas un meurtrier sanguinaire, que je ne suis pas et n'ai jamais été un serviteur de Voldemort, et que je suis ton Parrain. Surprise!

En espérant que puisque je me suis évadé en plein milieu d'année tu ne seras pas sujet aux horreurs des Détraqueurs.

Sirius Black,

Ex-détenu extraordinaire. »

Harry renifla. Typique.

« BON SANG! »

Apparemment, l'évasion du Sirius avait fait la Une encore une fois. Harry se pencha vers Percy. « Hey, quand tu auras finis avec ça, je pourrais te l'emprunter? »

« Certainement, Harry, » répondit Percy, et vingt minutes plus tard, il lui tendait le journal.

« Merci, » remercia-t-il d'un air absent. L'histoire de Sirius était en première page ET elle était signée Rita Skeeter. Ça avait intérêt à être bon.

**Black s'échappe d'Azkaban**

**par Rita Skeeter**

**Sirius Black est connu pour être le prisonnier le plus célèbre jamais détenu à Azkaban. Quant à savoir pourquoi, par contre, cela reste à voir. Oui, Black a tué treize personnes d'un seul sortilège. D'un autre coté, douze d'entre elles étaient des moldus donc même le plus incompétent des sorciers est capable de faire cela, quant au treizième, il était un sorcier particulièrement maladroit.**

**L'allégeance de Black au Seigneur des Ténèbres a été vécue comme un choc par beaucoup et c'est facile de voir pourquoi. Black n'était-il pas, après tout, membre de l'une des plus sombres familles de Sang-pur d'Angleterre, et encore moins impliqué dans une tentative de meurtre quand il avait seize ans?**

**Malgré la douteuse réputation de Black quant à sa célébrité (sachant qu'Azkaban héberge aussi d'autres remarquables prisonniers comme la cousine de Black, Bellatrix Lestrange, qui a été entre autres incarcérée pour avoir torturé jusqu'à la folie les Aurors Franck et Alice Londubat, et pour avoir abattu dix-huit des deux douzaines d'Aurors envoyés pour l'arrêter), il reste trois choses à savoir. Les gens ont peur de Black. Personne ne s'est jamais évadé d'Azkaban. Black s'est évadé d'Azkaban.**

**Malgré sa réputation de forteresse impénétrable, peut-être serait-il bon de mettre en place un plan de réserve. Quand on lui a posé la question, le Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge n'a pas fait de commentaire mais a insisté sur le fait que, « Nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour capturer Black et nous prions la communauté magique de rester calme, ». Quand on le presse un peu plus, Fudge admet que le Ministère n'a pas encore de plan, car Black ne s'est évadé qu'il y a quelques heures, mais ce ne serait qu'une question de temps.**

**Dans les semaines précédent l'évasion de Black, les gardiens avaient remarqué qu'il murmurait dans son sommeil à propos d'un 'bâtard graisseux' et qu'il devait 'repartir à Majorque'. Qui exactement est ce 'bâtard graisseux' et Black est-il réellement en route pour l'Espagne? Seul le temps nous le dira.**

Harry renifla à nouveau. Rita Skeeter était vraiment amusante quand elle n'était pas déterminée à détruire sa vie. Mais quand même, il aurait préféré qu'elle ne raconte pas à ses lecteurs la partie sur les parents de Neville. Il devrait parler à Draco et essayer de le convaincre de l'aider à empêcher les autres première année d'embêter Neville avec ça. Les autres années étaient généralement trop occupées à se prendre le chou entre elles pour s'occuper d'eux donc Neville n'aurait pas à s'en faire. Mais sérieusement, quel genre de première année pourrait taquiner quelqu'un parce que ses parents ont été torturé à en devenir fou (surtout quand le taquin est actuellement apparenté à l'auteur de la torture)?

Harry arriva en cours de Charme particulièrement heureux. Draco, toujours aussi choqué et excité d'être (avec Harry) devenu le plus jeune Attrapeur du siècle, se sentait toujours redevable envers lui et avait accepté de ne pas mentionner les parents de Neville et d'empêcher les autres de le faire. En fait, il était allé même plus loin, et lui avait dit de ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide et de ne pas traquer Black, un sorcier expérimenté ainsi qu'un tueur psychopathe, alors qu'il n'était qu'un gamin de onze ans. Ça changeait carrément du 'si j'étais toi, je voudrais me venger' de la dernière fois.

Les étudiants étaient tous entrain de murmurer à propos de Sirius quand Harry entra en cours et certains lui jetèrent même des regards curieux, apparemment au courant que Sirius et le père d'Harry avaient été meilleurs amis. Harry se demanda brièvement pourquoi personne n'avait rien dit à propos de la supposée trahison de Sirius, puis il réalisa que ce n'était peut-être pas forcément connu de tous, et encore moins un crime. C'était moralement répréhensible, soit, mais on ne pouvait pas réellement prouver que quelqu'un était sous le sortilège Fidelitas ou qu'il était le Gardien du Secret. De plus, Harry pouvait sans aucun doute présumer que la plupart des Gardiens du Secret était plus dignes de confiance que Wormtail et que donc la seule manière de trahir serait en étant soumis à la torture, et craquer sous la torture n'était pas exactement quelque chose dont on devrait être puni.

Une fois que la leçon commença, Harry ne se préoccupa pas de pratiquer le sortilège de lévitation, comme il le connaissait déjà, et à la place, partagea son attention entre aider Seamus et observer Ron et Hermione. Lorsqu'Hermione lévita sa plume parfaitement et reçu des points, Ron commença à se mettre en colère, Harry décida rapidement de faire voler sa propre plume et de le chatouiller avec.

Pas besoin de préciser que Ron était très fâché contre Harry à la fin du cours. « Dis-moi pourquoi, par Merlin, tu t'es cru le devoir de me torturer avec ce truc? »

« Parce que je m'ennuyait et que ça m'amusait, » répondit Harry.

« Et t'as réussit tellement rapidement! Comme Hermione, mais au moins t'as pas gonflé tout le monde avec. On ne se demande pas pourquoi personne ne peut la supporter. C'est un cauchemar cette fille. »

Harry grogna. Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait odieux à cet age! « Tu es juste vexé parce qu'elle a corrigé ta prononciation. Mais tu sais, si elle ne l'avait pas fait, tu n'aurais probablement pas réussit à faire voler ta plume à la fin du cours. »

« Peut-être... » admit-il à contrecœur.

« Et j'aimerais invoquer les mêmes règles que pour Draco en ce qui concerne Hermione. C'est-à-dire: on ne dit pas de mal de mes amis devant moi. Après tout, je ne laisse pas Draco t'insulter à moins que tu ne sois là pour te défendre. D'accord? » s'enquit Harry sérieusement.

« Très bien... » soupira Ron.

Harry se retourna pour voir Hermione et vit des larmes dans ses yeux. 'Merci' articula-t-elle silencieusement.

Harry sourit simplement.

* * *

Au festin d'Halloween, Harry fit tout son possible pour manger le plus rapidement possible en prévision de l'attaque du troll. Il savait bien qu'il serait continué dans les salles communes ensuite mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Comme prévu, vingt minutes plus tard, le professeur Quirrell arriva à la vitesse de l'éclair dans la Grande Salle en haletant, « Un troll – dans les cachots – je devais vous prévenir, »

Hm, c'était quoi son excuse pour avoir été absent déjà? Tout le monde était là. Et en plus, comment avait-il pu expliquer ce qu'il faisait dans les cachots? Et est-ce qu'il venait de laisser les portes de l'école ouvertes en espérant qu'un troll décide de s'y promener? Il n'en avait jamais vu dans la Foret Interdite. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen que cela ait pu être un accident. Bien joué Quirrell.

« Préfets, » gronda Dumbledore. « Veuillez emmener vos camarades dans leurs Maisons respectives je vous prie! »

Si Harry n'avait pas été certain que le troll ne serait pas réellement là, il aurait fait remarquer que les dortoirs des Serpentards étaient dans les cachots. Après il aurait fallu expliquer comment il le savait...

« Bon, » s'exclama Harry joyeusement. « Je me sens téméraire et donc je vais aller chercher ce troll. Qui me suis? »

Tout le monde à la table des Gryffondors le regarda comme s'il était cinglé.

« Nous, » répondit l'un des jumeaux Weasley.

Percy eut l'air horrifié. « Fred! »

« Je suppose qu'il faut que je vienne pour faire en sorte que tu ne te fasses pas tuer, » soupira Hermione. « Quoique, pour ton information, cela compte comme une mise en danger de la vie des autres. »

« Si elle viens, je viens aussi, » dit Ron, voulant prouver qu'il était un aussi bon ami qu'Hermione.

Neville, qui se sentait aussi téméraire à cause de l'article qui mentionnait ses parents, acquiesça.

Percy regarda longuement la table des professeurs; ils étaient déjà partis pour les cachots. Il se tourna vers les autres préfets de Gryffondor et leur demanda de ramener les élèves dans la Tour pendant qu'il suivait ses frères et leurs amis.

Harry, pendant ce temps, quitta rapidement la Grande Salle, les autres se pressant derrière lui. Il arriva bientôt devant les toilettes des filles (en prenant soin de ne pas croiser Snape qui voulait arriver avant Quirrell au troisième étage) et attendit les autres. « Excellent, mon radar à troll semble fonctionner, » rayonna-t-il une fois qu'il entendit le troll à l'intérieur.

Les Wealsey, Hermione et Neville n'avaient pas l'air aussi excité que lui.

« Tu es SUR que c'est une bonne idée Harry? » interrogea Ron, légèrement vert.

« Bien sur, » répondit Harry. « Voyons, nous ne sommes qu'une poignée d'élèves sur le point d'affronter un troll des montagnes adulte. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver? » Et avec ça, Harry entra dans les toilettes avant que les autres aient une chance de répondre. « Je suggère le 'Sectumsempra', » dit Harry alors que les autres entraient à leur tour. « Sauf Ron et Neville. Vous les gars, utilisez le sort de lévitation pour faire tomber la masse sur sa tête. »

« Tu penses que je peux le faire? » s'enquit Ron.

« J'en suis certain, » Harry lui fit un grand sourire et lança le sortilège de découpe. La peau du troll était trop épaisse pour que cela fasse autant de dommage que si la cible avait été humaine, mais cela lui ouvrit tout de même le bras. Derrière lui, les jumeaux, Percy et Hermione jetèrent aussi le 'Sectumsempra' et réussirent à distraire suffisamment le troll. C'était une bonne chose aussi, car Ron et Neville mettaient du temps à faire léviter la masse, et une fois que cela fut fait, encore plus de temps pour la diriger vers la tête du troll et la laisser tomber.

« Wow... » commença George. « Continue comme ça - »

« Et il est possible - »

« Qu'on admette finalement notre lien de parenté. »

Même Percy eut l'air impressionné. « Bien joué, Ron ».

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent roses, et il eut l'air fier.

« Bravo Neville, » complimenta Harry.

Ils levèrent tous la tête en entendant un bruit de porte claquant et des pas précipités. Un instant plus tard, le professeur McGonagall, accompagnée de Snape et Quirrell, faisait irruption dans les toilettes. Quirrell avisa le troll, laissa échapper un gémissement et s'assit, la main sur le cœur. Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant la théâtralité du professeur de Défense.

Snape s'agenouilla pour examiner le troll et McGonagall les regarda d'un œil noir, l'air encore plus en colère que lorsqu'elle avait attrapé Harry et Draco pendant leur match d'Attrapeur.

« A quoi est-ce que vous pouviez bien penser? » demanda-t-elle, le ton glacial. « Vous avez de la chance de ne pas avoir été tués! »

« Après que vous soyez partis, j'ai décidé d'aller chercher le troll. J'étais...contrarié d'avoir entendu que Sirius s'était évadé de prison. » Enfin, surtout parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela s'était produit aussi tôt, mais bon, personne ne lui avait demandé d'être spécifique. « Neville aussi à cause de ce que l'article avait dit à propos de Bellatrix, mais il n'aurait rien fait si je n'avais pas dit que j'irais et il ne voulait pas que j'y aille seul et les autres sont venus avec moi pour éviter que je sois tué. Percy a bien essayé de me dissuader, mais je suis parti et il n'avait pas trop d'autre choix que de me suivre, en disant aux autres préfets de Gryffondor de s'occuper des élèves. » Harry forçait un peu la dose question excuses, mais il ne voulait pas que les autres aient des problèmes à cause de lui.

« Eh bien – dans ce cas... » répondit le professeur McGonagall, en les regardant à tour de rôle. « Potter, qu'est-ce qui a pu vous passer par la tête pour croire que vous pourriez vous confronter à un troll des montagnes adulte? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchit aux conséquences mais plutôt au fait que l'un des meilleurs amis de mes parents était un fanatique de Voldemort doublé d'un meurtrier sanguinaire. »

McGonagall détourna le regard, sans aucun doute se disant que ledit meilleur ami (même si c'était en réalité Peter et pas Sirius) avait aussi été le Gardien du Secret de la famille d'Harry.

« Potter je retire 5 points à Gryffondor pour cela. Je comprend votre frustration, mais vous ne devriez pas prendre des risques inconsidérés comme cela! Quant à vous autres, je vous accorde chacun 5 points. Maintenant, si aucun de vous n'est blessé, vous feriez mieux de rentrer dans votre Salle commune. Les étudiants terminent leurs repas dans leurs Maisons. »

Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir et de retourner dans à la Tour.

« Tu réalises que t'es cinglé, n'est-ce pas Harry? » s'enquit Hermione. « Et qu'on a été particulièrement chanceux de ne pas avoir été tués ce soir? »

Harry haussa les épaules à nouveau. « Hey, je nous ai rapporté 25 points, de quoi tu te plains? »

« T'as raison, » dit Ron, se rapprochant d'Hermione. « Il est barjo. »

Harry sourit. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une petite expérience au plus près de la mort pour forger une amitié. Les autres se pressèrent pour attraper leurs plats et Harry était sur le point de les rejoindre quand une pensée surgit dans son esprit. Il savait maintenant pourquoi les choses avaient changées, ce qu'il s'était passé.

_Sirius était aussi tombé de l'autre coté du Voile._

* * *

Et voilà, 5ème chapitre up! J'espère que vous avez aimé, il est un peu en avance sur ce que j'avais prévu mais tant mieux, n'est-ce pas?

_**Reviews, please!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6:

Bien qu'Harry voulait trouver un moyen de contacter Sirius (après tout, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis huit ans et avec lui, au moins, il n'aurait pas à prétendre être un étranger), il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Pas encore. Dumbledore ne se gênerait pas pour surveiller son courrier désormais; certainement pas pour fouiner, mais pour préserver Harry de ce qu'il pensait être une grande menace. Et chez les Dursley, où il n'y avait personne pour le surveiller 24h/24, ça serait encore pire. Non, Harry devrait attendre que Sirius le contacte d'abord. Le problème étant, bien sur, que Sirius n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que Harry connaissait la vérité sur Pettigrow et les moldus, et le changement de Gardien du Secret. Et oui, il devrait retourner chez les Dursleys, au moins cette année. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre endroit où aller et Mme Weasley avait la malheureuse habitude de prendre les instructions de Dumbledore pour parole d'évangile.

Harry ne pouvait pas non plus aller capturer Pettigrow lui-même, juste parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps d'apprendre le sortilège qui permettait de re-transformer un Animagus. En tant que première année, il n'était même pas supposé savoir ce qu'ETAIT un Animagus, et, sachant qu'il n'avait eu aucun contact avec les amis de son père, il était encore moins censé savoir que Pettigrow était un rat, et surtout pas faire le lien avec Croutard. S'il en parlait à un adulte, il ne le croirait sans doute pas et Croutard irait se cacher dans une autre famille se sachant découvert. Donc, aussi vexant que ça en avait l'air, il devait attendre que Sirius se montre.

Peu après l'incident de Halloween (qui, évidemment, apporta encore plus de regards en coin, mais qui eut aussi l'effet inattendu de convaincre Fred et George que Percy n'était pas un cas perdu d'avance grâce à sa participation dans leur petite escapade), il y eut le premier match de Quidditch d'Harry. Il n'était pas vraiment nerveux car Draco Malfoy, quoi que talentueux pour un première année et le meilleur que puisse offrir Serpentard, n'était pas une grande menace pour lui. Il pouvait toujours battre Ginny à plate couture même après qu'elle soit devenue joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle. Harry aurait voulu faire de même au lieu de devenir Auror tout de suite après Poudlard, mais Voldemort venait juste d'être vaincu et il se sentait moralement obligé d'aider à enfermer tous ses Mangemorts. Peut-être que cette fois, s'il arrivait à terminer la guerre plus rapidement, ou (s'il était suffisamment brillant/chanceux) s'il pouvait empêcher qu'il y ait une guerre. Et alors il pourrait jouer au Quidditch tant qu'il voudrait jusqu'à ses trente ans, où il prendrait sa retraite (pour devenir Auror). Cependant, devenir Auror en étant en possession de la plus puissante baguette que le monde ait jamais connu n'était probablement pas la meilleure idée, non?

Le match commença plutôt innocemment. Draco et Harry volaient sans but, cherchant le Vif. Harry _espérait_ qu'il pourrait l'attraper avant que Quirrell ne décide d'ensorceler son balai, mais apparemment le Destin n'était pas de son coté. À la minute où il repéra le Vif, Flint s'écrasa contre lui et l'un des jumeaux envoya un Cognard contre Draco. Évidemment, dans la confusion, la petite balle disparut.

Quelque temps plus tard, au grand énervement de Harry, son balai fit une embardée. Harry grogna. Il avait oublié ça. Maintenant, s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose rapidement, Ron et Hermione allaient conclure que Snape était coupable et Harry ne voulait vraiment pas commencer à blâmer Snape pour tout ce qui allait se produire dans sa vie. Sans compter le fait qu'il avait encore moins envie de le défendre sauf s'il le devait absolument vu qu'il n'aimait pas son professeur de Potions et donc dire des choses gentilles à son propos avait tendance à le rendre nauséeux. C'était gamin, certes, mais Snape était encore pire.

La meilleure chose à faire serait de prononcer un contre-sort, en espérant que ses efforts combinés à ceux de Snape seraient suffisants pour stabiliser le balai. Malheureusement, les contre-sorts pour les balais ensorcelés étaient dans sa liste de chose à faire plus tard et donc il fallait passer au plan B. il pouvait prier pour que Snape trouve un moyen d'arrêter Quirrell mais il se rappelait vaguement que Quirrell avait dit qu'il ne lui fallait que quelques secondes de plus pour éjecter Harry de son balai quand Hermione avait enflammé Snape. Et en y pensant bien, pourquoi Quirrell avait-il essayer de le tuer de cette manière si peu discrète et impossible à faire passer pour un accident? Quel crétin.

Bon, et bien, si les deux plans possibles étaient hors de course, Harry pensait essayer quelque chose de moins... conventionnel. Il avisa le Vif en dessous, vers la gauche mais se dirigeant vers lui. Si le timing était bon...

Il se redressa et sauta de son balai. Il y eut plusieurs cris dans le stade – il était parfaitement clair que Harry avait fait ça exprès. Alors qu'il tombait, il espérait seulement qu'il aurait le temps d'attraper le Vif avant que quelqu'un ne pense à faire quelque chose pour le ralentir, comme ce qu'avait fait Dumbledore le jour où les Détraqueurs étaient entrés dans le stade sans permission en troisième année. Ce qui était une autre raison pour laquelle Quirrell était vraiment idiot: c'était évident que personne n'allait le laisser s'écraser par terre comme une crêpe. Franchement, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était même donné la peine de lever sa baguette?

Comme prévu, Harry se sentit ralentir. Non! Il y était presque! Désespéré, Harry se contorsionna pour se faire avancer plus rapidement... Là! Ses réflexes prirent le dessus et il attrapa la petite balle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Snape, qui leva les yeux au ciel devant le fait que Harry était clairement plus préoccupé par le fait de gagner que par sa sécurité. Par contre, il semblait être le seul à avoir pensé à le ralentir et Harry se dit qu'il devait être reconnaissant . Il allait définitivement faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éviter que Snape ne soit une victime de la deuxième guerre contre Voldemort et qu'il ne devienne pas l'un des sorciers les plus haï de Grande Bretagne (enfin pas plus que ce qu'il était déjà parmi la population qui...n'appréciait... pas forcément son unique manière d'enseigner. Sérieusement, ils n'avaient pas un stage ou un truc du genre pour les futurs professeurs?).

Harry se posa doucement au sol. Il en fut très surpris; il s'attendait à ce que Snape le laisse tomber manu militari dès qu'il serait suffisamment bas pour ne pas se tuer. Et puis, il se rappela que Snape n'était pas très à l'aise sur un balai et se figura qu'il avait du se ramasser une fois de trop la figure par terre pour faire subir ça à Harry.

Triomphant, Harry leva le Vif en l'air. En quelques secondes il fut assaillit par son équipe.

« Bien joué, » réussit-il à dire à Draco avant d'être emmené de force vers la cabane de Hagrid par Ron, Hermione et (bizarrement) Neville. « J'ai vraiment eu de la chance que le Vif ait été là juste au moment où je tombais, hein? »

« C'était Snape! » déclara Ron dès qu'ils furent chez Hagrid. « Avec Hermione on l'a vu. Il ensorcelait ton balai, en murmurant, il ne te quittait pas des yeux. »

« Balivernes, » insista Hagrid. « Pourquoi est-ce que Snape ferait ça? »

« Est-ce qu'il ne le fait pas déjà à chaque cours de Potions? » intervint Neville.

Harry éclata de rire. « Ouais, j'ai tendance à le provoquer un peu, ». Devant le regard d'Hermione il rectifia. « Okay, beaucoup. Mais il ne va pas essayer de me tuer pour ça et il n'est DEFINITIVEMENT pas assez stupide pour tenter quelque chose devant toute l'école. Il m'empoisonnerait plutôt. »

« Mais Harry, je sais reconnaître un sortilège quand j'en vois un; j'ai tout lu dessus! Tu dois maintenir le contact visuel et Snape n'a pas cligné une seule fois, je l'ai vu! » dit Hermione instamment.

« Même si tu ne prends pas en compte le fait que, comme l'a souligné Neville, ce comportement est typique de Snape à chaque fois qu'il me voit, il était probablement entrain d'essayer de m'éviter de tomber. Je veux dire, ce n'est peut-être pas un prof terrible mais il n'est pas aussi méchant que ça pour tenter de tuer ses élèves. En plus, c'est lui qui m'a ralentit quand j'ai sauté de mon balai pour ne pas que je me casse quelque chose. »

Hermione croisa les bras. « Admettons. Si ce n'était pas Snape, c'était qui alors? »

« Quirrell »

Les yeux de la jeune fille sortirent presque de leurs orbites. « Quoi? »

« C'est encore moins convaincant que Snape, » ajouta Hagrid.

Ron fixa Harry avec consternation.

Neville fut le seul qui pensa à demander, « Et pourquoi tu crois cela? Je veux dire, le professeur Snape est bien plus effrayant et maléfique que Quirrell... »

« Exactement, » approuva Harry. « Et donc si c'est aussi évident pour une bande de première année qu'il est maléfique, Dumbledore l'aurait sûrement remarqué lui aussi, » Harry s'interrompit. Dumbledore avait un peu trop tendance à faire confiance aux gens parfois. « Ou au moins le professeur McGonagall. »

« Mais, ne devrait-il pas faire aussi confiance à Quirrell, vu que c'est aussi un professeur? » s'enquit Hermione

Harry secoua la tête. « Nah. C'est la première année de Quirrell. En plus, j'ai parlé à quelques élèves plus âgés et apparemment il y aurait une malédiction sur le poste qu'il occupe. »

Hermione eut l'air sceptique. « Une MALEDICTION sur un POSTE? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Et comment expliquerais-tu que personne n'ait réussit à rester plus d'un an en tant que professeur de Défense depuis quarante ans? » Hermione ne savait pas, donc Harry continua. « Et ça ne peut pas être Snape parce que son turban ne me fait pas mal à la cicatrice. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en ayant l'air de dire 'Oh pitié, pas _ça_ encore!'

« Mais Snape ne porte pas de turban, » intervint Ron, confus.

« Exactement. Mais Quirrel si, et j'ai appris à ne pas faire confiance aux gens enturbannés. »

« Combien de gens portant des turbans as-tu rencontré, Harry? » interrogea Hermione.

« Eh bien, juste lui, » admit Harry. « Mais il vient juste d'essayer de me tuer! Et pour répondre à ta question Neville, autant nous savons tous que Snape haïssait mon père passionnément et pense que je suis James Potter réincarné, autant il n'a rien dit sur ma mère. Il m'a insulté sur toutes les choses de ma vie sauf elle, ce qui est bizarre. Vous savez pourquoi, Hagrid? »

Hagrid, qui avait l'air de plus en plus mal à l'aise à la pensée que Dumbledore ait pu engager quelqu'un qui essaierait de tuer Harry, s'égaya immédiatement. « Oh oui, ils étaient très bons amis, ta mère et Snape. Du moins, jusqu'à cette querelle de fin de sixième année. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'insulte à ce point? » demanda Neville.

« Je ressemble à mon père, n'est-ce pas? Apparemment j'ai les yeux de ma mère, et vous n'avez jamais remarqué qu'il ne croise jamais mon regard? De plus, » et son sourire s'élargit « c'est pas comme si je lui rendais pas ce qu'il me donnait. »

* * *

Le mois suivant passa si rapidement que Harry fut surprit de se réveiller un matin et de constater que c'était déjà presque Noël. Il fallait vraiment qu'il commence à s'inquiéter pour les cadeaux. Il engagea aussi les jumeaux Weasley, à dix Gallions chacun, pour enchanter des boules de neige qui suivraient Quirrell en permanence partout où il irait et qui rebondiraient sur le derrière de son turban où il savait que Voldemort se trouvait. Au départ ils avaient refusé une telle somme d'argent, mais Harry leur avait ensuite expliqué que par « en permanence » il voulait dire « jusqu'à ce que la neige fonde ». Ils avaient même réussit à empêcher la neige de fondre à l'intérieur et à la faire disparaître à chaque fois qu'un autre professeur se trouvait aux alentours. Du pur génie.

Un jour, à la fin d'un cours de Potions, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville (qui persistait toujours à trainer avec eux, ce que Harry considérait comme étrange, mais bon, il était habitué à un trio. Peut-être qu'il était temps de s'habituer à l'idée d'un quartet? Même Ginny n'avait pas réussit à réellement rejoindre leur groupe après qu'ils aient commencé à sortir ensemble, mais encore une fois, Ginny avait commencé à se mêler à eux pendant leur sixième année, pas la première) tombèrent sur Hagrid sur le chemin de la Grande Salle.

« Bonjour Hagrid, vous voulez de l'aide? » demanda Ron, en se disant que c'était la manière polie de saluer quelqu'un même si on ne savait pas vraiment _comment_ l'aider en réalité.

« Non, je m'en sors, merci Ron, » répondit Hagrid en réalisant la même chose.

« Pourriez-vous dégager du passage, je vous prie? » Malfoy s'enquit avec impatience. « T'essaies de gagner un peu d'argent Weasley? Tu espères peut-être prendre la place de garde chasse quand tu quitteras Poudlard, je suppose – la cabane de Hagrid doit ressembler à un palais comparé à ce dont tu es habitué. »

Harry et Neville échangèrent un regard et plongèrent tous les deux pour retenir Ron tandis que lui-même plongeait sur Draco.

« Et comment sais-tu à quoi ressemble la maison de Ron, au juste? » demanda Harry. « Tu fais dans le harcellement maintenant? »

Draco eut l'air étonné. « Quoi? Bien sûr que non! »

« Je sais pas mais on dirait que c'est le cas. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Ron? » Harry espérait qu'en incluant Ron dans une bagarre verbale, ils pourraient en éviter une physique.

« Je crois que tu as raison, » approuva Ron, tirant toujours sur leurs bras mais commençant à se calmer.

« De plus, est-ce qu'on a pas déjà eu cette conversation sur le fait que tout le monde ne peut pas être propriétaire d'un Manoir? » renchérit Harry. « Franchement, on pourrait croire que le descendant de si prestigieuses familles de Sang-Purs aurait une meilleure mémoire à long terme. »

« C'est vrai, » acquiesça Neville. Sa mémoire à court-terme s'était améliorée drastiquement depuis qu'il s'était débarrassé de la pression de poursuivre l'œuvre de ses parents, encouragée par sa famille aux bons sentiments mais malavisée, après avoir trouvé des amis qui ne passaient pas leur temps à le comparer à eux (et Harry s'en était même pris à la famille de Neville en critiquant le fait qu'ils avaient entassé ces exigences irréalistes sur son dos toute sa vie). Il avait toujours peur du Professeur Snape, cependant, qui au moment même arrivait derrière Malfoy.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? » demanda-t-il d'une voie soyeuse, avisant Ron essayant toujours de se libérer.

« Pas grand chose, » répondit Harry, joyeusement. « Nous avons juste une conversation amicale pour savoir si la consanguinité affecte réellement les capacités mnémotechnique d'une personne. »

« Alors que ce passe-t-il avec M. Weasley? »

« Eh bien, Ron est un Sang-pur donc il s'est senti un peu offensé. » expliqua Harry

« Et pourquoi M. Londubat ne s'est-il pas senti offensé lui aussi? » s'enquit Snape.

Harry se tourna vers Neville.

« Je me demande la même chose tous les jours, » répondit Neville, réfléchissant rapidement. « Merlin sait que j'ai moi-même des problèmes de mémoire depuis des années, » il fit une pause « Enfin, c'est ce qu'il me semble. »

Snape se tourna vers Malfoy, qui garda le silence, ne voulant pas admettre qu'il les avait provoqué alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas répondu à son insulte, et donc le professeur de potions secoua la tête. « Débarrassez le plancher, tous autant que vous êtes. »

« Je vais le tuer, » annonça Ron.

« Sois sûr de le faire après qu'il ait fait quelque chose pour le mériter, » conseilla Hermione, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas grande chance de la raisonner quand il était dans un état pareil. « Et au fait, Neville, c'était brillant. »

Il rougit. « Merci. »

* * *

Le matin de Noël, Harry trouva au pied de son lit un plus grand tas de cadeaux que ce dont il s'attendait. Évidemment, c'était toujours plus petit que ce dont il était habitué, mais il était sûr que c'était plus gros que ce qu'il avait reçu lors de sa première première année.

« Joyeux Noël, » lança Ron encore endormi alors qu'il butait sur sa pile de cadeaux.

« Toi aussi, » répondit Harry en attrapant son premier cadeau.

Dans l'ensemble, c'était un bon butin. Il avait reçu une flûte en bois de Hagrid, cinquante centimes de la part de Tante Pétunia (qu'il donna a Ron), des menaces de mort de l'Oncle Vernon (sans aucun doute en réponse à leurs adieux déchirants à la gare), un pull Wealsey ainsi qu'un gâteau de la part de Molly, des Chocogrenouille de Hermione, la cape d'invisibilité de son père rendue par Dumbledore, Blagueurs 101 de la part des jumeaux, un nécessaire à balai de la part de Draco, et une photo de ses parents (avec Frank et Alice) de la part de Neville. Harry avait particulièrement apprécié ce dernier cadeau. Oui, c'était vraiment un meilleur butin que la première fois.

Harry leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit Ron haleter. « Harry...est-ce que c'est ce que je crois que c'est? »

« Ça dépend, » Harry sourit. « De ce que tu penses que c'est. »

« Un Nimbus 2000, » souffla Ron. « Mais...mais Harry, je ne t'ai même pas... »

« Ne t'en fais pas, » lui dit Harry. « Ta mère m'a envoyé un pull parce que tu savais que ma famille ne prendrait pas la peine de m'envoyer quelque chose, et je t'ai offert un balai pour que tu aies un avantage sur les jumeaux quand tu joues avec eux car ils sont _vraiment_ bons. »

Ron eut l'air déchiré entre accepter le cadeau et se hérisser à la pensée qu'on lui faisait encore la charité. Tout compte fait, son désir d'avoir un balai de course pour une fois dans sa vie remporta la victoire. « Merci, » dit-il simplement.

« Hey, à quoi servent les amis? »

Au même instant les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement et Fred et George entrèrent.

« Joyeux Noël! »

« Merci pour les livres sur les Animagus! »

« La plupart des gens nous offre des livres sur les blagues- »

« Ce qui est gentil de leur part- »

« Mais on ne peut pas vraiment s'y fier- »

« Car les vrais blagueurs se doivent d'être originaux. »

Harry sourit. « N'allez quand même pas trop vite vous risqueriez de vous faire mal. Mais voyons si vous arrivez à vous transformer avant les ASPICs »

« Pari tenu, » acceptèrent-ils.

En plus de Ron et des jumeaux, Harry offrit des épaisses chaussettes de laine à Dumbledore (anonymement évidemment), un livre sur la Botanique pour Neville, des produits de beauté pour les cheveux pour Draco (il aurait vraiment adoré être présent pour voir sa tête, mais c'était sûr qu'il mettait quelque chose sur ses cheveux), L'Histoire de Poudlard pour Hermione (comme ça elle n'aurait pas à aller à la bibliothèque tout le temps), une Noise pour les Dursleys en contrepartie des cinquante centimes, et le Monstrueux Livres de Monstres pour Hagrid (car il savait déjà qu'il allait l'aimer).

« C'est quoi tout ce bruit? » demanda Percy en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Ses frères, qui étaient au milieu d'une discussion sur leurs pulls respectifs, levèrent la tête vers lui.

« P pour préfet! Allez Percy, met-le, on les porte tous, même Harry en a eu un! » dit Fred.

« Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas entendu la vrai version de l'histoire du troll, n'est-ce pas? » ajouta George.

« Je – ne – veux pas- » protesta Percy alors que les jumeaux essayaient de passer de force le pull sur sa tête.

« Et tu ne t'assoies pas avec les préfets aujourd'hui, non plus, » termina George. « Noël c'est une fête de famille, »

Et avec ça, les cinq prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle. Étonnamment, Percy ne semblait pas aussi réfractaire à l'idée de passer du temps avec eux que ce qu'il voulait qu'ils croient.

* * *

Et voilà, désolée pour le retard impardonnable mais le début d'année a été assez mouvementé et j'ai pas trouvé le temps de poster ce chapitre. Donc j'ai une autre nouvelle pour ceux que ça intéresse: nous serons désormais 2 à traduire les chapitres, ça va aller plus vite je vous l'assure (surtout que j'ai été convertie à une nouvelle technique de traduction instantanée, pauvre de moi! ^^)

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews à ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre (c'est ça de les laisser sans avoir de compte!).

J'espère que vous avez aussi aimé ce chapitre et à la prochaine!


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement ma nouvelle co-traductrice Lumi Nerh, si elle n'avait pas été là, le chapitre aurait mis beaucoup plus de temps à arriver :)**

**Passez un bon moment et reviewez!**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Peu d'élèves restaient à Poudlard pour les vacances, mais il y en avait certainement bien plus que lors de sa deuxième année. Harry repéra une place a côté d'une jolie sorcière blonde qui devait être en sixième ou septième année.

"Bonjour," la salua Harry "On peut s'asseoir ici?"

"Salut Harry" le salua-t-elle en retour, "Et oui allez-y."

Harry se figea. Elle ne lui _ressemblait _pas du tout, mais sa voix lui disait vraiment quelque chose ET elle l'avait salué de cette façon qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. "Tonks?" demanda-t-il incertain.

Elle pencha la tête vers lui. "Est-ce qu'on se connait?"

"Pas vraiment," admit Harry. "Mais j'ai fait quelques recherches sur les membres de la famille de mon parrain après son évasion d'Azkaban."

"Les membres de la famille?" demanda Fred en fixant Tonks.

"Parrain?" répéta Tonks en fixant Harry.

Harry acquiesça. "Et oui, mon parrain n'est autre que Sirius Black. Tu es sa cousine, non? "

"Ma mère l'est," expliqua Tonks. "C'est pour ça que je suis ici. Vu le nombre d'hotes d'Azkaban auxquels je suis apparenté, ma mère s'est juré que si n'importe laquelle de mes connaissances sortait d'Azkaban, je devais rester à Poudlart, en sécurité. Ai-je besoin de préciser que c'est la première fois que je doive mettre cette décision en pratique?"

"Tu es apparentée à Sirius Black?" Demanda Ron, attéré.

Tonks lui jeta un coup d'oeil critique. "Tu es un Weasley, c'est ça?" Au signe d'assentiment de Ron, elle continua. "Alors tu l'es aussi, seulement tu n'es pas un aussi proche parent que moi."

Ron sembla défait.

"Evidemment, tu n'es pas aussi proche de Sirius que tu ne l'es de Draco," ajouta Harry, narquois.

Ron grogna.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi?" demanda Harry, curieux de ce que disaient les autres maisons de lui.

Tonks renifla. "Je t'en prie, tout le monde te connait."

"Mais que disent-ils sur moi?" la pressa Harry.

"Ils disent que tu as envie de mourir," répondit Tonks gaiement. "Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu es parti chasser un troll adulte juste parce que tu t'ennuyais?"

"Eh bien, en quelque sorte," répondit timidement Harry. "Mais si quelqu'un te demande c'est parce que j'étais tellement bouleversé par l'évasion de Sirius que je n'étais plus capable de penser correctement."

"Personnellement je pense que tu es juste cinglé." remarqua Tonks.

Harry approuva. "Ça marche aussi. Ne dit rien à la Gazette par contre. Tout le monde semble idolâtrer mon front là-bas donc je peux dire ou faire ce que je veux, et je ne voudrais pas compromettre ça."

"Je te le promet." dit Tonks dans un rire.

"Alors tu es en septième année?" demanda Percy.

"Ouais," confirma Tonks "Je suis à Poufsouffle."

"Alors tu peux tout me dire sur les BUSEs!" s'excita Percy.

"Et c'est repartit," soupira Fred.

"Il fait ça à chaque fois qu'il parle à quelqu'un qui les a déjà passés," confia George.

"La semaine où nous avons passés les BUSES fut la pire de ma vie," déclara Tonks.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard.

"Tu sais, nous aurions besoin de toute l'aide à notre disposition… " commença George.

Tonks grogna.

* * *

"Cette fille est étrange," commenta Ron alors qu'ils retournaient à leur salle commune ce soir là.

"Mouais, c'est vrai" acquiesça Harry. "Mais je l'aime bien".

"Moi aussi. C'est le repas le plus productif que j'ai eu depuis longtemps," rajouta Percy joyeusement.

"On aurait dit qu'elle regrettait vraiment de nous avoir laissé nous asseoir à coté d'elle," remarqua Harry.

"Pourquoi?" Percy était confus.

"CERTAINES personnes n'apprécient pas forcément de parler des examens qu'ils ont eu il y a un an et demi à Noël, Perce," lui expliqua Fred.

"Mais vous ne m'avez laissé en parler avec elle pendant seulement vingt minutes," protesta Percy.

"Parce qu'elle voyait rouge et que nous nous sentions d'humeur généreuse," expliqua George.

"Quoi? J-" commença Percy.

Ron tapota l'épaule d'Harry. "Hey, je peux te parler une seconde?"

"Bien sûr," répondit un Harry surprit avant de prendre le chemin du dortoir et d'abandonner les trois autres frères Weasley à leur débat sur le mérite de rabâcher les révisions.

Ron fixait le sol, terriblement mal à l'aise. "Écoute, je sais que tu as du dépenser une fortune pour mon cadeau et je sais que je ne t'ai rien offert. Je suis désolé et je me sens vraiment mal mais c'est juste... que je n'ai pas d'argent. Je sais que tu n'es pas le genre de personne qui étale sa richesse comme Malfoy, mais c'est quand même évident que tu as de l'argent. J'ai pas pu t'offrir quelque chose, c'est pour ça que Maman t'a envoyé le pull et le gâteau, et de toute façon...qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien **pu **offrir à quelqu'un comme toi?"

Pauvre Ron. Ce n'était pas comme si Harry _essayait _de le rendre si peu sûr de lui, mais il était devenu blasé de toute sa célébrité et de sa fortune avec le temps, et il avait aussi prit l'habitude que Ron n'y fasse plus attention non plus. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il serait un peu perdu.

Harry posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. "Ron, regarde moi," Ron le fit en rechignant. "Tu m'as donné ton amitié alors que je n'en avais jamais eu. La seule autre personne que je connaissais était Hagrid, qui se devait d'être gentil avec moi, parce qu'il représentait l'école et qu'il connaissait mes parents. Tu n'avais aucune raison de l'être et même si ça a prit un peu de temps, tu restes l'une des seules personnes ici qui sait passer outre ma cicatrice et tu ne sais pas combien ça compte pour moi."

"On ne dirait pas. Depuis que je te connais, je ne t'ai jamais vu douter de toi," contra Ron.

Techniquement c'était vrai, mais en réalité ça ne l'était que grâce à la réaction de Ron et d'Hermione dans sa première vie. "Ron, tu as vu ce que ma famille m'envoie. Assez d'argent pour acheter un minuscule bonbon et des menaces de mort. Je n'ai jamais eu PERSONNE dans ma vie avant de te rencontrer et c'est bien plus important qu'un balai, fut-il de course."

"Tu le penses vraiment ?" demanda Ron avec espoir.

"Bien sûr" répondit Harry en souriant "mais je veux quelque chose pour mon anniversaire. Le 31 juillet, prend note."

Ron rigola et ils redescendirent dans la salle commune jouer aux échecs sorciers.

* * *

"Hey Ron," Harry le secoua pour qu'il se réveille tôt ce matin. Trop tôt en fait pour qu'on puisse vraiment appeler ça le matin.

"Des araignées qui font des claquettes!" hurla Ron en se redressant, envoyant valdinguer Harry au sol par la même occasion. "Gnhh? Mais tu n'es pas une araignée à claquette."

"Non, en effet," répondit Harry en grinçant les dents.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre?"

"Oh rien... je voulais juste savoir si ça t'intéressait d'utiliser ma cape d'invisibilité pour partir à la recherche d'un miroir magique."

"La plupart des miroirs ne sont-ils pas magiques?" interrogea Ron, sceptique.

"Celui-ci montre ce que tu souhaites; il ne fait pas de commentaires sur ton apparence," expliqua Harry.

"Pourquoi pas," répondit Ron en se frottant les yeux et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Par malchance, il évalua mal la distance jusqu'aux escaliers et les dévala tous. Heureusement les dortoirs des premières années étaient ceux les plus proches du bas.

"Attention aux marches," lui signala Harry, trop tard, alors qu'il attrapait sa cape d'invisibilité et se précipitait aux cotés de Ron.

"Qu'est ce que c'était?"

"On aurait dit une explosion."

Les jumeaux Weasley arrivaient sur les lieux.

"Oh, ce n'est que Ron."

"Qu'est ce que vous faites les gars?"

"Le professeur Dumbledore m'a finalement rendu la cape d'invisibilité de mon père après l'avoir emprunté pendant ces dix dernières années et Ron et moi avons décidé d'aller chercher cet extraordinaire miroir qu'il cache par ici," expliqua Harry. "Vous voulez venir?"

Les jumeaux le fixèrent, incrédules.

"Est-ce que tu as besoin-"

"De demander?"

Hmm, les jumeaux avaient de moins en moins tendance à faire le coup 'je finis la phrase de l'autre' avec Harry, depuis qu'il pouvait vraiment les différencier. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas avouer que c'était grâce au sort d'identification informulé qu'il leur jetait à chaque fois qu'ils entraient dans une pièce, mais hey! Ils étaient exactement pareil et adoraient jouer avec les gens. En fait il remettait juste les chances à niveau.

"Que se passe-t-il ici?" Percy descendait les escaliers "Le couvre feu est dépassé depuis longtemps, et s'il n'est techniquement pas applicable à la salle commune, il est quand même bien trop tard pour que vous soyez toujours debout. Vous ne prévoyez pas d'aller vous promenez, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

"Bien sûr que non," lui assura Fred

Percy semblait toujours sceptique.

"Harry si par contre, et il vient juste de nous inviter," rayonnait George. "Et je dois dire que j'en suis TELLEMENT fier."

"Ron, tu dois le garder celui-ci," lui dit Fred.

"Vous ne pouvez pas-" commença Percy.

"C'est les vacances, je n'ai pas cours demain et à part m'ensorceler pour m'empêcher d'y aller, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire," l'interrompit Harry.

"Je vais le dire au professeur McGonagall," menaça Percy.

"Et j'aurai quelques heures de colles, ce qui n'est pas suffisant pour me décourager. Ma famille serait ravie de savoir que je fais tout mon possible pour me faire tuer et honnêtement je me fous des points que peut perdre Gryffondor."

"Vraiment?" interrogea Ron, les yeux ronds.

"Vraiment. Tu vois, j'en suis arrivé a considérer la 'Coupe des Quatre Maisons' comme la 'Coupe des Lèche-Culs'. Après tout, plus tu fais de la lèche à un prof', plus tu gagnes de points. Dieu sait ce que j'adore Hermione, mais elle doit être la plus grande lèche-cul que j'ai jamais vu et vous savez quoi? C'est elle qui gagne le plus de point de notre année. Je me fiche de faire perdre à Gryffondor tous ses points, parce qu'il est hors de question que je flagorne toute une année juste pour que la Grande Salle soit décorée à nos couleurs pour un repas et que l'on puisse se vanter pendant le voyage de retour. Ça ne vaut pas le coup" conclut Harry.

"Harry, mon ami," commença George.

"Tu as mis le doigt sur quelque chose," finit Fred.

"Et puis le temps que tu trouves McGonagall nous serons partis depuis longtemps. Alors qu'en penses-tu, Percy? Est-ce que tu t'abaisserais à ensorceler un première année?" le provoqua Harry.

"Je...non," lâcha Percy, abattu. "Mais je viens avec vous pour être sûr que vous ne faites rien de stupide." Il hésita. "Enfin, rien de plus stupide que ça," rajouta t-il

Harry haussa les épaules. "Plus on est de fous, plus on rit."

* * *

"Tu es perdu, hein?" demanda Ron alors qu'il passait pour la troisième fois devant le même portrait.

"Mais non," insista Harry.

"Mais nous sommes déjà _passé_ ici," le contra Ron.

"Je sais ce que je fais."

"Il est perdu," ajouta Fred

"Je sa-C'est quo..." George se recula quand une porte apparu en face d'eux.

"Cette porte n'était pas là il y a une minute," dit Percy en l'observant soigneusement.

"Je sais. C'est une porte MAGIQUE," expliqua patiemment Harry. "Allez, on y va."

Harry ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent tous à sa suite. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un grand miroir au cadre doré et juché sur deux pieds griffus. On pouvait y lire l'inscription « _Risèd Elrue Ocnot Edsi Amega Siv Notsap Ert Nomen Ej._ »

"Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut bien pouvoir dire?" interrogea Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules "Ca me dépasse, je me suis toujours dit que ça devait un obscur langage que seuls les gens très âgés qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire pouvaient comprendre. Je sais qu'on l'appelle le miroir du Risèd."

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que Percy n'anone lentement, "Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir."

"Hum, génial Perce-" dit Fred.

"Mais qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec-"

"Le prix des oeufs de dragon-"

"En France?" demanda George.

Percy leva les yeux au ciel. "De toute évidence c'est à l'envers."

"De toute évidence," imita Fred.

"Vraiment?" demanda Harry en regardant de plus près l'inscription. "Je ne montre p... mais oui tu as raison! C'est stupéfiant."

"Ce n'était pas compliqué," contra Percy, mais il semblait content.

"Regardez-le maintenant," les invita Harry. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au miroir et vit Ginny portant un bébé aux cheveux noirs embroussaillés. Ron et Hermione se tenaient auprès d'elle et tenaient la main de Teddy.

"Qu'est ce que tu vois?" demanda Ron, hésitant à avancer sans savoir à quoi s'attendre.

"Ma famille," lui fut-il répondu doucement.

"Je vois notre propre boutique de farces et attrapes!" s'exclama George. "Cool!"

"Moi aussi. Et je vois Angeli-je veux dire, c'est une superbe boutique," reprit Fred, un peu embarrassé.

"Je me vois Préfet-en-Chef et capitaine de Quidditch," annonça Ron.

"Grands projets," remarqua Harry. "Est-ce qu'on peut déjà ETRE Préfet-en-Chef et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch en même temps?"

Les jumeaux semblaient légèrement malades à l'idée d'un autre aspirant Préfet-en-Chef dans la famille et Percy eut l'air ravi à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre ne suive ses traces. Quand Percy s'avança finalement devant le miroir, il eut le souffle coupé.

"Ministre de la Magie?" demanda Fred.

"Sûrement" acquieça George.

Harry n'y croyait pas, au contraire. Il se glissa à coté de Percy et lui dit doucement. "Tu vois ta famille t'accepter." Ce n'était pas une question.

Percy sembla surprit. "Comment sais-tu-"

"Certains rêves ne sont pas impossibles, Percy."

* * *

La vie d'Harry retourna très vite dans une routine monotone (ou aussi monotone qu'elle puisse être depuis qu'il avait décidé d'utiliser sa seconde chance de façon téméraire) jusqu'à cet entraînement de Quidditch pendant lequel Olivier Dubois lui dit que Snape allait arbitrer le prochain match de Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Harry avait oublié tout ça, mais dans l'ensemble ce n'était pas très important. Ce qui intéressait Harry était le fait que cela devait lui fournir sa première opportunité d'approcher Cédric depuis son retour. Certes, refaire la connaissance de Tonks (car il faisait un effort pour la voir dès qu'il le pouvait) était un accident fortuit et plus le résultat de l'évasion de Sirius à un moment où Tonks était toujours à l'école, mais il trouvait cela très agréable de la voir de nouveau après toutes ces années. Il n'avait pas été aussi proche de Cédric mais sa mort avait eu, elle aussi, un profond impact sur lui.

"Ca ressemble un peu à un conflit d'intérêt," fut le seul commentaire d'Harry. "Ils auraient pu utiliser un professeur qui ne soit pas Chef de Maison pour arbitrer quand Mme Bibine ne peut pas le faire." Bien sûr, le pourquoi du comment lui échappait. Etait-ce une nouvelle preuve de la cracmolitude de Mme Bibine? Bien que Harry ne sache pas si s'envoyer en l'air avec Snape pourrait l'aider a empêcher une nouvelle tentative de meurtre, surtout s'il devait faire attention aux allées et venues des autres joueurs. (NDA: désolée, on a un peu pété un câble pour ces dernières phrases ^^')

"Est-ce que tu pourrais faire l'effort d'avoir l'air un peu plus concerné par le fait qu'il va sûrement tricher?" se renfrogna Dubois.

"Je pourrais, mais l'arbitre ne peut pas tricher tant que ça et les 150 points que je vais récupérer en attrapant le Vif nous aideront à gagner la coupe. En plus, vu qu'il fait ça pour moi, je me sens obligé d'être un peu, c'est dur de le dire, reconnaissant." Harry frémit à cette pensée.

Tout le monde le fixa.

"Harry, je ne pense pas que Snape-" commença George.

"Va ouvertement faire gagner Poufsouffle pour ton bien-" Fred prit le relais.

"Sauf si tu as parié sur eux évidemment," finit George.

Harry roula les yeux. "Je vous en prie. Il le fait pour être sûr que Quirrel n'essaie pas de me tuer à nouveau."

Ces mots entrainèrent une nouvelle série de question.

* * *

Quand Harry eut enfin finit de répondre aux questions de tout le monde et se fut changé, 45 minutes s'étaient écoulées. Sérieusement, il se serait cru dans une fichue conférence de presse, se fit-il la réflexion ironique tout en se dirigeant vers la Tour de Gryffondor afin de dire la nouvelle à Ron et Hermione.

Il venait juste de finir par convaincre Ron que sa sécurité était plus importante qu'un match de Quidditch et qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours sauter de son balai sinon ce serait du vu et déjà vu, quand Neville arriva.

"Hey, les gars," dit-il joyeusement. "Vous ne devinerez jamais sur qui je viens de tomber."

"Qui?" demanda Hermione.

"Malfoy."

"Et ça te... rend … **heureux**?" Ron ne pouvait pas y croire. "Tonnerre de Brest, d'abord Harry, maintenant Neville... Sois forte Hermione! Ne cède pas à la tentation!"

Hermione gloussa "Je... vais essayer, Ron."

"Alors, que s'est-il passé?" demanda Harry, pour ramener tout le monde sur le sujet. Il se souvenait vaguement d'une conversation comme celle-ci, mais Neville avait été bien plus bouleversé...

"Ah, oui. Et bien je lui suis rentré dedans en sortant de la bibliothèque et il m'a dit qu'il cherchait quelqu'un pour s'exercer," expliqua Neville "Il m'a lancé un sortilège de Bloquenjambe."

"Et ça le rend heureux," remarqua Ron "Soit Neville a d'étranges préférences soit le sort de Malfoy est plus fort que ce que je croyais..."

Hermione l'ignora. "Qu'as tu fait?"

"Je l'ai esquivé et j'ai couru le plus vite que j'ai pu," répondit Neville dans un sourire.

"Bien joué," approuva Harry.

"Tu aurais dû l'ensorceler en retour," lui dit Ron.

"Non il n'aurait pas dû!" rétorqua Hermione, scandalisée.

"Est-ce que TU aurais préféré être là bas et affronter toi-même Malfoy et ses deux Trolls de gardes du corps?" lança Neville de façon rhétorique.

Harry s'arrangea finalement pour avoir le dernier mot "Tu vaux douze Malfoy," dit-il en écho des paroles qu'il avait prononcé douze ans plus tôt "Ne l'oublie pas."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre! Je remercie à nouveau ma co-traductrice, qui fait du super boulot, et je dédicace ce chapitre à **_isabellerickman**_ qui nous a posté la 100ème review!_**

_**Je répète encore une fois, que ce ceci est une traduction de Sarah1281 et que nous ne faisons que traduire.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Chapitre Huit

La veille du match, Harry survolait le stade de Quidditch sans raison apparente quand il vit Cédric Diggory au sol, balai en main et le regardant.

"Tu m'espionnes?" lui demanda Harry en atterrissant.

Cédric secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. "Pas vraiment. Surtout que je t'ai déjà vu jouer, tu te rappelles?"

"Tu vas aux matches auxquels tu ne joues pas?" demanda Harry, surpris.

Cédric le fixa. "Bien sûr, ça aide de savoir comment les autres équipent jouent. Pas toi?"

Harry secoua la tête tristement. "Et bien, je voudrais, mais je suis tellement frustré quand je remarque le Vif et pas les attrapeurs sur le terrain. C'est très mauvais pour ma tension."

"Tu pourrais regarder les autres joueurs," suggéra Cédric.

"Je pourrais, mais sauf si l'une des équipes a marqué cinquante buts de plus que l'autre, les autres joueurs n'ont pas un rôle aussi important que ça dans le déroulement du jeu, donc je ne vois pas vraiment l'utilité."

"Le préjugé de l'attrapeur," s'amusa Cédric. "Je comprends tout à fait."

"Cool," dit Harry, soulagé. "Tout le monde pense que je suis fou."

"D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu l'es. Nous n'avons pas vraiment été présenté... Je suis Cédric Diggory," annonça-t-il en tendant la main.

"Harry Potter," répondit Harry en lui serrant la main. "D'abord Tonks, maintenant toi... est-ce que

tout le monde ici pense que je suis cinglé?"

"La plupart," répondit gaiement Cédric. "Ce n'est pas forcement mauvais. Poudlard, et le Monde Magique en général, sont restés dans un statu quo depuis bien trop longtemps et il est temps que quelqu'un arrive et secoue un peu le cocotier, même si je suis sûr que tes motifs sont moins nobles."

"Bon et pourquoi es-tu là alors?" demanda Harry. "Tu essaies de t'entraîner une dernière fois avant le match de demain?"

"En quelque sorte. C'est ma première année dans l'équipe et tu es HARRY POTTER, extrêmement doué pour le vol et n'hésitant pas à sauter de ton balai pour attraper le Vif. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être assez fou pour te suivre dans le genre de cascade que tu vas sans doute faire pour gagner. Nymphadora était tellement agacée de me voir tourner en rond qu'elle m'a viré de la salle commune."

"Wow," jeta Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" réagit Cédric.

"Comment as-tu fait pour qu'elle accepte que tu l'appelles Nymphadora? Ça fait des semaines que j'essaie et je n'ai eu aucune chance pour l'instant," Il fallait plutôt compter en années, mais il n'allait pas lui dire.

Cédric rit. "Elle a perdu un pari l'année dernière. Et avant que tu te fasses des idées, elle a juré de ne plus jamais mettre son prénom en jeu."

"Parce qu'elle a perdu une fois?" se plaignit Harry. "C'est pas juste."

"Deux fois, en fait. Charlie Weasley a apparemment gagné un pari avec elle il y a quatre ans et a demandé la même chose comme gage."

"Mince. C'était un bon plan..."

* * *

Le lendemain, Ron, Hermion et Neville vinrent lui souhaiter bonne chance à la sortie des vestiaires, se demandant clairement s'il allait survivre au match.

"Eh, relax. Non seulement Snape ne cherche pas à me tuer et au contraire est là pour éviter que quelque chose ne se passe mal, mais en plus, au vu de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, le professeur Dumbledore sera probablement là aussi. Tout va _bien _se passer" leur assura-t-il.

"Tu le pensais aussi la dernière fois et tu as fini par sauter de ton balai," souligna Neville.

"Et alors? Nous avons gagné," dirent Harry et Ron dans un bel ensemble.

Hermiona leva les yeux au ciel. "Juste... essaie de faire attention, d'accord?"

"Je fais toujours attention, lui assura Harry alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les vestiaires.

"J'avais peur qu'il dise ça..." soupira Hermione en le regardant anxieusement.

* * *

Malheureusement pour Harry il ne réussi pas à attraper le Vif aussi vite que la dernière fois qu'il avait joué ce match. Il supposait que ça avait du sens, après tout trouver le Vif en cinq minutes avait été étonnant la première fois, le faire de nouveau dans le même match douze ans après (pour lui en tout cas) était impossiblement absurde.

Il observa les gradins et aperçu Ron et Neville affronter Draco, Crabbe et Goyle et se demanda brièvement de quoi il s'agissait. Olivier avait juste laissé passé trois buts alors qu'ils en avaient marqués huit. Après environ quarante minutes de jeu, il remarqua le Vif voletant près d'une de ses oreilles. Assez déçu, il l'attrapa et le tint en l'air. Fin du match.

* * *

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Hermione devint obsédée par les examens, qui étaient toujours deux mois et demi plus tard. Elle avait essayait d'entraîner Ron, Neville et Harry dans les programmes de révision qu'elle avait mis au point pour eux, mais même si Neville trouvait ses méthodes très utiles, Harry avait refusé sans concession. Outre les douze années d'avance qui le plaçaient au sommet de sa classe, personne n'avait jamais vraiment raté sa première année, et vu certains des étudiants plus âgés, ça voulait vraiment dire quelque chose. En fait, Harry ne pensait pas qu'il était même possible de redoubler avant la cinquième année (et il n'avait même pas passé les examens en quatrième année, donc ça ne devait pas être aussi important).

Inutile de le dire, Hermione n'avait pas été ravi d'entendre cette théorie, mais elle n'avait réellement aucun moyen de faire travailler Harry, alors elle s'acharnait sur Ron deux fois plus.

Cependant, ses amis étaient toujours en train de travailler et tout le monde dans le château semblait réviser pour leurs examens, et donc il passait bien plus de temps qu'il n'aurait souhaité à la bibliothèque. Durant l'un de ces après midi, il feuilletait _Le Quidditch à Travers les Ages_ pour passer le temps quand il entendit Ron crier, "Hagrid! Que faites vous à la bibliothèque?"

"Il cherche un livre à lire?" suggéra Harry. "Je veux dire, que pourrait-il faire d'autre ici, flirter avec Mme Pince?"

"Je r'garde juste," confirma Hagrid.

"Sauf si je me trompe, vous venez de la section sur les dragons," dit Harry négligemment. "Et ne me regardez pas comme ça, les gars! Je passe plus de temps ici que dans mon lit; j'ai bien besoin de quelque chose pour passer le temps!"

"Tu pourrais étudier," suggéra Hermione, mais Harry l'ignora.

"Vous n'êtes pas en train de regarder la meilleure façon d'élever un dragon, n'est-ce pas?" continua Harry innocemment.

"Attendez, vous n'avez pas _vraiment_ un dragon, si?" ajouta Neville calmement. "Je veux dire, cela expliquerait que vous gardez toutes les fenêtre fermées et la cheminée allumé alors même que nous sommes au printemps."

"Comment tu sais tout ça? Nous ne sommes pas allé le voir depuis plus de quinze jours," remarqua Ron.

"Oh, eh bien, j'aide le professeur Chourave avec les serres et je passe toujours saluer Hagrid sur le chemin. Ces quatre derniers jours, cependant..."Neville s'arrêta. "Alors c'est vrai?"

"C'est possible..." admit Hagrid.

"Est-ce que ce n'est pas illégal depuis, quoi, deux cents ans?" demanda Harry.

"Techniquement..."

"C'est décidé," répliqua Hermione, en rangeant ses livres dans son sac. "On va aller voir ça."

Même si Ron ne voulait pas forcément aller reluquer un oeuf dans un potentiel sauna, il était assez excité de pouvoir faire autre chose qu'étudier et rassembla en un tour de main toutes les affaires des autres.

* * *

"Je ne peux pas y croire... je ne peux. pas. y. croire..." marmonait Hermione en suivant Harry sur le chemin du retour vers le château. "Comment peut-il être aussi irresponsable? Il vit dans une minuscule maison en bois qui ne peut en aucun cas être un environnement sûr pour élever un bébé dragon, sans MENTIONNER que c'est illégal-"

"Où allons nous?" l'interrompit Ron.

"Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je vais voir le professeur Dumbledore," répondit Harry.

"Tu vas lui dire à propos d'Hagrid?" demanda Neville. Comme Harry hochait la tête, il continua, "Mais est-ce que ça ne va pas lui attirer des ennuis?"

"Ça pourrait" admit Harry. "Mais Dumbledore a toujours été bon pour étouffer ce qui se passe dans l'école et je suis sûr qu'il peut arriver à concocter une explication très raisonnable sur le fait que nous avons un bébé dragon dans l'école."

"Mais Hagrid compte sur nous!" protesta Ron.

"C'est vrai," acquiesça Harry. "D'un autre coté, même si j'aime beaucoup Hagrid, il semble manquer totalement de jugeote et je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait que le dragon doit partir. Nous sommes quatre gamins de onze ans; ce n'est pas à nous de nous en charger. La meilleure chose à faire dans cette situation est de se tourner vers un adulte responsable qui _est censé _s'occuper de ça et ça signifie aller voir le professeur Dumbledore. Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue. Wow, du premier coup," remarqua-t-il alors que la gargouille gardant le bureau du directeur pivotait.

"Harry?" Le professeur Dumbledore leva la tête, surprit, alors que son bureau était envahit par quatre première année. "Miss Granger, M. Weasley, M. Londubat? Que faites vous ici?"

Harry remarqua que malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient jamais vraiment parlé dans ce temps là (surtout parce que les premières années n'avaient pas vraiment de raisons de parler avec l'infiniment important Albus Dumbledore mais aussi parce qu'il ne savait quoi lui dire, même maintenant, sept ans après sa mort. Ou cinq ans avant, selon la façon dont vous regardiez les choses), Dumbledore utilisait son prénom. Intéressant.

"Hum, et bien, Professeur Dumbledore, monsieur, Harry voulait voir si vous pouviez, et bien, aider avec un problème que nous avons, ou avons découvert, plutôt-" Hermione était clairement troublée de parler au directeur de Poudlard et au chef du Magenmagot pour la première fois.

Harry décida de mettre fin à son calvaire. "Hagrid a trouvé un oeuf de dragon et il ne semble pas comprendre que ce n'est ni légal ni sûr de l'élever, surtout dans un école. Nous espérions que, comme nous n'avons que onze ans et que vous êtes un adulte responsable, vous pourriez vous en charger."

Dumbledore lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. "Tu es certain de cela?"

Harry ravala une remarque ironique. Il préférait vraiment ne pas avoir à gérer ça personnellement, alors il devait faire des efforts pour être respectueux. "Oui monsieur."

"Je vois. Et bien, je dois vous remercier de m'avoir fait remonter cette information. La plupart des étudiants, j'ai l'impression, ont tendance à s'occuper de ce genre de chose seuls, ce qui peut mal finir. Cinq points à Gryffondor pour chacun de vous pour récompenser la sagesse dont vous avez fait preuve en tenant un professeur au courant."

Aussitôt qu'ils furent dans le couloir, Harry grogna. "Génial, à cette allure on ne va **jamais** perdre la Coupe des Quatre Maisons."

"La plupart des gens ne verraient pas le problème, Harry," lui dit Hermione, confuse.

"Mais moi si, parce que c'est la Coupe des Lèches-Culs, tu te rappelles?" Quand Hermione secoua la tête négativement, Harry continua, "Ah c'est vrai, tu n'étais pas là. En fait, je crois que la Coupe des Quatre Maisons est une conspiration à l'échelle de l'école pour essayer d'engendrer le plus de lèche-culs possible et encourager un comportement de lèche-culs dans chacun de nous. Snape et moi faisons tout ce que nous pouvons, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire perdre à Gryffondor la Coupe seuls!"

Hermione le fixa "Tu as vraiment un problème."

* * *

Les examens furent, bien sûr, ridiculement faciles. Flitwick avait voulu qu'ils fassent faire des claquettes à un ananas sur leur bureau et il l'avait fait claquetter non seulement sur le bureau mais aussi sur le sol, sur le mur et sur le plafond. McGonagall avait voulu qu'ils transforment une souris en tabatière et (après s'être plaint, comme toujours, que c'était inhumain de transformer une créature vivante en objet inanimé) la sienne était incrustée de pierres précieuses. Snape leur avait demandé de brasser une potion d'oubli sans les consignes et Harry l'avait fait avec les yeux littéralement fermés. Sans mentionner ce qu'il fit pour les examens écrits. Honnêtement, les examens de fin de première année n'étaient juste pas fait pour quelqu'un de vingt trois ans, peu importe leur manque d'attention en classe.

La nuit de la fin des exam', le trio plus Neville (Harry n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le terme quartet, ça lui rappelait toujours un orchestre pour il ne savait quelle raison) étaient assis dans la salle commune, profitant du fait que les examens étaient finis.

Finalement, les évenements étant ce qu'ils étaient, Harry dû briser la paix. "Alors," dit-il d'un ton calme. "Ma cicatrice vient de me signaler que le Professeur Dumbledore est à Londres actuellement et que Quirrell utilise son absence pour partir à la recherche de la pierre Philosophale. "

"Hein?" Ron, qui s'assoupissait, se releva, soudainement pleinement conscient.

"La Pierre Philosophale? Il y a une Pierre Philosophale à Poudlard?" demanda Hermione, d'une voix qui partait dans les aigus.

"Et bien, oui. Que croyiez-vous qu'il y avait d'autre dans ce couloir du troisième étage où on ne peut aller sous peine de mort? " demanda Harry de façon rhétorique .

"Mais pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait cacher quelque chose comme CA dans une école pleine d'enfants?" demanda Neville se faisant la voix de la raison.

Harry s'esclaffa. "C'est une putain de bonne question. Ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est le cas, et je pense que j'aurais dû mentionner ce fait avant, mais je vais arrêter Quirrel et rien ne me fera changer d'avis, donc je vous demande si vous préférez venir avec moi ou rester ici et espérer que je ne me fasse pas tuer."

Vingt minutes plus tard, après qu'Hermione ait essayé tout ce à quoi elle avait pu penser pour le convaincre de ne pas y aller ou du moins de lui donner une meilleure raison pour y aller, tous les quatre passaient le portrait.

"Où allez vous?" demanda Percy. "Est-ce que vous ne savez pas que le couvre feu est passé."

Harry lui sourit plaisamment. "Oui je sais, c'est juste que je m'en fiche."

"Et on va être expulsé pour ça," grommela Hermione alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin du couloir du du troisième étage.

"Mais non, on ne sera pas expulsés," nia Harry. "On ne brise qu'une seule petite règle. Je veux dire, nous allons peut-être mourir, mais ils ne peuvent pas vraiment nous expulser parce qu'ils ont été assez stupide pour croire que mettre un appât à Mage Noir dans une école remplie de gamins était une bonne idée. Franchement."

* * *

"Qui est là?" lança Peeves, en dépassant le croisement. "Je sais que vous êtes là, même si je ne peux pas vous voir. Est-ce que vous êtes une goule ou un fantôme ou un petit crétin d'élève? Je devrais appeler Rusard, je le dois, si quelque chose d'invisible remue par ici."

"Coucou Peeves," dit Harry joyeusement, en sortant de la cape d'invisibilité mais en la laissant sur ses amis.

"Potty?" s'étonna Peeves. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"Je sème la pagaille," dit Harry. "Je me met en danger, ainsi que trois autres étudiants, en allant dans le couloir du troisième étage. Est-ce assez irresponsable pour que tu nous laisses passer?"

Peeves étudia la question. "C'est ce couloir où Dumby a dit que vous pourriez mourir si vous vous approchiez?

"Ouaip," confirma Harry.

"Eh bien, okay," Peeves approuva. "J'AI EU TON PIF !" cria-t-il avant de s'enfuir.

"Ouille," se plaignit Harry, en se frottant le nez. "Ne rigolez _pas_ les gars."

Quands ils atteignirent la fameuse porte, il s'aperçurent qu'elle était déjà ouverte. Harry était surpris, ils étaient partis presque une heure avant la dernière fois, à quelle heure Quirrell y était-il allé? Bon, peu importe.

"Maintenant les gars, surtout ne paniquez pas, mais il y a un énorme chien à trois têtes à l'intérieur," dit Harry d'un ton presque badin.

"Un... un quoi?" interrogea Ron, clairement paniqué.

"Oh... ne t'en fais pas," dit Harry. "Il s'endort aussi instantanément dès qu'il entend de la musique et j'ai amené la flûte que Hagrid m'a offert."

Harry entra dans la pièce, ses amis le suivant à contrecœur. Il joua de la flûte et regarda sauter à travers la trappe Neville, tout d'abord, puis Ron et finalement Hermione. Ensuite, tout en continuant de jouer, il sauta à son tour, se demandant bien comment ils allaient bien pouvoir recevoir du soutient. Oh et puis après tout, ce n'était pas son problème mais celui de Ron et Hermione.

Lorsqu'il atterrit, il découvrit que Neville avait déjà reussit se débarrasser du Filet du Diable. Harry supposa que que ça valait le coup d'avoir un génie de la Botanique avec eux cette fois-ci. Après tout qu'une plante tente de t'assassiner était particulièrement embarrassant.

Ils allèrent dans la salle suivante dans laquelle ils trouvèrent des centaines de clefs volantes et quelques vieux balais. "Okay, je vais m'occuper de ça," dit Harry, en sortant son Nimbus 2000 de sa poche et en lui redonnant sa taille normale.

"Est-ce que tu amènes ça _partout _avec toi?" lui demanda Hermione interloquée.

"Ouais," lui répondit Harry avec un hochement de tête.

"Les garçons..." murmura-t-elle en lui jetant un regard écœuré.

Harry décolla et, deux minutes plus tard, avait attrapé la clef et atterrissait. Il l'enfonça dans la serrure et ignora complètement le silence médusé derrière lui. Certes, il était sans aucun doute, le meilleur sur un balai en Angleterre. Il avait des années de pratique, le talent naturel ne faisait pas tout (même s'ILS ne le savaient pas).

Ils atteignirent le plateau d'échec. Harry grogna. Il détestait les échecs. Il était tellement mauvais à ce jeu, probablement pire qu'un Ron de onze ans, donc il n'avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de s'asseoir et d'attendre que le jeu ne se finisse. Quand ce fut le cas et que Ron fut recroquevillé sur le sol encore une fois (sérieusement, était-il masochiste ou bien?), Hermione, Neville et Harry coururent dans la pièce suivante, essayant de ne pas trop penser au sang qui coulait de la tête de Ron.

_Ca c'est bien passé pour lui avant, ça se passera bien pour lui cette fois,_ essayait de se rassurer Harry. Ce n'était pas très réconfortant.

Ils franchirent la pièce où se trouvait le troll inconscient et continuèrent vers celle de l'énigme de potions de Snape. Tous les trois lurent l'énigme de Snape (bien que, franchement, est-ce que ça n'aurait pas été plus sensé de simplement DIRE au Professeur Dumbledore quel flacon contenait quoi et laisser les autres dans le brouillard?) et Hermione commença a marcher de long en large à côté de la table, tapotant les fioles et murmurant dans sa barbe. Harry fut heureux de voir qu'il avait trouvé quel flacon était quoi trois bonnes minutes avant qu'Hermione ne résolve l'énigme. C'était vraiment payant d'avoir une douzaine d'année d'avance quand on était confronté à quelqu'un d'aussi brillant qu'Hermione.

"Bon, alors... Y en aura peut-être assez pour qu'on passe à deux mais certainement pas à trois. J'y vais, bien sûr, et je suppose que vous n'allez pas me laisser y aller seul donc je suggère papier, cailloux, ciseaux."

Après avoir essayé d'expliquer à Neville comment jouer, Hermione choisit ciseaux, et Neville (qui ne comprenait pas vraiment le concept) choisit cailloux. Hermione, qui avait deux coups d'avance, comme dans toutes ses actions, se dit que Neville n'allait pas prendre cailloux deux fois de suite et reprit donc ciseaux. Malheureusement, Neville avait choisi à nouveau le cailloux et elle fut renvoyé vers Ron et Dumbledore.

"Même si j'ai gagné, Hermione s'en sort mieux que moi je trouve." marmonna Neville.

"Mais non, tu vas voir, ça va être sympa," dit Harry à Neville, tout en lui donnant la moitié de la fiole.

"Sympa? Sympa? Faire face à un professeur démoniaque est ton idée de l'amusement?"

"Ouaip," confirma Harry.

"Hermione a raison, tu as vraiment un soucis."

Harry rayonna alors qu'il avalait le reste de la fiole.

* * *

**Reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, il y a une bonne surprise à la fin, ça amorce un réel changement dans l'histoire.**_

_**On m'a demandé de mettre un rappel des faits avant chaque chapitre donc (si je me souviens bien ^^):**_

_Harry, Neville, Ron et Hermione sont partis pourchasser Quirrell/Voldemort qui lui-même est parti pourchasser la Pierre. Ron a été vaincu par le Jeu d'échecs, Hermione a résolu l'énigme des potions de Snape, mais comme il n'y avait pas assez de potion pour tous les 3, seuls Harry et Neville ont traversé le feu, et Hermione et retournée voir Ron et chercher Dumbledore._

_**Et maintenant la suite!**_

* * *

Chapitre Neuf

"Attend...quoi?" éructa Neville en traversant le feu. "C'est vraiment Quirrell? Mince, maintenant je dois de l'argent aux jumeaux Weasley."

"Vous pariez sur qui essaie de me tuer?" demanda Harry "Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu... morbide?"

"C'est toi qui dit ça! Tu invoques ta 'défiguration', comme tu l'appelles, dès que tu peux la caser," souligna Neville.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Ouais, comme tout le monde adore en parler, je me disais que je leur faisais une faveur. Et au moins les jumeaux Weasley croient en moi!"e

Avant que Neville ne puisse répondre, Quirrell parla. "Je me demandais si j'allais vous rencontrer ici, Potter. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à voir Longbottom, par contre."

Harry sembla confus. "Pourquoi vous demandiez-vous si vous alliez me voir? J'ai onze ans; Je devrais me rendre compte qu'aller poursuivre un sorcier entrainé qui souhaite me tuer, avec comme seuls renforts quelques uns de mes camarades de première année est vraiment stupide." Bien sûr, s'il avait réellement eu onze ans, ça ne lui serait sans doute pas venu à l'esprit de forcer un adulte à l'écouter après avoir été rembarré par McGonagall. Dieu sait que ça ne s'était pas produit la dernière fois. Il aurait vraiment dû être plus spécifique sur POURQUOI il pensait que la pierre était en danger.

"Ça alors, je ne sais pas!" dit Quirrell sarcastiquement. "Est-ce que c'est du au fait qu'à chaque fois que je te tournes le dos, tu insistes que ta cicatrice te brûle?"

Harry ouvrait déjà la bouche pour répondre mais la referma abruptement. "C'est juste," lui concéda-t-il.

"Je dois dire, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu comprendrais alors que Severus fait un si bon coupable. Je veux dire, quelle personne sensée me suspecterai _moi_, le p-p-pauvre et b-b-bég-gayant P-Professeur Quirrell alors que cette énorme chauve-souris volète par ici."

"Moi."

"Hum, Harry? Je crois que la question était 'quelle personne sensée'," lui rappela Neville.

"Oh, certes. Peut-être que je n'aurais jamais compris si vous n'aviez pas ce maudit Tom Jedusor à l'arrière de votre crâne."

Ceci était nouveau pour toutes les personnes présentes. Neville n'avait aucune idée de ce dont Harry parlait, Quirrell n'avait aucune idée de qui était Tom Jedusor et Tom Jedusor n'avait aucune idée de comment Harry savait que c'était son vrai nom et pas Voldemort.

Quirrell décida de ne pas demander et claqua des doigts, attachant Neville et Harry ensemble.

Harry se maudit d'avoir oublié ce détail et se concentra sur sa magie sans baguette pour enlever ses liens. Ce qu'il pouvait faire s'il avait suffisamment de temps, mais il avait besoin de se concentrer.

Pendant ce temps, Quirrell en profita pour se murmurer à lui même sur le moyen de trouver la pierre.

Soudainement, Voldemort dit, "Utilise le garçon... utilise le garçon..."

"Est-ce que ce serait Tom Jedusor?" murmura Neville.

Harry acquiesça simplement.

Quirrell se tourna vers Harry. "Ouii - Potter - viens ici." Il défit les liens qui entravaient Harry et l'obligea à regarder dans le miroir.

Contrairement à la dernière fois, quand Harry pensait que la Pierre serait plus en sécurité dans sa poche que dans le miroir enchanté, parce que Quirrell ne comprenait pas le mécanisme et était suffisamment frustré et désespéré pour compter sur un enfant pour l'avoir, Harry ne voulait pas la Pierre.

"Alors?" interrogea Quirrell impatiemment. "Qu'est-ce que tu vois?"

"Je vois ma famille," Harry s'arrêta. "Encore. Sérieusement, les gens, ça ne va pas changer du jour au lendemain donc arrêtez de me demander."

"Tu ne vois pas la Pierre?" demanda Quirrell, déçu et quelque peu sceptique.

"Pourquoi je voudrais la Pierre?" rétorqua Harry. "Elle me semble bien mieux là où elle est."

Tandis qu'Harry commençait discrètement à se dégager de Quirrell, Voldemort parla de nouveau. "L'autre garçon l'a..."

Harry se figea. "Merde!" Il aurait vraiment du signaler que regarder dans le miroir était une mauvaise idée.

Quirrell s'avança rapidement vers Neville, qui lui, semblait terrifié.

"Laisse moi leur parler... face à face..." décida Voldemort.

Pendant que Quirrell protestait faiblement avant de faire ce que voulait Voldemort, Harry s'arrangea pour libérer Neville sans baguette et silencieusement.

"Ah!" glapit Neville, en voyant le visage de Voldemort pour la première fois.

Harry était plus calme. Il savait qu'il pouvait se charger de Voldemort dans son état actuel, mais il n'était pas sûr pour Neville.

"Harry Potter et Neville Longbottom. Vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est ironique que ce soit vous deux qui vous trouviez ici face à moi. Ironique, mais adéquat."

"Tom Jedusor. Je suis quasiment sûr que vous êtes un pédophile."

Neville s'étouffa presque. Il ne savait pas vraiment qui c'était, mais il avait la désagréable impression qu'il devrait le savoir.

"Tu _oses_..." commença Voldemort, en colère, même s'il était difficile de dire s'il l'était parce qu'Harry avait utilisé son vrai nom ou à cause de l'accusation.

"Oui, j'ose, mais passons sur le fait que je connaisse votre nom, va falloir vous y faire, hein?" suggéra Harry.

Voldemort garda le silence un moment. Puis il dit, "Il y avait une prophétie, le savais-tu?"

Harry se tendit. Qu'est-ce que Vodemort essayait de faire là? Il n'avait rien dit de tel la première fois qu'il s'étaient rencontrés tous les deux. Est-ce que c'était parce que Neville était présent?

"La prophétie disait qu'un garçon né à la fin du mois de juillet, et dont les parents m'avaient défié trois fois, me vaincrait. Ça aurait pu être n'importe lequel de vous deux. J'ai choisit d'attaquer Harry et il m'a en effet contré. Temporairement. La prophétie a été accomplie. Donc vous voyez, il n'y a vraiment aucune raison pour que je te tue, ou ton ami d'ailleurs, Neville. Donc donne moi la Pierre qui est dans ta poche et tu as ma parole que je ne ferais de mal à aucun de vous."

"La parole d'un menteur et d'un meurtrier," la voix de Harry claqua comme un fouet.

"V-vous," Neville avala difficilement. "Vous avez détruit l'esprit de mes parents!"

"Ce n'était pas moi Neville, cela s'est produit après ma disparition. Bellatrix Lestrange, l'une de mes plus fidèle... _quoique malavisée_ partisane, a pensé que tes parents, étant des éminents Aurors et connus pour être proches de ce manipulateur de Dumbledore, aurait su ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne tolère pas leurs actions et je leur ferait payer pour t'avoir volé tes parents, Neville. Dis seulement oui, donne moi la Pierre et tes parents seront vengés."

Neville tremblait irrésistiblement maintenant. "V-vous auriez tout aussi bien pu m'attaquer moi et tuer MES parents."

"Mais je ne l'ai pas fait," la voix de Voldemort était douce et persuasive. "Je suis allé après les parents de Harry car je ne voulais pas répandre du sang pur inutilement dans le cas où je me serais fourvoyé. Les nobles enfants Sang-purs comme toi sont l'avenir, cher Neville. Rendre tes parents fous était un tel gâchis; ils étaient d'excellents sorciers. Quand j'aurais récupéré mon corps, je rectifierais chaque cas où des dignes Sang-purs ont tout perdu sauf leur vie, comme tes parents. Je peux te les rendre. _Mais donne moi la pierre._"

Neville garda le silence un long moment. "N-non...Je...Non."

Avant que Voldemort ne puisse enregistrer le refus de Neville, Harry en profita et sauta sur Quirrell, appuyant fortement ses mains sur le visage de l'homme.

La douleur dans la tête de Harry était si intense qu'il ne voyait plus rien. Il savait qu'il aurait certainement dû intervenir avant, mais bizarrement, comme Dumbledore, il voulait donner à Neville une chance d'affronter Voldemort, et se disait que refuser d'accorder ce qu'il voulait à Voldemort alors qu'il lui promettait le monde serait particulièrement efficace pour régler son problème d'estime de soi.

Tandis qu'Harry était sur le point de s'évanouir, il entendit "Reducto!" et Quirrell ne bougea plus.

Il leva la tête et vit Neville, les yeux écarquillés, baisser sa baguette.

* * *

"Oh Harry! Neville!" cria Hermione à la minute où ils sortirent du couloir. A court d'idée, ils avaient simplement enfourché le balai de Harry et volé par la trappe. Elle les enlaça immédiatement tous les deux.

"Hey, Hermione," dit Harry faiblement. "Tu as trouvé le professeur Dumbledore?"

"En effet," répondit Dumbledore de derrière lui. Comment avait-il..? Non, ne pas demander.

"Je suis certain que vous avez beaucoup de questions à me poser et je sais que j'en ai moi-même quelques unes pour vous, mais tout d'abord allons tous à l'Infirmerie, n'est-ce pas?"

* * *

Quand Madame Pomfresh eut terminé de s'occuper d'eux et que Ron et Hermione furent renvoyé à la Salle Commune, Dumbledore revint.

"Tu devrais peut-être donner la Pierre Philosophale au professeur Dumbledore," commença Harry.

Les yeux de Neville s'élargirent. "Ah oui! J'avais complètement oublié ça..."

"En effet," les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent. "Vous avez du avoir beaucoup de rebondissements en bas."

Harry renifla. "C'est le cas de le dire."

"J'ai tué le professeur Quirrell." Le silence régna un instant après cette déclaration et Neville examina son lit d'hôpital, agrippant nerveusement les draps. Il n'avait pas été renvoyé avec les autres parce qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de trembler depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'Infirmerie.

"Que s'est-il passé?" le ton de Dumbledore était grave.

Sentant que Neville ne voulait sans doute pas en parler, Harry prit une grande inspiration et entama son récit. "Quirrell recherchait la Pierre. Ron a été blessé par la Reine dans le Jeu d'Échecs qu'on a du jouer et il n'y avait assez de potions que pour qu'on puisse passer à travers les flammes et confronter Quirrell tous les deux, donc Hermione est repartie vers Ron. On a trouvé le Miroir du Rised et Quirrell a essayé de m'utiliser pour trouver la Pierre, mais je ne la voulait pas vraiment et donc Neville, qui apparemment la voulait mais pas pour l'utiliser, a réussit à l'avoir. A cause de ça, Quirrell a enlevé son turban et nous a révélé avoir Voldemort derrière sa tête. Voldemort...il a promis à Neville qu'il lui redonnerait ses parents s'il lui donnait la Pierre. Neville a dit non. Voldemort allait attaquer Neville donc j'ai utiliser ma protection-d'amour-magique-due-au-sacrifice-de-ma-mère pour brûler le visage de Quirrell et juste quand j'allais m'évanouir d'épuisement, Neville lui a balancé un Reducto."

"Je l'ai tué," répéta Neville.

"Quirrell était déjà mort," dit Dumbledore doucement. "Il est mort à la minute où il a laissé Voldemort élire résidence dans son corps. Et il aurait périt de toute manière dès que Voldemort aurait quitté son corps, ce qu'il aurait fait cette nuit, qu'importe qu'il ait réussit à récupérer la Pierre et à se forger un nouveau corps ou qu'il ait échoué et ait décidé que ce pauvre Quirinus avait cessé de lui être utile."

"Alors, ce n'est pas ma faute?" demanda Neville l'air perplexe.

"Non ce n'était pas ta faute," approuva Harry. Il savait que ça prendrait du temps pour qu'il comprenne totalement et il aurait préférait que rien de tout cela ne se produise, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant. Il n'avait vraiment pas prévu que Neville attaque Quirrell pendant qu'il lui brûlait le visage. ""Alors, qu'est-ce qui va arriver à la Pierre maintenant?" interrogea Harry pour orienter le sujet vers quelque chose de moins déprimant.

Dumbledore leur expliqua comment les Flamel avaient tout arrangé avant de passer l'arme à gauche, mais que ce n'était pas grave parce qu'ils étaient très vieux de toute manière. Hum, bon, c'était pas juste _un peu moins_ déprimant.

"Vous avez d'autres questions?" s'enquit Dumbledore cordialement.

"Eh bien, Voldemort **a dit** quelque chose d'intéressant, et je me demandais si vous pouviez développer," dit Harry avec innocence.

Dumbledore acquiesça, lui indiquant de continuer.

"Apparemment il y avait une sorte de prophétie concernant Neville et moi qui l'a fait attaquer mes parents," répondit Harry lentement, jubilant intérieurement à la vision du visage pâlissant de Dumbledore. "Quelque chose comme quoi je serais le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter?"

"Je...ne voulais pas que tu le découvres comme cela," dit-il finalement, en soupirant. "Et surtout pas aussi jeune. J'avais espéré...Mais hélas, ce qui est fait est fait, je suppose, et cela ne sert à rien de se lamenter sur le passé. J'aurais aimé avoir une Pensine avec moi, mais je n'en ai pas donc je te répèterais simplement la prophétie: Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche...Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore...et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit."

"Et ça pourrait être soit Harry soit moi?" demanda Neville prêt à s'évanouir.

"Hélas non, la prophétie concerne Harry. Quand Voldemort a décidé de pourchasser Harry et lui a donné sa cicatrice, il l'a marqué et l'a choisi," répondit Dumbledore.

Neville essaya de ne pas avoir trop l'air soulagé quand il réalisa que ce serait à Harry d'arrêter Voldemort.

"Hum, monsieur? Vous réalisez que je n'ai que onze ans, n'est-ce pas? Et que je ne suis pas la personne la plus responsable qui soit non plus? Et vous ne devriez certainement pas vous attendre à ce que je sois le seul a pouvoir le tuer?"

"J'espère n'attendre rien de toi avant quelques années encore. Et, en fait, je ne _peux _t'obliger à rien. D'un autre côté, quand tu te retrouveras face à Voldemort pour la dernière fois, en sachant qu'il veut te tuer, en sachant qu'il a tué ou essayé de tuer d'innombrables personnes avant, tu décideras sans aucun doute que le tuer n'apporterais que du bon. Ce qui est sûr c'est que s'il retrouve son corps et qu'il n'arrête pas de te pourchasser, il est fort probable que l'un de vous finisse par tuer l'autre."

* * *

Harry prit le chemin de la Grande Salle avec le cœur gros. Certes, Hagrid lui avait offert un petit album avec des photos de ses parents dedans, il avait passé toute la nuit à la soirée "Diplôme Party" que les septième années avaient organisé (sur l'insistance de Tonks car il ne connaissait pas vraiment les autres septième années), et il reverrait Ginny bientôt aussi. D'un autre côté, Gryffondor avait effectivement gagné la Coupe des Quatre Maisons cette année, malgré tous ses efforts pour que cela ne se produise pas.

Harry fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air déprimé quand Dumbledore annonça que Gryffondor était en tête. Mais en regardant le bon côté des choses, cela voulait dire qu'il n'y aurait pas besoin de points de dernière minute.

"Les événements récents doivent être pris en considération" continua Dumbledore. Harry grogna. Évidemment. Dumbledore gratifia Ron de cinquante points pour 'la meilleure partie d'échec que Poudlard ai jamais vu' malgré le fait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen objectif de mesurer quelque chose comme ça, Hermione cinquante point pour ne pas s'être empoisonnée elle ou ses camarades de classe, Neville cinquante points pour avoir cramé une plante rare et chère, et Harry eut soixante point pour ne pas avoir dit à un adulte responsable que Quirrell était en train d'essayer de voler la Pierre Philosophale et pour avoir mis en danger ses camarades. Bien sûr Dumbledore ne l'avait pas présenté comme cela, mais c'était toujours un favoritisme flagrant.

Harry commença a se frapper le crâne sur la table et ne s'arrêta pas avant que Percy en soit tellement agacé qu'il menace de l'ensorceler. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que Percy prennent cette mauvaise habitude alors que son refus d'user des sorts était la seule raison pour laquelle Harry était capable de faire certaines de ses activités extra-scolaires.

La célébration à la table Gryffondor sur le fait qu'ils appartenaient à la maison la plus remplie de lèches-culs fut vite si ennuyeuse qu'avant la moitié du festin Harry s'en alla pour s'asseoir avec les Serpentards. Il passa le reste du festin a leur témoigner sa sympathie et a se plaindre avec eux du favoritisme désespérant des Gryffondors. Dumbledore, qui ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il disait, sourit largement face au comportement mature d'Harry concernant les différences inter-maisons.

* * *

Quand le Poudlard Express arriva en gare, Harry fut vraiment heureux que le voyage soit fini, pour la première fois de sa vie. Lui, Ron, Hermione et Neville s'étaient juste assis et s'étaient laissé bercer par le flot des différentes connaissances de Harry et des amis botanistes de Neville durant tout le voyage en train. Malheureusement, ça n'avait pu arrêter Hermione d'ennuyer Harry à propos de ses résultats d'examens. En effet il avait eu les meilleures notes de première année depuis Dumbledore et était maintenant acclamé comme un prodige (pour leur désagrément à tous les deux), mais c'était juste l'avantage de douze ans d'avance. Après tout, avoir été un adulte qui avait du assister a des réunions ennuyeuses, faire des conférences de presse et déposer régulièrement des requêtes au Magenmagot signifiait qu'il avait vraiment une concentration suffisante pour suivre les cours de Binns, ce qui fait qu'il avait même des notes correctes en Histoire de la Magie malgré son exaspérant refus d'étudier. C'est pourquoi Hermione était persuadée qu'il avait soit triché soit caché son génie toute l'année.

"Il faut que vous veniez à la maison cet été," dit Ron. "Tous- je vous enverrai un hibou. Oh, et par tous je voulais dire 'tout le monde sauf Malfoy et ses gorilles'." Il ne restait donc que Harry, Hermione et Neville.

"Comme si ça m'intéressait," rétorqua Draco. "Ma chambre est plus grande que ta maison toute entière!"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "Draco, tu te rappelles ce qu'on a dit sur le fait que ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les rivaux politiques de ton père? Et tiens, ça me fait penser: ça peut te sembler bizarre comme question, mais est-ce que tu as un Elfe de Maison nommé Dobby?"

Draco acquiesça. "Et maintenant qui espionne qui?"

"Euh, c'est toi. Tu espionnes Ron. On vient d'en parler. Enfin bref, la raison pour laquelle je te demande ça c'est...tu te souviens que ma cicatrice m'avait dit que Quirrell voulait me tuer?"

Draco opina, perplexe.

"Et bien, elle m'a aussi dit que tu avais un Elfe de Maison qui s'appelait Dobby et qui allait voler tout mon courrier cet été, donc si tu pouvais lui ordonner de le laisser tranquille ça serait super."

Draco haussa les épaules. "Pourquoi pas?"

Une fois qu'ils furent descendus du train et qu'ils firent la queue pour traverser le portail 9 ¾, Tonks les accosta, les cheveux rose chewing-gum. "J'ai été acceptée à l'Académie des Aurors," dit-elle. "Et voici ma coupe de cheveux pour célébrer cette grande nouvelle."

"Alors tu vas les laisser comme ça?" demanda Harry, amusé.

"Ouep. Ça restera comme ça sauf si je dois me déguiser et tant que ce nouveau style me bottera. Je te l'aurais bien dit avant, bien sûr, mais j'étais occupée à me cacher de Percy."

"Tu te cachais de Percy? Pourquoi? Il est...la personne la plus inoffensive de la terre," remarqua Harry.

"Je sais, je sais, mais il voulait que je lui raconte pour la troisième fois comment se sont passés mes ASPICs et me demandait ce que je pensais de sa performance pendant les BUSEs en me régalant du récit fascinant de chaque petite réponse qu'il a mis ou de chaque sort qu'il a jeté," gémit Tonks.

"On dirait Hermione," dit Ron sans ambages.

"Hey!"

"Dis moi, est-ce que je pourrais faire quelque chose pour que tu me laisses t'appeler Nympha- je veux dire par ton prénom?" corrigea Harry rapidement alors que Tonks le foudroyait du regard.

« Non, désolée."

"Oh allez! Je te donnerais mon premier-né!" promit-il.

Tonks éclata de rire. "T'es pas un peu trop jeune pour penser à ce genre de chose?"

Harry haussa les épaules. Normalement il aurait du être père là. Si ça avait été un garçon ils l'auraient appelé James Sirius et si ça avait été une fille, Lily Luna.

"On reste en contact, d'accord?" s'enquit Harry alors qu'elle allait passer la barrière.

"T'inquiète, t'arriveras pas à te débarasser de moi!" elle répondit avant de disparaitre.

Quand ce fut au tour de Ron et Harry, suivit par Hermione et Neville, Harry entendit quelques rumeurs concernant Draco Malfoy et ce qu'avait raconté Harry à propos de sa parenté en début d'année. Il renifla; il avait complètement oublié ça.

"Il est là Maman, il est là, regarde!" s'exclama Ginny, en sautant de partout, au moment où elle vit Harry.

"Salut, Ginny, c'est ça?" Harry lui sourit.

"O-oui," dit-elle en regardant de partout sauf dans sa direction.

"Tu vas à Poudlard l'année prochaine, c'est ça?"

Elle secoua à peine la tête.

"On s'y verra alors. Oh, et Mme Weasley, je voulais vous remercier de votre très gentil cadeau de Noël."

"Oh, ce n'était rien, mon chéri," lui assura-t-elle.

"Bon, je vais y aller," dit Harry. "Je crois que mon oncle est toujours en colère contre moi..."

"Depuis septembre?" s'écria Mme Weasley, choquée.

"Ben, il m'a envoyé des menaces de mort pour Noël," répondit-il.

"Oh Merlin..."

* * *

Quand Harry arriva chez lui, il vit un grand chien noir couché sur le paillasson des Dursley comme s'il l'attendait. Harry alla vite déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre (il avait peut-être menacé son oncle de le changer en schtroumph s'il essayait d'enfermer à clef ses affaires d'école mais il avait aussi promis de ne pas faire de magie) et sortit en courant le retrouver.

"Salut mon vieux," le salua-t-il. "Tu sembles avoir besoin de faire un tour. Je vais au parc. Tu viens avec moi?"

Le chien secoua juste sa tête comme s'il ne comprenait pas mais consentit à suivre Harry. Une fois arrivée au parc - qui était heureusement désert - il s'assit sur une balançoire et regarda fixement le chien.

"Eh bien, eh bien, Sirius. Ça fait un bail."

* * *

**Hey Hey! Alors, Sirius is baaack!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonjour tout le monde! Nous sommes terriblement désolées de cette impardonnable attente mais on a été très occupées et quoi qu'on en dise, en vacances on pense à autre chose que ses devoirs sur internet ^^**_

_**Bref, voici le chapitre 10 enfin, en espérant qu'il vous plaise, je sais que je vous ai fait languir, fans de Sirius, mais je me rattraperai promis!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_Résumé des épisodes précédents..: C'est la fin de la première année, Harry est retourné chez les Dursley en grande pompe, et il vient de rencontrer... Sirius!_

* * *

Chapitre dix

Sirius se figea.

"Je t'en prie, Padfoot, ne réagit pas comme ça. Ça va être une réunion de famille plutôt ennuyeuse si l'un de nous prétend être un chien errant tout le long," lui dit Harry, les bras croisés.

Sirius reprit rapidement sa forme humaine. Il avait l'air plus en forme que ce dont Harry se rappelait, probablement parce qu'il s'était échappé plus tôt et qu'il avait eu trois ans de liberté en plus avant de retourner dans le passé. "Réunion de famille?" interrogea-t-il avec prudence. "Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là? Harry Potter ne peut pas se souvenir de moi; je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il était bébé. Qui es-tu?"

Harry sourit. "Harry Potter. Mais tu te trompes. Tu ne m'as pas vu depuis que tu as trébuché à travers du Voile de la Mort."

"Je n'ai pas trébuché!" protesta Sirius avec indignation. "Bellatrix m'a jeté un sort, et même si j'admets que j'aurai dû faire un peu plus attention, ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui, et...Attend. Comment est-ce que tu sais-?"

"Et toi?" contra Harry.

"J'étais là."

"Et moi aussi," lui dit Harry.

"Tu as traversé le Voile, toi aussi? Pourquoi, est-ce que tu voulais me ramener ou quoi? J'aurais pensé que Moony aurait eu l'intelligence de te retenir. Il était debout _juste là_. C'est hautement irresponsable, surtout de sa part..." Sirius se tût.

Harry renifla. "Je ne pense pas que tu sois le mieux placé pour faire la leçon quand il s'agit d'agir avec responsabilité, mais pour l'anecdote, il l'a fait. Non, j'ai traversé le Voile plus tard."

"Combien de temps plus tard?" demanda Sirius.

Harry haussa les épaules "Plus ou moins huit ans."

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent comiquement. "Huit ans? Ça te fait quoi? Vingt-trois ans?"

Harry approuva. "Mentalement, oui, même si physiquement, bien sûr, je suis plus proche de douze."

"Que s'est-il passé? Est-ce que tu as battu Voldemort? Pourquoi es-tu revenu? Est-ce tout le monde est mort? Dis moi tout," demanda Sirius.

"Et bien, hmm, Dumbledore a demandé à Snape de l'assister dans son suicide à la fin de la sixième année mais ne s'est pas fatigué à le dire a quiconque donc nous avons tous cru que c'était un Mangemort jusqu'après sa mort tout à la fin de ce qui aurait dû être ma septième année si Voldemort n'avait pas pris le Ministère environ un mois avant le début des cours. J'ai passé la plupart de l'année en camping de l'enfer, une myriade de gens sont morts, dont Remus, Tonks, et Fred, et j'ai tué Voldemort après qu'il m'ait tué. Oh, et Remus et Tonks se sont mariés."

"... Qu'est-ce que c'était cette dernière partie?" interrogea Sirius.

"Remus et Tonk se sont mariés?" répéta innocemment Harry.

"Non l'autre dernière partie. Celle à propos de Voldemort te tuant," clarifia Sirius.

"Oh, et bien il m'a tué et j'ai eu une super discussion avec l'âme de Dumbledore qui m'a informé que ce n'était pas parce que j'imaginais des choses qu'elles devaient ne pas être réelles et après j'ai re-vécu."

Sirius le fixa.

"Et attend le mieux," Harry sourit de toutes ses dents. "Apparemment je n'ai survécu que grâce au pouvoir de l'amour."

Sirius grogna. "Pour info, quand tu racontes ça à d'autres gens, essaie de sortir une explication qui casse un peu plus la baraque."

"Qui te dit que je vais en parler à d'autres?"

"Mais si tu ne dit pas aux gens que tu viens du futur, comment peuvent-ils se préparer?" demanda Sirius judicieusement.

"Pourquoi auraient-ils besoin d'être prêts? Les choses se sont passés plutôt bien la dernière fois, j'ai épousé Ginny Weasley qui était enceinte de mon enfant quand je suis parti et Ron et Hermione se sont mariés. Donc, vraiment, à part la mort de Fred c'est une famille Weasley très heureuse que j'ai laissé. Molly était ravie, je peux te le dire."

"J'imagine," remarqua Sirius sarcastiquement.

"En plus, si j'arrive à détruire tous les Horcruxes avant que Voldemort ne renaisse, alors je n'aurais qu'à attendre qu'il utilise mon sang pour se créer un nouveau corps, le laisser me tuer pour se débarrasser du dernier Horcruxe, revenir à la vie et le tuer."

"Ça à l'air tellement facile quand tu le dis comme ça," murmura Sirius.

"J'ai trois ans d'avance, ça marchera. Tu m'aideras à éliminer les Horcruxes?" s'enquit Harry.

"Tu as vraiment besoin de demander?" répondit Sirius. "Quoique, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment détruire un Horcruxe à part le Baiser du Détraqueur, le venin de Basilic et le Feudeymon."

"Le Baiser d'un Détraqueur? Et comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça d'ailleurs? C'est sensé être très très noir comme magie," répéta Harry, confus.

Sirius approuva. "Oh oui, les Horcruxes sont une partie de l'âme d'un sorcier et donc le Baiser du Détraqueur peut le détruire. Et je t'en prie Harry, je suis un Black. Mon savoir sur les Horcruxes n'est qu'un des divers bénéfices que j'ai retiré en grandissant dans l'une des plus sombres familles de Grande Bretagne."

"J'imagine. Hey, est-ce que tu maitrises le Feudeymon?" interrogea Harry.

"J'ai jamais essayé mais apparemment avec un peu d'entrainement, n'importe quel sorcier moyennement puissant peut le contrôler sans trop de problème," répondit Sirius.

"Alors, tu penses que tu peux commencer à apprendre? Je le ferais bien mais ma baguette est contrôlée comme je suis toujours un mineur techniquement, et je veux me débarrasser de ça le plus vite possible. Essaie de le maitriser avant la fin de l'été. Et Sirius, quoi que tu fasses, ne dis jamais à personne qui je suis réellement," dit Harry sérieusement.

"Pourquoi? Tu n'as pas confiance en tes amis?" s'enquit Sirius.

"Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, Sirius. C'est juste que si je commence à en parler aux gens alors il vont tous agir comme si 'Harry tu es un adulte et tu devrais vraiment commencer à te comporter comme tel. En plus Snape est un héros, tu devrais vraiment arrêter de l'agacer' et je peux te dire que je me suis vraiment bien amusé l'année dernière. Je veux m'éclater cette année et toutes les années jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Une fois que j'aurais dit que je suis plus vieux que j'en ai l'air, la joie va se barrer à tire d'aile et j'aurais à gérer des _responsabilités_," Harry fronça son nez à cette idée. "En plus, après les gens vont me harceler à propos de leur futur et est ce que tu crois vraiment que Remus et Tonks, Ginny et moi, Ron et Hermione ou Bill et Fleur se mettront encore ensemble s'il connaissent leur futur? Merlin seul le sait. En plus, Hannah est très timide actuellement, et Neville ne l'est plus, si je leur dit quoi que ce soit sur leur futur, je pourrais le détruire. Nan, le mieux que je puisse faire est laisser l'histoire se poursuivre naturellement. Ou aussi naturellement que possible, tout en faisant ce que je veux," amenda Harry.

Sirius renifla. "Ouais c'est plutôt ça. Mais pendant qu'on est sur le sujet de faire ce qu'on veut, comment est-ce qu'on va prouver mon innocence? J'aimerais que le plus tôt soit le mieux, personnellement, même si je me suis bien amusé en Espagne l'année passée."

"Oh, alors tu es vraiment allé à Majorque? Et bien je pense que dès que je serais chez les Weasley, je vais faire d'une pierre deux coup: j'attraperai Wormtail et le premier Horcruxe de Voldemort. Tu pourras attendre deux mois environ, le temps qu'on aille sur le Chemin de Traverse pour les courses de la rentrée?"

Sirius le regarda droit dans les yeux. "J'ai attendu quinze ans pour prouver mon innocence. Je pense que je peux attendre encore un peu."

* * *

Le mois et demi suivant passa incroyablement doucement selon Harry. Il avait reçu des lettres, ce qui était plutôt cool, mais voulait reporter son voyage chez les Wealsey jusqu'après son anniversaire pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, il voulait rencontrer Dobby à nouveau. Ensuite, il lui serait beaucoup plus difficile de voir Sirius sous les yeux vigilants de Molly Weasley. Ce n'était qu'il ne l'aimait pas, vraiment il l'adorait, c'était simplement qu'elle avait tendance à étouffer tout le monde avec son amour et cela faisait longtemps que l'envie d'une mère lui était passé.

Il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il prit vraiment le temps de poursuivre ses réflexions sur le vague plan envisagé l'année précédente concernant ses relations avec ce qui lui servait de famille. Et, à sa grande surprise, cela sembla marcher. Il s'était de lui-même porté volontaire pour aider sa tante au jardin et lui fit part de certaines astuces de Neville concernant le repiquage, ce qui leur permit de passer plus de temps ensemble et fit admettre à contrecœur à sa tante qu'il gagnait son droit d'être là. Elle ne voulu rien admettre de plus, mais il remarqua un changement dans sa façon de le traiter. Quant à Dudley, ça avait été encore plus facile. Il lui avait proposé de jouer avec lui quand ses amis étaient occupés et Dudley avait été bien trop ravi de trouver une deuxième personne pour jouer sur son ordinateur qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'énerver Harry et de retourner aux jeux en solo. Il doutait fortement que sa famille l'aime plus, mais au moins il y avait moins d'hostilité dans ses rapports avec eux. Son oncle Vernon, sans aucun doute toujours enragé par la scène qu'il lui avait faite à la gare l'année d'avant, grognait a chaque fois que Harry se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui, comme s'il n'avait pas confiance en lui-même pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre.

Ses amis l'occupèrent aussi avec leurs lettres. Harry essayait de convaincre Hermione que Lockart était un imposteur, Tonks de l'aider à forcer le coffre fort de Bellatrix, Ron qu'être répartit chez les Serpentards n'était pas une indication de la malveillance d'un sorcier, Ginny qu'il n'était pas une sorte de Dieu, Neville qu'il devrait continuer à montrer qui il était vraiment même s'il était de retour dans sa famille, Cédric de venir jouer au Quidditch avec lui une fois qu'il serait chez les Weasley (vu qu'ils vivaient très près de chez eux), Draco que connaitre des détails sur lui qu'il n'était pas sensé connaitre (prétendument via sa cicatrice) n'était pas la même chose que l'espionner, Percy de sortir de sa chambre plus souvent que pour les repas, et les jumeaux d' 'apprendre' à Ginny à monter sur un balai. A cause de sa persistance et de son ennui, ces buts furent finalement peu à peu atteint, même si Ron voulait toujours des preuves, Hermione un autographe, et Tonks plus de détails. Harry était plus ou moins sûr que Ginny redeviendrait une fan rougissante dès qu'elle le verrait, mais elle avait réussi à converser normalement avec lui dans leur échange épistolaire. C'était vraiment une bonne chose qu'Hedwige appréciait cette surcharge de travail, songeait Harry, parce qu'elle n'était presque jamais chez les Dursley, ce qui aidait vraiment à faciliter ses relations sur ce front.

Le soir du dîner d'affaires des Dursley, qui était aussi celui de l'anniversaire d'Harry, mais ils s'en fichaient un peu, celui-ci allait être très occupé. La première chose qu'il avait besoin de faire était de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas dans la maison lorsque Dobby déciderait de se montrer. Effectivement, à huit heure pile, Dobby apparut devant Harry. Heureusement, ce dernier était assis sur un banc du parc, Sirius sous sa forme de chien dormant à ses pieds.

"Ah, Dobby, je me demandais si tu allais venir tout compte fait," l'accueillit Harry chaleureusement. "Je t'en prie, assied-toi. Comment va Draco? On ne peut pas vraiment dire à travers les lettres."

Dobby, qui avait été sur le point d'éclater en sanglots du fait qu'Harry, non seulement connaissait son nom, mais lui avait aussi demandé de s'asseoir avec lui comme un égal, réalisa brusquement ce que le sorcier lui avait dit d'autre.

"D-Draco?"

"Oui, tu sais, Draco Malfoy. L'héritier de la famille que tu sers. Comment va-t-il?"

"Comment Harry Potter sait-il que-?" commença Dobby.

"J'ai une cicatrice magique," dit Harry simplement.

"Ah oui, Dobby a entendu Maître Draco se plaindre fortement de cela," admit Dobby. "Mais Dobby ne le croyait pas."

"Comment aurais-je su autrement que je devais demander à Draco de t'ordonner de ne pas voler mon courrier?" demanda Harry avec rhétorique.

Dobby acquiesça; judicieuse remarque.

"Je ne pense pas que tu doives t'auto-punir pour être venu me voir, mais dans tous les cas, laisse-moi t'éviter d'autres raisons de t'infliger des souffrances en te disant que je sais déjà que M. Malfoy a l'intention de donner à Ginny Weasley le journal intime de Tom Riddle qui ouvrira la Chambre des Secrets et déchaînera un Basilic sur Poudlard. Je peux même te promettre d'avoir toujours avec moi un miroir et que je ne ferais rien de stupide, mais je ne promettrai pas de ne pas retourner à Poudlard. Si tu utilises la magie et déguise ta signature magique en la mienne pour que le Ministère m'envoie un fichu hibou même si je n'ai rien fait, ma famille commencera à me traiter de la manière dont les Malfoy te traitent et ça ne m'arrêtera quand même pas vu que mes amis viendront me libérer,' expliqua Harry calmement. "Bien que j'apprécie le sentiment."

Soudain, ils entendirent un faible pop, comme si quelqu'un avait transplané dans les bois autour du parc.

"Eh bien, ça m'ennuie de couper court à cette discussion, mais on dirait que mon rendez-vous suivant est arrivé. Hm, elle est en avance..." murmura Harry. "Donc, sauf si tu veux encore plus de témoins, je te suggère d'y aller. Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de te connaitre!" termina Harry joyeusement tandis que Dobby lui jetait un regard dépité et transplanait ailleurs.

"J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Harry," dit Tonks en s'avançant vers lui. "Parce qu'on pourrait avoir des ennuis énormes pour ça."

"Je sais, mais c'est très important. C'est le seul moyen de s'assurer que Voldemort meurt vraiment. Je veux dire, qu'il volète ici et là et possède notre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était suffisant. Imagine qu'il puisse retrouver un corps..."

Tonks frissonna. "Okay, mais n'oublie pas que tu m'en dois une." Elle attrapa la main d'Harry pour transplaner et remarqua qu'il se tenait à un chien. "C'est quoi le truc avec le chien?"

"C'est mon parrain," expliqua Harry.

"Tes parents ont nommé un chien pour être ton parrain?" interrogea Tonks avec scepticisme.

"Ben, mon père l'a fait en tout cas. Mais bon, n'oublie pas que mon père et ses amis sont les héros de Fred et Georges."

"Barjos, tous autant que vous êtes..." murmura-t-elle en les faisant transplaner sur le chemin de Traverse. Comme il faisait nuit, il n'y avait pas grand monde, même si Harry suspectait que le Chaudron Baveur devait être bien rempli; vu qu'il l'était habituellement tous les jours après cinq heures.

Tonks, Sirius et Harry prirent le chemin de Gringotts. Une fois entrés, Tonks prit l'apparence de Bellatrix Lestrange. Les gobelins se fichaient un peu qu'elle soit supposée être à Azkaban ou qu'elle était condamnée pour meurtre car les histoires des sorciers ne les intéressaient en aucun cas. Quand Tonks raconta qu'elle avait perdu sa clé, les gobelins firent simplement un test sanguin qu'elle réussit, étant une proche parente de Bella, et les gobelins lui firent obligeamment une nouvelle clé. Comme Bellatrix était à Azkaban et par conséquent légalement morte, comme l'était le Chef de la Famille Black, Sirius, Tonks aurait pu tout aussi bien réclamer le coffre pour elle-même, mais Harry craignait que ce faisant elle ne devienne une cible privilégiée alors qu'elle n'avait même pas commencé son entraînement d'Auror.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent le coffre de Bellatrix, Harry attrapa la coupe de Poufsouffle et Tonks décida de le décharger d'un peu de son contenu en or et en objets patrimoniaux de la famille Black qui avait fait parti de la dot de Bellatrix, dont elle savait que sa mère apprécierait la valeur plus que sa chère "détraquée et enfermée" de Tantine. Quoiqu'elle ne sache pas encore comment elle allait en expliquer la possession... Bah, elle pourrait toujours accuser Harry. Il aurait probablement des explications plus convaincantes de toute façon.

Immédiatement après avoir quitté Gringotts, Tonks déposa Harry et Sirius chez les Weasley. Apparemment Neville était resté avec eux en juin et Hermione une partie de juillet donc il ne manquait plus que lui. Pour son grand plaisir, Percy était en bas jouant aux échecs avec Ron. Il avait environ une heure d'avance sur son heure prévue d'arrivée, mais c'était vraiment pas prévu, et qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire en attendant dix heures? Ginny devint rouge pivoine lorsqu'elle le vit et eut l'air de vouloir prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais se retint. Il y avait déjà du mieux. Maintenant, il fallait juste que ça continue...

* * *

Deux semaines après son arrivée, il fut temps d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry était incroyablement angoissé et espérait qu'il n'avait ni ne ferait rien qui changerait les évènements et ferait que Lucius refile le journal à quelqu'un d'autre. Il devait admettre qu'il s'était très bien habitué à connaitre le futur et qu'il détesterait avoir à perdre cette capacité avant que ce soit absolument nécessaire.

Il s'était bien amusé jusqu'à présent. Il avait annoncé que Sirius était son nouvel animal de compagnie Padfoot et Sirius adorait suivre les jumeaux de partout et les regarder inventer de nouvelles blagues. Il avait fait un point d'honneur à parler à Ginny à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce et bien que cela fut toujours difficile, elle était parvenue à dépasser le stade des réponses monosyllabiques au profit de courtes phrases. Harry avait peut-être aussi suggéré accidentellement aux jumeaux que Percy passait beaucoup trop de temps tout seul cet été comparé aux étés précédents parce qu'il avait peut-être une petite amie et les jumeaux, tout retournés, n'arrêtaient pas d'insister pour que Percy passe du temps avec eux, en espérant qu'il révèle l'identité de sa copine mystère. Et si Harry ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait juré que Percy s'amusait beaucoup à rendre les jumeaux fous en répondant énigmatiquement à leurs questions.

Apparemment les jumeaux avaient relevé le défi qu'il leur avait lancé d'apprendre à Ginny à voler (vu qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant qu'elle montait déjà depuis quelques temps) et avaient été agréablement surpris de découvrir qu'elle surpassait des gens ayant le double de son âge (bon personne qui savait voler, bien sûr, mais faut dire qu'elle s'était entrainée toute seule). Cédric était venu leur rendre visite trois fois déjà et ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés à jouer à trois contre trois (et Percy, évidemment, en avait profité que les jumeaux étaient occupés pour fuir dans sa chambre et... étudier). Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment connu Cédric avant qu'ils ne soient tous deux Champions de Poudlard, Harry réalisa qu'il appréciait vraiment sa compagnie et décida de tout faire pour le garder en vie cette fois.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry réussit à convaincre ses amis de se rendre tout d'abord chez l'Apothicaire pour qu'il récupère sa commande d'Essence de Mandragore. D'accord, peut-être que trois douzaines était excessif, mais s'il y avait bien une chose que Hermione lui avait appris, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à être bien préparé. Ron, Hermione et Neville (qui s'était arrangé pour y aller avec les Weasley quand il était chez eux cet été) le regardèrent bizarrement, mais le seul commentaire d'Harry fut que sa cicatrice pensait que c'était une bonne idée. Il se demanda un instant combien de temps cela prendrait avant que les gens ne le croient définitivement cinglé s'il continuait à utiliser cette excuse pour expliquer ses connaissances du futur.

Enfin, le Trio plus Neville prirent le chemin de Fleury et Bott. Harry suggéra avec diplomatie que les Weasley n'achètent que deux séries de livres comme ça ils pourraient les partager entre eux, et Mme Weasley, quoi qu'un peu embarrassée, trouva que c'était une bonne idée.

Soudain, le photographe de Lockhart bouscula sans ménagement Ron. "Pousse toi de là, toi," gronda-t-il. "C'est pour la _Gazette du Sorcier_."

"Génial," murmura Ron.

Lockhart leva la tête et regarda Ron. Malheureusement, Harry se tenait juste à côté de lui. Il bondit sur ses pieds et s'époumona, "Serait-ce Harry Potter?"

"Où ça?" Harry regarda dans tous les sens, comme s'il se cherchait lui-même.

"Tu n'es pas Harry?" demanda Gilderoy, confus.

"Non," répondit Harry joyeusement.

"Mais...Je...ta cicatrice..." protesta Lockhart.

"Un malheureux accident de cuisine," vint la réponse de Harry, réitérant son histoire de l'année passée.

"Alors qui es-tu?" interrogea Lockhart.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, très bien, laisse moi t'offrir un set de livres gratuits pour me faire pardonner de cette malheureuse confusion," termina Lockhart en lui tendant les livres. Il reporta ensuite son attention vers ses fans adorés.

"Tiens," dit Harry en mettant les livres dans le chaudron de Ginny. "Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'une série à acheter."

"Et tes livres à toi, Harry?" s'enquit Hermione.

"Je n'avais pas l'intention de les acheter, Hermione."

"Mais...alors comment espères-tu apprendre quoi que ce soit?" répliqua-t-elle.

Harry renifla. "Je t'en prie, c'est pas comme si j'allais apprendre quoi que ce soit de toute manière. C'est un imposteur tu te rappelles?"

Hermione hocha la tête à contrecœur. Il avait fallut du temps pour la convaincre qu'en réalité Maître Oubliette n'était pas un génie.

"Harry, pourquoi lui as-tu dit que tu étais-" commença Mme Weasley.

"C'ETAIT TOI!" la voix de Draco Malfoy retentit derrière lui.

"Oui, Draco?" s'enquit Harry poliment.

"C'est toi qui a commencé cette rumeur l'année dernière, n'est-ce pas?" interrogea Draco. "Celle selon laquelle je serais le fils naturel de Snape."

"Techniquement, c'est Fred et George qui l'ont commencé," souligna Harry. "Mais oui, j'y ai ajouté ma touche personnelle. Pour être franc, à ce moment là nous n'étions pas réellement amis."

"Mais tu viens juste de la répéter publiquement _encore une fois_. C'est quoi ton excuse cette fois?"

"Je..." Harry referma la bouche brusquement. "Je n'en ai pas. Désolé."

Draco roula des yeux. "Et après ça, je me suis donné la peine d'ordonner à Dobby de ne pas voler tes lettres..."

"Oh s'il te plait, ça n'a pas du te prendre plus de deux minutes," rétorqua Harry. "Mais j'apprécie le sentiment quand même."

"Alors, comment as-tu réussi à survivre à ton été avec les Moldus? Je veux dire, j'imagine que ça doit être encore pire qu'un été avec les Weasley," dit Draco.

"Eh bien, ma tante et mon cousin ont l'air de moins me détester que d'habitude cette année, mais mon oncle avait l'air de voir m'étrangler à chaque fois qu'il m'approchait," répondit Harry.

"Super," dit Draco sarcastiquement. "Rappelle moi pourquoi tu penses que les Moldus valent le coup déjà?"

"Parce que ma famille me traite exactement comme les fanatiques Sang-Purs traitent les Moldus?" suggéra-t-il.

"Sans la tentative de meurtre?"

"Ron, vite, votre mère est distraite par Lockhart, fichons le camp d'ici," intervint M. Weasley tandis que les jumeaux et lui traçaient leur chemin pour les rejoindre.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens - Arthur Weasley," commença Lucius de sa voix trainante.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Seigneur, c'était une rencontre fortuite dans une librairie bondée, pas un épic face à face dans le Far West.

"Lucius," salua Arthur, essayant à peine d'être poli.

"Très occupé au Ministère ces temps-ci j'ai entendu. Toutes ces descentes... J'espère qu'ils vous paient les heures supplémentaires?" Il avança la main vers le chaudron de Ginny et en sortit un exemplaire flambant neuf du _Guide du Débutant en Métamorphose_ (Harry avait insisté pour payer leurs fournitures scolaires étant donné qu'il logeait chez eux pendant un mois. Arthur et Molly n'avaient accepté qu'à contrecœur après qu'il les ait menacé de leur offrir à tous des Nimbus 2001 à la place. Qui aurait crû que la meilleure façon de combattre l'aversion à la charité était d'offrir encore plus de charité?). "Apparemment oui. C'est triste de voir que vous êtes tellement à la recherche d'argent que vous devenez une honte au nom de sorcier pour quelques Gallions de plus."

"Nous avons une vision différente de ce qu'est une honte au nom de sorcier, Malfoy," répliqua Arthur.

"Clairement," dit Lucius, ses yeux s'égarant vers les Granger. "La compagnie-"

"Personnellement, un sorcier de plus de quinze ans qui ne sait pas invoquer un _expelliarmus_ sans lâcher sa baguette est ma définition d'une honte au nom de sorcier," intervint Harry.

"Ou quelqu'un qui ne sait pas voler sur un balai sans tomber," ajouta Draco.

"Ou quelqu'un qui n'aime pas le Quidditch," contribua Ron.

Cela mit définitivement fin à la tension entre les deux hommes et les Malfoy partirent sans incident. Enfin, presque. En examinant de plus près, Harry vit Lucius insérer furtivement le journal dans le manuel de Ginny. Dommage que la bagarre ait été évitée, même si c'était grâce ou à cause de lui, car il avait prévu de parier à Draco et aux jumeaux que Hagrid allait gagner le combat entre leurs pères. Crotte.

* * *

Quand Harry et les Weasley revinrent au Terrier (après avoir salué les Granger, qui repartaient du côté moldu de Londres, et Neville qui partit par cheminette), tout le monde rangea ses affaires dans sa chambre et Ron défia immédiatement Harry aux échecs. Comme Harry avait accepté à chaque fois que Ron lui avait demandé auparavant (suivant sa théorie comme quoi plus Ron le battait aux échecs, plus vite son complexe d'infériorité envers lui diminuerait), il ne trouva pas de raison valable pour refuser de jouer et monter dans les chambres à la place, et donc il fut obligé de jouer.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à ça, par contre, et il joua encore moins bien que d'habitude. A la minute où il perdit, il vola pratiquement dans les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de Ginny. Il ouvrit brutalement son livre de métamorphose. Rien. Il vérifia le reste de ses fournitures scolaires. Rien. Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à regarder dans toute la maison. Toujours rien.

A la nuit tombée, il avait du se rendre à la terrible évidence. Le journal avait disparu. Avec Wormtail.

* * *

Reviews?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bonjour tout le monde, un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous, avec moins de retard que le précédent, y a du mieux!**_

_**Résumé: C'est le début de la deuxième année de Harry-revenu-dans-le-passé à Poudlard, il a retrouvé Sirius qui est aussi passé à travers le Voile et qui s'est échappé plus tôt d'Azkaban. Tous les deux + Tonks sont allés à Gringotts pour récupérer l'Horcrux dans le coffre de Bellatrix, et il a aussi réussit à attraper celui que Lucius voulait donner à Ginny. Buuuut... Wormtail s'est enfui avec...**_

**Finalement, pour** Oshizuki: « Les fautes de grammaire rendent la lecture dificile... » _**→ de la part de celui/celle qui ne sait pas que difficile s'écrit avec deux f, je trouve ça pitoyable. A l'avenir, abstiens-toi de tout commentaire, on ne s'en portera pas plus mal.**_

* * *

Chapitre onze

"Disparu?" répéta Sirius d'une voix blanche, quand Harry vint le rejoindre plus tard dans la nuit.

"Disparu? Qu'est-ce que tu _veux __dire _par 'il a disparu'?"

Harry soupira. "Je suppose que c'était trop espérer que tu n'ignores pas délibérément mes instructions de départ et que tu les récupères avant."

"Et pourquoi j'aurais fait ça? Tu m'as dit que tu t'en chargeais," souligna Sirius. "J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait disparu. Je veux dire, il était **si **proche... tellement proche... et maintenant il est parti."

"Pas seulement 'il'," corrigea Harry. "IlS. L'Horcruxe du Journal a disparu, lui aussi."

Sirius grogna. "Tu sais, j'étais peut être en train de pourrir à Azkaban la dernière fois que tu étais en deuxième année, mais vu que Wormtail est allé en Egypte avec les Weasley, je suis quasiment sûr que ça ne s'est pas produit."

"Tu as raison," aquiesça Harry. "Mais la question est 'pourquoi est-ce arrivé? Pourquoi Pettigrew s'est enfui avec le Journal?'"

Sirius lança un regard agacé à Harry. "Oh je ne sais pas. Peut-être que ça s'est produit quand tu as annoncé que j'étais ton chien _Padfoot_. Même si Wormtail a réussi à ne pas mourir d'angoisse quand je me suis enfui d'Azkaban parce que je ne montrais aucune inclination à m'introduire dans Poudlard et rendre ta vie encore plus difficile, il a entendu mon nom et s'est dit que c'était soit la plus incroyable des coincidences soit j'étais là pour lui. Ensuite, pourquoi il a pris le journal... Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il l'a reconnu de la fois où Voldemort l'a donné à Lucius."

Harry regarda Sirius furieusement, ignorant complètement la fin de sa phrase. "D'accord, peut-être que j'ai eu tort en t'appelant comme ça, mais je ne me rappelle pas que tu aies eu une meilleure idée."

"Bien sûr que si," répliqua Sirius.

"Quoi, Sniffle? Désolé Sirius, mais aucun de mes animaux de compagnie n'aura de nom aussi mièvre **tant que je serais vivant**. Sérieusement, si tu veux que j'ai une meilleure explication sur la façon dont j'ai survécu à Voldemort que le pouvoir de l'amour, va falloir que tu trouves un nom qui casse plus la baraque que 'Sniffle'. Franchement, on dirait un nom qu'aurait choisi Ginny."

Sirius commença à rire. "Vraiment? Elle n'est pas aussi horrible que ça."

"Tu veux parier? On a eu un lapin l'année dernière, et devine comment elle l'a appelé? Jeannot*."

"C-comment tu voulais l'appeler toi?" parvint à dire Sirius entre deux éclats de rire.

"Mega Ultra Flame Deathsman**. Hey, c'est un nom tout à fait honorable pour un lapin!" insista Harry, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine tandis que Sirius se roulait littéralement par terre en hurlant de rire. "Tu sais, si tu ne le prends pas sérieusement, je retourne me coucher."

Un petit moment plus tard, Sirius reprit la maitrise de lui-même. "Mais Harry, je suis TOUJOURS Séri-"

"Encore une blague sur ça et je retourne me coucher," menaça Harry.

"Okay..." bouda Sirius. "Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? On sait que Pettigrow est quelque part avec le journal, mais on ne sait pas s'il sait que c'est un Horcruxe ou non."

"Je ne pense pas. Si les chouchous de Voldemort comme Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange ne le savaient pas, je vois aucune raison pour qu'un espion soit au courant. Personne ne fait confiance à un espion. Après tout, s'il peut-être un agent double, il peut très bien être un agent triple."

"En parlant de-" commença Sirius.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "OUI, Sirius, je suis certain que Snape est de notre côté. Tu devrais vraiment lâcher l'affaire. C'est pas sain de garder une rancœur pendant presque vingt ans."

"Essaie de lui faire comprendre ça..." murmura Sirius.

"En toute honnêteté, tu **as **essayé de le tuer quand vous aviez seize ans et ça a du être sans aucun doute très traumatisant," avança Harry avec diplomatie. "Je veux dire, je sais que j'ai été traumatisé quand Remus s'est transformé cette nuit-là devant la Cabane Hurlante, et il n'a même pas eu le temps d'essayer de me tuer. Merci pour ça, au fait."

"Bah, de rien. Après tout, c'est à ça que servent les parrains."

"Et j'essaie de lui rappeler. Tous les jours. Mais à ma grande joie, je crois que j'ai réussi à l'ennuyer tellement qu'il a arrêté de me voir comme une réincarnation de mon père, et me voit maintenant comme ma propre personne extrêmement irritante," dit Harry avec fierté. Avec un peu d'effort, il était parvenu en un an ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire en six.

"Bien joué," apprécia Sirius.

"Pour revenir au sujet, même si Wormtail ne sait pas ce qu'est le Journal, il finira sans aucun doute par écrire dedans. Et quand il le fera, il réalisera qu'il est plus proche qu'il ne l'a jamais été de Voldemort. Il continuera à écrire dedans et il sera probablement possédé. Et à ce moment là..." Harry soupira. "A ce moment là, la Chambre des Secrets sera sans doute réouverte."

* * *

Harry savait qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Ça l'avait gêné toute la matinée; il n'arrivait juste pas à se rappeler ce que c'était. C'était un des rares moments où le Rappeltout de Neville aurait pu l'aider, sauf qu'Harry savait déjà qu'il avait oublié quelque chose et que comme la balle magique ne lui aurait pas dit ce qu'il avait oublié exactement, Harry savait que cela l'aurait frustré au plus au point, et il l'aurait bazardé.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas réaliste d'espérer qu'Harry se rappelle de tous les événements du passé. D'un autre côté, la plateforme venait juste de se bloquer et lui et Ron étaient coincés dehors, tandis que tout le monde était coincé dedans et le train venait juste de partir. La dernière fois, bien sûr, ils avaient volé dans la voiture des Weasley jusqu'à l'école. Évidemment, cela avait été incroyablement dangereux et profondément irresponsable et ils devraient sans aucun doute attendre les parents de Ron et... Oh, et puis qui essayait-il de tromper?

"Je conduis"

Grimpant sur le siège passager, Ron regarda Harry avec scepticisme. "Est-ce qu'au moins tu sais conduire?"

"Bien sûr," répondit Harry d'un ton dégagé. "Tous ceux qui vivent dans le monde Moldu savent conduire."

"Alors c'est une sorte de version moldue du vol?" demanda Ron quand Harry décolla.

"Humm... en quelque sorte..." mentit Harry. Il savait vraiment conduire, en fait, parce que Hermione l'avait forcée à passer son permis après sa victoire sur Voldemort. "Ils ont un sport basé dessus dans tous les cas."

"Comme le Quidditch?"

"Un peu. C'est plus une course de voiture, avec l'espoir qu'ils ne se rentrent pas dedans, ou dans un mur, ou n'explosent spontanément dans le processus," expliqua Harry.

"Les Moldus sont bizarres," commenta Ron.

"En effet Ron, en effet." approuva Harry d'un air absent alors qu'il accélérait, cherchant le train.

C'était assez simple, il devait juste suivre les traces. Après une dizaine de minutes, ils avaient rattrapé le Poudlard Express. Harry commença à descendre doucement, cherchant à atterrir sur le toit.

"Tu es fou? Tu ne peux pas atterrir là!" cria Ron.

"Pourquoi pas?" demanda innocemment Harry.

"Tu vas nous faire tuer tous les deux!"

"Mais non, tout va bien se passer. Tu vois?" Pour démontrer ce qu'il avançait, Harry venait de les mener doucement au dernier compartiment. L'atterrissage fut un peu abrupt, mais après tout, le train avançait à près de 100 km/h.

Ron devint vert et sortit en chancelant de la voiture jusqu'au rebord du train. Et vomit immédiatement.

Harry retroussa le nez. "Charmant. Et si tu y allais en premier?" suggéra-t-il, en aidant Ron à entrer dans le compartiment en dessous d'eux.

Une fois que son ami fut hors de vu, Harry sortit sa baguette, la tapota sur la voiture, et murmura, "Portus." Il la regarda disparaitre avec satisfaction. Ça lui avait pris du temps pour piger ce sortilège. Puis il suivit Ron dans le compartiment.

Un sort perdu lui frôla l'oreille. "C'est quoi ce bordel?" demanda Harry, regardant autour de lui. Il grogna. Évidemment; ils avaient choisi le compartiment des Serpentards de deuxième année. "Relax les gars!"

"Relax?" répéta Draco. "Ça veut dire quoi?"

"Oh, euh, peu importe," répondit Harry, se disant qu'il valait mieux ne pas avouer que c'était de l'argot moldu. "Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous attaquez? Je viens juste d'arriver!"

"On s'occupait de nos affaires quand soudainement un Gryffondor est tombé du ciel. On a cru qu'on nous attaquait," dit innocemment une Serpentard blonde que Harry reconnu vaguement comme Daphné Greengrass.

"C'était du neuf contre un; vous ne pouvez pas _considérer_ça comme de la légitime défense, si?" interrogea Harry curieusement.

"On pensait que c'était une invasion de Weasley et que le reste de la famille allait suivre," expliqua une rousse que Harry reconnu plus ou moins comme étant Tracey Davis. Hm. Il devrait vraiment faire un peu plus attention aux élèves de son année.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "Mouais. Bref, Ron, J'ai renvoyé la voiture, donc avec un peu de chance, tes parents vont juste penser qu'ils deviennent fous et qu'on n'avait pas pris la voiture."

"Comment as-tu pu renvoyer la voiture?" interrogea Ron, confus. "Je ne crois pas que nous ayons appris un sort pouvant faire ça l'année dernière."

"C'est de la magie."

"Oui j'ai bien compris ça. Mais _quelle_magie as-tu utilisé-"

"Si je comprends bien vous êtes venu en voiture de Kings Cross jusqu'ici?" interrompit Draco, en levant un sourcil.

"Ouii," s'extasia Harry.

"Dois-je demander pourquoi?"

"Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai demandé d'ordonner à Dobby de ne pas voler mon courrier?" s'enquit Harry.

Draco acquiesça.

"Et bien j'ai oublié de te demander de lui ordonner de ne pas essayer de me sauver la vie," expliqua Harry.

"Donc...tu as volé jusqu'au Poudlard Express dans une voiture parce que mon Elfe de Maison essaie de te sauver la vie?" répéta Draco, incrédule.

"C'est à peu près ça."

"Tu vas devoir être plus explicite," remarqua Draco crûment.

Harry soupira dramatiquement. "Apparemment, il s'est mis en tête que Poudlard me conduira à ma mort et que je serais bien mieux avec ma famille Moldue, en particulier mon oncle Moldu qui peut péter un plomb à tout moment et essayer de m'étrangler. Donc, il a scellé le passage vers la plateforme 9 ¾ et Ron et moi on s'est ennuyé tellement rapidement qu'on a décidé de ne pas attendre que quelqu'un arrange le bazar et de voler ici de nos propres ailes."

Draco le fixa. "C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu."

"Et ça, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Sérieusement, parfois tu ressembles à Hermione..."

Draco lui fit une grimace. "Est-ce que tu pense qu'il va encore essayer de *hrmm* te 'sauver la vie' de nouveau?"

"Sûrement."

"Bon, c'est vraiment ridicule. Dobby!" appela Draco.

"Oui Maître?" interrogea avec réticence Dobby en apparaissant.

"Je t'ordonne d'arrêter d'essayer de sauver la vie de Harry. C'est très agaçant. Laisse le rester à Poudlard. Tu as entendu?"

"O-Oui, Maitre Draco," dit Dobby, les oreilles tombantes.

"Bien, maintenant dégage."

Dans un pop, Dobby partit.

"Merci," dit Harry, soulagé. "Je te revaudrai ça."

Draco agita nonchalamment la main. "Pas besoin. Vire juste la Belette hors de mon compartiment avant que nous soyons obligés de l'ensorceler à nouveau."

"Okay. Ciao Draco, Ciao les autres Serpentards de deuxième année que je n'aime pas autant que Draco," les salua gaiement Harry tout en trainant Ron dans le couloir.

Le compartiment suivant qu'ils essayèrent était occupé par Cédric et Cho Chang, flirtant sans honte. Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans celui des jumeaux Weasley, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bell qui examinaient les nouvelles farces des jumeaux. Ils rencontrèrent Olivier Dubois et Percy jouant aux échecs sorciers (Olivier fit une remarque sur sa joie d'avoir gagné la coupe l'année précédente, la première fois depuis le départ de Charlie Weasley. Percy fit remarquer que Charlie n'avait été diplômé que deux ans auparavant et Olivier le frappa avec un livre). En fait, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir vu toute la population de Poudlard avant de rejoindre finalement Hermione et Neville, qui étaient assis dans l'un des tous premiers compartiments avec Ginny et Luna Lovegood.

"Vous êtes là!" lâcha Harry exaspéré. "Nous vous avons cherchés partout."

"Je pense que c'était mon texte", s'amusa Hermione. "Neville et moi avons parcouru le train dans tous les sens avant de s'installer dans ce compartiment. "

"Vous étiez supposé suivre Maman et moi à travers le portail mais nous ne vous avons pas vu," remarqua Ginny.

"C'est parce que la plateforme s'est bloquée et que nous avons prit la voiture volante de Papa pour rejoindre le Poudlard Express," dit Ron âprement.

"Vous avez fait _QUOI_?"

"On dirait que tu n'approuves pas?" demanda Harry avec légèreté.

"Sûr que je n'approuve pas! Vous auriez pu être repérés! Ou tués! Ou...ou expulsés!" acheva Hermione d'un air horrifié.

"On en a déjà parlé Hermione," dit Harry gentiment. "Il en faut vraiment beaucoup plus pour que quelqu'un soit expulsé. Spécialement moi. Bon sang, mon parrain n'a même pas été renvoyé pour avoir voulu donner Snape en pâture à un loup-garou."

"Ton parrain n'est pas Sirius Balck?" interrogea Ron.

Harry avait oublié qu'il avait mentionné ce détail lors du Festin de Noël à Ron, Percy, Tonks et aux jumeaux. Il avait été chanceux que Tonks l'ait oublié quand il avait avoué que Sirius (sous sa forme canine) était son parrain. Enfin, c'était soit ça, soit elle s'était dit qu'il blaguait. Sinon, il aurait pu avoir quelques soucis.

"Euh, oui, c'est vrai," réussit-il à dire finalement.

Hermione eut l'air encore plus horrifié. "Merlin tout puissant, il a essayé de donner Snape en pâture à un loup-garou et il est quand même resté à Poudlard? Mas à quoi pensait Dumbledore?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Tout le monde sauf Voldemort mérite 53 deuxièmes chances?"

"Pourquoi 53?" interrogea Neville.

"C'est un beau nombre, paire et tout."

"Pas du tout," contra Neville, confus.

"C'est pas la question. Le fait est que: on a totalement volé la voiture du père de Ron pour arriver jusqu'ici et ensuite j'ai utilisé mon incroyable génialitude pour la renvoyer."

"Du moment que tu ne le dis à personne, je suppose qu'on peut faire comme si rien ne s'était passé," admit Hermione à contrecoeur. Il y eut un blanc. "Attend. Vous ne l'avez dit à personne, n'est-ce pas?"

Ron et Harry se regardèrent pendant une minute, puis Ron se tourna rapidement vers sa soeur pour s'enquérir de son expérience Pourdlardienne jusqu'à maintenant, et Harry se présenta à Luna. Neville fut donc chargé de la lourde responsabilité de calmer Hermione.

Après tout, ils l'avaient carrément dit à tout ceux qu'ils avaient croisé.

* * *

Le Banquet de début d'année avait été vraiment chouette, seulement parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à y assister lorsque Ron et lui avait volé la voiture. Harry avait applaudi bruyamment lorsque Ginny avait été répartie à Gryffondor et avait aussi convaincu Fred et George, Hermione, Neville et Ron d'applaudir avec lui quand Luna avait été envoyée à Serdaigle. Cela lui avait attiré des regards perplexes car personne n'applaudissait pour quelqu'un qui n'appartenait pas à leur Maison, mais depuis quand est-ce que cela avait arrêté Harry?

Mais le mieux, c'était qu'il recevait des regards suspicieux de la part des professeurs - sans aucun doute avaient-ils entendu la rumeur selon laquelle Ron et lui avait volé la voiture volante des parents de Ron - mais comme aucun des Serpentards qui les avaient vu entrer dans le train ne semblait d'humeur à cafter, personne ne pouvait rien contre eux.

Harry fut rapidement fatigué par la fête improvisée dans la Salle Commune dont le thème était justement 'Harry et Ron dans la voiture volante direction Poudlard', mais dans l'ensemble se réveilla de bonne humeur le lendemain.

Tout le monde y avait participé, même Percy (avec lequel il avait passé vingt minutes avant de le convaincre que leur petite excursion n'avait été qu'une excuse pour faire la fête, et que s'ils avaient pris le train comme tout le monde, ils auraient seulement célébré le Banquet de début d'année).

Harry leva la tête de son petit déjeuné à temps pour apercevoir Errol, le hibou de la famille Weasley, s'écraser pratiquement devant Ron. Et de plus, avec une Beuglante dans le bec. Ron devint tout blanc, et tout le monde dans la Grande Salle (enfin ceux qui avait vu Errol presque mourir en vol), eut l'air partagé entre tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce que les parents de Ron avait à dire à propos de l'incident et partir en courant de la Salle. Sérieusement, les Beuglantes étaient vraiment chiantes. Oui, c'était très embarrassant pour la personne la recevant, mais les parents devraient garder leur réprimandes pour la sphère privée. Sans mentionner le fait que pas grand monde dans la Salle avait envie d'entendre les hurlements de parents à chaque fois qu'un gamin faisait une connerie.

Heureusement, Harry résolu leur dilemme à leur place. il ouvrit nonchalamment la lettre et celle-ci commença à brailler "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!"

Mais elle n'alla pas plus loin que ça car Harry tapota dessus avec sa baguette et murmura, "Muffliato."

La Beuglante continuait à...beugler, mais personne ne pouvait plus l'entendre. Enfin, personne sauf lui. Mais bon, c'était le petit prix à payer pour voir les regards admiratifs des autres élèves sur sa victoire contre la Beuglante.

Oh, et il avait sauvé Ron de l'embarras d'être enguirlandé par sa mère devant toute l'école. C'était pas mal aussi.

Et avait-il bien entendu quelques murmures à propos du "Garçon-qui-avait-tu?"

Les sorciers aimaient vraiment leur traits d'unions.

* * *

* Pour Jeannot, en anglais l'auteur a appelé le lapin Flopsy, et c'est, en plus d'être intraduisible, une variante de notre Jeannot Lapin. Donc je me suis dit, tant pis pour le côté mignon de Flopsy, je collerai avec le côté prévisible de nommer un lapin Jeannot.

** … Vous avez compris pourquoi je ne pouvais pas traduire ça je suppose...


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Voici un tout nouveau chapitre pour couronner le début ou la fin (dans mon cas) des vacances! En espérant qu'il vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui nous ont laissé des reviews pour lesquelles on ne peut pas répondre personnellement.**

_Résumé des chapitres précédents: Harry est entré en deuxième année, il a retrouvé Sirius qui se fait passer pour son chien, ils ont réussit à récupérer grâce à l'aide de Tonks l'horcruxe qui était dans le coffre fort de Bellatrix. Il avait réussit à retrouver le journal de Riddle avant que Ginny n'écrive dedans, malheureusement Pettigrew a eut peur que Sirius ne soit au courant de sa présence chez les Weasleys et s'est échappé avec. Enfin, pour terminer, Harry et Ron se sont retrouvés bloqués derrière la barrière 9 ¾ et ont prit la voiture volante des parents de Ron pour atterrir sur le toit du train._

**Et maintenant la suite!**

* * *

Chapitre douze

Le Professeur McGonagall distribua les emploi du temps, s'arrêtant pour informer Harry et Ron que les parents de celui-ci avaient renvoyés leurs malles. Étonnamment, Harry avait complètement oublié les malles dans la voiture quand il l'avait renvoyé et il ne s'en était même pas inquiété. Il aurait sans doute remarqué qu'ils étaient à la rue niveau affaire si la fête ne s'était pas terminée une demi-heure plus tôt, ne lui laissant pas vraiment le temps de s'en soucier. Ça expliquait aussi comment Mme Weasley savait qu'ils avaient emprunté la voiture, en y repensant. Et bien, l'absence de leurs affaires aurait pu être gênante, mais ouf, la catastrophe avait été évitée.

Hermione souhaitait se rendre aux serres tôt, mais Ron et Harry avaient insisté pour aller chercher leurs affaires d'abord. D'après elle, il était impossible d'être aussi irresponsables que ça et d'oublier leurs bagages dans la voiture, mais bon, hum, ils l'étaient.

Une fois arrivés aux serres, ils virent que le reste de la classe attendait déjà dehors. Ils se marraient en regardant les visages paniqués de Ron, Hermione et Neville alors qu'ils finissaient par un sprint. Harry, d'un autre côté, aurait préféré être en retard car cela aurait certainement voulu dire une perte de points.

En parlant de ça, peut-être qu'il devrait admettre avoir volé la voiture tout compte fait, ça pourrait lui faire perdre une bonne centaine de points. Mais quand même, Harry n'était pas sûr que ça vaille la peine d'abandonner la notoriété conférée d'avoir échappé à toute sanction.

Le Professeur Chourave ne sembla même pas s'apercevoir de leur retard, cependant, tout occupée qu'elle était à essayer de faire passer le message "VA-T-EN ET TAIS-TOI TU NE M'INTERESSES PAS" avec son corps face à Gilderoy Lockhart. Malheureusement pour elle, Lockart etait immunisé contre des choses aussi triviales que de se rendre compte que son interlocuteur allait bientôt le frapper avec une pelle.

"Serre trois aujourd'hui, les enfants!" arriva-t-elle à glisser quand Lockhart du reprendre son souffle. Quand les yeux de Lockhart glissèrent avec approbation sur le troupeau d'élève, elle réussit à s'enfuir.

Harry, qui cherchait toujours à perdre des points, pris son temps et le paya très cher. Il venait juste de commencer à être distancé quand Lockhart le pris pour cible.

"Harry!" cria Lockhart, l'air bien plus enthousiaste qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. "Je voudrais te dire un mot - ça ne vous fait rien s'il est un peu en retard n'est-ce pas... Oh, je crois qu'elle est déjà partie. Bien, je suis sûre que cela ne la gênera pas." Il scruta Harry attentivement. "Harry, Harry, Harry. Quand j'ai su... bien sûr c'était de ma faute. Je me serais giflé moi-même. Je ne sais pas si j'ai jamais été aussi stupéfait. Voler en voiture jusqu'à Poudlard!"

"Hummm, en fait, Professeur, la rumeur est que j'ai volé en voiture jusqu'au train. Et je n'ai encore admit rien de tout ça, voyez vous, donc je ne crois pas que quiconque pense que vous ayez une mauvaise influence sur moi," le rassura Harry, se demandant bien pourquoi Lockhart avait besoin de dire continuellement son nom. C'était plutôt flippant. Et assez irritant; il n'aimait pas son nom _autant que ça_.

Lockhart gloussa. "Bien sûr, bien sûr. Ce sera notre petit secret. Même si, bien sûr, j'ai tout de suite compris pourquoi tu avais fait ça. Je l'ai sentis à un kilomètre. Harry, Harry, Harry."

Harry remua. Sérieusement, si Lockhart n'arrêtait pas cette gênante habitude de répéter son nom encore et encore et qui sonnait un peu perversement, Harry ne pourrait pas être tenu responsable de ses actes durant la..."leçon" sur les Lutins de Cornouailles, il supposait qu'il devait utiliser ce terme, même s'il n'avait en réalité rien appris d'autres que le fait qu'Hermione était plus intelligente que leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et franchement, est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas tous pensé ça? Bon, au moins les étudiants mâles. Et les filles qui n'étaient pas sous le charme.

"Parce que j'ai eu la fausse impression que tu étais Draco Malfoy, tu n'as pas réussi à être en première page avec moi et tu n'as pas eu d'autre choix que de voler en voiture _jusqu'au Poudlard Express _dans le but d'avoir finalement cette publicité," s'extasia Lockhart, clairement fier.

Harry fixa Lockhart. Est-ce qu'il avait au moins lu le journal? "Mais... je n'ai pas fait la Une. Ce n'était même pas mentionné dans le journal car il n'y a pas plus de preuve tangible dans cette rumeur que dans celle qui fait de Draco Malfoy le fils bâtard de Narcissa Malfoy et du professeur Snape."

Lockhart rit. "Ah, oui, j'ai entendu parler de ça. Je n'ai rien voulu dévoiler, bien sûr, mais je l'ai toujours soupçonné... en fait, j'ai fait en sorte de le mentionner dans mon autobiographie. Maintenant tout le monde peut connaître la vérité sur une si belle histoire d'amour. En fait, c'est une sorte de Roméo et Juliette des temps modernes, non?

Harry dû combattre l'envie de se rouler par terre de rire. Oh, Draco allait le _tuer_.

"Je me sens obligé de t'avertir de ne pas prendre la grosse tête. Tu es encore jeune; tu devrais y aller doucement, tu comprends? Tu as plein de temps devant toi pour calculer ce que tu veux mettre en pleine lumière, comment y arriver, et comment gérer ta célébrité quand tu sera plus âgé. Te faire expulser pour une cascade comme celle-là, eh bien, ça te vaudra sans doute une certaine notoriété dans le court-terme, mais ça ne durera pas et peut entraver tous tes plans futurs," expliqua Lockhart d'un ton éminemment sérieux.

Harry resta stupéfait. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que Lockart avait poussé l'étude de la gestion de la célébrité jusque là, mais en y repensant, ça se tenait. Après tout, il avait presque admit que le seul aspect de la magie qu'il maîtrisait correctement était le sort _d'Oubliettes _et qu'il ait construit sa réputation sur la force d'un seul sort... Et bien c'était impressionnant, Harry devait le reconnaître.

"Et tu dois être encore plus circonspect parce que quelques personnes te connaissent déjà, n'est ce pas? Toute cette histoire avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom!" Lockart s'esclaffa. "Je sais, ce n'est pas aussi important qu'être le quintuple gagnant du Concours du Sourire le plus Charmeur de Sorcière Hebdo, comme je l'ai été - mais c'est un début, Harry, c'est un début."

Merlin... Harry était si confus et blessé que Lockhart pense qu'il ne faisait que rechercher la notoriété qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que... Lockhart _blaguait. _Il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'un concours de sourire le rende plus célèbre que de faire mystérieusement disparaître Voldemort. Peut être n'était-il pas qu'un idiot, après tout. Certes, il était quasiment un Cracmol, trop égocentrique pour faire attention à ce que les autres pensaient de lui, et sans aucun scrupule, mais définitivement pas un idiot.

"Professeur," commença Harry alors que Lockhart commençait à s'en aller. "Votre style de célébrité semble être de la sorte des concours de popularité. Je veux dire, bon, vos livres racontent vos aventures avec les Yétis, les Loups garous, les Vampires... et un certain nombre d'autres créatures magiques mais... tout ça n'est pas le point central, n'est-ce pas? Vos lecteurs n'achètent pas vos livres parce que tout ça les intéresse, c'est juste qu'ils vous aiment et vos actes héroïques sont juste une excuse pour qu'il continuent d'entendre parler de vous et pour que vous soyez au centre de leur attention. Vous vous assurez d'être toujours dans l'esprit des gens en gagnant des concours comme celui de Sorcière Hebdo dont vous venez de parler. C'est vraiment une très bonne stratégie et si vous ne faites rien de stupide, ça devrait évoluer avec le temps et vous permettre de rester sous les feux de la rampe aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez."

Lockhart regarda Harry avec incrédulité avant de laisser un sourire en coin s'afficher. "Impressionnant. J'assume donc que ce n'est pas ton style?"

Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation. " Non, je n'ai pas besoin de me soucier de l'oubli du public, parce que ça ne risque pas d'arriver, en tous cas pas tant de mon vivant. J'ai disparu du Monde Magique pendant dix ans tout de suite après mon accession au statut de 'héros' et cependant les parents ont continué à raconter des histoires sur moi à leurs enfants pour les endormir, et ce malgré le fait que personne ne savait ce qui c'était passé cette nuit là à Godric's Hollow. Je n'ai pas besoin de rappeller aux gens que j'existe car ils m'adorent déjà tellement que je peux pratiquement faire ce que je veux, tant que _je _ne fais rien de stupide, la mauvaise réputation qui résulterait de mon expulsion ou autre chose du genre n'en vaudrait pas la peine. Grâce à cette immunité, je peux renforcer ma réputation et ma popularité auprès de mes camarades par d'audacieuses escapades, comme celle de l'année dernière avec ma petite Chasse au Trésor ou faire supposément voler une voiture jusqu'au Poudlard Express."

"C'est un peu insensible, tu ne crois pas?" interrogea Lockhart, pas le moins du monde choqué.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Peut-être. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ferai n'importe quoi pour mes amis et je ne les laisserai pas subir des conséquences si je peux l'éviter grâce à ma célébrité, mais je dois être prudent. Si je ne gère pas avec prudence les choses, alors qu'est-ce qui arrêtera une journaliste éprise de cancans ou un bureaucrate agacé de tâcher à jamais ma réputation et de faire en sorte que je ne sois plus en position d'aider les gens que j'aime? Cela s'appelle de l'anticipation."

"Eh bien, apparemment tu sais ce que tu fais donc je te souhaite bonne chance. En espérant que nos deux célébrités continuent à prendre de l'ampleur dans les années à venir," lui dit un Lockhart sincère avant de tourner les talons.

Harry s'ébroua comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Lockhart n'était pas quelque chose qu'il s'était attendu à faire dans aucun des deux espaces temps. _Jamais_. Enfin bref. Il était sûr d'être beaucoup trop en retard même pour faire une entrée remarquée, donc avec un peu de chance le professeur lui enlèverait quelques points après tout.

Lorsqu'Harry entra dans la serre, le professeur Chourave s'apprêtait à déterrer une Mandragore.

Lorsqu'elle vit Harry se glisser à l'intérieur, elle s'arrêta et enleva ses cache-oreille. "Et où étiez-vous?"

"Je discutais célébrité avec le professeur Lockhart," répondit-il impassible.

Les yeux du professeur Chourave devinrent deux fentes. "Je vois. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor en raison de votre retard, M. Potter. Vous pouvez discuter de vos célébrités respectives en dehors des cours."

"Ouaiiis!" s'enthousiasma Harry tandis qu'il prenait un siège à côté de Neville.

"Je ne m'affolerais pas trop si j'étais toi," lui dit-il. "Hermione nous a fait gagner cinquante points pendant que nous t'attendions."

Harry rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN! Crotte, encore raté. Comment as-tu pu, Hermione? Je pensais que nous étions amis!"

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu t'en remettras."

"Admet-le mon pote," lui dit Ron, franchement. "Dumbledore t'apprécie **beaucoup **trop pour te laisser perdre la Coupe des Quatre Maisons."

"Ou me déteste trop..." murmura Harry en réponse.

Ron l'ignora. "Et même si Snape et toi arrivez à descendre à une centaine de points et quelques à la fin de l'année-"

"En sachant que le score le plus bas qui ait jamais été atteint à été 116 et c'était Gryffondor en 1978," interrompit Hermione.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire brièvemet. Ça avait été la septième année des Maraudeurs et apparemment ils étaient partis de Poudlard avec fracas.

"Et donc," continua Ron. "Même si tu y arrivais, Dumbledore finirai quand même par donner à Gryffondor 400 points pour quelconque raison stupide que toi et quiconque d'assez stupide pour te suivre ferez sans aucune autre sorte d'explication que 'ma cicatrice m'a dit que c'était une bonne idée' et qui vous amènera à l'infirmerie pour toute la dernière semaine de cours."

Harry baissa la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'ils avaient raison.

"Bien, si M. Potter a été mis au courant par ses camarades, que tout le monde remette ses cache-oreille," ordonna le professeur Chourave.

Harry secoua la tête, incapable de croire qu'elle pensait réellement qu'ils discutaient du cours. Heureusement, il avait fait des recherches approfondies sur les Mandragores pendant les vacances en prévision de cette grande année de pétrifications. Il ne pensait pas avoir quelque chose à redouter avant Halloween cependant. Après tout, si une gamine de onze ans pouvait résister à Voldemort pendant deux ou trois mois - en fonction de quand elle avait commencé à utiliser le journal - Pettigrew pouvait sans aucun doute.

* * *

"Salut, Harry," pépia Colin Creevey avec excitation. Il avait l'air nerveux, mais déterminé. "Je m'appelle Colin Creevey. Je suis à Gryffondor aussi."

"Je sais," répondit Harry doucement, en se souvenant de la pâleur du cadavre de Colin, et de sa petitesse. Il n'avait rien à faire au château, il n'aurait pas dû combattre Voldemort, il n'avait que seize ans. "J'ai vu ta répartition."

"C'est vrai?" Colin avait le feu aux joues. "Est-ce que - si ça ne te dérange pas - je pourrais avoir une photo?" demanda-t-il, en soulevant son appareil avec espoir.

"D'accord," répondit Harry lentement. Si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autre, ou si Colin n'avait pas donné sa vie bien avant son heure, Harry aurait refusé et saisit l'opportunité de plaisanter avec Draco et Lockhart, mais... c'était bizarre. Il avait pensé que c'était éprouvant de voir Ginny se battre alors qu'elle était trop jeune pour cela mais c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais cru qu'elle pouvait mourir. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Colin pouvait mourir non plus.

"Hermione, ça te dérange pas?" interrogea-t-il, et attrapant l'appareil des mains de Colin et en le tendant à Hermione, se disant qu'elle devait être la plus à même de savoir comment ça marchait.

Debout près de Colin, Harry sourit lorsque le flash se déclencha.

* * *

"Je dis juste que c'est bizarre," répéta Ron alors qu'ils cheminaient vers le cours de Défense.

"Et _je _te répond de laisser tomber," rétorqua Harry d'un ton irrité.

"Mais tu détestes ça quand les gens deviennent fous et se mettent à délirer sur ta célébrité, alors pourquoi tu-" réessaya Ron.

Harry se retourna brusquement. "Parce qu'il me rappelle un ami à moi qui est mort, c'est bon? Maintenant, _laisse tomber_."

Ron pâlit, comme toujours à chaque fois qu'on parlait de la mort. Même à douze ans, il était toujours autant protégé.

Harry inspira profondément et prit sa place en classe.

"Je vois que vous avez tous acheté un set complet de mes livres - bravo," disait Lockhart. "Je pensais que nous pourrions peut-être commencer aujourd'hui par un petit questionnaire.."

Tandis que Lockhart continuait son monologue barbant, Hermione se tourna vers Harry et lui jeta un regard furieux. "Je n'arrive _toujours _pas à croire que tu n'aies pas acheté ces livres. Comment peux-tu espérer avoir ton année si tu ne lis pas les livres de cours?"

Harry soupira dramatiquement. "D'abord, ce ne sont pas des livres de cours, mais des livres d'histoires. Ensuite, je suis une star. Je suis né avec mon diplôme en poche. Troisièmement, Lockhart ne se risquerait pas à attirer la colère de ses fans adorés en collant le Garçon-qui-a-survécu-et-ou-tu, et finalement, tout ce qui compte c'est l'examen final de toute façon."

Hermione n'avait toujours pas l'air contente, mais Lockhart posa un questionnaire devant elle donc elle fut obligée d'abandonner.

"Voyons voir..." murmura Harry en fixant son questionnaire.

**1. Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart?**

Famous (anciennement Hot Magenta)*.

**2. Quelle est l'ambition secrète de Gilderoy Lockhart?**

Pouvoir s'attribuer le mérite de chaque créature maléfique ayant été vaincue en Europe.

**3. Quelle est, selon vous, la plus belle réalisation de Gilderoy Lockhart à ce jour?**

La construction et la gestion de son fan club.

Et cela continuait jusqu'à ce qu'Harry parvienne à la dernière question:

**54. Quelle est la date d'anniversaire de Gilderoy Lockhart, et quel serait son cadeau idéal?**

Que quelqu'un ait vaincu une dangereuse créature magique d'une mystérieuse façon et sans témoins.

Il était quasiment sûr que ses réponses différaient de ce qui était indiqué dans les livres de Lockhart - pas qu'il les ait lu un jour, bien entendu, mais il devait sans doute ne contenir aucune référence à son habitude d'effacer la mémoire des gens - mais il les trouvaient quand même appropriées et justes.

Pendant qu'il feuilletait les interros, Harry pu dire lorsque Lockhart arriva à la sienne car il s'y arrêta un moment et la regarda fixement avant de secouer la tête et de passer à une autre sans un mot.

Quand Lockhart eut finit de donner à la classe la correction de leur test (et que Ron et Harry eurent par conséquent fini de jouer aux échecs sorciers, que Neville eut fini de les regarder, et que Hermione eut fini de leur faire la leçon sur l'importance d'être attentif en classe tout en essayant en simultané de prendre des notes comme le petit génie qu'elle était), il passa à la seconde partie du cours: les lutins de Cornouailles.

Harry fit la sourde oreille devant les tentatives de Lockhart de convaincre la classe que les lutins de Cornouailles étaient, en réalité, de très dangereuses créatures car il pensait ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de dire quelque chose qui l'enverrais directement en retenue. Normalement, il s'en ficherait royalement, mais il était en hors de question qu'il se retrouve coincé encore une fois à répondre aux lettres de fans de Lockhart.

"Très bien," déclara Lockhart avec grandiloquence, ouvrant en grand la porte de la cage des lutins. "Voyons voir comment vous vous en sortez!"

Harry regarda avec impassivité les tout nouvellement libérés lutins se précipiter hors de la cage et tout détruire dans la salle.

"Mutinlutin Malinpesti!" mugit Lockhart après avoir attendu quelque peu que la classe soit impressionnée par son savoir. Son sort ne fit absolument rien. Peut-être que c'était un faux sort? Comme celui que les jumeaux avaient donné à Ron pour changer la couleur de Croutard?

"Vous avez essayé _Immobilis_?" suggéra Harry, en pointant sa baguette à l'un des lutins, et pendant que la classe se tournait pour regarder le lutin tomber, il lança discrètement aux autres lutins plusieurs autres _Immobilis _non-verbaux.

"C-comment t'as fait ça?" bafouilla Seamus.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "Grâce à mon incroyable génialitude, je vous l'ai déjà répété cent fois, bon sang."

"Bravo Harry!" s'extasia Lockhart en sortant de sous son bureau et en s'époussetant. "Cinquante points pour Gryffondor."

Harry fut saisi d'horreur. "Peu importe ce que je fais... je ne peux pas y échapper... pitié tuez moi."

* * *

* Famous et Hot Mangenta: Hot Mangenta est une couleur de Crayola, ressemblant à de la framboise pour moi. Apparemment pour l'auteur, Famous est aussi une couleur Crayola mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé sur wikipédia en faisant mes recherches spéciales-couleurs-de-Crayola. Donc bon, on va dire que c'est rose foncé, hein?


	13. Chapter 13

Merci à Black Jo pour sa review!

_Résumé: Hum... c'est une bonne question... Ah oui! __Harry est entré en deuxième année, il a retrouvé Sirius qui se fait passer pour son chien, ils ont réussit à récupérer grâce à l'aide de Tonks l'horcruxe qui était dans le coffre fort de Bellatrix. Il avait réussit à retrouver le journal de Riddle avant que Ginny n'écrive dedans, malheureusement Pettigrew a eut peur que Sirius ne soit au courant de sa présence chez les Weasleys et s'est échappé avec. __Il a eu une conversation passionnante avec Lockhart qui s'est avéré ne pa__s __être__ un total crétin et il l'a gratifié de 50 points au grand dam d'Harry. Il a aussi rencontré Colin Creevey (attention passage émouvant)._

_**Bonne lecture guys!**_

* * *

Chapitre Treize

Ce soir là, Harry fut incapable d'avaler un morceau. En tant que pré-adolescent en pleine croissance, il trouva cela préoccupant. Heureusement, Harry comprit vite que c'était à cause de la fête écœurante qui avait lieu à la table des Gryffondors. Entre les réponses en rafales d'Hermione aux questions du professeur Chourave et sa propre punition pour ne pas avoir pris au sérieux le questionnaire de Lockhart, ils avaient déjà gagné 90 points. En ajoutant ça au reste de la maison, Gryffondor s'était vu gratifié de 112 points depuis ce matin. Seul Snape en semblait aussi dégoûté qu'Harry.

Décidant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il partage ces festivités, il partit avec fracas vers la table des Serdaigles en jurant et se laissa tomber devant une Luna Lovegood surprise.

"Bonsoir, il y a un problème?" demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

"C'est seulement le premier jour de cours et Gryffondor mène déjà de quatre-vingt points, et c'est entièrement de ma faute," Grogna Harry.

"Je vois. J'ai toujours pensé que le besoin de gagner indiquait la présence de Joncheruines, mais personne ne veut jamais me croire." lui confia Luna.

"C'est parce que Dumbledore les a trop bien conditionnés," expliqua Harry. "Il leur fait croire que 'L'Honneur de la Maison' est en jeu et qu'il faut prouver que sa maison est meilleure que celle des autres, ce qui est assez nuisible au concept de fraternité dans l'école, si on y réfléchit bien..."

"Exactement," rayonna Luna. "Ce qui explique les Joncheruines. Qu'est ce que tu fais à cette table?"

"Je devais fuir ÇA," répondit Harry d'un air répugné en montrant la fiesta. Venait-il de voir de la Bièraubeurre?

"Mais pourquoi ici? J'ai entendu dire que l'année dernière, lorsque la Coupe a été remise à la dernière minute à Gryffondor, tu es allé chez les Serpentards."

"Euh, j'évite Draco en quelque sorte," admit Harry. "Vu qu'il a eu cours de Défense ce matin, il a sans aucun doute entendu que cette rumeur à propos de sa mère et Snape, que j'ai accidentellement commencé, ne s'éteindra pas comme ça. Encore une fois. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi je ne m'assiérais pas ici? Je t'aime bien."

"On s'est rencontré hier," souligna Luna.

"Mais quelle rencontre ce fut! J'ai commandé cet abonnement au Chicaneur que tu m'as recommandé. J'ai hâte de lire ce que le Ministère nous cache réellement comme ça je pourrais m'indigner en connaissance de cause. Mais parlons de toi : les autres Serdaigles te traitent bien?"

Luna acquiesça. "Oh oui. Ils semblent croire que je suis sous ta protection ou quelque chose comme ça à cause de hier soir, et j'espère qu'après cette soirée ils le penseront encore plus. Ils n'ont même pas rigolé une seule fois devant mes théories. Je pense que je vais augmenter au fur et à mesure l'intensité de mes révélations pour voir en combien de temps ils craqueront."

"Ça, c'est un but honorable," s'esclaffa Harry. "Tu vois, je savais bien que je t'appréciais pour une raison: nous sommes tous deux des combattants solitaires face à la mentalité de moutons!"

"J'aime bien les moutons," lui répondit Luna.

"Moi aussi, mais quand les gens les aiment trop au point de vouloir penser comme eux, ils disent plein de trucs stupides comme déclarer que je suis le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres," dit Harry.

"Ça doit être les Joncheruines," suggéra Luna.

"Ah oui, les Joncheruines dévastant encore tout sur leur passage et essayant d'attribuer la responsabilité aux pauvres moutons," Harry secoua la tête, attristé.

"Et ça sera dans le prochain numéro du Chicaneur. Merci, Harry."

* * *

"Harry! Un mot, s'il te plait," commença Lockhart en interceptant Harry sur le chemin du petit-déjeuner le matin suivant.

Ses amis eurent l'air inquiet, mais il leur fit signe de continuer sans lui. Il pouvait prendre soin de lui. Et si jamais le pire se produisait, il ne voulait pas que ses amis le voient en train de 'limiter les dégâts'. Sachant que cela n'allait pas être très moral et qu'il n'était tout de même qu'un deuxième année.

"Oui, professeur?" s'enquit-il poliment.

"Je voulais te parler à propos du test d'hier," continua Lockhart. "Il n'y avait rien de mes livres, évidemment, mais ce fut quand même amusant. Certaines de tes réponses m'ont tout de même intrigué. Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement de-"

"Votre habitude de traquer de pauvres individus bien intentionnés mais refusant la publicité, ayant débarrassé leurs populations des créatures magiques diverses qui les affligeaient afin de leur effacer la mémoire?" termina Harry.

L'air pour le moins estomaqué, Lockhart ne fit qu'acquiescer sans mot.

"Et bien, ce n'est certes pas très gentil. Cependant, s'ils en avaient voulu le mérite, ils auraient rendu leur histoire publique avant que vous ne l'appreniez et que vous ne leur rendiez visite," répondit Harry. "Comme je ne peux rien faire pour changer le fait que vous avez volé leurs souvenirs et leurs exploits à ces gens, et comme le professeur Dumbledore croit en un nombre illimité de deuxièmes chances, il ne ferait sans doute rien même si je lui disais. Donc, en gros, tant que vous n'essayez pas d'effacer ma mémoire ou celle de mes amis, je ne ferais rien. Oh, et si vous tentez de voler un de mesexploits, je vous battrais à mort avec une serviette en papier."

"Est-ce seulement possible de battre quelqu'un à mort avec une serviette en papier?" s'enquit Lockhart, curieux, et pas le moins du monde angoissé par la menace de mort.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Ça m'amusera d'essayer."

* * *

"Quel est cet amusant cliquetis?" demanda Fred pendant l'entraînement de Quidditch du samedi matin.

"Oh, c'est juste Colin, mon photographe personnel," expliqua Harry.

"Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'un photographe personnel?" l'interrogea George dubitativement, ne sachant pas si Harry était sérieux ou non.

"Eh bien, je me suis dit que comme Colin va continuer à me suivre partout pour prendre des photos de moi et vu que je ne suis _finalement_pas si intéressant-"

Fred renifla aux derniers mots d'Harry mais celui-ci l'ignora complètement.

"Je me sentais mal qu'il perde autant de temps pour rien, alors je me suis dit que je devais au minimum le payer. En plus, j'ai passé un marché avec la Gazette du Sorcier et à chaque fois qu'ils écriront quelque chose sur moi, ils n'auront qu'à contacter Colin pour qu'il leur envoie la photo qui correspond le mieux." Comme les jumeaux continuaient à le fixer sans bouger, il compléta, "J'ai eu l'idée de Lockhart, ce mec est un géniedes médias."

"Je suppose qu'il se DOIT d'être bon à quelque chose..." grimaça George.

"Et ce n'est certainement pas le professorat," ajouta Fred.

"Que se passe-t-il?" intervint Dubois alors qu'il volait vers eux pour voir pourquoi son attrapeur et ses batteurs avaient soudainement arrêté de s'entraîner. "Est-ce que ce première année nous espionne?"

"Oh, non, ce n'est que le photographe d'Harry," expliqua Fred avec emphase. "Je suppose que ça doit plutôt le placer à Gryffondor."

"En plus, l'équipe de Serpentard n'a trouvé personne pour espionner puisqu'ils arrivent en personne. Et en tenue complète de Quidditch," remarqua George.

"Mais pourquoi portent-ils leur tenue pour s'entraîner?" interrogea Harry, confus. "C'est la chose la plus stupide de la journée."

"La journée est relativement courte, tu sais, Harry," observa Fred alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'équipe rivale. "Il est sans doute à peine dix heures et nous étions en train d'écouter Olivier discourir sur comment il voulait que nous gagnions la Coupe cette année et l'année prochaine." Voyant Harry se tendre, il clarifia rapidement, "La Coupe de QUIDDITCH, Harry, la Coupe de QUIDDITCH. Il se fiche bien de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons."

"Oh, ça va alors," dit Harry en se détendant. "Et hier aprem Parvati et Lavande m'ont appelé pour que je les aide à trouver qui dans notre année était le plus "compatible" avec leurs couleurs de peau. Je le jure, un de ces jours, je vais juste racheter Sorcière-Hebdo et les forcer à arrêter de publier des articles aussi nuls qui obligent de pauvres enfants innocents à subir deux heures de pure torture."

"Fais donc ça, Harry..."

"FLINT!" brailla Dubois. "C'est NOTRE période d'entraînement! Nous nous sommes levés exprès! Vous pouvez vous en aller!"

"Il y a assez de place pour nous tous, Dubois," assura innocemment Flint.

"Mais j'ai réservé le terrain!" protesta Dubois, son visage tournant peu à peu à une nuance de violet intéressante qui, selon Harry, n'était sûrement pas une bonne chose. " Je l'ai réservé!"

"Ah," dit Flint rapidement. "Je vois pourquoi il peut y avoir confusion. Tu as réservé le terrain mais j'ai ici une note signée par le professeur Snape disant, 'Je soussigné, Professeur S. Snape, donne a l'équipe de Serpentard l'autorisation de s'entraîner aujourd'hui sur le terrain de Quidditch, afin qu'ils s'adaptent à leurs nouveaux balais'."

"Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de réserver le terrain comme tout le monde?" demanda Harry raisonnablement.

Flint rougit. "Eh bien, j'aurais pu, mais cette semaine a été un peu mouvementée, avec les révisions des ASPIC et tout, donc j'ai un peu oublié, c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé au professeur Snape à la fin du cour de Potion hier."

"Vous avez de nouveaux balais?" demanda Dubois, distraitement. "Lesquels?"

"Notre attrapeur, Draco Malfoy, trouvait que notre équipe n'était pas à son plein potentiel donc son père a acheté à l'équipe des Nimbus 2001," expliqua fièrement Flint.

"Oh, c'est bien," dit Harry dans un soupir de soulagement.

Tout le monde le fixa comme s'il était devenu fou. Il ne releva pas, vu que ça lui été arrivé un grand nombre de fois depuis son retour.

"Bien? Bien? Tu penses que c'est BIEN que l'équipe de Serpentard possède sept des balais les plus rapide du monde?" s'excita Dubois n'y croyant pas ses oreilles.

"Eh bien, oui," répondit Harry. "Sinon ça l'aurait vraiment pas fait quand le Professeur Dumbledore annoncera que j'ai acheté aux équipes de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle sept Nimbus 2001 chacune."

On le fixa encore plus. Franchement, il aurait tout aussi pu monologuer vu comment les autres étaient actifs dans la discussion. Et maintenant Ron, Hermione et Neville étaient en train de s'approcher pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Est-ce qu'ils auraient plus de réaction que ses équipiers? Il en doutait.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas acheté à l'équipe de Serpentard des balais?" demanda Draco d'un ton offensé. "Je veux dire, il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir que j'allais le faire."

Oh si. Et c'est pourquoi il avait pris la peine d'aplanir les inégalités sur le terrain, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que quiconque se plaigne de favoritisme alors qu'il savait qu'ils auraient tous fait pareil s'ils avaient pu se les payer.

"Eh bien," répondit Harry, réfléchissant rapidement à sa réponse. "Je trouvais que les matches de l'année dernière contre Cédric et Cho n'étaient pas vraiment un test de mon habileté vu que mon balai surclassait les leurs. Donc, pour avoir un challenge un peu plus important, j'ai décidé de leur fournir de meilleurs balais. Vu que je savais que le reste de leur équipe serait suspicieux s'ils acceptaient des balais d'un attrapeur adverse et penserait sans doute à un match arrangé, j'ai décidé de leur en acheter aussi. Et comme je ne pouvais pas désavantager autant Gryffondor en donnant aux deux tiers de nos adversaires des balais ultra rapides et qu'ils n'aient rien, je leur en ai acheté aussi. Comme tu avais déjà un Nimbus 2000 de l'année dernière, je n'ai pas pensé à t'en fournir ni au reste de ton équipe et c'est pour ça que ça aurait été étrange vu que j'ai réalisé la semaine dernière que ma donation se percevrait comme une sorte de discrimination."

Hmm. Pas si mal pour une excuse à la va-vite.

"Mais maintenant notre avantage n'existe plus," siffla Draco.

"Penses-y comme ça : si tu n'avais pas acheté ces balais à ton équipe, vous auriez perdu à chaque match," tenta de le rassurer Harry. "Tu as sauvé les Serpentards d'une année d'horribles humiliations."

Draco se dérida considérablement à cette annonce et Harry essaya d'imaginer combien de temps il allait jouer de son nouveau statut de 'Sauveur du Quidditch'.

"Comme les Serpentards ont vraiment besoin d'essayer leurs tous nouveaux balais et que ceux de notre équipe ne seront pas présentés avant le dîner de ce soir, je recommande qu'on les laisse avoir ce fichu terrain afin que je puisse retourner au lit." suggéra Harry.

"C'est dix heures, Harry" lui rappela Hermione, levant les sourcils.

"Je sais, mais je n'ai eu que deux heures de sommeil cette nuit."

Tout le monde se retourna vers Dubois.

"Quoi? Je ne les ai pas réveillé avant cinq heure," se défendit-il.

"Les jumeaux, Lee, Alicia, Katie, Angelina, et moi nous avons fait un tournoi de poker la nuit dernière et nous n'avons finit qu'à trois heures." expliqua Harry. "Une sorte de soirée d'intégration de l'équipe, vous comprenez. Nous aurions pu te demander de te joindre à nous, Dubois, mais nous nous attendions à ce que ça dure et tu avais annoncé vouloir te coucher tôt." Il s'arrêta. "Sûrement parce que tu savais que nous avions un entraînement ridiculement tôt et que tu ne voulais pas t'embêter à nous le dire. De toute façon, qui ici pense que retourner au lit est une bonne idée?"

Six mains se précipitèrent vers le ciel. "Je n'ai rien à ajouter," dit Harry à Dubois, le seul qui avait gardé la main baissée. "La prochaine fois que tu veux faire un entraînement avant neuf heures, dis le nous. Après tout, même si tu as raison de dire que le temps est impossible à prévoir durant le match, nous SAVONS à quelle heure se passe le match _au moins _une semaine à l'avance donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste l'annoncer la veille au soir."

Et sur ce, il reprit le chemin du château.

"Hey, mon pote," l'appela Ron tandis que lui, Hermione et Neville se précipitaient à sa suite.

"Ouaip?" s'enquit-il, sans se retourner.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu évites ma soeur?"

Harry se gela sur place. "Éviter...Ginny? Je ne-"

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. "Si tu l'évites. A chaque fois qu'elle t'approche, tu trouves une raison de partir immédiatement. La semaine dernière tu es même allé t'asseoir avec les Serdaigles lorsqu'elle s'est assise en face de toi."

"Je..." la voix de Harry s'éteignit. Il n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il faisait, mais en y réfléchissant, il supposait que Ron avait dit juste. Mais qui aurait pu lui en vouloir? S'il ne s'était pas retrouvé ici, son petit James ou sa petite Lily aurait été sur le point de célébrer son premier anniversaire. Alors que là, il se pourrait qu'ils n'existent jamais. D'un autre côté, vu que le bébé n'était pas encore né, en supposant que Ginny et lui en refasse un, son premier enfant ne lui manquerait pas en tant que personne, seulement en tant que ce-qu'il-aurait-pu-être et il ne ferait pas inconsciemment de comparaisons entre le premier et le nouveau en se détestant tout du long de le faire.

Et ensuite il y avait Ginny elle-même. Elle n'avait pas eu le journal cette fois-ci - merci Seigneur pour ça, ou il aurait eu à rajouter ça sur sa liste de choses dont il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir faites, à commencer par abandonner sa femme et leur enfant à naître pour un fichu Voile - donc il ne savait pas bien comment briser cette vision de lui qu'elle avait et l'amener à le voir comme une personne normale. Surtout s'il l'évitait. Mais c'était plus profond que du simple agacement (il gérait Lockhart après tout, et l'habitude qu'avait cet homme de s'exclamer à quel point il était merveilleux toutes les deux phrases le gonflait tout de même sérieusement), c'était... de l'incertitude. Et de le culpabilité. Il était tombé amoureux de la Ginny qu'il s'était battue contre la possession de l'Horcrux de Voldemort pendant une année à l'âge de onze ans, qui, malgré qu'ils se connaissaient à peine, l'avait cru aveuglément lorsqu'il avait dit que Voldemort était de retour à l'âge de treize ans, qui avait risqué sa vie dans un plan suicidaire pour sauver Sirius lorsqu'elle avait quatorze ans, qui avait lutté contre des Mangemorts surentraînés lorsqu'ils avaient envahi Poudlard à quinze ans, qui avait pris la tête de la Résistance de Poudlard lorsqu'elle était tombé sous le joug des dits Mangemorts et qui était restée pour la Bataille Finale à seize ans. Il était tombé amoureux de CETTE fille-là. Et même s'il ne souhaiterait jamais qu'elle ait à revivre tout ça - il avait d'ailleurs, par inadvertance, empêché le premier élément de se produire - il restait que tous avait joué leur rôle à faire de Ginny la personne qu'elle était devenue lorsqu'il s'était enfin rendu compte qu'elle existait. Et même si elle était toujours la même personne, il craignait en fin de compte d'essayer d'utiliser cette Ginny pour remplacer celle qu'il avait perdu et cela n'était pas juste pour aucune des deux.

Alors très bien, il l'évitait. Mais il avait de bonnes raisons.

Harry, voyant que Ron attendait toujours la réponse, mais qu'il ne réussirait jamais à faire comprendre tout ça à un gamin de douze ans, du s'en remettre à une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à rester loin d'elle déjà la dernière fois. Même si, en toute honnêteté, elle se débrouillait mieux pour contrôler sa groupie intérieure que la première fois. "Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec le fait qu'elle me voit comme une sorte de héros. Vraiment pas. Je suis... juste un gars normal qui se retrouve dans des circonstances extraordinaires, c'est tout."

"Ça ne te dérange pas que Colin te suive de partout," souligna Neville. "Et il a l'air beaucoup plus subjugué par toi que Ginny."

"Mais _Colin _n'est pas amoureux de moi," contra Harry en croisant les bras.

"Je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr..." murmura Ron.

"Sois gentil," l'admonesta Hermione, en le tapant sur le bras. "Personnellement, je trouve que tu te conduis très bien avec Colin et je suis fière de toi pour ça. Mais il n'empêche que tu vas devoir t'occuper de pas mal filles amoureuses surtout quand on grandira. Pas seulement parce que tu es le Survivant, mais aussi parce que tu attires l'attention sur toi par tes divers exploits et 'missions'."

"Je sais, je sais," Harry leva les mains en signe de reddition, trop fatigué pour continuer la discussion. "Mais je n'ai pas à les côtoyer régulièrement. Par contre, Ginny étant la soeur de Ron, j'ai pas trop le choix. Mais..." il soupira. "J'essaierai de ne plus éviter Ginny. Contents?"

Trois sourires identiques lui assurèrent qu'ils l'étaient.

* * *

Désolée les gars, on est pas mal en retard dans la traduction mais pour ma part j'étais en partiels :/ maintenant que c'est les vacances j'espère qu'on pourra avancer un peu plus vite. Et n'oubliez pas, si vous aimez, reviewez!


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteur: Sarah1281**

**Titre original: _Oh God Not Again!_**

**Traductrices: Lil'Sheep & lumibd**

Comme ça, personne oublie que c'est une traduction! :D

Sinon, pitié ne nous lynchez pas, on a vraiment pas eu le temps avant, même si j'ai personnellement très très honte de vous avoir fait patienter deux mois avant la suite. Je ne peux pas vous garantir le prochain chapitre rapidement, car je repars en vacances samedi, pour 3 semaines, sans internet. Désolée :/

Promis, je me rattraperai et vous aurez droit à deux chapitres en plus en même temps (si j'y pense ^^)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre Quatorze

Le reste du mois de septembre passa remarquablement rapidement pour Harry, qui se levait chaque matin à moitié certain qu'il allait entendre parler d'une attaque survenue pendant la nuit. Il espérait que ce soit une pétrification, mais ne pouvait en être sûr.

Le fait que la Ginny possédée ne soit jamais parvenu à tuer qui que ce soit ne voulait pas dire que le Wormtail possédé ne le pourrait pas. Comme octobre avançait, il lui sembla que la première attaque pourrait être de nouveau pour Halloween. Peut être que ce n'avait pas été une coïncidence que Miss Teigne soit pétrifiée à Halloween la première fois - c'était thématique.

Un jour, environ une semaine avant Halloween, Harry fut retenu après le petit-déjeuner par un Percy Weasley préoccuppé. Pas qu'il s'en soucie, évidemment; Hermione

lui criait dessus depuis que les Hiboux postaux étaient arrivés pour avoir commandé des bloc-notes en vrai papier et des stylos bille. Apparemment elle s'attendait à ce qu'il

fasse plaisir aux gens qui préféraient écrire sur des peaux de veaux, moutons, ou chèvres, en utilisant des plumes sanglantes plutôt que sur des feuilles provenant d'un arbre. Vraiment, entre leurs fournitures et leurs cours, Harry commençait se dire que le monde magique dans son entier détestait les animaux.

Ou peut être qu'Hermione était fâchée parce qu'il avait l'intention de vendre une partie de son stock aux Nés-de-moldus et aux Sang-mêlés qui préféraient vivre au XXe siècle plutôt qu'au Moyen-Âge. Il avait peut être aussi mentionné quelque chose sur le fait de créer une branche Poudlardienne de la PETA*. Mais franchement, elle dramatisait. Il pensait qu'elle serait heureuse qu'il s'investisse dans sa communauté vu ses anciennes activités avec la S.A.L.E., mais _noooooooooon_... Et après, il y avait eu cette lettre de ses parents disant que la moitié de son voisinage prévoyait apparemment de se déguiser grâce au costume officiel 'Harry Potter' dont il avait oublié de mentionner qu'il avait donné son autorisation. Ou peut être était-ce parce que-

"Harry, est-ce que tu as vu ceci?" demanda Percy, en lui agitant la Gazette du Sorcier de ce matin sous le nez, stoppant net ses songeries sur Hermione et sa contrariété envers lui.

"Nan," répondit Harry avec bonne humeur. "Je ne lis que le Chicaneur. J'ai d'ailleurs récemment signé pour être leur porte-parole, tout compte fait."

"Je vois," dit Percy, pour le moins pris de court. Il se remit rapidement. "Il y a un article dedans qui dit que tu as-"

"Fait un don de nouveau balais de courses à trois Maisons et que les Malfoys ont fait de même pour la dernière?" interrompit Harry.

Percy acquiesça.

"A la Une?" Nouvel acquiescement. "Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt. J'avais insisté pour qu'il fasse la Une mais je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait autant de temps. Ils ont dû avoir des vraies informations à donner pour une fois. Alors, dis moi la vérité: l'histoire m'a-t-elle rendue justice?" s'enquit Harry, en regardant Percy curieusement.

"Je... je suppose," répondit-il. "Mais ce n'était pas de ça dont je voulais te parler. Ils ont donné le prix de chaque balai, donc j'ai fait quelques calculs et je trouve que tu as dépensé bien trop d'argent pour ça. Je sais que tes parents étaient riches, Harry, tu n'as que tes besoins à subvenir, et tu auras un logement gratuit jusqu'à ce que tu quittes Poudlard, mais ce n'est quand même pas une bonne idée de gaspiller tout ton argent d'ici là."

"Relax, Percy," lui répondit Harry avec condescendance. "Je me suis occupé de tout."

"Tu t'es lié d'amitié avec une colonie de leprechauns?"

Harry s'esclaffa. "Non, malheureusement l'or des leprechauns meurt au bout de quelques heures."

"Meurt?" Percy arqua un sourcil.

"Eh bien, l'histoire officielle est qu'il 'disparaît'," admit Harry. " Mais nous savons tous ce que ce mot veut dire. Et comme je le disais, je prends soin de mes finances. Tu vois cet article de la Gazette du Sorcier ? Une photo de qualité du Survivant vaut apparemment 50 gallions actuellement. Colin Creevey a pris la photo dont il a droit à la majeure partie, mais je reçois quand même 20%. J'ai un pourcentage des ventes du Chicaneur, et je peux te dire que les abonnements ont décollés donc c'est une bonne chose d'avoir investit quand je l'ai fait. En plus, j'ai autorisé la vente de figurines et peluches Harry Potter, déposé mon nom comme marque, et je suis en train de travailler sur la création de ma propre ligne de vêtements. Ce n'est rien de sophistiqué, juste des robes avec un éclair dessus, mais j'ai reçu de bon retour jusqu'à présent. Sans parler de combien je reçois de la vente de photos dédicacées et des cotisations de mon Fanclub..."

Percy le fixa.

"Ça va?" lui demanda Harry après cinq bonnes minutes pendant lesquelles Percy ne bougeait pas plus qu'un poisson mort.

"Je-oui, ça va," articula finalement Percy, secouant la tête comme pour se réveiller. "Est-ce que je peux te demander _pourquoi_ tu fais tout ça ?"

"Comme ça j'ai de l'argent à dilapider," dit simplement Harry. "En plus, si les gens veulent acheter n'importe quoi portant mon nom, autant le commercialiser moi-même non? En tout cas c'est ce que préconise le professeur Lockhart."

"Je commence à penser que tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec cet homme," dit Percy franchement.

"Tu as peut être raison", soupira Harry tristement, ses épaules tombant. "J'me suis juste tellement emballé en pensant à tout ce que je pourrais faire pour aider les gens. Peut-être que je devrais dire Mme Pince que je ne vais pas pouvoir faire cette donation de 5,000 gallions après tout..."

"D'un autre côté", ajouta précipitamment Percy, "Tant que tu consultes un professionnel chevronné comme le professeur Lockhart, je suis sûr que ton argent est bien investit."

Harry sourit narquoisement alors qu'il regardait son aîné partir précipitamment.

* * *

"C'est vraiment n'importe quoi," geignit Harry en suivant Luna, Lockhart, Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rusard jusqu'au bureau de Lockart.

Luna sourit sereinement, sans doute en train de composer mentalement un article sur les évènements.

Tout ce qu'avait voulu faire Harry était de profiter de la fête d'Halloween avec ses amis comme quelqu'un de … hum non pas comme quelqu'un de NORMAL, c'était un peu trop tard pour ça, mais comme les autres étudiants. Mais non il n'était pas normal : il était un joueur de Quidditch. Il avait laissé des traces de boue sur son chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle à son retour d'entraînement, s'était fait hurlé dessus par Rusard pour lui avoir donné du travail en plus, avait fait disparaître la boue, s'était fait de nouveau hurlé dessus par Rusard pour avoir fait son intéressant, et s'était fait coincer par Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête qui l'avait invité a son Anniversaire de Mort.

Harry, qui avait passé une très mauvaise soirée à la dernière petite fête anniversaire de Nick, était sur le point de décliner quand Luna était apparue de nulle part pour demander si elle pouvait venir, elle aussi. Nick avait, bien sûr, accepté, et Harry s'était sentit moralement obligé d'y aller pour éviter que Luna décide qu'elle préférerait être un fantôme qu'une fille ou quelque chose d'approchant qui pourrait la mener à la mort.

Ensuite, au moment où Harry avait finalement réussit à convaincre Luna de se rendre un petit moment au banquet d'Halloween, elle avait entendu le Basilic dans les murs. Luna n'était pas une Fourchelangue, en aucun cas, mais il semblerait qu'elle possède des oreilles ultra-soniques car elle avait prétendu avoir entendu des sifflements provenant des murs et avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent voir ce que c'était. Incapable de la faire changer d'avis, Harry l'avait suivit. Et ils étaient tombés sur Miss Teigne, pétrifiée encore une fois, juste avant que les autres étudiants n'arrivent pour se rendre dans leurs salles communes. Conséquemment, Rusard les avait tous deux accusés d'avoir assassiné son chat et ils étaient sur le point de se défendre.

Harry était tellement occupé à osciller entre se désoler de son sort et s'énerver du fait que, malgré tous ses efforts, il était à nouveau au centre de la conspiration 'Chambre des Secrets', qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il se passait sous son nez jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore annonce à Rusard que son chat n'était pas mort.

"Pas morte?" s'étrangla Rusard. "Mais pourquoi est-elle - toute raide et froide."

"Parce qu'elle a été pétrifiée," expliqua Harry avant que Dumbledore ne le fasse.

"Est-ce un aveu?" interrogea Rusard d'un ton rageur.

"Bien sûr que non," répondit Harry, offensé. "Je reconnais juste les symptômes."

"Et depuis quand êtes-vous un tel expert en Pétrification?" railla Snape.

"Depuis environ la mi-été lorsque ma cicatrice m'a averti que la Chambre des Secrets allait être ré-ouverte par un Animagus rat non enregistré qui est sensé être mort et qui est possédé par un journal maléfique, et que dans la Chambre des Secrets il y a un Basilic dont le regard pétrifierait un tas d'élèves. Et Miss Teigne,' rajouta Harry après coup.

"Les Basilics ne pétrifient pas les gens," le corrigea Snape avec joie. "Ils les tuent. Tout le monde sait ça. Votre, *hum* CICATRICE n'a visiblement pas fait assez de recherches."

"Au contraire, mon cher. Elle est tout à fait d'accord que regarder directement dans les gros yeux jaunes d'un Basilic vous tuerait, mais Miss Teigne n'a fait que voir sa réflection dans l'eau, après que Mimi Geignarde ait inondé les toilettes," contra Harry en lui décochant un sourire lumineux.

Snape bondit sur cette opportunité, évidemment. "Et comment savez-vous à quoi ressemble les yeux d'un Basilic? Personne ne les a vu vivant et a été capable de raconter son histoire."

"Je ne vois pas bien en quoi le fait d'être en vie m'implique forcément dans l'attaque sur Miss Teigne, mais pour votre information, j'ai demandé à Mimi."

"Et comment Mimi le saurait?" McGonagall prit le relais avant que Snape ne puisse dire quelque chose que tout le monde regretterait.

"Elle a été tuée quand la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte il y a cinquante ans," intervint Luna pour la première fois. "Nous avons interviewé tous les fantômes à l'anniversaire de mort de Sir Nicholas, et ils étaient tous tellement heureux de nous dire comment ils étaient morts. Je crois que c'est un peu comme les grands-parents avec leurs petits-enfants, en fait."

"Vous n'étiez pas au Banquet d'Halloween car vous étiez à une soirée pour fantômes?" s'enquit Snape, incrédule. "Ils ne servent rien qui n'a pas préalablement pourri pendant _au moins _deux semaines."

"C'est pour ça qu'on a volé des sandwiches aux Cuisines," répondit Harry.

Snape sourit largement. Vraiment. "Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor pour vous être rendu aux Cuisines, avoir volé de la nourriture et dérangé les Elfes de Maison."

"Il ne les dérange pas," rétorqua Luna. "Ils l'adorent. En fait, ils l'ont même adopté la semaine dernière."

"Adopté?" interrogea Lockhart d'un air ébahi, les autres professeurs partageant sa confusion pour une fois.

"Oh oui. Ils ont décidé de le nommer Elfe de Maison à titre honorifique à cause de la manière dont sa famille le traite, et je dois avouer que je suis très jalouse." Elle fit une pause, réfléchissant. "Enfin, du fait de devenir un Elfe de Maison à titre honorifique, pas être traité comme l'un d'eux par ma seule famille au monde."

"Je vois," dit McGonagall, essayant de retrouver son aplomb. "Miss Lovegood, comme vous êtes allée aux Cuisines aussi-"

"C'était ma faute, professeur," interrompit Harry, très sérieux, espérant éviter des ennuis avec sa Maison à Luna, car ils la trouvaient toujours très bizarre mais ne la harcelaient pas encore cette fois. "Je l'ai poussé à faire ça. J'ai une terrible influence sur elle."

"Je le savais!" s'exclama Snape. "Encore dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, Potter."

"Severus!" protesta McGonagall. "Ce n'est pas-"

"Si, si, c'est très juste, professeur," dit Harry en défendant son seul allié parmi l'équipe enseignante. Enfin, dans sa croisade pour la perte de points en tout cas. "Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû. Luna n'est qu'une première année."

"Et vous qu'un deuxième année," souligna McGonagall.

"J'ignore ce que les gens entendent par une bonne influence, M. Potter," lui assura Luna. "Toute influence est immorale parce que je considère qu'influencer une personne, c'est lui donner un peu de sa propre âme."

"_Le Portrait de Dorian Gray_!" s'écria Harry avec enchantement. "C'est pour ça que tu es l'une des mes plus proches amies. Je cite des trucs tout le temps, mais personne ne reconnaît rien sauf Hermione, et elle me réprimande toujours d'être un 'gamin'."

"Les Joncheruines," diagnostiqua Luna.

"C'est une pandémie," approuva Harry.

"POTTER!" cria Snape. Lorsque Harry consentit finalement à le regarder, il continua, "Assez avec vos créatures mythologiques et votre littérature moldue pour le moins obscure! Dites moi pourquoi vous n'étiez pas au Banquet."

Harry le fixa stupidement. "On l'a déjà fait, professeur. On était à l'anniversaire de Mort de Nick. On a des tas de témoins. Certes, ils sont tous morts, mais vous n'êtes pas un vivantiste, n'est-ce pas?"

Malgré le fait qu'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, Snape se sentit obligé de demander, "Vivantiste?"

"Quelqu'un qui juge les gens en se basant sur le fait qu'ils soient vivants ou morts," répondit Luna immédiatement.

"Le Chicaneur a tenté de porter ce phénomène à l'attention de la population, mais apparemment vous n'êtes pas abonné," développa Harry.

Snape eut une moue dédaigneuse. "En effet. Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé au Banquet après la fête?"

"Oh, parce que la fête bat toujours son plein. En fait, nous nous dirigions vers le Banquet quand nous avons croisé le chemin de Miss Teigne," dit Harry.

"Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous repartis de la fête qu'après le Banquet terminé?" Snape se dit que là, il les tenait, mais les deux jeunes avaient en fait une très simple explication, qui n'impliquait même pas d'activités illicites.

"Il y avait beaucoup de fantômes," avança Luna. "Sir Nicholas en a invité un proportionnellement au nombre d'années de sa mort, et on voulait tous les interviewer."

"Si vous vous dirigiez vers la Grande Salle, alors pourquoi étiez-vous dans ce couloir précisément?" demanda Snape, logiquement.

"Pourquoi les autres étudiants revenant du Banquet étaient là aussi si ce couloir n'est pas la porte à côté de la Grande Salle?" rétorqua Harry.

"On se trouvait là car j'ai entendu les murs siffler et je voulais enquêter," répondit Luna calmement.

Harry grogna. Il avait évidemment compris ce que le Basilic disait, mais n'avait pas prévu d'aborder le sujet des murs qui sifflent DU TOUT. Comme Ron l'avait démontré après la première attaque, il valait mieux garder pour soit le fait qu'il pouvait entendre le Basilic. Quoique, en y repensant, Ron devait parler du fait qu'Harry entende des voix et se disait probablement qu'il était barjo. Bon, et bien, c'est l'intention qui comptait.

Dumbledore eut l'air alarmé. "Êtes-vous une Fourchelangue, Miss Lovegood?"

"Oh non," dit Luna en secouant la tête. "Je n'ai pas compris ce que le mur disait, je l'ai juste entendu siffler."

"Cela donne tout à fait raison à la théorie de ma cicatrice sur le Basilic, soit dit en passant," ajouta Harry sans pouvoir se retenir.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un se soucie de mon chat?" gémit Rusard.

Se mordant la langue pour éviter de répondre par la négative, Harry farfouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une fiole de Philtre de Mandragore, le tendant à Rusard.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" s'enquit-il avec suspicion en prenant la fiole. "Une sorte de poison?"

"Pas du tout," le rassura Harry. "Je ne ferais pas ça. Surtout pas devant tant de témoins."

Bizarrement, cela ne calma pas Rusard. Très étrange. "C'est un Philtre de Mandragore. Pour ranimer Miss Teigne."

"Et il se trouve que vous ayez cela avec vous, comme par hasard?" dit Snape. "Mr le Directeur, il est clair que Potter en sait plus que ce qu'il ne veut bien l'avouer."

"Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas un hasard. Mais j'ai trois fioles sur moi à tout moment depuis que j'ai mis un doigt de pied dans Poudlard en début d'année. Et j'ai déjà avoué que je savais qu'un Basilic allait être lâché dans l'école à un certain moment de l'année, et vous pensez que je cache quelque chose? Sérieux?" interrogea Harry.

"Harry marque un point," Lockhart se rangea rapidement du côté de son protégé. "Et comme il n'est visiblement pas responsable de tout ceci, qu'aucun dommage permanent n'a été subis, et que Miss Teigne sera immédiatement réanimée, pourquoi ne laisserions-nous pas ces deux-là retourner à leur Salle Commune?"

"Une excellente idée-" commença Dumbledore.

"IL SAIT QUE JE SUIS UN CRACMOL!" s'exclama Rusard, en interrompant le Directeur.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry.

"Oui, bon ça c'est vrai, mais si vous prenez en compte que j'ai déjà mentionné être contre la discrimination des gens morts, il est peu probable que j'ai un problème avec les gens qui n'ont pas de magie," rétorqua Harry avec raison.

"C'est une attitude admirable," dit Dumbledore, heureux de constater, encore une fois, que Harry refusait d'accepter les préjugés enracinés dans la Société Sorcière. "Très bien, au lit, tous les deux."

"Tu veux qu'on ailles manger aux Cuisines, vu que le Banquet est terminé?" demanda Harry tandis que Luna et lui quittaient le bureau de Lockhart.

"Ca me parait être un bon plan," accepta Luna. "Et je veux voir le travail qu'ont accompli les Elfes de Maison sur ces citrouilles en chocolat. Pourquoi tu fais distribuer des citrouilles en chocolat à taille réelle à tout le monde dans le château au milieu de la nuit, déjà?"

"Parce que cet été, quand je parlais de la Grande Citrouille**, Cédric m'a dit qu'il n'y croyait pas et on a parié sur le fait que je puisse lui prouver son existence ou pas," expliqua Harry.

"Ça ressemble beaucoup à de la triche, Harry," lui dit Luna.

"Pas du tout, nous ne sommes que les messagers de la Grande Citrouille," contra Harry."Comme le Père Noël et ses elfes."

"Et maintenant la Grande Citrouille a les Efles de Maison," songea Luna.

"Et moi, l'Elfe Adopté," dit Harry d'un air suffisant.

Luna le regarda, amusée. "La Grande Citrouille ne vient pas de Peanuts?"

"Tu crois vraiment que Cédric a déjà entendu parler de Charlie Brown?"

"Je ne pense pas effectivement," concéda Luna. "C'est une bonne chose d'ailleurs, car j'ai entendu dire que la seule manière d'invoquer la Grande Citrouille passait par un rituel satanique."

Harry s'arrêta et la regarda. "Luna," dit-il lentement. "Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos des vérifications?"

"De ne jamais les faire sauf si ton parrain a été jeté à Azkaban sans procès?" proposa Luna.

"Exactement."

Lorsque Harry eut raccompagné Luna à sa Salle Commune - et eut remercié encore une fois le Seigneur de ne pas être un Serdaigle parce qu'il n'arrivait jamais à résoudre les devinettes et qu'iil serait devenu le Neville de troisième année de Serdaigle - il prit rapidement la direction de la Volière. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas prendre le risque de se faire attraper ce soir, particulièrement, et il n'avait pas pensé à prendre sa cape d'invisibilité à la fête (une erreur, évidemment), mais c'était important. Il fallait qu'il parle à Sirius maintenant que Pettigrow passait à l'action, et il fallait qu'il lui parle vite.

Il écrivit rapidement, 'Il faut qu'on parle. PP s'est montré. Indique lieu et heure.'

"Hedwige," murmura-t-il, et un instant plus tard sa grande chouette blanche vola vers lui. "Amène ça à Sirius, d'accord? Assure toi qu'il soit seul et ne pars pas sans réponse."

Tandis qu'il la regardait s'envoler, il réalisa que les choses allaient se compliquer. Génial.

* * *

* PETA = **People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals**, c'est la plus grande organisation au monde œuvrant pour les droits des animaux. La politique de PETA repose sur le principe suivant : « Les animaux ne nous appartiennent pas. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'en disposer, que ce soit pour notre alimentation, notre habillement, nos loisirs ou nos expériences scientifiques. »

** Alors là, si quelqu'un a compris dès la première lecture ce que ça voulait dire, je lui jette mon chapeau. Perso, il a fallut que je cherche, mais je suis maintenant à même de vous faire une petite synthèse: _Peanuts _est un dessin animé-bd, plus connu sous le nom de _Snoopy _chez nous (le chien au regard triste sur sa maison rouge?), l'un des personnage, Linus, croit que à l'instar du Père Noël et des Cloches de Pâques, il y a quelque chose pour Halloween, La Grande Citrouille (notez que je n'ai pas trouvé la vraie traduction sur Wiki de ça, donc ce n'est peut-être pas ça). Évidemment il n'arrive pas à prouver son existence et chaque année il attend la Grande Citrouille dans un champs de citrouille. Un épisode s'est intitulé, _It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown,_ Charlie Brown ici n'étant pas le chanteur (c'est ce que je croyais au début ^^) mais un autre des sceptiques personnages de _Peanuts_. Wala


	15. Chapter 15

**_Titre original: Oh God Not Again_**

**_Auteur: Sarah1281_**

**_Traductrices: Lil'Sheep & Lumibd_**

**_Hello tout le monde, désolée pour ce retard inexcusable (en fait je m'excuse à chaque chapitre mais le suivant n'en arrive pas plus tôt ^^). Enfin bref, encore toutes nos excuses!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapitre Quinze

Le matin suivant, tout le monde fut ravi quoique confus d'avoir trouvé au pied de son lit une citrouille en chocolat géante avec une carte de la Grande Citrouille leur souhaitant un joyeux Halloween. Tandis qu'Harry descendait prendre son petit-déjeuner, Cédric l'alpaga.

"Je ne te crois toujours pas" lui dit le plus vieux d'un ton détaché. « Que ce soit à propos de l'existence de la Grande Citrouille ou du mal que tu te donnes pour me convaincre. »

"C'est juste que tu ne veux pas t'avouer vaincu" le contra Harry. « Comment expliques-tu ce ravissant et généreux cadeau d'Halloween, sinon? »

"Je ne sais pas," avoua Cédric " Mais tu es sans doute derrière ça. Je ne sais pas comment, mais c'est sûr que c'est toi."

« Merlin, on dirait Snape... » murmura Harry. « Et de toute façon qu'est-ce que qui te fait croire que je suis digne d'être l'assistant de la Grande Citrouille? »

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois digne d'être l'assistant de la Grande Citrouille parce que _la Grande Citrouille n'existe pas_, » dit Cédric lentement.

Harry sembla affligé. « On verra si la Grande Citrouille t'amène quelque chose l'année prochaine. Après tu diras que tu ne crois pas au Père Noël.

Cédric fronça les sourcils. « Mais JE NE CROIS- »

"Silence!" Harry brandit ses mains en l'air. "Je ne veux pas entendre tes mensonges. Bonne journée. » Après quoi il s'avança à la table des Gryffondors et, après un moment de débat intérieur, s'assit à coté de Ginny. Il avait promis qu'il essaierait, après tout, il espérait juste qu'elle se dépêche de passer à autre chose pour qu'il puisse se mettre à la courtiser. Aussi alambiqué que ça avait l'air.

"Hey Ginny," la salua-t-il. « Tu as apprécié ta citrouille? »

Ginny, qui avait commencé à rougir au moment où il s'était assit, s'illumina. « Uh-huh. Je ne suis pas sûre de croire à cette 'Grande Citrouille', mais si elle est prête à me fournir en grosse quantité de chocolat, je suppose que je peux croire à tout. »

"C'est l'idée » Harry rayonnait. « Mais n'en parle pas à Luna. »

Ginny inclina la tête sur le côté d'un air curieux, et Harry se souvint que comme elles habitaient pas très loin l'une de l'autre, elles devaient déjà être plus ou moins amies. « Pourquoi pas? »

« Si les professeurs entendent parler de certaines de ses théories sur la Grande Citrouille ils pourraient bien interdire ses visites les prochaines années. » lui confia Harry.

« Ah » dit Ginny, comme si ça expliquait tout. Avec Luna, c'était souvent le cas.

"Je n'arrive pas à le trouver" se plaignit Hermione en prenant place à côté de Ginny. Ron et Neville s'assirent chacun de part et d'autre d'Harry.

« Trouver quoi ? » interrogea Harry, réellement confus.

« Les deux exemplaires de l'Histoire de Poudlard ont été sortis de la bibliothèque! »

« Je vois. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ce livre est si populaire alors que je sais de source sûre que la dernière personne à l'avoir consulté avant toi est ma mère? » demanda Harry.

« Tout le monde veut des informations sur la Chambre des Secrets, » expliqua Neville. « Les citrouilles ont été une bonne distraction qui a empêché tout le monde de paniquer mais il y a quand même eu une grosse ruée vers la bibliothèque ce matin. »

"Et Hermione nous a trainé avec elle pour en chercher un exemplaire. Quand elle s'est rendue compte que tous les exemplaires étaient sortis, elle nous a fait chercher dans toute la bibliothèque comme si elle pensait que madame Pince lui mentait et qu'elle cachait secrètement des exemplaires sous les tables et dans la Section Interdite. Je te dis pas ce que ça a été de chercher là-bas sans que madame Pince ne s'en rende compte » ajouta Ron en frissonnant.

« Mais Hermione, tu ne te rappelles pas que je t'ai offert un exemplaire de ce livre là l'année dernière ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as donc besoin de prendre celui de la bibliothèque?" s'enquit Harry. Il se rappelait vaguement lui avoir offert ce livre l'année précédente.

"Avec tous ces livres de Lockhart, je n'avais pas de place dans ma malle pour lui. » expliqua Hermione. « Alors je l'ai laissé chez moi. »

« Tu as gâché toute cette place pour des livres de Lockhart mais tu ne pouvais pas amener _L'Histoire de Poudlard _? l'interrogea Ron en roulant des yeux. « Non, tu n'as vraiment pas un faible pour lui. »

Hermione ne rougit pas comme Ron s'y attendait. « Gâché? Ron, ces livres de Lockhart sont nos livres de cours. Bien sûr que je les ai amené. Ce serait stupide de laisser un manuel scolaire à la maison pour prendre un livre de loisir, surtout quand la bibliothèque en a deux copies et que d'habitude personne ne les utilise. »

« Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas emporté avec toi en cabine ni pourquoi tu ne te l'aies pas fait envoyer par hibou. » remarqua Neville.

« Mes parents ne sont pas à l'aise avec les hiboux. » expliqua Hermione. « Et je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à le transporter avec moi. On ne peut pas s'attendre à ce que je pense à _tout_. »

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé ? » demanda Harry,un peu vexé d'avoir raté une excellente opportunité de causer du grabuge. Maintenant qu'elle en parlait, il se rappelait vaguement qu'Hermione n'avait pas eu son livre dans la ligne temporelle originale pour les mêmes raisons.

« On a essayé, » lui assura Neville. « T'as commencé à nous jeter des sorts. »

« Je ne m'en rappelle pas » assura Harry, tout en se frottant pensivement le menton.

« C'est parce que tu dormais toujours » rétorqua Ron.

« Oh, vraiment » dit Hermione avec dédain. « Ce n'est pas comme s'il dormait avec sa baguette sous l'oreiller »

Ginny gloussa devant l'expression de Harry.

"Et bien en fait, si" la corrigea-til. « Désolé de vous avoir somnensorcelé les gars, mais heureusement que je n'étais pas trop somnennuyé sinon vous seriez toujours à l'infirmerie. »

« Oui, c'est génial, Harry, » intervint Hermione, distraite et sans aucune compassion pour Neville et Ron qui affichaient soudainement un air méfiant. « Mais pour le moment, comment suis-je supposée apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé avec Miss Teigne et la Chambre des Secrets? »

Harry claqua des doigts. « Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié. » Il se mit debout sur le banc et jeta un rapide « Sonorus ».

« Votre attention, s'il vous plaît, » résonna sa voix. Tous les étudiants le regardèrent avec intérêt et certains professeurs lui jetèrent un regard agacé. Personne n'essaya de le faire taire par contre, ce qui était sympa. Que Dumbledore ne soit pas dans la Grande Salle pour le censurer 'pour le bien' des élèves était encore mieux.

**"**Il m'est apparu que personne excepté ma meilleure non-Quatuor amie," Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas tressaillir en prononçant le mot 'Quatuor' puisqu'il avait toujours une étrange aversion à celui-ci, "Luna Lovegood et moi-même sommes les seuls à savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé hier soir. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est géniale et que je suis célèbre, même si nous le sommes évidemment. C'est parce que nous sommes des journalistes et les journalistes savent toujours tout avant les autres. Après tout, si ce n'était pas le cas, on serait au chômage. Enfin bref! La nuit dernière un animagus illégal sous sa forme de rat et accessoirement sale traître supposé mort dont le nom n'est pas très clair pour ma cicatrice mais qui rime sans aucun doute avec 'Peter Pettigrew' est entré dans le château et a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets."

"Pourquoi ferait-il cela?" s'enquit Percy, sceptique.

"Parce qu'il a été possédé par un journal intime maléfique qui appartenait à Tom Riddle. Oui c'est ça, vous m'avez entendu: Lord Je-Fais-Tellement-Peur-A-Tout-Le-Monde-Que-Personne-N'Ose-Dire-Mon-Nom Voldemort," Harry fit une pause le temps que les cris de surprise prennent fin, "tenait un journal intime. Certes, il l'a enchanté pour que quiconque écrive dedans soit obligé d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets et attaque tout le monde, mais ce n'est rien de plus qu'un journal. Et franchement, quelle personne normale écrirait dans le journal de quelqu'un d'autre? C'est juste bizarre et pour le moins dérangeant..."

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu sais ce qu'il y a dans la Chambre des Secrets?" demanda Justin Finch-Fletchley (contre qui Harry était toujours irrité pour l'avoir évité lorsqu'il s'était assis à la table des Poufsouffle pour parler à Cédric), la peur évidente dans sa voix.

"Oui," répondit-il simplement.

"Ce ne serait pas parce que tu es responsable-" commença Ernie MacMillan.

Harry, dans le but de tuer dans l'oeuf les prochaines rumeurs le dépeignant comme l'héritier de Serpentard (surtout après ce qu'il avait prévu de faire au club de Duel), et d'empêcher le pompeux Ernie de voler _ses _précieux projecteurs, le coupa brusquement. "Non et non, pas du tout. Croyez-moi: si j'étais responsable de ça je ne cacherais pas ce talent et je ne pétrifierais certainement pas les gens gratuitement. Je le commercialiserais à la place."

Ce fut presque triste de voir que tout le monde était convaincu par cet argument. Ils ne pensaient pas nécessairement qu'il irait jusqu'à pétrifier quelqu'un, mais croyaient qu'il était obsédé par l'argent. C'était pas le cas, vraiment, c'était juste un jeu. Un test pour voir jusqu'où il pourrait utiliser sa célébrité avant le retour de bâton. "Il y a un Basilik dans la Chambre des Secrets. Vous pouvez avoir l'histoire entière dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, mais malheureusement il y a une grosse liste d'attente pour les deux seuls exemplaires de l'école, donc pour ceux qui ne le savent pas un Basilik est un serpent géant - celui dans notre école fait à peu près une vingtaine de mètres - qui possède des crochets empoisonnés et qui vous tuera si vous le regardez dans les yeux. Si vous ne regardez que son reflet, vous ne serez que pétrifié. Heureusement, j'ai des réserves de mirroirs, livres et Filtre de Mandragore - qui vous dé-pétrifiera - sous la main. Le Filtre de Mandragore est gratuite mais les mirroirs sont à dix mornilles, et les livres à cinq gallions. Pour cinq mornilles de plus je peux dédicacer votre livre. Tout sera à disposition après le petit-déjeuner."

"Et comment tu sais tout ça?" répéta Justin.

"Ma cicatrice me l'a dit," répondit Harry. "C'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin de savoir."

"Je ne crois pas que les cicatrices marchent comme ça," avança Pénélope Clearwater en fronçant les sourcils.

"C'est qui le possesseur d'une cicatrice unique en son genre provenant d'un sortilège de la Mort, toi ou moi?" rétorqua-t-il de manière rhétorique.

Il continua en voyant qu'elle n'allait pas répondre. "Je pense que cela fait de moi l'expert. En attendant, le chat de Rusard a déjà été dé-pétrifié et même si ça peut ennuyer certains d'entre vous, sachez que cela veut dire que le Filtre de Mandragore et aussi efficace que rapide, donc même si le fait que le Basilik se déplace dans la plomberie implique qu'il peut apparaitre de nul part devant vous n'importe quand, du moment que vous utilisez un mirroir pour vérifier les intersections, ça devrait aller. Bon et maintenant, qui est intéressé par quelque chose?"

Harry fut immédiatement engloutit.

* * *

"Harry, tu es sûr que c'est bien moral?" lui demanda Hermione un peu plus tard alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'endroit où Miss Teigne avait été attaquée. Apparemment _quelqu'un _avait transformé le message de Riddle de rouge sang à rose fluo. "Utiliser la panique des gens pour faire du profit et refuser de partager des outils nécessaires à notre survie en temps de crise?"

"Relax, Hermione," lui dit Harry. "Personne n'a besoin de L'Histoire de Poudlard et vu que plein de gens l'achètent dorénavant, la liste d'attente à la bibliothèque devrait considérablement se réduire pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas se permettre de l'acheter. Le mirroir est vital mais beaucoup de gens possèdent déjà des mirroirs de poche donc ceux qui m'en ont acheté c'était juste parce qu'il y avait la marque déposée Harry Potter dessus, et pour ceux qui n'en ont pas, j'ai parlé avec les moins favorisés des élèves et dix mornilles est un prix tout à fait raisonnable. Quant à profiter de la panique générale, et bien... je plaide coupable. Mais t'as entendu Neville! J'ai aussi permis d'éviter qu'il y en ait une grâce à mes citrouilles."

"C'était toi?" s'exclama Ron, les yeux écarquillés.

"Evidemment que c'était lui," répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. "Qu'est-ce que tu croyais; qu'il y avait réellement une Grande Citrouille quelque part et qu'on en avait jamais entendu parlé avant?"

"Peut-être?"

"Hey, c'est pas de là que venait toute l'eau hier soir?" s'enquit Harry. "Allons voir d'où ça vient."

"Okay," approuva Hermione en entrant dans la pièce.

Ron ne bougea pas d'un poil. "Je peux pas rentrer là dedans!"

"Pourquoi pas?" demanda Neville.

"C'est les toilettes des filles!" marmonna Ron d'un ton bourru.

"Faut vraiment que tu grandisses," lui conseilla Harry. "Dans quelques années tu te creuseras la cervelle pour trouver une raison de venir ici. En plus, ces toilettes sont compartimentées individuellement, tu verras rien du tout."

L'air atrocement peu disposé à entrer, Ron laissa tout de même Neville et Harry le pousser à l'intérieur, où, à leur grande surprise, ils trouvèrent Luna essayant de convaincre Hermione de s'abonner au Chicaneur. Sans succès apparemment.

"Je ne m'embêterais pas avec elle, Luna," lui dit Harry. "Elle n'est pas encore prête."

L'expression de Luna devint immédiatement plus sombre. "Je suis vraiment désolée," lui dit-elle sincèrement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire 'tu es désolée'? Pour quoi? Et en quoi je ne suis pas prête?" demanda Hermione d'un ton offensé.

"Tu n'es pas prête pour le Chicaneur," répondit Harry.

Hermione, qui eut l'air de dire que c'était le Chicaneur qui n'était pas prêt pour elle, plissa les yeux. "Pourquoi?"

"Parce que tu n'envisages pas une seule seconde que la Grande Citrouille puisse être réelle," rétorqua Luna de but en blanc.

Hermione réagit lentement. "Comment est-ce que tu sais ça?"

"Tu en débattais l'existence ce matin dans la bibliothèque avec Neville," expliqua Luna.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la bibliothèque?" interrogea Hermione, pas sûre de vouloir le savoir.

"Je sortais les deux exemplaires le L'Histoire de Poudlard," répondit Luna joyeusement.

Harry éclata de rire. "Je t'adore Luna, vraiment je t'adore."

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrait et se refermait sans qu'un mot ne sorte devant l'affront que venait de lui faire la petite blonde en face d'elle. Elle avait passé trois heures à chercher un exemplaire qui n'était pas là après tout.

Sentant venir l'orage, Neville s'interposa. "Sinon, pourquoi Hermione ne serait-elle pas élégible comme potentielle liseuse du Chicaneur?"

Luna lui jeta un regard amusé. "Si tu n'arrives déjà pas à accepter cette possibilité, alors tu ne seras PAS capable d'accueillir certains de nos plus intéressants articles."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Luna?" enchaîna Harry.

"Je terminais l'interview de Mimi ici présente," répondit Luna en pointant le fantôme qui jusqu'à présent se cachait dans l'une des toilettes. "Vu qu'elle est partie rapidement la nuit dernière quand Peeves a commencé à la taquiner."

"Tu ne devrais vraiment pas le laisser t'atteindre comme ça," ajouta Harry. "Il est juste amer parce que les autres fantômes ne veulent pas l'accepter, n'étant pas techniquement mort, et il n'a aucun autre but que celui de causer le plus de dégâts possible. Certes, Fred, George et moi pouvons penser que c'est une noble mission, mais être isolé comme il l'est depuis le commencement de son existence doit lui courir un peu sur le haricot parfois, et il reporte sa frustration sur toi. De plus, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait faire quelque chose à propos de l'isolation non plus, parce que imaginez ce que deviendrait Poudlard avec deux poltergeists dedans."

Tout le monde s'arrêta sur cette pensée quelques secondes et réalisa rapidement que Harry avait raison et que cela ne devait jamais, jamais se produire.

"Je sais," admit Mimi. "Mais parfois il est vraiment trop méchant! Je veux dire, j'ai été tuée à l'apogée de la puberté et donc non seulement je porterais des lunettes et je serais acnéique pour l'éternité, mais je suis un puit d'hormones et j'ai tendance à pleurer pour n'importe quoi."

"Je suis vraiment désolé," lui dit Harry en toute honnêteté.

"Sans parler du fait que j'avais mes règles à ce moment là..."

Harry grimaça. Il avait eu pas mal d'expérience avec ce syndrome prémenstruel. "Wow. C'est...c'est vraiment nul. Désolé."

Mimi hocha la tête. "Merci. Maintenant, je vous prie de m'excuser, je vais aller pleurer sans aucune raison, et j'aimerais être seule."

"Bye," la salua Luna. "Merci pour l'interview."

"RON!" hurla Percy Weasley à l'instant où ils sortaient des toilettes. "Ce sont les toilettes de filles! Qu'est-ce que tu-?"

"Ron envisageait un changement de sexe," le coupa Harry de manière sérieuse. "Mais comme il se tâte toujours, on est venu voir les différences entre filles et garçons si jamais il décide de sauter le pas, et utiliser les toilettes des filles au lieu de celles des garçon sera définitivement une grosse différence."

Percy le regarda bouche bée.

"Idiot," Ron lui mit une claque derrière la tête. "C'est pas vrai."

'Merci Merlin," s'exclama Percy, soulagé. "Je ne veux même pas penser à ce que j'aurais dit à Maman pour lui expliquer comment tu es devenu 'Ronnie'. Mais en tant que Préfet, je suis toujours obligé de vous demander ce que vous faisiez là bas."

"On-" commença Harry, mais Ron lui lança un regard menaçant.

"Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais m'en charger," Ron prit une grande inspiration. "On est venu voir le message qui est devenu rose et Harry a décidé d'enquêter dans les toilettes des filles qui étaient inondées, et quand j'ai dit que je pouvais pas rentrer là dedans il m'a assuré que lorsque j'aurais atteint la puberté je dirais autre chose, et lorsqu'on est rentrés l'ami de Harry, Luna, était en pleine interview avec Mimi Geignarde, mais Mimi est partie en pleurant, et on est sortis."

Percy cligna des yeux stupidement. "Non, sérieusement, pourquoi vous étiez là dedans?"

"Je viens de te le dire," insista Ron.

"Je dois vraiment me faire vieux," murmura Percy. "Vous avez une idée d'à quel point cela à l'air suspicieux? Revenir ici quand tout le monde est en train de manger..."

"Pour que personne ne nous voit ici," dit Harry en haussant les épaules. "En plus, y a plein de gens qui sont venus examiner le mur toute la journée. C'est pas comme si y avait autre chose à faire par ici. Poudlard est étonnamment ennuyeuse si on la compare avec d'autres écoles."

"Ce n'est pas vrai!" s'écrièrent simultanément Hermione et Percy, scandalisés.

"Vous savez, à Durmstrang, la Forêt Interdite n'est pas réservée aux punition: c'est un rite de passage. Et le tiers des élèves de Beauxbatons n'est pas humain. Imaginez à quel point ça doit être excitant d'étudier dans une de ces écoles," avoua Harry, rêveur.

"On a un Basilik; c'est excitant aussi," défendit Ron.

"Non pas vraiment; il n'a attaqué qu'un chat. A Poudlard, on a besoin de Voldemort pour mettre de l'ambiance malgré le fait qu'il soit mort," rétorqua Harry.

"Ron, je t'en prie, ce n'est qu'un nom," asséna Hermione, exaspérée tandis que le roux tressaillait. Cette fois, Harry avait tout fait pour qu'Hermione ne succombe pas à cette stupide pratique sorcière qui consistait à n'appeler Voldermort que 'Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom' ou 'Tu-sais-qui'. Après tout, s'ils l'appelaient 'Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom' ils le nommaient en réalité, et puis que faire si jamais quelqu'un ne savait vraiment PAS qui?

"Comment 'Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom' peut-il causer des problèmes s'il est mort?" demanda Percy en fronçant les sourcils. "Est-il devenu un fantôme?"

"Non, il n'est que partiellement mort," expliqua Harry.

"Partiellement?" répéta Neville. "C'est-à-dire?"

"Il y a une grande différence entre partiellement mort et tout à fait mort. Partiellement veut dire qu'il est légèrement vivant. Tandis que tout à fait mort... et bien, il n'y a généralement qu'une seule chose à faire," répondit Luna en souriant largement.

"Lui faire les poches et chercher de la monnaie*," termina Harry. "J'adore Princess Bride! Vous savez," commença-t-il en se tournant vers ses trois meilleurs amis. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais dernièrement Luna vous bas à plate couture dans le rayon 'ami'."

"Ce n'est pas de notre faute si nous ne sommes pas tarés," rétorqua Hermione en croisant les bras. "Sans t'offenser Luna."

"Pourquoi je serais offensée?" répondit Luna. "J'ai vu votre version de l'équilibre mental. C'est chiant."

"Hey, pourquoi es-tu là au fait?" interrogea Neville. "N'est-ce pas aussi suspicieux que nous même si tu es un préfet? En fait, je dirais que c'est même plus suspicieux vu que tu es suffisamment âgé pour savoir comment pétrifier quelqu'un alors que nous non."

"Je-" commença Percy en rougissant.

"Oh, il était probablement en train de peloter Pénélope Clearwater, sa copine," suggéra Harry.

"Allez...allez manger," conclut Percy hâtivement en secouant la tête et en faisant demi tour.

* * *

* Princess Bride: les amis, j'ai aussi aimé ce film malheureusement je ne l'ai vu qu'en anglais (je ne sais même pas s'il a été traduit), donc je n'ai pas la version française de ces répliques (pas trouvé sur internet non plus :/). Donc pardonnez moi pour l'inexactitude de la traduction.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Titre original: Oh God Not Again**_

_**Auteur: Sarah1281**_

_**Traductrice: Lil'Sheep**_

**Je suis terriblement désolée pour cette longue attente, j'ai pas grand chose à dire pour me faire pardonner cette fois-ci ^^' donc profitez pleinement de ce chapitre et je tiens à remercier personnellement: **_Enaira, sarahblue1, Nayla-HP, darknesse2, Agrond, Lia Nefer, Fuhatsu, CW, darkmoonlady, Yuki kyoko-29, Xanara, Black Jo, yachiru-chan92, Yzeute, Necromant70, Mililys, Eve et Zod'a, luffynette_** et **_animophilenrose._

**Pffiou..**

**Merci énormément!**

* * *

Chapitre Seize

Après un rapide détour par la Salle sur Demande pour récupérer le Diadème de Serdaigle, Harry prit le chemin de la Cabane Hurlante où il avait rendez-vous avec Sirius.

"Wormtail est de retour?" s'enquit Sirius en allant droit au but.

Harry acquiesça. "Je crois oui. De toute façon, la Chambre des Secrets a été ré ouverte et Miss Teigne a été pétrifiée."

"Miss Teigne?" Sirius eut l'air confus. "Est-ce que c'est le nouveau chat de Rusard?" Quand Harry acquiesça à nouveau, celui-ci sourit largement. "Excellent. Je suppose qu'il n'est pas aussi mauvais que ça finalement. Enfin, je veux dire, je vais tout de même l'attaquer à vue, mais au moins ceci rend sa trahison moins horrible."

"Tu réalises que Pettigrew est possédé par Voldemort, n'est-ce pas?" lui demanda Harry. "Ça donne un nouveau jour à la pétrification de Miss Teigne."

Sirius eut l'air spéculatif. "Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais cru que je dirais ça un jour, mais peut-être que Voldemort n'est pas-"

"Non, ne pense même pas à ça," interrompit Harry. "Et de toute façon, je l'ai dépétrifiée presque immédiatement."

Sirius le regarda, stupéfié et un peu horrifié. "Pourquoi t'as fait quelque chose d'aussi odieux?"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "Écoute Sirius, je comprend que tu n'aimes ni Rusard ni aucun de ses chats-"

"C'est le plus gros euphémisme que j'ai jamais entendu," murmura Sirius. "Ils sont le Mal personnifié!"

"Mais essaie de te mettre à ma place. J'ai acheté une quantité non négligeable de Philtre de Mandragore cet été et si je n'avais pas prouvé que ça marchait sur le chat, personne ne m'aurait laissé l'utiliser sur eux vu qu'ils pensaient encore que j'étais l'Héritier de Serpentard," souligna Harry.

"Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire," avança Sirius avec réluctance. "Mais par Merlin, Harry, seule Lily était aussi préparée que toi pour stocker des potions en cas de catastrophe potentielle."

Harry renifla. "Faut dire qu'elle passait quand même un certain temps avec toi et tes amis."

"Détails, détails..." dit Sirius en agitant la main. Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudain. "Attend... ils _pensaient _que tu étais l'Héritier de Serpentard?" Harry hocha la tête. "Et plus maintenant?" Autre hochement de tête.

"Détails! Détails!"

"Je n'ai fait que les convaincre que si j'avais eu des pouvoirs de pétrification j'aurais essayé de les commercialiser et apparemment j'ai tellement passé de temps avec Lockhart que tout le monde m'a cru," expliqua Harry en haussant les épaules. "Et je peux te dire que j'apprécie particulièrement le fait qu'on ne me soupçonne pas cette fois-ci même en sachant que ma mère et ma meilleure amie sont des Nées-de-moldus."

"C'est...il n'y a pas de mots pour ça," répondit Sirius en secouant la tête, impressioné.

"Je sais, je suis génial," dit Harry d'un ton suffisant. "Mais revenons à nos moutons: j'ai récupéré le Diadème de Serdaigle de la Salle sur Demande; oserais-je espérer que tu maîtrises le Feudeymon?"

Sirius grimaça. "Plus ou moins."

"Sirius!"

"Quoi? Ne te méprends pas, je peux tout à fait détruire les horcruxes avec ça et j'arrive quasiment à viser, c'est juste que ça me prend un peu de temps pour l'éteindre."

"Merlin," grogna Harry, agacé. "T'as eu trois mois!"

"C'est déjà pas mal de progrès; je ne crois pas que tu réalises à quel point le Feudeymon est difficile à maîtriser," se défendit Sirius.

Se rappelant que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu à l'oeuvre le Feudeymon avait à la fois détruit un horcruxe de Voldemort, coûté sa vie à Crabbe, et laissé Draco lui être redevable pour le reste de son existence, Harry secoua la tête. "Non, tu as raison. Je suis désolé; c'est juste que...je n'ai pas envie de voir du feu incontrôlable sur les terres de Poudlard. Ça ne me paraît pas être une bonne idée."

Sirius haussa les épaules. "Bah, probablement pas, mais au moins il y a très peu de risques de lycanthropie, pas comme certains de nos exploits."

"Aussi," approuva Harry. "Donc, c'est tout ce que t'as fait pendant tout ce temps? Apprendre à maîtriser le Feudeymon?"

"Non pas que. J'ai, de manière anonyme, vendu Kreattur - ne me demande pas - aux Greengrass, trouvé ce que je pense sérieusement être le Médaillon horcruxe, et envoyé des lettres deux fois par semaine à Remus. Il n'a répondu à aucune d'entre elles pour l'instant, mais au moins il ne les a pas donné aux Aurors," répondit Sirius.

"Eh bien, c'est déjà ça. Je suppose. Et montre moi ce Médaillon." Lorsque Sirius lui tendit, Harry l'inspecta prudemment. "Oui c'est ça, définitivement. Tu aurais pu au moins dire à Kreattur que tu allais le détruire avant de le vendre. Il n'est pas aussi mauvais que ça, vraiment."

Sirius renifla. "Je le croirais quand je le verrais."

"Ce qui ne se produira jamais vu que tu l'as vendu!" s'exclama Harry.

"Il a eu la chance de me le montrer. Je me le suis farci pendant une semaine avant d'avoir recours aux mesures drastiques," rétorqua Sirius.

"Comme c'est généreux de ta part," grinça Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire de toute façon?" interrogea Sirius de manière désintéressée. "Est-il juste obsédé par n'importe quelle vieille relique Sang-pure suintant la magie noire?"

"Peut-être parce que ton frère a donné sa vie pour voler ce Médaillon à Voldemort et l'a confié à Kreattur pour qu'il le détruise juste avant de mourir?" suggéra Harry.

Sirius le fixa la bouche grande ouverte.

"Aurais-je oublié de le mentionné cet été?" s'enquit Harry honteusement, en se grattant la nuque.

"Je crois oui," répondit Sirius une fois qu'il eut retrouvé sa voix. "Mon petit frère, travaillant en secret pour abattre Voldemort et découvrant les horcruxes. Il devait sans aucun doute penser qu'il n'y en avait qu'un, mais même...j'aurais jamais cru que..."

Après avoir donné un moment à Sirius pour se reprendre, Harry déposa le Diadème et le Médaillon sur le sol de la Cabane Hurlante. "Alors, on le fait?"

Une fois que la Coupe eut rejoint les autres objets magiques par terre, Sirius lança le Feudeymon et brûla le bâtiment entier ainsi que les environs. C'était pas très pratique, certes, mais au moins c'était purificateur.

* * *

"Harry!" s'exclama Ron en le poussant dans une salle de classe inutilisée.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous me kidnappez?" s'enquit Harry en avisant Hermione et Neville, déjà présents dans la salle, avec un regard suspicieux.

"On ne te kidnappe pas," grogna Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Donc je peux partir maintenant?" demanda-t-il a nouveau en marchant vers la porte.

"Désolé, vieux, mais faut que tu nous écoute avant," lui répondit Ron en bloquant le passage.

"Dans ce cas là je répète: Pourquoi me kidnappez-vous?" répéta-t-il.

"Parce que tu as tendance a être trop théâtral et à impliquer tout le monde dans ton speech alors qu'on a besoin de garder ça sous silence," expliqua Hermione.

"En plus, tu ne vas pas forcément aimer ce qu'ils ont décidé de faire," ajouta Neville.

"Ce qu'_ils_ont décidé de faire?" répéta Harry à nouveau. "Ça veut dire que tu n'approuves pas."

"Non," répondit Neville avec bonne humeur. "Car contrairement à eux, j'ai une once de foi en toi."

"Once?" Ron eut l'air confus.

"C'est une petite quantité," rétorqua Hermione automatiquement. "Et on croit toujours en Harry!"

Harry et Neville la regardèrent d'un air sceptique.

Elle rougit. "Quoi? C'est pas parce que je n'accepte pas tout ce qui sort de ta bouche comme la vérité vraie que je ne crois pas en toi! Par Merlin, la semaine dernière tu as essayé de convaincre Percy que Ron voulait changer de sexe!"

"Je ne vois pas le rapport," lui dit Harry franchement.

"Oh peu importe," s'énerva Hermione. "Enfin bref, je ne doute pas de l'expertise de ta, hum, _cicatrice_, sur ces attaques, mais je suggérais que peut-être le, c'était quoi déjà? animagus illégal sous sa forme de rat et supposé mort-"

"L'animagus illégal sous sa forme de rat et **accessoirement sale traître **supposé mort," corrigea Harry.

'C'est ça, lui," approuva Hermione en s'en fichant royalement. "Il a peut-être eu de l'aide dans le château. Et même si le Professeur Dumbledore n'engage pas _toujours _des personnes très fiables, le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal est généralement celui qui provoque les ennuis, et Lockhart n'a vraiment pas l'air de quelqu'un comme ça."

"C'est pour ça qu'on pense à Malfoy," enchaîna Ron.

Harry les regarda un instant, avisant leurs visages mortellement sérieux, avant d'éclater de rire.

"Tu réagis comme alors?" demanda Hermione, en colère. "Tu t'occupes d'idées absurde comme la Grande Citrouille et la Conspiration des Nains de Jardin mais tu ne peux pas prendre au sérieux les attaques contre notre école?"

Avec beaucoup d'effort, Harry parvint à apaiser son fou rire. "Désolé Hermione, je te prend au sérieux, mais franchement? Draco? Comment diable êtes-vous arrivés à cette conclusion?"

"Il a bien fait comprendre à tout le monde ce qu'il pensait des Nés-de-moldus, et il a dit 'Les Sangs-de-Bourbre seront les prochains!' quand il a vu ce qui était écrit sur le mur à Halloween," répondit Ron, comme si c'était évident. Est-ce que Harry avait sauté sur les conclusions aussi rapidement la dernière fois? C'était assez déprimant de se dire ça. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus?"

"Euh.. des preuves?" suggéra Harry.

A côté de lui Neville grogna. "Oh, pourquoi t'as dit ça..."

Harry était interloqué. "Pourquoi pas?"

"Ils ont prévu de faire du Polynectar pour qu'on puisse entrer dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, se faire passer pour Crabbe et Goyle, et lui demander directement s'il est responsable de ce bazar ou pas. En ignorant ouvertement le fait que personne sain d'esprit ne se confierait à ces deux crétins, ils veulent aussi voler certains des ingrédients pour faire la potion de la réserve personnelle de Snape en faisant exploser un chaudron - en blessant et/ou tuant potentiellement toute personne dans les environs immédiats, tout cela dépendant de quelle potion on sera entrain de faire et s'il y a eu absorption - pour faire diversion." expliqua Neville en secouant la tête. "Je leur ai dit que même toi tu n'irais pas aussi loin."

"Bien sûr que non," répondit Harry, choqué. "C'est beaucoup trop risqué d'un point de vu sécuritaire. Quelle est l'utilité de découvrir si Draco est impliqué dans cette histoire et d'arrêter quelques pétrifications si on tue en même temps la moitié de la promotion Gryffondor-Serpentard de deuxième année?"

"Alors trouve nous un autre moyen d'obtenir ces ingrédients," répliqua Hermione, déterminée.

"Car d'une manière ou d'une autre, on va le faire. S'il y a la moindre chance que Malfoy soit impliqué, il faut qu'on le sache. Je sais que c'est ton ami, et tout, mais regarde ça de manière objective-"

"C'est ce que _je _fais," rétorqua Harry. "C'est vous deux qui êtes aveuglés par votre haine envers lui. Je commanderai votre fichue potion, mais je vous le dis, c'est pas lui."

"Comment est-ce que tu le sais?" interrogea Ron. "C'est pas parce qu'il est sympa avec toi que-"

"JE SAIS," interrompit à nouveau Harry. "Mais comment pourrait-il être l'Héritier de Serpentard, franchement? Sa mère est une Black et il y a beaucoup de monde ayant du sang de Black dans la communauté magique, même si Sirius est le seul sorcier vivant portant encore ce nom."

"Peut-être que ton parrain est l'Héritier de Serpentard!" Ron avait une nouvelle théorie.

"Pourquoi est-ce que mon parrain fugitif s'introduirait dans Poudlard juste pour lâcher un serpent sur des gens? Il y a des façons bien plus efficaces de tuer des gens."

"Tu as dit que le coupable était possédé par un journal maléfique," avança Neville, qui devenait rapidement la voix de la raison.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. "Merci de nous rappeler ça."

"De rien."

"Mon parrain n'écrirait jamais dans un journal intime. Il trouve que cela réduit automatiquement ta génialitude de vingt pour cent," expliqua Harry.

"Comment est-ce que tu le sais?" demanda Hermione.

Harry sourit narquoisement et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

"Si tu réponds que c'est ta cicatrice qui te l'a dit, je ne sais pas ce que je te ferais!" menaça-t-elle.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Je ne dirais rien alors. Mais il y a autre chose en faveur de Draco: le Professeur Snape n'est pas un Fourchelangue."

"Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec tout ça?" s'exaspéra Hermione.

"Eh bien le Fourchelangue est une aptitude héréditaire. Si le Professeur Snape ne peut pas le parler et donc ne peut pas être l'Héritier, alors comment cela pourrait être Draco?" interrogea Harry innocemment.

"Il est toujours fortement probable que Malfoy soit en réalité... un Malfoy," avança Ron.

Harry le regarda avec incompréhension.

"Très bien, ne nous aidez pas," grinça Hermione. "Ron et moi on peut s'en charger tous seuls vu que nous sommes apparemment les seuls prenant la sécurité de l'école au sérieux. Est-ce que tu nous achèteras la potion au moins?"

"Bien sûr, " répondit Harry. "Fait juste attention à ce que les cheveux que tu prends viennent vraiment de la personne à laquelle tu veux ressembler et pas leur chat."

"Quoi-?" commença Hermione.

"Ne t'inquiète de rien. Bon, vu que vous être clairement cinglés tous les deux, Neville et moi on va voir Luna."

* * *

"Mr Potter," appela McGonagall tandis qu'Harry entrait dans le château après son entraînement de Quidditch. Elle était particulièrement sombre.

"Oui?" répondit Harry poliment, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ce regard. Il n'en avait aucune idée.

"Un autre étudiant a été trouvé pétrifié, donc si vous pouviez apporter un peu de votre Philtre de Mandragore à l'infirmerie, cela serait très utile," lui dit McGonagall.

"Bien sûr, je peux y aller tout de suite," accepta Harry en la suivant jusqu'à l'infirmerie. "D'ailleurs, qui a été pétrifié?"

"Vous ne le connaissez probablement pas, mais c'est un Poufsouffle du nom de Zacharias Smith," l'informa le professeur de Métamorphose.

Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière et grogna. "On peut pas le laisser comme ça?"

"Mr Potter!" s'écria McGonagall d'un ton révolté. "Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor pour cette remarque inconsidérée."

"Yes!" s'exclama Harry.

"Mr Potter?"

* * *

"Harry!" appela Draco à la minute où il le vit.

"Oops," marmonna Harry en s'admonestant de s'être fait prendre comme ça. Il avait fait tellement attention à éviter de croiser Draco récemment, et là, il semblerait que sa chance était en train de tourner.

"Maintenant que j'ai réussit à te coincer après deux mois, est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'expliquer ceci?" demanda Draco, en lui balançant un livre plutôt épais sur la tête.

Rebondissant sur sa tête et tombant par terre, Harry le ramassa et lu le titre. "On dirait que c'est un exemplaire de l'autobiographie _Moi le Magicien _du professeur Lockhart. Pourquoi? Tu ne sais plus comment lire ou t'es devenu aveugle, ou un truc du genre?"

"Non," gronda Draco. "As-tu lu la partie sur mes parents?"

"Non, pas vraiment," répondit Harry, sincère. Après tout, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de lire les livres de Lockhart car il était toujours obligé de prêter attention au cours lorsque Lockhart le prenait comme assistant pour rejouer les différents passages de ses livres. Contrairement à la dernière fois, par contre, cela ne le dérangeait pas: ses talents de comédiens déjà excellents devenaient encore meilleurs très rapidement devant les rôles différents qu'il avait à jouer. "Tout le monde n'est pas obsédé par ta famille, Draco, tu sais."

"Il a consacré un chapitre entier sur la liaison entre ma mère et le professeur Snape et comment cela a changé sa vie!" hurla Draco.

"Ta mère et le professeur Snape ont eu une liaison?" répéta Harry les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

"Mais non," se renfrogna Draco.

"Mais tu viens de dire-" commença Harry.

"Lockhart a entendu cette rumeur ridicule que tu as fait circuler, l'a cru, l'a publié,

et maintenant toutes ses imbéciles de fans le croient et je ne vais jamais en voir la fin," se plaignit Draco. "J'espère que tu es content."

"Je suis toujours content," répondit Harry, joyeusement. "Et je ne comprend pas comment tu peux sérieusement m'en vouloir. Je veux dire, certes, c'est moi qui ai lancé cette rumeur, mais je n'en ai parlé qu'une fois, Fred et Georges ont fait le reste!"

"ET qu'est-ce que tu fais de cette fois à la librairie pendant l'été quand tu voulais éviter de te faire prendre en photo?" souligna Draco. "Et ce ne sont que les fois où j'étais aussi présent."

"Okay," concéda Harry. "Seulement deux fois, d'accord. Mais franchement, c'est pas ma faute-"

"Tu l'as dit juste devant lui!" s'écria Draco.

"Tu sais," commença Harry, en croisant les bras. "C'est pour ça que je t'évitais."

"Arrête de répandre des rumeurs, s'il te plaît?" supplia Draco. "Tôt ou tard, quelqu'un va en parler à mon père."

"Il ne l'a pas entendu encore?" s'enquit Harry, surpris. "Mais ça fait des mois! ET il était présent à la librairie la deuxième fois que je l'ai mentionnée."

"Personne ne veut contrarier mon père en lui racontant que ma mère le trompe avec un de ses proches amis," expliqua Draco. "Beaucoup de monde a peur de lui et de son argent. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il n'a pas entendu cet incident directement à la librairie, mais il avait l'air un peu préoccupé ce jour-là. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi."

"Je ferai un effort, promis."

Draco soupira. "Je suppose que je ne peux m'attendre à rien de plus.."


	17. Chapter 17

Hello pipole!

Désolée pour le retard. Encore. Pas ma faute (enfin pas que). J'arrête de m'excuser et je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre Dix-sept

"Hey Harry," salua Cédric cordialement tandis qu'Harry sortait un flacon de Philtre de Mandragore pour ranimer Cho Chang, qui ne sortait pas encore avec Cédric techniquement mais tout le monde pouvait voir que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Comment Harry avait pu ne pas s'en apercevoir la première fois, il ne savait pas. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils essayaient de se cacher ou bien. "Je ne t'ai jamais remercié de nous avoir offert ces balais, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je ne m'en rappelle vraiment pas," lui confia Harry. "J'ai un peu été assailli lorsque tout le monde l'a appris. Enfin," il s'arrêta pour réfléchir. "Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles ont été les plus violents de tous, ce qui est étrange car d'habitude les Gryffondors sont les plus exubérants. Je crois que ma propre maison a été un peu agacée que j'ai détruit l'avantage que nous donnaient ces nouveaux balais quand je vous en ai offert à vous aussi. Quant aux Serpentards, eh ben, ils ont été convaincu que je les détestais parce que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de leur en acheter. Peu importe le fait que Draco soit déjà passé par là..."

Cédric jaugea Harry avec attention. "Tu n'as pas l'air de quelqu'un porté sur les préjugés inter-maisons et je pense que tout ce que tu dis au contraire est basé sur une rivalité amicale entre maisons. Et je refuse de croire que tu sois négligent à ce point et que tu aies pensé à offrir à deux autres équipes des balais de course pour ne pas incommoder tes Attrapeurs adverses mais que tu aies oublié d'en offrir à l'équipe dont l'un de tes amis fait partie, en tant qu'Attrapeur. Je te le dis: personne ne sait comment vous faites pour être amis tous les deux. C'est la relation amicale-rivale la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais vu."

"Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là?" demanda Harry d'un ton innocent.

"Vous n'êtes d'accord sur aucun sujet, vous êtes tous deux des membres prééminents des deux maisons les plus enclines à la rivalité inter-maison, tu refuses de laisser tomber cette rumeur à propos de ses parents, chacun déteste les amis de l'autre, et vous agissez comme des rivaux la plupart du temps," débita rapidement Cédric.

"Ce n'est que par jeu," lui assura Harry. "Et si tu ne crois pas que ce soit un accident si j'ai oublié d'offrir des balais aux Serpentards, alors à ton avis, qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Tu savais ce que Malfoy allait faire et c'est pour ça que tu as acheté des balais aux trois autres équipes," spécula Cédric.

"Tu penses que je l'espionne ou quoi?" interrogea Harry, en jouant l'offensé.

Cédric ne fut pas convaincu par son jeu et haussa simplement les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Si ça se trouve c'est ta cicatrice qui te l'a dit."

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre car à ce moment là le Philtre de Mandragore fit enfin effet et Cho ouvrit péniblement les yeux. "Cédric?" dit-elle, confuse. "Que s'est-il passé?"

Harry laissa son futur petit copain lui expliquer l'histoire et prit le chemin de la cabane de Hagrid. Il avait eu raison de croire que Pettigrew le possédé allait choisir d'autres victimes que la dernière fois et était particulièrement heureux que tout le monde utilise des miroirs comme il l'avait conseillé. Cependant, être sans arrêt convoqué à l'infirmerie pour administrer la potion (car il refusait de leur donner par peur que Wormtail n'entre par effraction dans l'infirmerie et détruise la réserve d'Harry) commençait à devenir vraiment pénible. Qu'est-ce que Pettigrew attendait pour commencer à jouer?

* * *

"Eh ben, quelle perte de temps phénoménale," murmura Harry. Sirius lui avait fait parvenir par Hedwige un message lui demandant pourquoi il n'essayait pas de tuer le Basilic maintenant qu'il savait comment le faire de manière sûre et qu'il savait aussi où se cachait la Chambre des Secrets. Il s'était par conséquent levé plus tôt le jour du match contre les Serpentards et avait prit la direction des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Celle-ci avait été surprise de le voir mais il l'avait tranquillisée en métamorphosant une savonnette en barre de chocolat, et elle avait pu faire semblant de sentir un quelconque goût.

Une fois dans la Chambre, Harry n'avait eu vraiment aucun gros problème. Il lui avait fallut une bonne minute pour se rappeler d'imaginer de vrais serpents à la place des gravures dans la pierre pour pouvoir parler Fourchelangue à nouveau - car il n'avait pas pu utiliser ce talent depuis des années, n'étant plus un horcrux - puis il avait rapidement prit la direction du hall principal. Mais arrivé à destination, il fut confronté à un soucis de taille, puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche de la stupide statue de Salazar Serpentard. Après un intense effort intellectuel, il se rappela que Riddle avait psalomdié 'Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard' et le Basilic avait surgit.

Sauf que lorsque Harry tenta ce mot de passe, ainsi qu'une myriade d'autres, la statue refusa de bouger. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait de mal. Est-ce que Riddle avait fait autre chose pour préparer la Chambre avant que Harry n'arrive? Il ne le pensait pas, mais qui aurait pu lui dire? Une autre possibilité, plus probable selon l'opinion de Harry, était que Salazar avait entraîné le Basilic pour ne répondre qu'à son Héritier. Harry, malgré tous ses talents et le bout d'âme voldemorienne dans son corps, n'était pas un descendant. Mais après tout, l'horcrux de Voldemort était la partie de lui qui tentait d'ouvrir la Chambre. Etait-ce parce que l'âme de Riddle était entière avant qu'il ne fasse du journal son horcrux et donc avait-il plus d'âme à mettre dans le journal que ce qu'il ne possédait? Ou encore était-ce par que le journal était, en essence, la même personne que le Riddle de 16 ans alors que Harry était quelqu'un de tout à faire différent avec un morceau de Riddle dans le corps? Qui savait réellement comment l'ancienne magie fonctionnait de toute façon?

Lorsque Harry resortit du tunnel dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde (après avoir préalablement rétrécit et empoché toute la mue de Basilic qu'il pouvait trouver; puisqu'après tout, vu leur rareté cela devait valoir quelque chose, pas vrai?), il trouva Luna mangeant le chocolat de Mimi et lui décrivant à grand renforts de détails le goût qu'il avait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" s'enquit Harry, dérouté.

"Tu es au courant qu'il y a un match de Quidditch aujourd'hui? Tout l'école est sans dessus dessous depuis qu'on a découvert que tu avais disparu," répondit Luna, en examinant l'entrée de la Chambre avec grand intérêt.

"Donc tu es venue me chercher?" continua Harry. Tandis que Luna acquiesçait, il continua. "Et pourquoi ici?"

"Dans quel autre endroit pourrais-tu être?" répondit à nouveau Luna, sagement. "C'est l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets?"

Crotte. Luna n'était pas sensée le découvrir. En fait, personne n'était sensé le découvrir. Mais bon, tant que cela se sache, autant que cela soit Luna. Évidemment, il serait plus simple de lui effacer la mémoire, mais cela était contre les principes d'Harry et il se le refusait donc. Son énervante conscience et un étrange soupçon d'avoir eut lui-même la mémoire effacée l'empêchait de faire ça aux autres.

"Oui," avoua en fin de compte Harry, avec hésitation.

"Je vois," dit Luna en hochant la tête. "Et je ne peux le dire à personne, sinon celui qui attaque les élèves saura que tu sais, c'est ça?"

"Exactement," s'exclama Harry, soulagé de savoir qu'elle comprenait. "Et je ne peux pas atteindre le Basilic car je ne trouve pas la porte d'entrée de son antre. Je crois que c'est parce que je ne suis pas de la lignée de Serpentard mais je ne suis pas sûr. Si quelqu'un découvrait cette entrée il pourrait tenter de la protéger, mais tôt ou tard, l'animagus illégal sous sa forme de rat et accessoirement sale traître supposé mort réussira à passer outre la protection. Et lorsque cela arrivera, la panique engendrée sera telle qu'on perdra la chance de tuer le Basilic une fois pour toute et les générations futures seront toujours en danger."

"C'est très risqué comme plan," lui dit Luna d'un ton solennel. "Mais je te fais confiance. Ai-je raison de croire que Serpentard étant le créateur de cette pièce, seul un Fourchelangue peut y accéder? Es-tu un Fourchelangue?"

"Je t'ai toujours sous-estimée, Luna," lui sourit Harry, ironiquement. "Bon, quelle heure est-il? Le match doit commencer quand?"

"Il a commencé il y a vingt minutes," répondit Luna d'un ton détaché.

"QUOI?" s'écria Harry d'une voix stridente. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?"

"Si tu étais aussi soucieux d'arriver au match à temps, tu aurais dû acheter une montre," le réprimanda la blonde.

Harry atteint son dortoir quasiment en volant, pour y attraper son balai et cette fois s'envola littéralement jusqu'au stade par la fenêtre.

"Et Serpentard marque à nouveau, ce qui amène le score à un total de 60-20 pour les Vert et Argent," disait Lee Jordan tandis qu'Harry approchait. "L'équipe de Gryffondor est clairement pessimiste quant à ses chances de gagner sans leur Attrapeur. Mais où est-HARRY!" Personne ne remarqua que Lee avait repéré Harry immédiatement, mais il enchaîna rapidement. "C'est incroyable: trente minutes après le début du match et l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor, Harry Potter, daigne enfin se montrer. Je ne sais pas où il a bien pu être pour que même les jumeaux Weasley soient incapables de le localiser, mais avec un peu de chance il va pouvoir faire bouger les choses ici!"

"Jordan," le sermonna McGonagall. "Essayez au moins de prétendre être impartial."

"Mais Professeur, je n'ai même pas insulté ces sales petits-" commença Jordan en ricanant.

"Ne pas insulter quelqu'un n'est pas la même chose qu'être impartial," souligna McGonagall. "Franchement, parfois je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas un commentateur par Maison, pour avoir à chaque fois quelqu'un qui n'a aucun intérêt personnel dans le match joué."

"Je sais que je vous manquerais," la taquina Lee avant de se racler la gorge. "On m'a demandé de faire une annonce: Harry n'utilise pas le même Nimbus 2001 que les autres 27 joueurs de Quidditch. D'après lui, non seulement il est assez bon pour surpasser les trois autres Attrapeurs les yeux bandés sur son balai habituel mais il ne veut pas non plus voler sur le même balai que son... ami? Rival? Que sont-ils d'ailleurs? Enfin bref, il ne veut pas utiliser le même balai que Draco Malfoy. Et il voudrait aussi ajouter publiquement qu'il croit fermement que la rumeur populaire selon laquelle Malfoy serait le fils illégitime du Professeur Snape n'est qu'un très méchant mensonge et que tout le monde devrait l'oublier."

"HARRY!" hurla Draco alors qu'Harry le dépassait. "Tu as promis que c'était fini!"

"Mais c'est le cas," rétorqua Harry innocemment. "Je ne faisais que t'aider en clamant publiquement que je pensais que c'était de l'intox."

"Que tu pensais, seulement?" grogna Draco. "C'est toi qui l'a commencée!"

"Ce dont je suis sûr c'est que ne sachant pas la relation que tes parents ont l'un avec l'autre et avec Snape, je ne peux être certain de rien dans ce domaine," répondit Harry avec délicatesse. Il y eut du mouvement à la périphérie de sa vision. "Tu peux baisser la tête s'il te plaît?"

Draco le regarda, pour le moins confus, mais fit automatiquement ce que Harry lui demanda. Ce dernier leva sa baguette et jeta un "Reducto" silencieux au Cognard qui le suivait depuis un certain temps et que Dobby avait ensorcelé, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Tandis que le Cognard explosait, Harry repéra le Vif et plongea à sa suite. Draco, encore sous le choc de l'explosion, ne vit pas Harry bouger avant qu'il ne soit à la mi-distance de la balle dorée, et bien qu'il fonça pour le rattraper, il arriva trop tard et Harry referma sa main sur le Vif, victorieux.

"Comment avez-vous pu être aussi imprudent, M. Potter?" demanda McGonagall avec humeur, après le match. "Je sais que les règles du jeu vous passent au dessus de la tête, mais ceci est ridicule. Vous auriez pu blesser grièvement M. Malfoy sans parler de vous même, et vous avez détruit la propriété de Poudlard. Même si cela me chagrine je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous placer en retenue tous les samedis soirs pendant un mois et de retirer 50 points à Gryffondor."

Harry n'avait honnêtement pas envisagé qu'il puisse blesser Draco en détruisant le Cognard, mais se sentait tout de même soulagé qu'il aille bien. Quant à sa 'punition', et bien... "Avec qui serais-je en retenue?"

"Le Professeur Lockhart vous a déjà réclamé personnellement," lui dit McGonagall, la voix légèrement méprisante. Elle n'avait jamais eu une haute opinion du vieil imposteur.

"Génial," s'extasia Harry. Cinquante points étaient environ ce qu'ils réussissaient à gagner par jour avec Hermione - à sa grande honte et à la joie d'Hermione - mais cette retenue... "Il a promis qu'il m'apprendrait à répondre aux courriers de fans et comment distinguer une lettre normale d'une piégée, de celle qui vous ensorcelle ou qui contiennent des trucs bizarres dedans, sans avoir à les ouvrir," s'exclama Harry, radieux.

McGonagall eut l'air agacée, mais comme les professeurs pouvaient faire quasiment ce qu'ils voulaient pendant leurs retenues, du moment que c'était légal, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

* * *

Cette nuit là, alors que la traditionnelle fête gryffondorienne 'Nous sommes meilleurs que toutes les autres maisons réunies peu importe ce qu'on a réussit à faire' battait son plein, Hermione et Ron l'embusquèrent et jetèrent un sort pour rendre leur conversation inaudible aux oreilles extérieures. Neville ne s'était pas donné la peine de venir et à la place papotait tranquillement avec Ginny, si bien que Ron dû venir le chercher et l'emmener quasiment par le col jusqu'à leur coin isolé. Mais pas avant que Ginny l'ait frappé et accusé d'essayer de monopoliser tous leurs amis. Hm. Quand est-ce que Neville et Ginny étaient devenus amis? Harry devait vraiment se pencher sur cette question. Peut-être était-ce lorsqu'il s'était éclipsé pour faire ce qu'il voulait à ce moment là et que Ron et Hermione enquêtait sur Draco.. Après tout, Neville était resté chez les Weasleys pendant un mois cet été et avec une Ginny sympa et non possédée, rien ne les empêchaient de traîner ensemble quand les autres amis de Neville le laissaient tomber.

"Comment a-t-il fait?" s'enquit Hermione une fois que Ron eut finit de se plaindre de sa démoniaque de soeur.

"Comment qui a fait quoi?" répondit Harry, honnêtement perdu.

Hermione soupira d'exaspération. "Comment Malfoy a-t-il ensorcelé ce Cognard?"

"Tu crois que Malfoy a ensorcelé le Cognard?" répéta Harry prudemment. "C'est moi qui l'ai fait explosé."

"Et quelle explosion c'était d'ailleurs!" rigola Ron. "Et la tête de Malfoy! Magnifique."

"Ce Cognard te suivait de partout," expliqua Hermione. "Il a dû être ensorcelé et qui aurait pu bénéficier de ça à par Malfoy?"

"Comment peux-tu dire qu'il suivait Harry de partout?" se demanda Neville avec raison. "Le match n'a duré que cinq minutes une fois qu'Harry ait décidé de se montrer. T'étais où d'ailleurs?"

"Aux toilettes," répliqua Harry impassible.

"Pendant quatre heures?" interrogea Neville avec scepticisme.

"Ben quand faut y aller..." commença Harry malicieusement.

"Eurk!" interrompit Hermione. "Franchement! Et je sais que ce Cognard te suivait, Harry. Même si Madame Bibine a vérifié toutes les balles avant le match et elle n'a rien détecté de bizarre."

"Attend... elle a vérifié les balles pour voir s'il y avait un sortilège dessus, avec sa baguette?" interrogea Harry.

Hermione le regarda bizarrement. "Oui. Comment veux-tu qu'elle le fasse autrement?"

"Crotte. Ma théorie de la Cracmole part à l'eau.." murmura Harry.

Hermione ne comprit pas. "Quoi-?"

"Peu importe," la coupa Harry. Il ne pensait pas avoir déjà mentionné sa théorie de Madame Bibine et la potentialité de sa cracmolitude lorsqu'elle avait échoué à faire un sort basic comme ralentir la chute de Neville lors de leur première leçon de vol l'année dernière. "Tu crois vraiment que Draco est assez doué pour ensorceler un Cognard? Toutes les balles de Quidditch ont plusieurs couches de sortilèges et enchantements pour les protéger de ceux qui voudraient les trafiquer et ça les rend quasiment imperméables à la magie. Draco n'est qu'un deuxième année. On me voit comme un foutu génie en magie - Merlin sait pourquoi - et je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu trafiquer ce Cognard."

"Alors que s'est-il passé selon toi?" demanda Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Un Elfe de Maison particulièrement rancunier?" suggéra Harry.

"Je croyais que les Elfes t'adoraient. Enfin, je veux dire, ils t'ont bien adopté," souligna Ron.

Hermione lui jeta un regard incendiaire. "Tu ne m'aides pas là."

Ron haussa les épaules. "Je l'ai lu dans le Chicaneur."

La Gryffondor eut l'air de vouloir l'étrangler sur place.

"Quoi?" se défendit Ron. "J'ai reçu un abonnement gratuit après avoir gagné leur mots-croisés spécial Animaux Étranges. C'était super cool. Ils ont pu dire qui avait finit en premier parce qu'une fois terminé tu tapais ta baguette dessus en disant 'envoyer' et si tu avais juste le papier demandait ton nom et lorsque tu l'écrivais, il le transmettait directement au Chicaneur."

"Mais ce ne sont que des âneries!" insista Hermione.

"Si vous allez recommencer à vous engueuler encore, est-ce que je peux retourner à la fête?" interrogea Neville.

Comme ils l'ignorèrent, celui-ci se tourna vers Harry.

"Tu devrais oui," lui répondit-il. "Ça risque de prendre du temps."

"Tu viens?" demanda Neville. "Ou tu vas rester là et empirer les chose en ajoutant tes commentaires et en leur rappelant d'autres incidents qui vont les énerver encore plus?"

"Aussi tentant que ça à l'air, non," dit Harry en secouant la tête. "Je vais me coucher."

"Déjà?" Neville était tout naturellement étonné. Harry se couchait rarement avant minuit et il n'était que 10h30.

"Je dois rencontrer un Elfe de Maison rancunier, tu te souviens?"

"Je croyais que tu plaisantais," rétorqua Neville avec légèreté.

"Et non," lui assura Harry. "Enfin pas sur la partie Elfe de Maison. Il est un peu obsédé par moi en fait, mais un jour il a prit un coup de couteau qui m'était destiné, donc je ne vais pas lui hurler dessus pour si peu."

"Okay" répondit Neville, peu concerné, en retournant vers le buffet et en agitant la main vers Ginny en même temps.

Lorsque Harry arriva dans le dortoir vide, il avisa Dobby l'attendant sur son lit.

"Bonsoir Dobby," dit-il gentiment en essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait d'imiter Dulmbledore. Il avait passé des heures à se perfectionner devant le miroir, mais peu importe le temps qu'il y passait, il n'arrivait jamais à donner à ses yeux ce scintillement si caractéristique du jeu de Dumbledore. Peut-être était-ce un effet de la légilimencie?

Dobby était très nerveux et avait l'air au bord des larmes. "Harry Potter est revenu à l'école."

"Je t'ai dit que j'y retournerais," répondit Harry. "Et je ne partirais pas quoi que tu fasses. Voler la voiture volante du père de Ron était plutôt cool et le Cognard ensorcelé n'a été qu'un inconvénient mineur, mais même si tu fais quelque chose qui me donne vraiment envie de partir, je ne le ferais pas. Tu sais pourquoi?"

Dobby secoua la tête.

"Parce que je suis très têtu et je ne le verrais probablement que comme un challenge," répondit Harry, pragmatique.

"Harry Potter ne comprend pas!" protesta Dobby, désespéré. "Dobby a tout entendu à propos du Grand Harry Potter et de ce qu'il a déjà accompli. Il est bon envers toutes les créatures et les Elfes de Maison l'adorent. Harry Potter ne doit pas rester à Poudlard et être tué! Il doit partir et continuer à faire le bien!"

Harry se dit que la description de Dobby était un peu trop généreuse, mais bon, c'était Dobby aussi. "Écoute," commença Harry, gentiment. "Je sais tout du journal intime. Je sais à propos du Basilic. Je sais qui a le journal à cet instant et je sais qu'il veut que je m'implique. Je sais aussi comment tuer le serpent et le journal et je suis quasiment sûr de savoir comment arrêter l'homme derrière. Alors j'apprécie ton intérêt, mais je peux prendre soin de moi-même."

"Dobby sait qu'Harry Potter le peut, mais Dobby n'aime pas prendre des risques et ne veut pas perdre un sorcier aussi bon et puissant. Dobby ne savait pas que le Grand Harry Potter était aussi intelligent!" déballa Dobby, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Encore.

"Oui, oui..." rétorqua Harry d'un ton un peu dédaigneux. Il entendit des pas; quelqu'un arrivait. Au moment où il allait demander à Dobby de partir, une pensée s'imposa. "Attend.. Draco ne t'a-t-il pas ordonné de ne pas essayer de me sauver la vie ou d'éviter de me faire renvoyer?"

A la plus grande surprise d'Harry, Dobby eut l'air carrément malicieux. "Dobby n'essayait pas de sauver la vie du Grand Harry Potter ou de le faire renvoyer de Poudlard. Dobby voulait briser le bras de Harry Potter."

Et sur ce, il disparu.

Harry l'avait définitivement sous-estimé.

* * *

Promis le prochain n'attendra pas aussi longtemps! R&R


	18. Chapter 18

Mes chers amis, je suis atrocement désolée du retard, même si ça ne sert à rien, j'ai perdu le chapitre que j'avais traduit (avant de le poster) et j'ai donc dû tout recommencer. Evidemment, j'ai pas eu le courage de faire ça tout de suite, ce qui a donné... ce retard terrible.

Oh, et un petit mot à 'Guest' qui n'a même pas cherché à laisser son nom: 3 solutions se présentent à toi:

1) Tu vas lire la fic en anglais, elle est terminée et avec un bon dico, y a pas de gros problèmes de compréhension

2) Tu viens m'aider pour la trad, car crois le ou non, j'ai aussi une vie à côté et je ne passe pas mon temps sur mon ordi. En plus, tu auras les chapitres en avant première.

3) Tu prends ton mal en patience et tu gardes ce genre de commentaires pour toi, ça fait vraiment très chier. Merci

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 18

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin à la sensation de trois sortilèges cuisants lancés en succession rapide. "Aïe!" se plaigna-t-il alors qu'il tendait le bras pour attraper sa baguette et désarmer son agresseur inconnu. "C'était quoi ça?"

"Désolé, Harry," s'excusa Percy. "Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'essayer de te réveiller de manière conventionnelle ne résulte qu'à être ensorcelé pour la peine."

"Alors tu t'es dis que tu allais faire une frappe préventive?" demanda Harry, agacé, en jetant à Percy sa baguette. "Qu'est-ce qui peut être aussi important pour que tu me réveilles à cette heure indue?"

"C'est 8h30," l'informa Percy, plutôt pompeusement. Harry fut émerveillé par la capacité du préfet à paraître pompeux même lorsqu'il faisait des choses aussi triviales que donner l'heure. Draco faisait souvent la même chose. Ça devait être un truc de Sang-Pur.

"Personne ne devrait être debout avant neuf heures un jour où il n'y a pas classe, sauf si c'est une question de vie ou de mort," lui répondit Harry, mortellement sérieux. "Et je suis sûr que Ron et Neville t'ont expliqué ce qui se passe quand les gens me réveillent. Sachant que ce sont deux de mes meilleurs amis, imagine ce que je ferais à quelqu'un d'autre..."

Percy déglutit. "En effet. Eh bien, il s'avère que c'est une urgence. Ma sœur a été pétrifiée la nuit dernière."

"Ginny? répéta" Harry, incrédule. Comme c'était ironique. Elle devait être la dernière personne dont Harry s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit pétrifiée - en dehors de lui-même, bien sûr. Clairement Riddle avait eu assez de l'absence de résultats que son Basilic obtenait dû à la réserve quasi illimitée de Philtre de Mandragore de Harry et avait décidé que la chasse était ouverte au lieu de prendre la peine de vérifier la lignée de chaque victime. Ce n'était pas comme si Pettigrew avait les moyens de vérifier ces choses là de toute manière, à la différence de Ginny. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dehors? Il n'y a aucune chance que le Basilic tienne dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, et même si c'était le cas, quelqu'un l'aurait remarqué."

"Oui, eh bien," continua Percy, l'air gêné. "Elle n'était pas dans la salle commune ... et le garçon avec qui ils l'ont trouvé non plus."

Harry s'étrangla. "Garçon? Elle a onze ans, bon sang!"

Percy le regarda curieusement. "Tu sais la plupart des gamins de ton âge ne seraient pas arrivés à cette conclusion aussi vite. Voire pas du tout."

Harry haussa les épaules. "Depuis quand suis-je 'la plupart des gamins'? Alors, qui était avec elle? Et est-ce qu'ils vont bien tous les deux?"

"Neville Longbottom," répondit Percy promptement. "Je crois que c'est un ami à toi. Tu as une idée de ce que Ginny et Neville faisaient ensemble après le couvre-feu? Ils n'étaient pas très loin de la Grosse Dame et Peeves a été retrouvé pétrifié à proximité, donc ils ont probablement vu le Basilic à travers lui."

"Wow," murmura Harry, légèrement tremblant. "C'était un coup de chance." Ils n'avaient même pas pensé à apporter un miroir! Si Peeves n'avait pas été là ... ça ne se serait jamais produit la dernière fois. Peut-être que les interventions ponctuelles de Harry signifiait que personne n'avait été pétrifié trop longtemps et donc que personne ne prenait la menace au sérieux cette fois? Cela pourrait poser un problème. Il devrait en toucher un mot aux Gryffondors à ce sujet plus tard et espérer qu'ils passent ce fichu mot.

"En effet," acquiesça Percy. "Si quelque chose était arrivé à Ginny ..." Il secoua la tête, laissant sa pensée inachevée. "Suis-moi."

* * *

"Vous avez tué mon chat!" l'accusa Rusard au moment où les deux amis firent leur entrée dans l'infirmerie.

Harry cligna des yeux. "A moins que je ne me trompe - ce qui est une possibilité très réelle compte tenu de mon sens presque constant de déjà vu - n'avons-nous pas déjà eu cette conversation?"

"Si, ce fut le cas," lui répondit Dumbledore gravement. "Mais hélas, Miss Teigne a été de nouveau attaquée la nuit dernière."

"Ce qui fait quoi... quatre personnes?" s'enquit Harry. Au hochement de tête de Dumbledore, il poursuivit, "Ca fait beaucoup pour une seule attaque. Oh, tenez," dit-il à Madame Pomfresh en lui remettant trois flacons de Philtre de Mandragore. "Désolé, je n'en ai pas pour Miss Teigne, mais je ne savais que pour Neville, Ginny et Peeves."

"Elle n'a pas besoin votre satanée potion, elle est morte!" rugit Rusard.

"Oh," Harry encaissa le choc. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Ses amis et camarades de classe, bien qu'ayant tendance à devenir de plus en plus insouciants au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, avaient au moins eu la possibilité de transporter un miroir. Miss Teigne n'avait non seulement pas eu cette option, mais apparemment ne s'était pas tenue derrière Peeves au moment de l'attaque du Basilic. Il se sentait mal pour Rusard. Certes, l'homme était désagréable à l'extrême et Harry avait souvent rêvé de tuer ce maudit chat, mais il ne l'aurait jamais réellement fait. Elle était tout ce que Rusard avait, vraiment, et être le concierge Cracmol dans une école pleine d'enfants sorciers qui le haïssaient ... Harry se décida à écrire à Mrs Figg à la minute où tout ça serait fini. Il avait une idée.

"Je suis désolé," avoua Harry maladroitement.

"Non, vous ne l'êtes pas," dit Rusard avec amertume. "Vous la détestiez comme tout le monde l'a toujours détesté. Elle ne vous aurait pas donné le moindre problème si vous suiviez simplement les règles. Si ces deux-là," il fit un signe de tête vers Ginny et Neville, "étaient restés dans leur salle commune où ils auraient dû être, cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver." Sur ce, Rusard claqua la porte de l'infirmerie.

Harry resta là, gêné, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende Ginny commencer à tousser. "Ça va?" s'enquit-il, en se précipitant à ses côtés.

"Ouais, je-qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" interrogea-t-elle lentement.

"Vous avez été attaqué par le Basilic hier soir. Il a tué Miss Teigne et vous a pétrifié, toi, Neville et Peeves," expliqua Harry.

"Je n'ai jamais pensé que je dirais ça," Neville prit la parole, lui aussi réveillé, "mais on lui en doit bien une. Aussi ne mentionnons jamais ceci de peur qu'il ne tente de nous enrôler dans une farce stupide qui va nous envoyer en retenue tous les jours pendant un mois."

"Ou nous coûter des centaines de points," convint Ginny.

"D'un autre côté," dit Harry rapidement. "Vous lui devez vraiment votre vie."

"Si tu es à ce point désespéré de perdre des centaines de points de Maison, pourquoi ne travailles-tu pas avec Peeves pour le remercier de nous avoir sauvé?" rétorqua Neville.

Dumbledore eut l'air carrément choqué à l'idée que quiconque cherche activement à perdre des points. Après avoir réfléchi à la question pendant un moment, il décida que Neville devait seulement plaisanter et être toujours sous le choc de son expérience traumatisante récente. "Que faisiez-vous et Miss Weasley en dehors de votre salle commune après le couvre-feu, M. Longbottom?" demanda-t-il.

"Eh bien ..." commença Neville, l'air un peu embarrassé.

"Ron nous embêtait parce qu'il voulait que Neville vienne le voir lui et Hermione, mais il ne voulait pas de moi là-bas et lorsque Neville lui a dit qu'il préférait continuer à discuter avec moi, Ron a explosé et a commencé à m'accuser d'essayer de voler tous ses amis," déclara Ginny sans ambages. "Donc on est partis. On est pas allés très loin et on ne pensait pas que quelque chose se passerait-"

"Mais ce fut le cas, Miss Weasley," dit Dumbledore gentiment.

"Je sais," dit-elle doucement. "Je suis désolée."

"J'espère que vous apprendrez de cela que le couvre-feu a été mis en place pour vous protéger, surtout maintenant qu'il y a un Basilic en liberté. Je retire tout de même vingt points à Gryffondor," les informa Dumbledore d'un ton mortel.

Compte tenu de la gravité de la discussion, Harry se retint de sauter de joie.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Harry s'était presque installé dans l'étrange routine de vérification du miroir, pétrifications aléatoires et réveils presque instantanés. Presque, mais pas tout à fait car, contrairement aux autres il se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois que le Basilic avait été relâché.

Présentement, il se tenait dans la Grande Salle avec Ron, Hermione et Neville attendant que le premier (et dernier, d'après les souvenirs de Harry) Club de duel ne commence.

"Je dis juste, je ne comprend pas comment personne n'a entendu parler de tout cela," disait Hermione. "Pour l'amour de Dieu, les attaques ont commencé il y a plus d'un mois et demi!"

"Qui écrirait à ses parents sur ça?" demanda Ron, en la regardant comme si elle était folle. "Ils nous retireraient de l'école plus vite que tu ne peux dire 'Harry a une réserve illimitée de Philtre de Mandragore et nous vérifions tous chaque croisement à l'aide de miroirs donc on est pas vraiment en danger'."

"Ron, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu peux faire lorsque tu dis ça," déclara Neville, amusé. "L'expression normale ne serait pas 'Plus vite que tu ne peux dire Quidditch'?"

"Ouais, mais je me suis dis que c'était plus approprié à la situation," répondit Ron.

"Je n'ai pas une réserve illimitée," le corrigea Harry. "En fait, il faudrait que j'en commande un peu plus. Je suis content que tout le monde continue à utiliser les miroirs ou ça pourrait commencer à devenir sérieux."

"'Commencer à devenir sérieux'?" Répéta Hermione, incrédule. "Harry, l'une des créatures les plus venimeuses connues de l'homme circule librement dans l'école et attaque les étudiants; c'est déjà sérieux. Et je sais que personne ne veut inquiéter ses parents parce que nous ne semblons souffrir aucun dommage permanent - sauf Miss Teigne, bien sûr - mais pourquoi n'y a-t-il eût aucune mention de cela dans les journaux? La Gazette du Sorcier au minimum."

"Je les ai soudoyé," répondit simplement Harry

"Tu as fait QUOI?" hurla Hermione.

"Parle doucement," grogna Harry, irrité. "Ce n'est pas exactement de notoriété publique."

"Mais Harry, tu ne peux pas-" commença Hermione, désespérée.

"En fait, je peux, et laisse-moi te dire que ça en dit vraiment long sur cette société si le seul journal 'respectable' est non seulement la propriété du gouvernement, mais est prêt à être soudoyé par un enfant de douze ans. Et ce n'est pas comme je le faisais pour le plaisir, même si j'apprécie énormément de les faire écrire sur des sujets que j'approuve, pour une fois."

"Quelle justification pourrais-tu bien avoir?" interrogea Hermione.

"Si certaines personnes entendent dire que Dumbledore ne peut pas nous protéger du Basilic en liberté dans notre école, ils vont le révoquer et nommer un larbin du ministère comme directeur à la place. Non seulement cela ne sera d'aucun secours, mais ça va probablement rendre la situation dix fois pire. Je ne veux pas que la situation devienne plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'est déjà, et la transformer en jeu politique sera la cerise sur le gâteau," lui dit Harry.

"Hey, est-ce que c'est Lockhart?" Demanda Ron. "Avec Snape?"

"Est-ce que l'un d'entre eux est au moins qualifié pour enseigner le duel?" s'enquit Hermione, les lèvres pincées.

"Peut-être pas Lockhart," concéda Harry. "Mais Snape en sait une tonne sur la Magie Noire et j'en déduis qu'il doit être un duelliste plutôt compétent."

"Peut-être," concéda Hermione. "Mais je crois fermement que ça devrait être Flitwick; il était champion de duel quand il était plus jeune, vous savez."

Harry regarda la démonstration de Lockhart et Snape se dérouler presque exactement de la même façon qu'auparavant - c'est-à-dire Snape envoyant Lockhart valser dans un mur. Cependant, Harry avait un peu entraîné Lockhart sur ce qu'il fallait faire au cas où il aurait été maîtrisé et qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, et donc au lieu de clamer qu'il savait parfaitement ce que Snape allait faire en n'ayant l'air pas du tout convaincant, Lockhart prit une autre route, plus pratique, et s'empressa de sourire et de remercier Snape pour ce fameux exemple, tout en mettant en garde les étudiants de ne pas mettre autant de force dans leurs sorts. En fait, Lockhart tourna les choses d'une telle manière qu'on aurait cru que c'était l'erreur de Snape qui l'avait fait voler dans le mur, et pas la sienne. Snape, sans surprise, eut l'air meurtrier et sa main se crispa dangereusement de sa baguette, aussi Lockhart se dépêcha de diviser les étudiants en paires.

Snape s'avança et mit Harry et Neville ensemble, Hermione avec Millicent Bulstrode, et Ron avec Draco.

"Baguettes à la main!" s'écria Lockhart. "A trois-"

Lockhart ne put aller plus loin car Ron et Draco avaient commencé à se jeter des sorts à la minute où Snape avait tourné le dos.

L'air plutôt agacé, Snape finit par les séparer et les appela sur l'estrade afin qu'ils puissent recommencer sans mettre en danger tout le monde autour d'eux. Lockhart avait essayé de manière tentative d'utiliser Harry et Neville, mais Rogue avait souligné que Harry ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux sauf si cela impliquait un traumatisme émotionnel extrême de la part d'un de ses amis, ou si quelqu'un mourait et Lockhart fut contraint de concéder le point.

Snape se dirigea vers Draco et Lockhart vers Ron. Harry était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais au vu du sourire sur le visage de Draco et du regard inquiet de Ron lorsque Lockhart laissa tomber sa baguette, il eut une assez bonne idée de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. La seule question était de savoir ce qu'il allait faire à ce sujet.

"Trois - deux - un - allez-y!" s'exclama Lockhart.

"_Serpensortia_!" hurla Malfoy à la seconde où Lockhart avait dit 'allez-y', ne laissant à Ron aucune chance de réagir.

Harry regarda, impassible, un grand serpent noir jaillir de la baguette de Drago. Embarrasser Ron valait-il vraiment les problèmes que Draco et Snape pourraient avoir pour avoir lâché un serpent potentiellement venimeux (Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr s'il l'était mais espérait que ce ne fut pas le cas car il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que Snape serait aussi irresponsable) sur des élèves? Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, c'était déjà assez impressionnant que Draco réussisse à conjurer un serpent à l'âge de douze ans; Harry lui-même avait appris à faire ça quelque part pendant sa cinquième ou sixième année. Là encore, il n'avait pas grandi en sachant qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il pouvait jouer avec la magie chaque fois que ses parents (morts) ne regardaient pas.

Harry prit lentement le chemin jusqu'à l'estrade tandis que ses pairs se tenaient hypnotisés par le grand serpent.

"Ne bougez pas, Weasley," dit Snape paresseusement, faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts. "Je vais me débarrasser de lui ..." Il ne semblait pas pressé, par contren donc il avait intérêt à ce que ce serpent soit inoffensif. Harry avait entendu quelque part que les gros serpents étaient le plus souvent non-venimeux, mais pouvaient étouffer les gens, donc avoir envoyé ce serpent sur Ron manquait toujours terriblement de professionnalisme et était - si l'expression sur le visage de son ami était une indication - incroyablement traumatisant. Ron tremblait littéralement. Au moins, ce n'était pas des araignées.

"Je vous en pris, je vais le faire!" s'écria Lockhart, incapable de résister à la tenation de se la péter. Il fit de grands moulinets avec sa baguette et il y eut une forte détonation qui envoya le serpent voler dans les airs. Quand il s'écrasa par terre, il était tout naturellement furieux et se dirigea droit vers Justin Finch-Fletchley. Encore une fois. Était-il un appât à serpent ou bien?

Harry gémit. Il avait un plan pour ça, mais il n'était pas sûr que cela fonctionnerait étant donné que tout le monde savait qu'un serpent géant rampait dans le château._ "Écoute, le gars qui t'a attaqué ne voulait pas le faire, c'est juste l'un des pires sorciers que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je sais que tu es en colère et probablement confus et que tu n'as certainement jamais demandé cela, mais si tu mords quelqu'un, tu te feras seulement tuer,"_ dit Harry au serpent en Fourchelangue. Il monta sur l'estrade et fit signe au serpent de se diriger vers lui. _"Calme-toi et viens avec moi. Si tu t'approches lentement de moi, ils ne te feront pas de mal. Je suis le seul qui peut te comprendre ici, et si tu ne m'écoutes pas, qui sait ce qu'ils vont faire?"_

Le serpent le regarda un long moment puis, lentement, commença à faire son chemin dans la direction de Harry. Draco, Harry remarqua avec une joie presque méchante, pâlit visiblement et déglutit tandis que le serpent passait à côté de lui. Bien fait pour lui.

"Pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont sans doute en train de concocter des scénarios fantastiques dans leur tête sur le fait que je serais l'héritier de Serpentard parce que je peux parler Fourchelangue, je veux que vous regardiez attentivement mes mains. Voyez comment j'indique au serpent de rester sur l'estrade avec moi pour que vous ne soyez pas en danger? Voyez comme je ne pousse pas du tout le serpent à l'attaque? Et oui, je vous parle Justin et Ernie. Les gars, vous sautez sur les conclusions plus rapidement que Ron et Hermione." Harry secoua la tête avec désespoir.

Ernie se hérissa légèrement à l'insulte implicite. De toute évidence, il avait également remarqué la propension de Ron et Hermione à sauter sur les conclusions. En fait, à ce point là c'était carrément du parachutisme sur les conclusions. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu lui disais?" contesta Ernie.

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Est-ce que Ernie pensait honnêtement que Harry aurait dit au serpent de faire quelque chose d'abominable pour avouer tout par la suite? Il l'aurait peut-être fait la dernière fois, mais Harry avait passé beaucoup trop de temps avec des Serpentards ces derniers temps pour faire quelque chose d'aussi insensé. "Ça a été essentiellement une variation de 'viens vers moi pour que les gens ne te tuent pas'," dit-il finalement.

Snape fut le premier à se remettre de l'annonce de Harry comme quoi il était un Fourchelangue et de l'onde de choc qu'elle avait envoyé à travers la pièce et fit rapidement disparaître le serpent.

"Je vous remercie, professeur," dit Harry d'un ton joyeux. "Je suis heureux que vous avez vu l'utilité de nettoyer le bazar que vous avez causé en disant à Draco de lancer ce sort."

"Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre insolence, Potter," claqua la voix de Snape.

Harry sourit largement. Il soupçonnait Snape de savoir à quel point il aimait perdre des points de maison, mais l'aidait tout de même dans le vain espoir que Dumbledore laisse quelqu'un d'autre que Harry gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

"Au cas où quelqu'un est intéressé, maintenant que mes capacités de Fourchelangue sont de notoriété publique, je vous annonce que je suis prêt à traduire une conversation que vous souhaitez avoir avec un serpent - n'importe quel serpent, je m'en fiche, il suffit de me l'apporter - aussi longtemps que vous voulez à deux mornilles toutes les cinq minutes." Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il avait entendu Hermione grogner quelque part dans le public. "Je tiens également à rappeler encore une fois que je suis PAS l'héritier de Serpentard et si c'était le cas alors je ne distribuerais certainement pas le Philtre de Mandragore gratuitement mais je le ferais payer. Mais non je le donne gratuitement à tous ceux qui en ont besoin sans aucun avantage pour moi." Harry s'arrêta. "Eh bien, techniquement, ils sont déductibles d'impôt, mais à part ça, je suis complètement désintéressé. Rappelez-vous, si vous voulez parler à un serpent, faites le moi savoir. A présent, si on a finit, ça a été une merveilleuse représentation de duel, mais je vais aller me coucher."

Sur ce, Harry descendit de l'estrade et sortit de la Grande Salle, laissant un public pour le moins abasourdi derrière lui.


	19. Chapter 19

Merci pour toutes vos reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 19

"Harry, je suis content de te voir," s'exclama Percy, une légère impatience dans la voix, en se levant de son fauteuil, tandis que Harry descendait l'escalier du dortoir aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

"Étant donné que tu semblais m'attendre, ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant", déclara Harry en bâillant. "Mais au moins tu n'as pas essayé de me réveiller ce matin."

"Oui, eh bien... je voulais te demander... qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire?"

"Je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner?" suggéra Harry.

"Pas maintenant," s'irrita Percy. "La nuit dernière."

"Tu n'étais pas là?" demanda Harry innocemment.

"Non, j'étais ... occupé ..." répondit Percy, l'air un peu embarrassé.

"Avec Pénélope?" rigola Harry.

"Cela ne te regarde pas, Harry," dit Percy avec raideur, les oreilles subitement rouge.

"Je te taquine, Percy, je suis content que tu aies une petite amie," lui dit Harry sincèrement

"Merci." Percy lui offrit un petit sourire. "Je vais être honnête avec toi: tu as une influence très perturbatrice et je suis convaincu qu'il est de mon devoir de te détester. Pour une raison quelconque, ce n'est pas le cas. Mère semble déterminée à faire de toi un membre de notre famille, tout comme Ron et les jumeaux. Toi-même tu ne sembles pas tout à fait opposé à l'idée. Et donc cela me déconcerte toujours quand tu fais des choses comme ça, qui font de toi la proie soit de justiciers qui voudraient t'arrêter parce qu'ils pensent que tu es l'héritier de Serpentard dorénavant soit de gens qui te détestent tout simplement."

"J'apprécie ton intérêt Percy," lui dit Harry. "Je ne cherche pas à vous inquiéter, je pense que je sais ce que je fais."

"Tu penses?" répéta Percy faiblement. "Tu PENSES? Maintenant, je suis encore plus inquiet …"

* * *

"Tu es un Fourchelangue!" s'exclama Hermione tandis que Ron et Neville poussaient Harry dans une salle de classe vide. Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir cette conversation, maintenant ou jamais, mais il était reconnaissant à ses amis d'avoir eu la bonne idée de s'assurer qu'ils soient hors d'écoute.

"C'est ce que j'ai dit hier soir," dit Harry impassible.

"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt?" demanda Ron, chamboulé. Il semblait être encore plus énervé qu'il ne l'avait été la dernière fois, mais vu que c'était il y a quelques belles semaines Harry n'aurait pas parié dessus. Peut-être que c'était parce que la dernière fois, même si la capacité inattendue de Harry était toujours la même, cette fois Harry avait su comment elle s'appelait, et ce que signifiait exactement être un Fourchelangue, donc c'était comme s'il avait leur délibérément caché. C'était vrai, mais Harry ne pensait pas que Ron apprécierait s'il lui disait qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'embêter à lui dire et vivre constamment dans la peur que Ron balance tout sur un coup de tête. Il n'aurait jamais exposé volontairement son secret, mais il était à peu près aussi subtile que Voldemort, même si moins violent.

"Tout le monde flippe quand ils entendent parler de ça," expliqua Harry. "Et franchement, comment est-ce que j'aurais pu placer dans une conversation que je parlais aux serpents?"

"Ben c'est quelque chose que t'aurais pu mentionner quand on a appris qu'un Basilic pétrifiait des élèves ces dernières semaines," Neville semblait un peu agacé.

"Je sais, je sais," convint Harry avec lassitude. "Mais ce n'est vraiment pas un gros problème. Je ne me suis pas approché du Basilic et à part l'entendre de temps en temps gémir sur le fait qu'elle veut tuer des gens en passant à côté de moi, je n'ai vu aucune indication de sa présence."

"Elle?" répéta Ron. Comme Harry ouvrait la bouche pour expliquer, il secoua la tête. "Non, peu importe."

"Tu ne penses pas que les pétrifications régulières soient un signe de la présence du Basilic?" interrogea Neville de manière rhétorique.

"C'est une affaire très grave!" Hermione insista avec véhémence. "Être un Fourchelangue est ce pour quoi Salazar Serpentard était le plus célèbre-"

"Ça, et le fait qu'il était un fanatique Sang-Pur," marmonna Neville à Ron, qui sourit.

"Maintenant, toute l'école va penser que tu es son ancêtre*!" S'écria Ron.

Harry le regarda fixement. "Pourquoi penseraient-ils une chose aussi stupide?"

"Parce qu'il ne leur viendra pas à l'esprit qu'il est possible d'être un Fourchelangue sans être son héritier vu que les Fourchelangues sont tellement rares?" avança Neville timidement.

"Je parie qu'ils sont loin d'être aussi rares que ce que tout le monde croit et ceux qui ne veulent pas se faire étiqueter de 'Mage Noir en Puissance' - que ça soit vrai ou non, c'est le revers de la fortune - font en sorte de garder cette capacité cachée," désapprouva Harry. "Et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire de toute façon."

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire?" demanda Neville, perplexe.

"Je voulais dire que sauf si ce n'est qu'une bande de crétins -" commença Harry.

"Ce que tu as tendance à penser de toute façon," le coupa Hermione.

"Certes, mais sauf s'ils sont encore plus stupides que ce que j'avais imaginé à l'origine, ils ne penseraient pas que je suis son ancêtre, mais plutôt son descendant," termina Harry. "Sauf s'ils adhèrent à cette folle théorie du voyage dans le temps où je serais mon propre grand-ancêtre... ou un truc comme ça."

"Un peu comme les théories du complot du Chicaneur dont toi et Luna raffolent?" s'enquit Hermione innocemment.

"Bien sûr que non, Hermione," se moqua Harry. "Tout le monde sait que tu ne peux pas être ton propre ancêtre."

"Vraiment?" interrogea Hermione, se demandant comment cela ne serait pas aussi farfelu que d'autres théories dont elle avait entendu Harry, Luna, et parfois Ron (maudit soit-il d'avoir remporté cet abonnement à vie) débattre. "Comment ça?"

"C'est une question de génétique, Hermione," commença Harry patiemment. "Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu saches beaucoup de choses sur le sujet, mais tu sais ce qu'est l'ADN, non?"

Hermione hocha la tête alors même que Ron et Neville commençaient à lâcher le fil de la conversation.

"Eh bien, si tu as un enfant celui-ci aura la moitié de tes gènes et par là même, si tu as des petits-enfants, ils auront environ un quart de tes gènes," poursuivit Harry. "La probabilité que tu contribues exactement à la bonne moitié de tes gènes afin de correspondre avec les gènes ton partenaire est si faible que ça ne vaut même pas la peine de la calculer. C'est pourquoi il est pratiquement impossible pour quelqu'un d'être son propre enfant ou petit-enfant, bien que la probabilité croisse légèrement après chaque génération. Dans tous les cas, ce serait un cas d'inceste et ta famille serait coincé dans un cercle vicieux où tu remonterais le temps à chaque fois pour vivre ta vie dans le passé. Dans mon cas, j'ai aussi l'avantage de savoir que Salazar Serpentard est une personne réelle de sorte que même s'il n'existait pas, je ne choisirais pas son nom comme pseudonyme. En fait, vu qu'il a vécu il y a plus de mille ans, je ne m'embêterais probablement pas avec un pseudonyme du tout."

"Je ne suis pas sûre... d'avoir tout suivi," admit Hermione. La jeune fille était brillante, mais elle n'avait aussi que douze ans.

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir suivi," lui assura Harry. "Juste de savoir que j'ai raison."

"Il est dangereux d'imposer une telle jurisprudence," lui dit Hermione avec sérieux.

"Juste pour cette fois, crois-moi," déclara Harry.

"Voilà comment tout cela commence," répliqua Hermione.

"Si tu n'es pas son descendant," Neville mit particulièrement l'accent sur le mot litigieux pour ne pas avoir à endurer d'autres tentatives de clarification de la part de Harry, "alors comment cela se fait que tu puisses parler Fourchelangue? Ou alors tu ne sais peut-être pas?"

"J'en ai hérité de Voldemort qui est lui-même le descendant de Serpentard," répondit Harry avec désinvolture.

"TU ES LE DESCENDANT DE TU-SAIS-QUI?" hurla Ron, choqué et horrifié.

"Bien sûr que non," répliqua Harry, son visage se colorant de vert. "Tu t'imagines les gens comme lui se reproduisant? C'est comme ça qu'on fait les cauchemars les plus horribles..."

"Mais tu viens de dire-" protesta Neville.

"Quoi, alors maintenant je ne peux pas hériter de quelque chose si je ne suis pas apparenté à cette personne?" s'exclama Harry avec indignation.

"En général, non," lui dit Hermione.

"Sauf si on parle de Gringotts, et encore, la plupart des gens sont apparentés les uns aux autres de toute façon. Comme Harry continue à le souligner," marmonna Ron, un peu amèrement.

"Ce n'est que lorsque Draco est dans les parages," se défendit Harry. "Et d'ailleurs, si vous décidez de devenir tous tatillons, on peut dire que je ne suis pas techniquement un Fourchelangue."

"Tu peux parler aux serpents. Ça fait de toi un Fourchelangue." asséna Neville sans ambages.

"Oh n'importe qui peut parler aux serpents," dit Harry avec dédain. "Le plus dur c'est de les amener à te répondre. Mais de toute façon, ma cicatrice - que j'ai reçu de l'Avada Kedavra de Voldemort - est une Fourchelangue. Si jamais je la perdais, je serais tout à fait incapable d'interagir avec les serpents britanniques."

"Comment pourrais-tu bien savoir ça?" Demanda Hermione. "Non, meilleure question: comment peux-tu perdre une cicatrice?"

"C'est simple. Il faut tuer Voldemort," répondit Harry simplement.

"On comprend rien de ce que tu dis. Encore une fois." rajouta Ron après coup.

"Peu importe," conclu Harry, en sortant de la salle de classe. Il fut presque immédiatement pris à partie par une petite foule de Serpentard très impatients, tous tenant un serpent dans les bras. "Vous devriez y aller sans moi les gars, ça risque de prendre un peu de temps."

* * *

"Hey, Harry!" l'appela Fred. "Nous voulions-"

"Te dire-" continua George.

"Que nous avions été impressionnés-"

"Par ta petite cascade au-"

"Club de duel-"

"Et nous espérons-"

"Que tu continues à-"

"Inspirer Ronichou-"

"A poursuivre ta-"

"Et donc notre destinée-"

"De farceur de compétition-"

"De Maître de la manipulation-"

"Et de brillant homme d'affaires."

Harry fixa les jumeaux Weasley qui lui sourirent innocemment. Il n'était pas dupe une seconde. "Un de ces jours, vous devrez m'apprendre ce sort."

"Quel sort?" dirent-ils en chœur.

"Oh allez, je ferais n'importe quoi!" insista Harry.

"Désolé Harry-"

"Nous serions ravis de t'aider-"

"Vraiment-"

"Mais nous n'avons aucune idée-"

"De quoi tu parles-"

"Ou de ce que-"

"Tu fumes mais-"

"Nous commençons à penser-"

"Que nous aimerions bien essayer."

"Je vous ferais un prêt pour démarrer votre boutique de farces et attrapes," promis Harry.

Fred et George échangèrent un regard.

"Fais donc cela et on en reparlera."

* * *

"Justin!" siffla Ernie d'un ton urgent. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

Justin, qui travaillait présentement sur un projet de Botanique avec Harry, prit un air contrit avant de rejoindre Ernie qui essayait et échouait lamentablement de passer inaperçu derrière une étagère. Harry, pour sa part, fit un signe de la main à Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot, qui eurent l'air vaguement mal à l'aise en lui répondant et s'en retournèrent à faire semblant de ne pas écouter ce que Ernie disait à Justin.

"J'étudie," déclara Justin simplement.

"Avec Harry Potter!" Ernie était consterné.

"Vraiment? Je n'avais pas remarqué. J'aurais probablement dû deviner quand il a commencé à disserter sur sa cicatrice et traduit trois conversations séparées en Fourchelangue pour un Serpentard et deux Serdaigle," dit Justin sarcastiquement.

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire," s'agaça Ernie. "Je t'ai dit de te cacher dans la salle commune."

"Certes," reconnu Justin.

"Alors, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas?" demanda Ernie.

"Parce que j'avais un projet à faire," répondit Justin.

"Tu aurais pu le faire dans la salle commune," remarqua Ernie sévèrement.

"C'était un projet en binome et Harry n'est pas à Poufsouffle," souligna Justin. "D'ailleurs, le laisser entrer dans la salle commune ruine un peu le but de se cacher là-bas, n'est-ce

pas?"

"De toute façon, pourquoi est-ce que tu travailles avec Potter?" Ernie avait commencé à appeler Harry par son nom de famille dès qu'il eut décrété qu'il était secrètement maléfique après tout. Enfin, pas secrètement-secrètement, mais plutôt maléfique de façon éhonté. En fait, Harry était ravi que tout ceux qui pensait qu'il était l'héritier se référait à lui comme Potter et que les autres continuaient à l'appeler Harry - à son insistance, vu qu'il avait quelques mauvais souvenirs de personnes le haïssant qui l'appelaient «Potter» avant de faire de sa vie un enfer - car de cette manière il était plus facile de différencier les moutons sans cervelle qui le croyaient des moutons sans cervelle qui été gouvernés par la peur. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas comparer les trois quarts de l'école, ceux qui le soutenaient, à des moutons de panurge, mais il savait par expérience qu'ils ne réagissaient que grâce à ses explications et à l'aide apportée pour réanimer les victimes du Basilic.

"Ce n'est pas comme si on avait eu le choix dans nos partenaires," déclara Justin, levant les yeux au ciel. "Tu le sais bien vu que tu es avec Lavende Brown."

"Tu aurais dû expliquer la situation au professeur Chourave-" commença Ernie.

"Quelle situation?" l'interrompit Justin.

"La situation de Potter étant l'héritier de Serpentard et attaquant les gens pour son seul plaisir, les guérissant pour se faire de la publicité et se débarrasser de ceux sur son chemin," répondit Ernie d'un ton neutre.

"Même si tu avais raison, il est obligé de travailler avec quelqu'un et si tu crois qu'un Sang-mêlé comme lui ayant une meilleure amie Née-de-moldus est un fanatique Sang-pur, alors tout le monde est susceptible d'être l'héritier," déclara Justin, raisonnable.

"Je préférerais tout de même que mon meilleur ami arrête de se mettre en danger inutilement en essayant de paraître noble et Gryffondor," murmura Ernie, amèrement.

"C'était méchant," rétorqua Justin, en frémissant à la comparaison.

"Je sais," dit Ernie, l'air penaud. "Je suis désolé."

"Harry a toujours été si gentil pourtant," intervint Hannah avec incertitude, en abandonnant toute prétention d'ignorer les deux garçons. "Et il a fait disparaître Vous-Savez-Qui. Il ne peut pas être entièrement mauvais, si?"

"Personne ne sait comment il a survécu à cette attaque," avança Ernie, en baissant la voix de manière théâtrale. "Vous-Savez-Qui lui a jeté le sortilège de mort. Personne ne peut survivre à ce sortilège, encore moins un bébé. Seul un très puissant mage noir aurait pu survivre pour raconter l'histoire."

"Je suis sûr que Harry a fait une grosse annonce l'année dernière à ce sujet: il aurait survécu parce que sa mère s'est sacrifiée pour lui," souligna Susan.

Avait-il fait ça? Harry ne se souvenait pas vraiment. Pourtant, s'il l'avait fait alors cela pourrait jouer en sa faveur en impressionnant plus de moutons.

"Oh allez, c'était un bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il en sait?" s'exclama Ernie.

"Je suis entièrement d'accord," renchérit Susan. "Il n'était qu'un bébé. Comment aurait-il pu être aussi maléfique que Vous-Savez-Qui en personne ait décidé de le tuer? Comment aurait-il pu savoir que Harry était un démon en devenir à cet âge?"

"Eh bien... " Ernie s'arrêta, se rendant compte qu'elle donnait un argument valable. "Je ne suis pas encore convaincu par cette théorie de la mère que se sacrifie pour son enfant. Je veux dire, est-ce que Lily Potter est la seule personne à avoir jamais donné sa vie pour quelqu'un qu'elle aime? Je ne crois pas. Comment, par Merlin, Potter a-t-il été le seul à survivre?"

"Peut-être qu'il est l'Elu," proposa Justin.

Harry faillit s'étrangler. Ce n'était pas très loin de la vérité, en fait, même s'il espérait pouvoir garder cela secret pendant quelques années de plus.

"Mais," tenta Ernie à nouveau.

"Laisse tomber Ernie," conseilla Susan.

"Très bien. Ne venez pas pleurer quand Potter vous pétrifiera tous," gronda Ernie et prit le chemin de la sortie d'un pas rageur.

"Au contraire, il se vengera sur toi pour avoir terni son nom," répliqua Susan.

Les épaules de Ernie se raidirent et il se mit à marcher plus vite.

"Si Harry faisait ça, est-ce que les gens ne se méfieraient pas à nouveau de lui?" demanda Hannah.

Justin haussa les épaules. "Probablement. D'un autre côté, il n'est pas nécessaire de dire cela à Ernie. Et peut-être que maintenant je vais pouvoir retourner à mon travail…"

* * *

"Potter," la voix de McGonagall résonna à travers la bibliothèque soudainement silencieuse quelques heures plus tard.

"Oui?" demanda Harry poliment. "Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre été pétrifié?"

"En effet. Ernie MacMillan a été trouvé juste devant la salle commune de Poufsouffle," lui annonça McGonagall avec gravité.

"Je vois, je …" Harry s'interrompit tandis que quelque chose lui venait à l'esprit.

"M. Potter?" l'invita à continue McGonagall.

"J'AI UN ALIBI!" hurla Harry, en ignorant le regard de-la-mort-qui-tue que Madame Pince lui envoya.

"Excusez-moi?" s'enquit McGonagall, ne semblant pas comprendre.

"Depuis cette histoire au club de duel, certaines personnes - Ernie étant l'un des plus virulents - m'ont accusé d'attaquer tout le monde. Et je n'avais jamais d'alibi, mais cette fois j'étais ici, travaillant pendant tout ce temps et je dois avoir, quoi, trente témoins," continua Harry avec enthousiasme.

"Quoi qu'il en soit," coupa McGonagall. "Un étudiant a encore été pétrifié."

"Oh, il va s'en sortir," dit Harry avec dédain en suivant le professeur de métamorphose jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

"C'est peut-être vrai, mais je tiens à vous rappeler qu'il y a toujours une créature meurtrière en cavale et cela ne vous sied guère d'être si désinvolte," rétorqua McGonagall d'un ton

sévère.

"Je sais, je sais …" dit Harry. Il jeta un œil à Ernie. "Hey! Je lui ai vendu ce miroir! Et il me reproche encore tout ce bazar! Ce petit …"

"Harry," l'interrompit Dumbledore.

"Bonjour Professeur," dit Harry chaleureusement. "Que faites-vous ici?"

"Je suis toujours impliqué quand un basilic attaque mes élèves," expliqua Dumbledore.

"Cela est compréhensible," Harry hocha la tête.

"Tu as été extrêmement utile au cours de cette crise et je te soupçonne d'être en quelque sorte impliqué dans ce rideau de fer du secret protégeant les problèmes de Poudlard aux yeux du monde sorcier," dit Dumbledore agréablement.

"Je fais ce que je peux," dit Harry, évasif.

"Permet-moi de commencer en disant que je suis convaincu que tu n'as rien à voir avec ces attaques. Cependant, je suis assez curieux: comment en sais-tu autant sur ce problème?" Les yeux de Dumbledore semblaient voir à travers son crâne et Harry fut soudainement très reconnaissant à Hermione de l'avoir poussé à maîtriser l'occlumencie quand ils avaient dix-neuf ans. Enfin, elle et tous ses autres amis avaient vingt ans, mais il avait un peu de retard.

"Je viens du futur," annonça, Harry, impassible.

"Vraiment," dit Dumbledore, sceptique mais intrigué.

"Oh oui," Harry hocha la tête. "Certes, d'où je viens Ginny Weasley avait le journal et attaquait seulement les Nés-de-moldus, Sirius Black était totalement innocent des crimes dont il avait été accusé et envoyé à Azkaban - sans procès - et s'était échappé l'an prochain, Draco Malfoy est le Maître de la Baguette de Sureau, et Snape vous aide à vous euthanasier."

"Vraiment," répéta Dumbledore, cette fois l'incrédulité évidente dans sa voix. "Comment es-tu revenu, si je peux me permettre?"

"Accident de rideau," répondit Harry rapidement. "C'était très traumatisant."

Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir. "J'aimerais que tu sois honnête avec moi,

Harry."

"Qui dit que je ne le suis pas?" demanda Harry rhétoriquement. "Mais vous pouvez être assuré que tout ce que je ne vous dis pas est soit pour une très bonne raison, parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit pertinent, ou tout simplement parce que je ne veux pas faire face aux

conséquences."

"C'est plutôt décourageant Harry," lui dit Dumbledore franchement.

"Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre," dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

"Peut-être la vérité?" suggéra Dumbledore.

"La vérité," soupira Harry, imitant la réponse de Dumbledore à son propre plaidoyer pour la vérité lors de sa première première année. "C'est une belle et terrible chose, et doit donc être traitée avec beaucoup de prudence."

"C'est tout à fait d'aucune aide et, je le soupçonne, délibérément énigmatique," rétorqua Dumbledore, l'air un peu déçu.

"Eh bien, si c'est le cas c'est que je l'ai obtenu d'un vieil homme réticent et secret jusqu'à la fin," dit Harry en souriant.

"Si tu décides à l'avenir de te confier à moi, mon bureau est toujours ouvert," termina Dumbledore avec sincérité.

"Merci Professeur," répondit Harry, touché. "Je m'en souviendrais."

* * *

* ancêtre = c'est tout à fait délibéré. L'auteur ne s'est pas trompé ^^


	20. Chapter 20

**Auteur: Sarah1281**

**Traductrices: Lil'Sheep & ShunKickShunKers**

**Je ne m'attardera pas à vous refaire des excuses, c'est assez impardonnable donc je ne vous dirais que les bonnes nouvelles: j'ai retrouvé une nouvelle co-traductrice et nous avons décidé de partir sur la base de un chapitre par mois pour commencer, qui pourra peut-être évoluer avec le temps en un toutes les deux semaines. Cette histoire N'EST PAS abandonnée, elle sera terminée (un jour ou l'autre) je vous le promet. **

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui sont présents et qui reviewent à chaque chapitre paru sporadiquement, vous êtes vraiment magiques!**

**Sur ce bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre Vingt 

"Donc," dit Hermione avec triomphe à la veille des vacances. "Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à penser que Malefoy est l'Héritier de Serpentard."

"Ouais, vu que tu as eu un tas de témoins lorsque Ernie a été attaqué, tout le monde a abandonné ton cas pour le surveiller, lui," intervint Ron.

"Heureusement que personne ne s'est rendu compte que j'aurais pu commander au Basilic de l'attaquer à l'avance," songea Harry.

Ses trois amis le regardèrent. "Mais... tu ne l'as pas fait, n'est-ce pas Harry?" demanda Neville finalement.

"Bien sûr que non," se moqua Harry. "Mais le fait est que j'aurais pu."

"Je te suggère de garder cette information pour toi," conseilla Neville. "Sinon les gens n'abandonneront JAMAIS l'idée que tu es responsable."

"Ce n'est pas que je ne soutiens pas entièrement l'idée que Malefoy est l'Héritier de Serpentard," commença Ron. "Mais Harry... tu es son ami - Merlin sait pourquoi - et n'es-tu pas sensé faire quelque chose pour que les gens arrêtent de le soupçonner?"

Harry sourit. C'était vraiment une situation étrange. "Normalement, oui," convint-il. "D'un autre côté, Drago est un Serpentard venant d'une vieille famille de Sang-Pur. Pour lui, être l'Héritier de Serpentard est un signe de fierté et donc même s'il n'est pas responsable de ce qu'il se passe, il se fiche que les gens pensent qu'il l'est. En plus, c'est lui qui est venu me voir avec l'idée de faire croire à tout le monde qu'il est l'Héritier et j'ai suivi parce que la vérité éclatera bientôt et les profs ne le croient pas du tout de toute façon, donc ce n'est pas comme si cela lui faisait du mal."

"Si c'est le cas, pourquoi es-tu si sûr qu'il n'est pas l'Héritier?" demanda Hermione d'un ton raisonnable. Ou, aussi raisonnable que l'on pouvait être quand on parlait de la théorie que Drago Malefoy puisse être l'Héritier de Serpentard. "Il pourrait tout aussi bien se jouer de toi et te demander de l'aide pour récupérer la gloire qui lui revient de droit."

"Tu veux dire sans parler du fait qu'il a douze ans, qu'il n'est pas un Fourchelangue, et qu'il pense qu'attaquer les gens avec un serpent géant est «mortel»?" rétorqua Harry. "Franchement, même Voldemort n'a pas essayé d'envoyer le Basilic sur des Moldus avant d'avoir seize ans."

Ron tressaillit. "Arrête de prononcer son nom!" dit-il, agacé.

"Arrête de me dire de ne pas prononcer son nom," répondit Harry du tac au tac. "Commencer à se disputer à ce sujet avec toi ne mènera à rien et les choses vont prendre deux fois plus de temps."

"Le fait qu'on essaie de te parler rend automatiquement les choses deux fois plus longues que normalement," souligna Neville.

"Alors peut-être que Ron devrait arrêter de vouloir rendre les choses quatre fois plus longues que nécessaire," dit Harry avec légèreté. "Mais ça me fait penser: j'ai votre Polynectar maintenant allez-vous en et n'essayez de m'embarquer là dedans."

* * *

Hermione les réveilla à l'aube le matin de Noël, prouvant qu'elle était bien assez sadique pour être la fille de dentistes.

"Tu as cinq secondes pour me dire ce que tu fais ici avant que je te jette un sort," grogna Harry encore endormi. Il - ainsi que le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor (plus Lee) - venait d'avoir leur tournoi nocturne mensuel. Cette fois, il avait été question de bataille explosive et vu qu'ils n'avaient pas entraînement de Quidditch le lendemain matin, Dubois s'était joint à eux pour une fois. Ils s'étaient éclatés, naturellement, mais si Hermione n'avait pas de une bonne raison de faire irruption dans son dortoir seulement vingt minutes après qu'il se soit endormi…

"Le Polynectar est prêt!" s'exclama Hermione avec enthousiasme, en sautillant sur la pointe de ses pieds.

"Bien sûr qu'il est prêt," rétorqua sèchement Harry, en aucun cas un lève tôt même dans les meilleures circonstances. "Je te l'ai donné la semaine dernière."

"Eh bien oui," admit Hermione. "Mais je pensais que nous pourrions l'utiliser aujourd'hui."

"Le petit déjeuner n'est pas servi avant trois heures! Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait l'utiliser avant?" s'agaça Harry. Puis, se rendant compte de son erreur, il corrigea: "Et par 'nous', je veux dire 'vous'. Je pense toujours que c'est stupide."

"Je pense que la moitié des choses que tu fais sont stupides-" commença Hermione avec passion.

"Seulement la moitié? " Murmura Ron, en se couvrant la tête avec un oreiller pour bloquer la lumière du soleil.

"Peut-être qu'elle ne fait simplement pas assez attention," marmonna à son tour Neville, en copiant la méthode de Ron de refuser d'admettre que c'était le matin.

"Mais cela ne signifie pas que j'essaie de t'arrêter!" conclut-elle.

"Depuis quand est-ce que j'essaie de vous arrêter?" interrogea Harry, d'un air incrédule. "Je t'ai acheté cette fichue potion! Et pour ton information, c'était pas donné!"

"Et je suis sûre que tu as été largement remboursé dans les vingt-quatre heures qui ont suivi," dit Hermione avec dédain. "D'ailleurs, tu ne nous as aidé que pour qu'on ne détruise pas notre classe de potions."

"Oh je t'en prie," s'amusa Harry. "Comme s'il n'était pas en mon pouvoir de vous en empêcher. La seule raison pour laquelle ça aurait marché avec Rogue c'est parce qu'il ne savait pas ce que vous aviez prévu et aurait sans doute été occupé avec les autres élèves tentant de s'entretuer."

À ce moment là, Hedwige entra par la fenêtre entrouverte et laissa tomber un paquet de taille moyenne sur la tête de Harry. Aïe. "Ok, j'en ai marre," dit Harry avec détermination. "Je me fiche de quel jour on est, il est trop tôt dans tous les cas. Dehors. Vous tous."

"Mais Harry..." protesta Hermione. "La potion-"

"Dehors !" s'écria Harry, agitant sa baguette et repoussant Hermione jusqu'aux escaliers.

"Merci pour ça mon pote," remercia Ron, en se blottissant plus profondément dans ses couvertures.

"Quelle partie de 'vous tous' vous n'avez pas saisi?" demanda Harry, en levant sa baguette à nouveau.

"Mais-" commença Neville, horrifié.

"Désolé," s'excusa Harry. "Mais elle ne s'arrêtera pas tant que vous ne serez pas allés l'aider."

"C'est agréable de savoir où se situent tes priorités," marmonna Ron en se levant à contrecœur.

"Ouais, eh bien, j'ai besoin de dormir," lui répondit-il. "Oh, et puis prenez ça." Harry agita sa baguette vers sa malle et une fiole contenant quelques cheveux voleta dans les mains vides de Ron.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Ron, en inspectant soigneusement le contenu.

"Quelques cheveux de Pansy Parkinson," expliqua Harry. "Dites à Hermione que le Polynectar ne DOIT PAS être utilisé avec des poils de chat."

"Comment as-tu-" commença Neville. "Attend, ne me dit rien. Ta cicatrice te l'a dit," termina-t-il sarcastiquement.

"Tu me connais trop bien," conclut Harry en agitant sa baguette une dernière fois pour fermer les rideaux avant de se rendormir.

* * *

Quand Harry décida enfin de se lever et d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, il constata que les Dursley lui avaient effectivement envoyé chacun un cadeau. Oncle Vernon lui avait envoyé une croix et une note disant qu'il irait en enfer pour avoir vénéré Satan et prouvant une fois de plus qu'il ne savait rien de la magie; Tante Pétunia lui avait envoyé un livre sur le jardinage qu'il avait immédiatement donné à Neville; et Dudley lui avait offert quelques CD que (en raison du manque d'électricité à Poudlard et de son propre manque d'un lecteur CD) Harry avait suspendu et accroché dans la salle commune, ce qui créait un effet arc en ciel bien sympa quand la lumière les atteignait. Harry avait envoyé à tante Pétunia des graines de fleurs rares mais moldues; à Dudley, quelques bonbons magiques qui allaient probablement lui foutre les jetons pendant environ vingt minutes avant qu'il ne cède et ne les mange tous dans la journée; et l'oncle Vernon vingt galions afin de le torturer avec le dilemme d'échanger la monnaie de sorcier contre de l'argent moldu ou de ne pas accepter de l'argent gratuit. Il allait sans doute agoniser pendant des jours.

Hagrid lui avait offert un grand plat de tarte à la mélasse et Harry en retour lui avait offert six Abraxans*. Harry avait rapidement décidé qu'il allait célébrer le fructueux succès de ses entreprises en se surpassant pour Noël. Ron lui offrit Voler avec les Canons, ce qui était assez intéressant à lire même s'il méprisait cette équipe. De son côté, Harry lui avait acheté une nouvelle baguette. Hermione lui offrit une plume d'aigle luxueuse et Harry (il n'avait pu s'en empêcher) lui avait acheté un retourneur de temps. Heureusement, il y avait attaché un guide sur la façon de l'utiliser, en provenance directe du Département des Mystères. C'était vraiment agréable - parfois - que le ministère soit aussi corruptible, parce que Harry était presque certain que ce qu'il venait de faire aurait dû l'envoyer au moins une dizaine d'années à Azkaban. Les Weasley lui avait envoyé un nouveau pull tricoté à la main et un gâteau aux prunes et Harry avaient répondu en leur achetant un Elfe de maison - il n'avait vraiment pas hâte que Hermione le découvre cela va s'en dire. Bien sûr, il soutenait la cause pour les droits des Elfes de maison, c'est juste que Dobby ayant été le seul Elfe qu'il avait rencontré à vouloir être libre, il avait pensé qu'il devrait probablement éviter de lancer une campagne en faveur d'une nouvelle législation sur les créatures magiques; du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de Poudlard. Ces choses-là prenaient beaucoup de temps, et il le savait par expérience. Et les Weasley étaient en Egypte pour rendre visite à Bill pour Noël. S'ils pouvaient se permettre le voyage, pourquoi gagner les 1000 Galleons au tirage au sort, et retourner en Egypt pendant l'été avait été une telle affaire? Peut-être était-ce moins cher d'y aller à deux qu'à sept.

Ginny lui avait offert des friandises pour Hedwige et en retour il lui avait pris un an d'abonnement chez Honeydukes parce qu'il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il aurait aimé. Fred et George, quant à eux, lui avait offert plusieurs desserts apparemment inoffensifs qu'il avait peur de goûter sans leur avoir fait subir un examen long et complet, sans oublier préalablement testés sur un cobaye, et lui-même leur avait offert un guide pour inventer ses propres potions. Il savait qu'ils pouvaient le faire sans son aide, mais cela devrait les aider à appréhender la chose un peu plus en douceur. Tonks lui avait envoyé quelques-uns des vieux manuels scolaires de Sirius dans lesquels lui et le père de Harry avaient écrit, alors qu'ils étaient censés écouter en classe, et Harry lui avait offert une bague ensorcelée, plutôt chère, possédant un sortilège d'anti-maladresse pour la fin des ses études d'Auror, lorsqu'elle aurait besoin d'enquêter sous couverture. Techniquement, elle aurait pu la porter tout le temps, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait Tonks appréciait sa maladresse. Peut-être qu'elle la voyait comme une partie intégrante de sa personnalité? Percy lui avait offert un livre sur les BUSES, ce qui était tellement typique de Percy que ce n'était même pas drôle et Harry lui avait commandé un ensemble de nouvelles robes d'école puisqu'il savait que ce genre d'apparat était important aux yeux de Percy. Neville lui avait pris un livre sur poltergeists car apparemment Harry commençait à se transformer en un (et Dieu qu'il recevait beaucoup de livres. Il ne pouvait que sympathiser avec la volonté du directeur pour une paire de chaussettes en laine dorénavant, et se promit d'en acheter quelques paires pour lui-même le plus tôt possible) et Harry lui avait offert quelques pousses de Branchiflore. Non, non, il ne prenait sûrement pas d'avance sur la quatrième année.

Le cadeau de Cédric fut un autre un livre, les '1000 choses que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de faire à Poudlard' et une note remarquant que Harry en avait déjà fait une trentaine. Il allait sans dire que Harry avait maintenant une nouvelle ambition dans la vie. Harry lui avait envoyé en retour un livre sur l'histoire du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avec une analyse détaillée des tâches et une note disant: 'On se sait jamais. Mais ma cicatrice si'. Drago lui avait offert un kit d'entretien pour balais haut de gamme et Harry lui avait obtenu la généalogie sorcière la plus complète d'Europe. Ce n'était probablement pas le meilleur plan s'il voulait que Drago renonce à toutes ces conneries de Sang-Pur, mais il savait que Drago aimerait et c'était Noël après tout... Luna lui avait offert une paire de lunettes à rayons X qui fonctionnait véritablement et ressemblait exactement à ses lunettes habituelles donc il savait par avance qu'il allait bien s'amuser à paraître encore plus omniscient que d'habitude. Il ne regretta pas d'avoir embauché deux douzaines de chasseurs expérimentés pour lui trouver un Ronflak Cornu, qui s'avéra être une sorte de créature semblable à un cochon. Il savait que cela allait lui faire super plaisir. Il offrit au professeur Dumbledore une paire de mitaines en laine pour aller avec ses chaussettes, au professeur Lockhart un livre sur la calligraphie pour qu'il s'éclate à rendre sa signature encore plus élaborée, une subvention anonyme pour que le professeur Rogue continue ses recherches, et au professeur McGonagall un tout nouveau jeu d'échecs, le tout anonymement. Et bien sûr, il envoya à l'ensemble de la population Poudlardienne un sucre d'orge et à tous ceux qui l'avaient soutenu une boîte de chocolat.

Lorsque Harry eut enfin terminé d'admirer ses cadeaux et daigna quitter la salle commune, il était midi et il eut juste le temps d'avaler un petit quelque chose à manger avant de rejoindre la traditionnelle après-midi bataille de boule de neige.

Lorsqu'elle toucha enfin à sa fin, c'était l'heure du dîner et Ron, Hermione et Neville se levaient au beau milieu du repas pour aller courir après Crabbe et Goyle.

"N'hésitez pas à me laisser tomber, c'est bon, ça ne me dérange pas!" cria Harry.

"Si cela ne te dérange pas, alors pourquoi tu leur cries après?" demanda Luna en s'asseyant en face de lui et en posant le cadeau qu'il lui avait fait à côté d'elle.

"Parce que j'aime hurler?"

"Cela ne m'étonne pas: tu fais assez souvent d'annonces devant toute l'école. Au fait, merci pour Norbert," dit Luna d'un air jovial.

"N-Norbert?" répéta Harry. Comme le dragon? Eh bien, en fait c'était plutôt Norberta, mais il n'était pas sensé le savoir encore. Quelles étaient les chances qu'elle prenne le même nom que Hagrid avait choisi? Bien que d'une certaine manière, il ne soit pas surpris.

"Oh oui," dit Luna sereinement. "J'ai demandé à Hagrid de me suggérer des noms et lorsque le prénom Norbert est apparu il a eu les larmes aux yeux, alors j'ai pensé que ce serait un bon nom."

"C'est juste... ouais…" répondit Harry, sans vraiment d'éloquence.

"Étrange?" proposa Luna.

"Oui."

"On me le dit souvent. A toi aussi d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas?" dit-elle.

"Tout à fait," acquiesça Harry. "Que penses-tu de la théorie selon laquelle Drago Malefoy est l'Héritier de Serpentard?"

"C'est ridicule," répondit Luna instantanément. "Il n'écrirait jamais dans un journal intime."

"Journal intime? Cela signifie donc que tu me croies quand j'invoque un animagus illégal sous sa forme de rat et accessoirement sale traître supposé mort utilisant vieux journal intime de Voldemort pour ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets?" demanda Harry, intéressé. Personne n'avait pris cette partie de son histoire au sérieux, même s'ils le croyaient pour le Basilic.

"Bien sûr," Luna acquiesça sagement. "C'est parfaitement logique."

"Pas pour tout le monde," fit remarquer Harry.

"La plupart des gens ne croient pas que Norbert existe non plus," répliqua-t-elle. "Même s'ils y croiront lorsqu'il aura fait la une du prochain numéro du Chicaneur."

"Tu ne te sens jamais frustrée dans tes tentatives d'éduquer le troup- euh monde sorcier?" s'enquit Harry, curieux.

Luna ricana de son lapsus. "Parfois. Mais si nous ne le faisons pas, qui le fera? Le peuple se contente de stagner pour le reste de sa vie et de vivre de la même manière que ses ancêtres et ses descendants."

"Sais-tu lequel est lequel?" lui demanda Harry, se rendant compte que la question n'était pas très claire et qu'il devrait probablement élaborer. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, Luna lui répondit.

"On se rend compte de l'état pitoyable du monde quand autant de gens ne réalisent pas que les ancêtres sont ceux qui sont venus avant et que les descendants sont ceux qui viennent après," dit Luna en secouant la tête, navrée. "Où sont allés tes amis?"

C'était très étrange, mais Harry et Luna n'avaient jamais vraiment ressentis le besoin d'utiliser des phrases de transition, ils changeaient juste brusquement de sujet et l'autre était sensé suivre. Encore une fois, très étrange, mais cela marchait pour eux.

"Ils sont allés droguer Crabbe et Goyle pour usurper leur identité, ainsi que celle de Pansy Parkinson pour pouvoir rentrer incognito dans la salle commune de Serpentard et essayer de tirer les vers du nez de Drago," expliqua Harry.

"Droguer des élèves? Est-ce qu'ils peuvent être expulsés pour cela?" demanda Luna, intéressée.

"Probablement," reconnu Harry. À bien y repenser, pourquoi Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient-ils pas allés voir Dumbledore en premier lieu? Était-ce parce qu'ils étaient gênés ou qu'ils ne savaient pas qui les avait drogué? Ou parce qu'ils n'aimaient pas le plus ardent défenseur des droits des moldus ou encore parce qu'ils n'avaient tout simplement pas remarqué qu'ils avaient été drogués? Bien sûr, ils auraient pu croire qu'ils s'étaient endormis, mais Ron et lui avaient pris leurs vêtements et les avaient enfermés dans un placard. "Bien qu'ils pourraient probablement être expulsés pour avoir délibérément provoqué une explosion en cours de Potions, ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire pour pouvoir voler des ingrédients à Rogue - une autre infraction - avant que j'intervienne et que j'achète cette fichue potion."

"Du polynectar, n'est-ce pas?" interrogea Luna. Au hochement de tête de Harry, elle poursuivit: "Mais Drago Malefoy va peut-être avouer juste parce qu'il veut que les gens croient qu'il est l'Héritier?"

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. "Cela ne m'avait honnêtement jamais traversé l'esprit."

"Donc je suppose que tu auras un compte rendu des événements assez intéressant quand ils reviendront," dit Luna en souriant.

"Ouais. Et ils seront encore plus difficiles à convaincre de l'innocence de Drago que Ernie est de la mienne."

"Ce que je ne comprends vraiment pas, c'est que même si l'Héritier était un étudiant et un Serpentard - ce qui est en fait une hypothèse raisonnable étant donné le nom, à moins qu'ils aient prévu ça dès le début et avaient voulu détourner les soupçons - pourquoi soupçonner un deuxième année? Ils devraient rechercher un coupable parmi les élèves de dernière année," raisonna Luna. Il avait également été surpris à quel point Luna pouvait être pleine de bon sens parfois. Il s'était souvenu d'elle comme de la personne la plus bizarre qu'il ait jamais rencontré (ce qui était encore vrai), mais il se disait que, puisque le monde sorcier avait pratiquement horreur de la logique et que Luna était très différente du sorcier lambda, il était presque inévitable qu'elle le soit.

"C'est simple," dit Harry en riant. "Il est le seul Serpentard avec lequel ils interagissent régulièrement et il ne les aime pas. Enfin, Neville ne le dérange pas, mais après, Neville est un Sang-Pur qui ne gobe pas la théorie de Ron et d'Hermione comme quoi il serait l'Héritier et ne les suis que pour les empêcher d'avoir des ennuis. Ron pense que tous les Serpentards sont mauvais et les Weasley et les Malefoy semblent avoir une sorte de vendetta familiale de toute façon. Hermione est une Née-de-moldus et Drago n'a vraiment pas beaucoup d'expérience avec eux, donc il y a un problème certain ici. En plus, il ne supporte pas que quelqu'un soit plus intelligent que lui."

"Je vois," dit Luna. "Cela n'a vraiment aucun sens, pourtant."

Harry soupira. "Tu prêches un converti, Luna, tu prêches un converti..."

* * *

**_* Un Abraxan est un cheval ailé, comme ceux que les élèves de Beaubâton ont utilisé pour venir à Poudlard._**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour, ici ShunKickShunKers! Je traduirais Oh God Not Again en alternance avec Lil'Sheep :) J'espère accomplir un aussi bon boulot qu'elle ^^. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre Quinze

En début de soirée, Ron et Hermione se ruèrent dans la salle commune une heure après le couvre feu, les yeux étincelants, Neville à leur trousses, l'air plutôt déconcerté.

"Alors," demanda Harry avec curiosité, "comment ça s'est passé ?"

"On ne peut pas faire mieux !" s'enthousiasma Ron. "Le petit con a tout avoué."

"Je ne suis toujours pas sûr que ce soit-" commença Neville avant de se faire couper par Hermione : "Allez Neville, tu y étais aussi, tu l'as entendu. De quelle autre preuve as-tu besoin ?" demanda Hermione, exaspérée. Ce débat avait du avoir eu lieu tout au long du chemin du retour…

"Oh je ne sais pas…peut-être des preuves ?" suggéra Neville sarcastiquement. "J'admets que ce qu'on a entendu est incriminant et je pense que Malefoy est tout à fait capable d'essayer un truc du genre mais quand même…il a douze ans. Et il n'est pas du genre à tirer les ficelles d'un plan machiavélique."

"Peut-être que vous pourriez commencer depuis le début ?" proposa Harry. "Et je serais le juge juste et impartial."

"Juste et impartial ?" grogna Ron. "Tu apprécies Malefoy, tu te souviens ?"

"Je te préfère à lui," rétorqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. "Même si Drago a moins tendance à tirer des conclusions à la légère."

"Plus personne ne dit 'tirer des conclusions'," dit Parvati en passant à côté d'eux en direction du dortoir des filles.

"Ouais, tout le monde sait que c'est 'parachuter'", ajouta Lavande en se dépêchant de suivre son amie.

Une fois les filles parties, Harry et ses amis furent les seuls restants dans la Salle Commune et purent commencer leur histoire.

"On a commencé en retard parce que Ron insistait pour que j'utilise les cheveux de Pansy que tu avais sous la main au lieu de ceux de Millicent, malgré que Millicent soit restée pendant les vacances et pas Pansy," commença Hermione en jetant un regard noir à Ron pour l'avoir incommodée.

"Eh ne me regarde pas comme ça," se défendit Ron en levant ses mains en signe de pacification. "C'était l'idée d'Harry et si Harry dit que les cheveux que tu avais appartenaient au chat de Millicent, eh bien je préfère pas tenter le coup. En plus, c'est pas comme si Malefoy allait se rendre compte que tu n'étais pas supposé être là."

"C'est vrai…" pensa Hermione. "Je ne pense pas qu'il l'aime beaucoup."

"Qui peut la blâmer," fit Ron en riant. "Malefoy est un goujat."

"Err, elle a dit que Drago n'aimait pas Pansy, pas l'inverse," corrigea Harry, quelque peu réticent à briser le cours de la narration surtout s'ils s'attaquaient à d'autres sujets, sans quoi la conversation durerait tout la nuit.

"Oh. Eh bien c'est toujours un goujat," dit Ron. "Il-"

"Peu importe si Hermione avait besoin d'utiliser les cheveux de Pansy, les sentiments de Malefoy et Pansy l'un pour l'autre," injecta Neville lourdement. "Nous nous sommes vite rendu compte que nous n'avions aucune idée de où se trouvait la chambre commune des Serpentards."

"Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas demandé ?" demanda Harry.

"Pourquoi saurais-tu où se trouve la Salle Commune des Serpentards ?" demanda Hermione.

"Parce que Drago est un des mes amis ?" fit Harry.

"Harry tu te rappelles cette petite conversation que tu as eue avec Malefoy l'année dernière à propos de filature et harcèlement ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton sucré.

"Non, pas du tout," mentit Harry. "Tu disais Neville ?"

"C'est ça… On a pas pensé à te demander, bien que j'ai réalisé qu'il y ait eu des chances que tu saches parce que tu es ce type d'obsessionnel, et il n'y avait pas assez de temps pour revenir, te trouver, et interroger Malefoy."

"Vu que je n'ai pas bougé d'un poil et que vous aviez tout un château à fouiller, je n'en suis pas si sûr," réfuta Harry.

"Comment étions-nous supposés savoir que tu avais l'intention de rester dans la Grande Salle?" demanda Ron de manière rhétorique. "On a vu Luna s'approcher de toi et te parler et elle aurait bien pu te convaincre d'aller voir ces chevaux zombies dont elle n'arrête pas de parler."

"Ce sont des Sombrals, Ron," fit Harry fermement. "Et tout le monde sait que le meilleur moment pour leur rendre visite est à l'aube."

"Je voulais te demander d'ailleurs, vieux," continua Ron. "Je veux dire, vous prétendez tous les deux les voir, mais vous êtes tous les deux un peu cinglés et puisque personne d'autre n'est capable de les voir, comment peut-on savoir si vous n'hallucinez pas ? Ou vous inventez tout ?"

"Super," grogna Harry. "J'en suis qu'à ma deuxième année seulement et on m'accuse déjà d'être un menteur schizophrène. C'est sympa de constater que certaines choses ne changent jamais…"

"Quoi ?" demanda Hermione, l'air vaguement perturbée par l'implication qu'Harry ait déjà été accusé d'avoir des problèmes mentaux.

"Oh rien," fit Harry d'un ton dissuasif, décidant de ne pas mentionner les propriétés psychiques de sa cicatrice pour une fois. "Et bien sûr Luna et moi ne sommes pas les seuls à pouvoir voir les Sombrals. Je sais pour sûr que Théodore Nott peut aussi, ainsi que la plupart des adultes."

"Eh bien Nott est un Serpentard n'est-ce pas ?" fit Ron en haussant les épaules. "Aucun d'entre eux n'est sain d'esprit. Et tu ne crois pas que les adultes auraient mentionné quelque chose si des chevaux zombies invisibles tiraient les diligences ?"

"Sans mentionner pourquoi utiliseraient-ils de tels mauvais présages quand ils pourraient juste ensorceler les diligences pour qu'elles se tirent d'elle-même," ajouta Hermione. "En plus ce serait moins cher et demanderait moins d'entretient."

"Ce serait l'action la plus logique, n'est-ce pas ?" approuva joyeusement Harry. "Et c'est exactement pour cette raison que ça ne leur est jamais venu à l'esprit. _Jamais_."

"Luna et Harry ne sont pas les seuls à voir les Sombrals," dit Neville doucement.

"Tu veux dire que tu peux ?" demanda Ron, l'air inquiet. Lorsque Neville hocha la tête d'un ton réticent, il le tira vers la porte. "On ferait mieux de t'emmener chez Madame Pomfresh. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai jamais remarqué que tu ne tournais plus rond ! Tu dois penser que je suis le pire ami que tu n'aies jamais eu. Eh bien, espérons que ce n'est dû qu'au stress-"

"Ce n'est pas une hallucination, Ron," lui dit Neville, un peu amusé.

"Non bien sûr, tu ne fais que voir des chevaux zombies invisibles," répliqua Ron.

"Tu ne crois pas aux Sombrals, Ron ? C'est drôle, j'aurais pu jurer qu'Harry avait mentionné quelque chose à leur sujet dans le Chicaneur," rétorqua sèchement Hermione.

Harry qui se sentait ignoré, ouvrit la bouche pour annoncer que ces paroles n'étaient que pur mensonges parce que les Sombrals, malgré leur forme zombie, invisible et chevaline, n'apportaient rien de nouveau. Surtout que ceux qui sortaient des BUSEs de Soin aux Créatures Magiques pouvaient tous affirmer qu'ils étaient réels.

Avant qu'il ne puisse insérer un mot cependant, Ron ajouta : "Je ne crois pas tout ce qu'on lit dans le Chicaneur, Hermione."

"Tu as failli m'avoir. J'ignore pourquoi il est plus difficile de croire en des chevaux zombies et invisibles que, disons, la Conspiration Rotfang," répliqua Hermione.

"Je le savais !" s'écria Harry. "Tout ce temps à nous toiser parce qu'on lisait le Chicaneur, mais tu le lisais aussi ! J'en ai la preuve !"

Ron, Hermione et Neville le fixèrent en silence. "C'est bon, je me tais."

"Les Sombrals existent," reprit Neville en prenant avantage du silence laissé par l'exclamation d'Harry. "On ne peut les voir que si l'on a vu la mort cependant, alors peu de gens de notre âge les connaissent. Je suppose que la plupart des employés peuvent les voir, vu qu'avec la guerre…"

"Comment se fait-il qu'Harry puisse les voir ?" demanda Hermione. "Il l'aurait mentionné s'il avait vu quelqu'un mourir, non ?"

Harry se demanda vaguement pourquoi le fait qu'il ait croisé la mort surprenait plus que Neville. En toute considération, elle aurait dû penser le contraire.

"Euh, Hermione, je te l'ai bel et bien dit. Tu te souviens de Quirrell ? Neville et moi l'avons vu tous les deux. Mais je les voyais déjà avant. J'ai vu mes parents mourir."

Il y eut un grand silence. Puis… "Tu avais un an, vieux," remarqua Ron avec le tact d'un troll aveugle.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "Et alors ? Je l'ai quand même vu."

"Mais tu ne pouvais pas comprendre leur mort et l'implication à cet âge, et donc il n'y a aucune raison qui aurait pu te permettre de voir des Sombrals."

"Je pensais que tu ne croyais pas aux Sombrals," remarqua Hermione d'un ton suave.

"Je n'y crois pas. Mais j'ai grandi dans une maison de sorciers alors j'en ai quand même entendu parler. Charlie adore ce genre de créature exotique," expliqua Ron.

"Si ton frère t'en a parlé, pourquoi n'y crois-tu pas ?" voulut savoir Neville.

"Parce qu'ils me faisaient penser à un de ces trucs sortis tout droit des films d'horreur Moldus que papa regarde parfois," admit Ron." Il adore la Tébé."

"La télé Ron," corrigea Harry automatiquement. Hum…intéressant. Si la source d'information principale du père de Ron venait de la TV, cela expliquait beaucoup de choses.

"Bon, on s'est suffisamment horriblement éloigné du sujet ; alors trouver la salle commune des Serpentards," insista lourdement Neville. "On a croisé cette fille, et j'ai essayé de lui demander où se trouvait la salle commune des Serpentards quand –"

"Je l'ai arrêté," interrompit Hermione. "Parce que j'ai reconnu Pénélope Deauclair et même si les gens pensent que Crabbe et Goyle sont assez stupides pour oublier où se trouve leur salle, Pénélope n'aurait pas pu aider."

"Tu sais, on penserait qu'un Préfet saurait où se trouve les autres Salles Communes en cas d'urgence," marmonna Harry. "A bien y réfléchir, quel est l'intérêt de dissimuler les salles communes et mettre en place des mots de passe ? A moins qu'ils ne pensent que les buveurs de polynectar et les métamorphes sont un problème qui mérite l'installation d'une sécurité supplémentaire. Les portraits ne pourraient-ils pas identifier quelqu'un visuellement où mettre des mots de passe à l'entrée des dortoirs ? Et à ce propos, est-il juste que les Serdaigle qui sont soi-disant les plus studieux doivent répondre à une énigme bizarre et abstraite à chaque fois qu'ils veulent rentrer dans leur salle commune ? Je veux dire, vraiment, une seule erreur et on reste coincé dehors ? Pas étonnant que personne ne veut être un Serdaigle."

"Ouais, c'est super Harry," lui dit Neville. "Pas sûr de vouloir savoir d'où tu tiens tes informations mais essayons de rester concentrés."

"Oh c'est riche venant de toi ; tu n'es pas encore arrivé à la salle commune des Serpentards et pourtant on parle depuis plus de dix minutes," rétorqua Harry.

"Je ne dévie pas du sujet," répliqua Neville sur la défensive. "C'est Ron et Hermione qui n'arrêtent pas de se disputer." Il lança un regard rapide à la pair d'expression indignée sur les visages des concernés et s'empressa d'ajouter : "Après le départ de Pénélope, on a croisé Percy et il se peut que Ron ait peut-être ou peut-être pas déclenché une vendetta entre la Maison des Crabbe et la maison des Weasley. "

"C'était vraiment pas de ma faute !" protesta Ron.

Harry lui lança un Regard. Il ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé mais puisqu'ainsi fonctionnaient les choses, il était plutôt certain que quoi que Ron ait pu dire soit entièrement de sa faute. Aussi, il commençait à souhaiter les avoir accompagné, si ce n'était que pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé plutôt que d'attendre la suite de cette narration qui s'éternisait. Enfin, presque. Après tout, Luna et lui s'étaient bien amusés. Enfin, ça prenait plus de temps qu'il ne le fallait. Peut-être devrait-il investir dans une Pensine.

"D'accord, c'était peut-être un peu de ma faute," admit Ron en rougissant. "Mais comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'il se serait vexé à ce point quand je l'ai taquiné à propos de Pénélope ?"

"Oh je ne sais pas," dit Hermione sarcastiquement. "Peut-être parce que tu n'étais pas son frère mais un quelconque élève de seconde année qui ressemble à un troll et qui avait l'air de lui manquer de respect ?"

"Mais je ne -" commença Ron.

"ET si tu es son frère, ça passe," lui dit Neville. "Mais venant de Crabbe… tu sais à quel point Percy prend son statut de Préfet sérieusement."

"Ouais, ouais," grogna Ron.

"Au moins tu as l'air d'apprécier les vendettas," fit Harry en essayant de le consoler. Ron eut l'air perplexe. "Oh allez, j'ai vu combien tu aimais provoquer Drago. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais devoir vous surveiller quand vous entrerez dans la phase de puberté, juste pour m'assurer que ce n'est pas de l'UST." *

Hermione, la seule à comprendre l'acronyme, gloussa. Ron, agacé, ouvrit la bouche pour demander des explications mais Neville secoua la tête et lui couvrit la bouche d'une main.

"Vaut mieux ne pas savoir," fit-il sérieusement. Ron parut approuver.

"Juste après que Percy ait déguerpi en colère, Malefoy s'est pointé. Il nous a emmenés dans les Donjons, ce qui est apparemment là où se trouve la salle commune des Serpentards, et j'avoue que ça craint pour eux, surtout à cette période de l'année. Malefoy s'est fichu de nous pour avoir oublié où se trouvait la salle commune et a tout de suite réussi à oublier le mot de passe. Hermione lui a dit et-"

"Minute, minute, minute," interrompit Harry avec un large sourire. "Hermione Granger, l'élève modèle de Gryffondor, a donné à Drago Malefoy, le Bad Boy de Serpentard, le mot de passe de sa salle commune ? Qu'est-ce qu'on disait à propos de filature tout à l'heure ?"

"Comme par hasard, tu t'en souviens MAINTENANT," fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. "Typique. Et j'ai suggéré 'Sang Pur' parce que c'est Serpentard et la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Elle marqua une pause. Enfin, il y avait aussi 'Basilic', mais vu les circonstances je doute que le professeur Dumbledore aurait laissé passer une telle maladresse."

"Dès que nous sommes arrivés à la salle commune, Malefoy - qui semble apprécier cette vendetta familiale autant que Ron – a commencé à parler de, selon lui, la disgrâce des Weasley, et comment Mr Weasley devrait partir et devenir un moldu. Puis il a mentionné combien il était bouleversé que Mr Weasley ait conduit un raid dans le manoir il y a un bout de temps et que même s'ils n'avaient rien trouvés, il restait quelques artefacts de Magie Noire cachés dans le petit salon."

"Pas pour longtemps, j'ai envoyé une lettre à papa," dit Ron, l'air extrêmement fier de lui.

"Et alors ?" demanda Harry. "Même s'il sait que les Malefoy cachent quelque chose, il ne peut pas vraiment agir."

"Pourquoi pas ?" demanda Ron.

"Il peut lancer un deuxième raid sur le manoir Malefoy."

"Non il ne peut pas, Ron," dit Harry en secouant la tête. "Un raid lorsque d'autres maisons sont fouillées, d'accord. Pour y retourner par contre, il aurait besoin de preuves."

"Mais j'ai des preuves, j'ai entendu-"

"C'est très bien Ron," fit Harry patiemment. "Même si l'on omet que tout ceci n'est que du ouï-dire, comment vas-tu expliquer d'où tu tiens ces informations ? Vas-tu mentionner que toi, Neville et Hermione avez drogué deux camarades de classe et vous êtes fait passés pour eux ? Ou peut-être que vous lui avez donné une dose de Véritaserum ? Dieu sait que personne ne croira que Drago vous a donné ces détails volontairement ou qu'il soit assez négligeant pour en parler en dehors du confinement de la salle commune. Mr Malefoy pourrait recevoir une amende et perdre quelques possessions, mais vous trois seriez suspendus de classes ou même renvoyés."

Ron pâlit. "Je n'y avais jamais pensé." Hermione était si enragée par cette éventualité qu'elle fusilla Ron du regard.

"Il est invraisemblable que Malefoy père en arrive là," fit Neville. "Je veux dire, les Sang Pur comme lui ont plus l'habitude de payer des pots de vin pour éviter les problèmes qu'utiliser la loi à leur avantage."

"Mais quand même," fit Harry en proie à une profonde réflexion, "Ce serait bien de savoir que tu n'es pas dans le tort pour une fois. Je le mentionnerais à Drago dans la matinée."

"Mais HARRY !" protesta Ron.

"Les expressions 'droguer quelqu'un' et 'se faire passer pour' n'ont aucun sens pour toi ?" Harry secoua la tête. "Techniquement je suppose que je suis complice, mais je pourrais juste payer pour qu'on regarde ailleurs."

"Tu ne le ferais pas," remarqua Hermione fermement.

"Je sais," approuva Harry. "Mais je pourrais."

"Ça n'a aucune importance," interrompit Neville. "Parce qu'avant que nous partions, Drago a avoué être l'héritier de Serpentard."

"…mais il ne l'est pas," protesta Harry.

Hermione soupira, l'air indulgent. "Ecoute Harry, je sais qu'il est ton ami, mais il est aussi-"

"Un petit psychopathe au sang froid ?" suggéra Ron.

"En train de sur-compenser pour quelque chose ?" essaya Neville.

"La victime d'un sévère complexe paternel agité par les rumeurs qui courent sur sa parenté depuis un an et demi ?" offrit Harry.

"NON !" coupa Hermione furieusement. "J'allais dire-"

"Peu importe ce que tu allais dire," coupa Harry, décidé à ne pas daigner l'écouter. "Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Drago n'est même pas un Fourchelangue ; il ne peut pas être l'héritier de Serpentard."

"Mais il a avoué !" se plaignit Ron comme si l'on venait de lui annoncer que Noël – ainsi que le petit déjeuner - avaient été annulés.

"C'est un gamin de douze ans et un idiot," répliqua Harry, agacé.

"Eh bien, je ne peux pas te contredire là-dessus…" soupira Ron. "Est-ce que le fait d'être idiot peut être sa motivation pour ouvrir la chambre ?"

"Non, ça ne peut pas. Je vous ai déjà dit que Voldemort est celui qui a ouvert la Chambre et qu'il se sert d'une certaine personne supposément décéd-"

"Et nous avons déjà eu cette discussion," le coupa Hermione. "Et personne ne te croit, tu sais."

"Luna me croit," répliqua Harry sur la défensive et pas du tout irrité d'avoir été interrompu.

"Mais tu vois, Luna est…" Hermione marqua une pause, cherchant le mot approprié "…. Luna. "

"Sérieusement Hermione ?" Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "Ce n'est même pas la peine d'en discuter. Drago est trop gamin pour se rendre compte qu'il ne devrait pas revendiquer ces attaques même s'il était responsable, ce qu'il n'est pas, en passant. Vous êtes trop gamins pour vous rendre compte de ce qu'il fait et pourquoi et je n'arrive pas à vous le faire comprendre." Hermione se raidit à s'entendre appeler 'gamin' et ouvrit la bouche pour délivrer une réplique cinglante. Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps : "Comme je l'ai mentionné plus tôt, la confession de Drago tombe dans la catégorie du ouï-dire et il niera tout si Dumbledore lui pose la question. De toute façon, vous ne pouvez que le suivre jusqu'à temps d'être convaincus de son innocence. Nous avons tous réalisé que quelqu'un pouvait commander une action par avance donc un alibi ne prouve rien, alors vous n'allez pas abandonner jusqu'à temps que je l'attrape."

"Une minute…toi ?" demanda Neville.

"Bien sûr," répondit Harry le plus naturellement du monde. "On m'a dit que j'avais un truc pour 'sauver des gens'. Et le Professeur Lockhart m'a assuré qu'abattre un Basilic serait un best-seller garanti."

* * *

*Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas: UST: unresolved sexual tension (traduction littérale: tension sexuelle non résolue).


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien! C'est à nouveau Lil'Sheep qui prend le relai pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!_**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Chapitre vingt-deux

Après que Ron, Hermione, et Neville furent allés se coucher, Harry resta dans la salle commune, en attendant que Sirius appelle. Effectivement, vingt minutes plus tard, son miroir clignota pour indiquer que Sirius essayait de le joindre. Il enleva le sortilège de silence sur le miroir et attendit de voir ce que son parrain avait à dire.

"Tu m'as envoyé un foutu miroir ?" fut la première chose qui sortit de la bouche de Sirius.

"Eh bien, bonjour à toi aussi, Sirius. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis Halloween. Je vais bien, merci de le demander. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?" demanda Harry, poliment.

"Ne commence pas ce jeu-là avec moi Harry," grogna Sirius. "Tu m'as envoyé un miroir pour

Noël !"

"Ne commence pas à faire la gueule Sirius," rétorqua Harry, en imitant le ton indigné de Sirius, "Tu en avais vraiment besoin. C'était quand la dernière fois que tu t'es rasé ?"

"J'étais en cavale !"

"Je t'ai offert une baguette," fit remarquer Harry.

"Tu m'as transformé en gamine de onze ans avant ça !" gronda Sirius.

Harry haussa les épaules, essayant vaillamment de supprimer son sourire à ce souvenir. "Qu'est-ce que je peux dire, Sirius ? On doit tous faire des sacrifices."

"Je ne t'ai pas vu faire des sacrifices, _toi _…" dit Sirius d'un air morose.

"Au contraire, je suis maintenant marqué à vie," insista Harry.

"Tu n'as pas _l'air _marqué, " répliqua Sirius quand Harry perdit finalement la lutte pour garder son visage impassible.

"Ouais, ben..." commença Harry. "Je me suis dit qu'il fallait probablement que je t'avertisse avant de le faire réellement, mais Mme Figg m'a envoyé un de ses chatons fléreur et je vais demander à l'un des hiboux de l'école de le délivrer à Rusard demain au petit déjeuner."

Sirius se figea, bouche bée d'horreur. "Harry... tu…" Il secoua la tête, incapable de continuer.

Harry roula des yeux. "Epargne-moi la comédie, s'il te plaît."

"Quelle comédie ? Je suis vraiment horrifié et scandalisé là," siffla Sirius, indigné. "A quoi pensaient ces Moldus quand ils t'ont élevé ?"

"'J'aimerais tellement que notre système de protection de l'enfance soit moins efficace afin que nous puissions annihiler toute trace de magie dans notre monstrueux neveu' ?" suggèra Harry malicieusement.

"Tu vois ce que je veux dire," dit Sirius avec impatience.

Harry acquiesça. "En effet. C'est pourquoi j'ai répondu à ta question au mieux de mes capacités."

"Ne joue pas l'imbécile Harry, cela ne te va pas,"

"Hey, si tu veux la jouer comme ça, alors très bien. Où est **mon** cadeau de Noël ?" demanda Harry, en croisant les bras. "Tu n'as pas le droit de te plaindre de ce que je t'ai offert alors que toi même tu ne m'as rien envoyé."

"Je suis un fugitif! Je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens de t'offrir quelque chose," dit Sirius sur la défensive.

"Balivernes," déclara Harry dédaigneusement. "Tu as une baguette magique, n'est-ce

pas ?"

"Tout ce que je peux faire avec une baguette, tu peux le faire aussi," souligna Sirius. "Compte tenu de mon petit passage en prison, tu as techniquement plus d'années d'utilisation de la magie que moi."

"Détails, détails," Harry agita la main avec impatience. "Et ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu peux utiliser un glamour et n'essaie même pas de prétendre que les gobelins se soucient de ton statut de fugitif. Tu aurais pu facilement m'offrir quelque chose."

"Eh bien, peut-être que j'aurais été plus réceptif si tu avais accepté qu'on se voit. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des mois, après tout," dit Sirius en faisant la moue.

"C'est parce que, mis à part ton statut de fugitif, je suis en internat. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Tu vas devoir t'y habituer."

"J'y suis habitué," murmura Sirius. "Mais tu es la seule personne qui sait ce qui se passe dans le futur et à propos des Horcruxes et qui sait que je suis innocent. Je dois utiliser un fichu glamour à chaque fois que je veux aller quelque part."

"Oh, donc tu peux utiliser un glamour pour te balader, mais pas pour m'acheter des trucs ? Typique. Tu es, sans aucun doute possible, le plus mauvais parrain de tous les temps," déclara Harry dramatiquement.

"Hey, j'ai mangé des rats pour toi," contra Sirius.

Harry fit une grimace. "Beurk, tu m'as eu là dessus. Mais sérieusement, Sirius - et que Merlin me vienne en aide, ne t'avises pas de faire un autre calembour stupide à ce sujet, ce que j'ai dit était complètement involontaire - je voulais te voir mais ça n'aurait pas été très pratique. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que quiconque te vois. Et on ne pouvait même pas aller à la Cabane Hurlante, puisque tu l'as détruite," lui dit Harry.

"C'était un accident !" protesta Sirius.

"Toujours est-il que. Et c'est très symbolique, quand on y pense. Mais de toute façon, tu ne serais même pas en cavale si tu _acceptais-_"

"On en a déjà parlé, Harry," l'interrompit Sirius. "Hors de question. La seule façon je mette les pieds dans cette foutue maison à nouveau c'est si tu y traînes mon cadavre sans vie."

"C'est pas un peu redondant de dire «cadavre» et «sans vie» ?" demanda Harry. "Étant donné que c'est la même chose ?"

"Je le sais bien mais je veux que les choses soient claires," assura Sirius. "Et d'ailleurs, ce que je peux t'acheter tu-"

"Je sais, je sais," dit Harry avec lassitude. "Je peux me l'acheter moi-même. Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ce que veut dire 'Esprit de Noël' et tout n'est-ce pas ?"

"Passe douze ans à Azkaban et on reparlera de ton 'Esprit de Noël'," contra Sirius.

"Tu en avais à revendre avant de traverser le Voile," souligna Harry.

"Tombe à travers le Voile et-" Sirius fit une pause. "Oh. Eh bien peut-être je suis juste déprimé parce que Remus pense toujours que je suis maléfique."

"Tu m'as moi au moins," lui dit Harry.

Silence du côté de Sirius.

"Sirius !"

"Quoi ?" demanda innocemment Sirius. "Bien sûr que je t'ai. Hm ... que dirais-tu si, pour me faire pardonner, je t'apprenais à devenir un animagus ? Étant le seul enfant des Maraudeurs-"

"En fait, Remus a eu un fils, aussi," intervint Harry. "Son nom est Teddy."

Sirius eu l'air un peu contrit. "Très bien," convint-il. "Alors en tant que premier enfant des Maraudeurs, c'est vraiment pathétique que tu aies réussi à tenir aussi longtemps sans en

devenir un."

"C'est très gentil," dit Harry agréablement. "Mais j'ai maîtrisé la transformation à vingt et un ans."

"Vraiment?" demanda Sirius, l'air extrêmement excité. "Et tu te transformes en quoi?"

Harry sourit d'un air narquois. "Ah non, Sirius. Ce serait pas du jeu."

* * *

"Ah, Draco, je suis content de te voir," s'exclama Harry en frappant le Serpentard en question dans le dos.

Draco le regarda avec méfiance. "Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me reparles à nouveau ?"

"A nouveau ? Je n'ai jamais cessé de te parler," assura Harry.

"Tu es sûr ? Parce que je crois me souvenir que tu avais admis m'éviter courant Novembre," dit Draco de manière nonchalante.

"Franchement, Draco, tu dis vraiment des choses étranges," répondit Harry en secouant la tête. "Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?"

"M'éviter ?"

"Eh bien, en fait, je voulais dire 'admettre de t'éviter', mais partons sur ça. Pourquoi je t'éviterais, Draco ?" s'enquit Harry, l'incarnation de l'innocence.

"Parce que tu répandais des rumeurs au sujet de ma filiation ?" suggéra Draco.

"Il y a des rumeurs au sujet de ta filiation ?" s'écria Harry, totalement choqué.

"Oh, arrête un peu !" dit Draco, irrité. "Je sais que tu sais. Je sais que c'est toi le responsable."

"Si tu le dis," dit Harry d'un air dubitatif.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?" interrogea Draco avec humeur.

"Je voulais te rappeler de rappeler à ton père que suite à une première fouille de votre propriété il est impossible de réitérer l'action une deuxième fois sans mandat et qu'il est impossible de l'obtenir sans ce que j'aime appeler une 'raison valable'. Je tiens à vous rappeler en outre que le ouï-dire n'est pas admissible pour l'obtention d'un mandat ni le fait droguer plusieurs étudiants, se faire passer pour eux, et entendre les déclarations que tu as faites au sujet de votre salon familial."

Draco le dévisagea. "Quoi ?"

"Passe une bonne journée," conclut joyeusement Harry en s'enfuyant et laissant derrière lui Draco secouer la tête de confusion, la paranoïa grandissant en lui.

* * *

Le mois et demi qui suivit fut plutôt tranquille. Seules trois personnes avaient été pétrifiées (Zacharias Smith encore, Randolph Burrow de Serdaigle, et Cormac McLaggen, lequel Harry avait encore plus sérieusement envisagé de laisser dans cet état que Zacharias) et tous furent rapidement ressuscité.

Malgré le fait que Sirius l'appelait par miroir magique au moins deux fois par semaine, Harry refusait toujours de lui dire quelle forme son animagus prenait. Il n'avait pas vraiment une raison à cela, mais il s'amusait beaucoup à regarder Sirius faire des pieds et des mains en essayant de l'analyser et de comprendre quel animal il était, même si, d'après Harry, c'était presque trop évident. Mais bon, Hermione avait elle aussi passé des jours à analyser le pourquoi du comment lorsqu'il eu terminé le processus de transformation, alors peut-être que c'était lié.

Cette année la Saint Valentin serait, sans aucun doute, l'un des pires jours de sa vie, convint-il rapidement, vu que Lockhart dirigeait le spectacle et que certaines gamines prépubères lui lançaient des regards pour le moins… insistants. A cause de cela il avait l'impression d'être un pervers parce qu'il était beaucoup plus âgé qu'elles, même si cela ne se voyait pas et qu'il ne faisait rien pour encourager leur affection. Bien au contraire, il passait son temps à les repousser, mais elles comprenaient à l'envers et pensaient qu'il se faisait désirer. Inutile de dire que Luna et Hermione étaient les seules filles avec lesquelles il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise dans les jours précédents le 14.

Le jour même de la Saint Valentin, Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'était mis une telle panique qu'il allait probablement péter un câble sans raison et se mettre à ensorceler chaque personne qui s'approchait de lui dans un rayon de cent mètres. Il décida donc, pour le bien de tous, de rester au lit. De toute façon il n'allait rien manquer avec tous ces nains et ces hormones qui circulaient dans l'école.

Harry fut particulièrement reconnaissant de ce jour de repos forcé lorsque les nains commencèrent un siège de 15 heures devant la porte de son dortoir, fort heureusement très bien protégée, à partir de neuf heures du matin. Après avoir renforcé les protections qu'il avait déjà placées et avoir rajouté quelques sortilèges de silence, il ne fut pas vraiment dérangé de toute la journée, bien que ses camarades furent un peu perturbé lorsqu'ils revinrent de cours le soir même. Apparemment, c'était bizarre qu'il ait une armée entière de messagers déterminés à lui parler. Déterminés mais clairement pas enragés car ils s'arrêtèrent au moment où minuit sonna. Qui l'eut crû: les nains ne font pas d'heures supplémentaires.

En mars, Harry et Luna assistèrent à la bruyante et tapageuse fête que les mandragores avaient organisée dans la Serre Trois et pour être honnête ce fut l'une des expériences les plus bizarres que Harry ait jamais eu. D'autant plus qu'il pouvait à peine entendre quoi que ce soit à cause des sortilèges que lui et Luna avaient jetés sur eux-mêmes pour ne pas être assommé et/ou tués par leurs hôtes. Leur éditorial fut très intéressant, cependant, avec à l'appui quelques photos bien étranges. Harry fut frappé du fait que personne ne se souciait que les mandragores étaient presque arrivées à maturité mais vu que sa réserve de Philtre de Mandragore était toujours prête quand quelqu'un en avait besoin, il se dit que pour des yeux extérieurs, il ne devait pas y avoir à s'en faire.

Avant que Harry le réalise, il fut temps de choisir les classes pour la troisième année. Et malgré ce que Hermione pu penser, Harry y avait réfléchi très sérieusement.

"Tu veux prendre Étude des Moldus, Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et Divination ?" demanda Hermione, incrédule, en regardant sa feuille.

"Ouais," répondit Harry en hochant la tête.

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire," dit Hermione, en secouant la tête.

"Pourquoi pas ?" interrogea Harry. "Je sais que tu les prends." Il s'arrêta. "Entre autres."

Hermione eut l'air étonné. "Comment as-tu su-"

"Que tu comptais totalement utiliser le Retourneur de Temps que je t'ai offert pour prendre ces trois classes, mais aussi Arithmancie et Runes Anciennes ?" demanda Harry innocemment.

Maintenant Hermione eut l'air outré. "HARRY ! C'était censé être un secret ! Et comment est-ce que tu savais en premier lieu ?"

Content de lui, Harry croisa les bras et dit. "C'est ça de douter de ma cicatrice."

Hermione le regarda, perplexe. "T'es entrain de me dire que ta _cicatrice_ veut des excuses ou quoi ?"

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, en faisant semblant de consulter ladite défiguration faciale. "Ma cicatrice dit que ce serait bien."

Hermione leva les yeux vers le ciel dans un geste de 'pourquoi moi'. "Si je le fais, tu ne le dis à _personne d'autre, _d'accord ?"

"Vous savez les gars, vous pouvez arrêter de faire comme si on était pas là quand vous voulez maintenant," leur dit Neville.

"Ouais, et on est parfaitement capables de garder des secrets aussi," rajouta Ron.

Harry les ignora. "Je te le jure." Une autre pause. "Et ma cicatrice aussi."

"Même si je croyais que ta cicatrice pouvait parler, tu es la seule personne qui la comprend !" explosa Hermione.

"T'en sais rien du tout," lui dit Harry avec colère.

"On est toujours là ..." dit Neville.

"Qui d'autre peut communiquer avec ta cicatrice alors ? Et pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas montrés ?" le défia Hermione.

"Eh bien, je suis sûr que je ne connais pas la réponse à ces deux questions - je ne suis pas le gardien de ma cicatrice après tout." Harry lança un regard furieux à Hermione, qui renifla de mépris. "Mais c'est peut-être parce qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'on pense qu'ils sont fous."

"Parce que qui penserait que quelqu'un est fou d'entendre ta cicatrice leur parler ?" demanda Hermione d'un ton sarcastique.

"Hey, et si on les oubliait et qu'on faisait une partie d'échecs vu qu'ils ne veulent pas arrêter de nous ignorer ?" s'enquit Ron.

"Pourquoi pas ?" répondit Neville en haussant les épaules. "On va voir s'ils aiment ça."

"Ma cicatrice attend toujours tes excuses," lui rappela Harry.

"Très bien !" s'exclama Hermione en leva les mains en l'air. "Je suis désolée si j'ai offensé ta cicatrice en laissant entendre qu'elle n'est pas consciente et en tant que tel ne peut pas réellement parler à quiconque. Et de penser que, même si elle le pouvait, ce ne serait toujours pas de la voyance parce que c'est vraiment repousser les limites de ce que je suis disposée à croire, même dans une école de magie."

"Ma cicatrice te remercie et, qui plus est, je te remercie," déclara Harry gravement. "Ma cicatrice n'arrêtait pas de dire à quelle point elle était en colère et blessée, à chaque fois que tu étais dans la même pièce. J'ai une question pour toi, cependant. Si tu ne crois pas que quiconque puisse être médium, pourquoi as-tu pris Divination ?"

"Je n'y crois peut-être pas, mais je ne suis pas sûre à cent pour cent que ce n'est pas réel et je suis tellement pointilleuse que je ne supporte pas la possibilité de passer à côté de ce qui pourrait se révéler être un apprentissage tout à fait intéressant," répondit Hermione rapidement.

Harry se mit à rire. "Hermione, indépendamment de ton avis sur la validité de l'art de la divination dans son ensemble, même les pires escrocs peuvent te dire que tu ne peux pas _apprendre_ la divination. Soit tu as le 'Troisième Oeil' soit tu ne l'as pas."

"Es-tu en train de dire que je n'ai **pas** ce 'Troisième Oeil' ?" demanda Hermione, d'une voix dangereuse. Apparemment elle n'appréciait pas qu'on lui dise qu'elle n'était pas assez bonne pour suivre un cours, même si elle ne voulait pas particulièrement le suivre, mais le prenait plus par principe.

"Je dis simplement que si c'était le cas, tu l'aurais probablement su avant," répondit Harry

avec délicatesse.

"Comme toi et ta cicatrice ?" dit Hermione, méprisante.

"Par ça est-ce que tu veux dire 'penses-tu que tu te débrouilleras dans cette matière ?' ?" interrogea Harry. "Je pense que je vais déchirer." En grande partie à cause de ses incroyables 'capacités mentales'... . "Mais s'il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir c'est que une caractéristique commune des voyants est que plus le Troisième Oeil est fort, plus, eh bien, tu as tendance à être étrange."

"Donc, tu **es **un expert," dit Hermione innocemment. "Et Luna aussi sans doute. Mais est-ce que cela signifie que notre professeur sera aussi un peu… dans les nuages ?"

"Le professeur Trelawney a un Troisième Oeil très puissant mais elle essaie parfois de le... pousser, de forcer des connaissances sur le futur qu'elle devrait laisser tout naturellement venir. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'elle aurait beaucoup plus de visions si elle laissait les choses venir d'elles mêmes," lui confia Harry.

"Comment es-tu parvenu à cette conclusion si elle ne l'a jamais fait ? " Hermione était intriguée.

"Parce que les vrais voyants ne se souviennent jamais de leurs prophéties," expliqua Harry. "Comme si des 'puissances célestes' parlaient à travers eux ou un truc du genre."

"Alors comment expliques-tu que tu puisses te souvenir de tout ce que tu prédis ?" répliqua Hermione.

"C'est simple. Je ne suis pas médium, c'est ma cicatrice qui l'est," dit Harry tout simplement.

"Alors, **comment **peux-tu être bon en divination ?" demanda Hermione.

"J'ai un accès 24h/24 à ma cicatrice, d'abord. Ensuite, quand il s'agit de divination, la plupart du temps tu dois prédire n'importe quoi, peu importe à quel point tu es talentueux."

"Alors pourquoi prendre ce cours, si tu penses que ce ne sera d'aucune utilité ? " s'enquit Hermione, déconcertée.

"Ben parce que c'est facile d'avoir une bonne note, à ton avis," rétorqua Ron, en levant les yeux de l'échiquier.

"Parce que je voudrais l'occasion de perfectionner davantage mes incroyables capacités mentales et que ça ne sera pas si difficile que ça," dit Harry. "N'est-ce pas, Ron ?"

Ron, qui venait de dire quelque chose du même acabi littéralement dix secondes avant que Harry ne se souvienne qu'il existait, le regarda bouche bée d'horreur.

Neville lui tapota le bras avec bienveillance.

"Très bien, ne me répond pas," dit Harry, agacé. "Je m'en fiche."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais une chose pareille alors que tu peux prendre quelque chose d'utile comme l'Arithmancie ou les Runes anciennes ?" demanda Hermione.

"Parce que je ne m'y connais dans aucune de ces matières et donc je devrais réellement travailler et franchement, j'ai pas envie," répondit Harry.

"Je peux comprendre que tu aies pris Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Cela pourrait ne pas être utile avec ce que tu comptes faire une fois ton diplôme en poche, mais tu seras sûrement amené, à un moment donné, à rencontrer des créatures magiques et il serait utile que tu saches comment les gérer. D'un autre côté, _Etude des Moldus _?" Hermione n'arrivait pas à y croire.

"Pourquoi pas ?" répondit Harry. "Tu le prends bien toi."

"Je ne le prends que parce que je pense que ce serait fascinant d'étudier les Moldus d'un point de vue sorcier," fit remarquer Hermione. "Puisque tu ne veux même pas **essayer **quelque chose de nouveau, je pense que je peux dire avec certitude que ce n'est pas ta motivation. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu prends vraiment ce cours ?"

"C'est encore plus simple d'avoir un O." Hermione lui jeta un livre à la figure. "Quoi ?"

"Tu es irrécupérable, tu le sais ça ?" gronda Hermione.

"Mais tu m'aimes quand même," sourit Harry.

"Seulement parce que tu m'as trompé sur la marchandise !" insista Hermione.

Harry fronça les sourcils, confus. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent d'être confus depuis son retour du futur et il n'aimait pas ça.

"Trompé ?"

"Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais cinglé !"

"C'est parce que je ne le suis pas," protesta Harry.

"Ta cicatrice dit le contraire," contra Hermione.

"Oh, alors maintenant tu peux entendre ma cicatrice ? Par ta propre logique cela fait de toi une cinglée aussi !" lui lança Harry.

"Je pense qu'ils sont tous les deux cinglés," intervint Ron.

"Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi," approuva Neville.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils continuent à nous ignorer ?" demanda Ron, toujours un peu offensé.

"Je ne pense pas qu'ils le font exprès. Je pense que c'est le genre de personnes qui sont tellement pris dans l'argumentation qu'ils ne font tout simplement pas attention à quoi que ce soit à l'extérieur de leur bulle," suggéra Neville.

"Vraiment ? C'est tellement bizarre…"

Neville haussa les épaules. "Vous faites pareil avec Hermione, tu sais."

Les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent comiquement. "Vraiment ?"

Neville hocha la tête, repensant à toutes les fois où Harry était parti faire Dieu sait quoi et il était resté seul avec Ron et Hermione se chamaillant, complètement ignoré. Était-ce vraiment aussi étonnant que ça qu'il se soit rapproché de Ginny ? Ayant grandi avec six frères aînés, elle comprenait parfaitement le sentiment.

* * *

A dans un mois pour un nouveau chapitre, quant à moi je vous retrouve dans 2 mois!


	23. Chapter 23

_**Auteur: Sarah1281**_

_**Traductrices: Lil'Sheep & Shunkickshunkers**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapitre Vingt-Trois

Suite à la victoire écrasante de Harry (et l'équipe. Mais surtout Harry) contre Pouffsouffle avec un score de 400-230, Harry, Ron, Neville et Hermione se rendirent expressément chez Hagrid. Le jeu avait été long, mais c'était le prix qu'Harry avait à payer, à voler sur le pire balai, pour que tout le monde soit sur un pied d'égalité. Quand même, l'expression sur le visage de Cédric quand Harry avait fondu sur lui et saisi le vif d'or qui volait juste derrière son oreille - où il s'était collé pendant au moins cinq minutes d'ailleurs, comme si le Vif d'or le traquait ou quelque chose du genre.

"Bonjour, Hagrid," salua Harry. "Avez-vous vu le match? Ou, plus précisément, avez-vous vu la façon dont j'ai totalement laminé Cédric en dépit du fait que mon balai ne soit pas à la cheville du sien?"

"Bien sûr," Hagrid lui répondit d'un ton assuré. "J'y aurais manqué pour rien au monde."

"Oh pitié," dit Hermione, une expression agacée claire sur son visage. "Il a un Nimbus 2001. Tu as un Nimbus 2000. Les deux balais sont sortis à un an d'intervalle. Quelle différence _peut-il_ y avoir?"

Les quatre autres ne daignèrent pas répondre.

"Ah les hommes," soupira Hermione.

"Bien sûr, ce n'est pas sexiste du **tout,** Hermione," dit Neville en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Et quelle est la vraie raison pour laquelle tu ne t'es pas pris un Nimbus 2001, Harry?" demanda Ron en profitant de l'opportunité.

"Je tiens à ce que mon parrain m'achète un Eclair de Feu l'année prochaine," confia Harry.

Le front de Ron se plissa, confus.

"Mais ton parrain, ce n'est pas- "

"Si," dit Harry rapidement. "C'est pourquoi il me doit des années de cadeaux de Noël. Honnêtement, il ne m'a même rien offert cette année."

"Mais c'est un meurtrier! Et en cavale!" souligna Ron.

"Qui est-ce?" Hermione eut l'air surpris.

"Comment sais-tu à propos de Black?" demanda Hagrid.

"Oh, regardez, Fudge!" s'exclama Harry, heureux de voir l'homme pour une fois. Il n'avait vraiment pas hâte d'avoir cette conversation un an trop tôt. Ou s'il ne pouvait jamais l'avoir, d'ailleurs…

"Où ça?" demanda Ron avec intérêt. Harry se demanda brièvement pourquoi, il était tellement excité de rencontrer le ministre de la Magie plutôt incompétent et extrêmement pompeux et puis il se rendit compte que Ron avait entièrement mal compris parce qu'il, comme d'habitude, pensait avec son estomac.

_(note : en anglais, Fudge est une sorte de confiserie à base de sucre, de beurre et de lait)_

"Crois-moi, tu n'en voudrais pas si Hagrid l'avait fait," lui murmura Neville, trop bas pour que Hagrid l'entendre. "Tu voulais parler de nourriture, Harry ?"

"Non, je parlais du Ministre de la Magie," expliqua Harry.

Hermione soupira, sans le croire, mais décida de lui faire plaisir quand même.

"Pourquoi le Ministre de la Magie serait à l'extérieur de la cabane de Hagrid?" demanda-t-elle patiemment.

Harry plissa les yeux. "J'en sais rien. Ça n'a pas intérêt d'être pour ce que je pense."

"Vous croyez qu'ils ont découvert quelque chose à propos des attaques?" demanda Hagrid nerveusement.

"Il n'y a pas de preuve," le rassura Harry rapidement. "Même s'ils avaient entendu quelque chose, avec notre taux de dépétrification, il n'y a rien à voir et donc ils ne peuvent rien faire."

"Mais pourquoi viendraient-ils chez Hagrid?" Hermione était perplexe et réfléchissait profondément.

"Parce que ce ne sont qu'une belle une bande de crétins," déclara Harry tout simplement. "A quoi tu t'attendais ?"

Hagrid lança à Harry un regard reconnaissant alors qu'un coup fort retentissait sur la porte.

"Vous quatre, allez vous cacher," les urgea Hagrid.

Tout le monde regarda Harry.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait même penser que j'ai ma cape d'invisibilité?" leur demanda-t-il.

"Tu as toujours ta cape d'invisibilité," répondit Neville calmement.

"Et alors?" demanda Harry, en croisant les bras avec un air de défi. "Le couvre-feu n'est pas avant une bonne vingtaine de minute. On a le droit d'être ici."

Hagrid parut incertain pendant un moment, puis haussa les épaules. "A vot' guise."

"Bonsoir, Hagrid," salua le professeur Dumbledore une fois que la porte fut finalement ouverte. "Et ... invités." Il ne parut pas du tout surpris de retrouver Harry et sa bande.

"Une mauvaise affaire, Hagrid," dit Fudge sèchement. "Une très mauvaise affaire. Si elle s'avère être véridique, en bien ... Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque. Vous compren- Que faites-vous ici?" demanda-il lorsqu'il remarqua les élèves présents.

"Nous rendons visite à notre cher ami Hagrid et avions une bonne conversation sur combien c'était génial qu'il n'y ait pas de basilic qui se balade à l'école parce que sinon, franchement, ça _craindrait,_" mentit Harry avec un sourire éclatant.

"Il n'y a pas ...?" Fudge eut l'air confus. Il se tourna vers l'homme debout derrière lui. "Mais vous m'avez bien dit -"

"Bien sûr qu'il y a un basilic en liberté dans l'école," intervint Lucius Malfoy en douceur. "Draco ne mentirait pas sur une telle affaire. Maintenant, je ne sais pas pour qui vous vous prenez, mais je vous assure que Potter-" La dernière partie fut prononcée sans émotion. C'était presque comme si Lucius avait finalement compris que Harry était à l'origine du scandale qui pesait sur sa famille. Mais puisque Lucius n'esquissa pas de geste en direction de sa baguette, peut-être pas en fait.

"Potter?" Fudge observa attentivement Harry. "Comme pour _Harry Potter?_ J'aurais pourtant juré que vous étiez Dra-" Il s'interrompit et jeta un coup d'œil au contributeur principal de sa campagne. "Euh, oubliez ça."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde fait cela?" demanda Lucius en croisant les bras.

"Il y a une raison pour votre présence ?" s'enquit Harry, non pas tant parce qu'il voulait connaitre ou faire avancer la conversation, mais parce qu'il avait pleinement conscience de la facilité avec laquelle les gens pouvaient changer de sujet et savait que personne n'aurait l'impolitesse de les rediriger sur l'affaire principale.

Lucius lui lança un regard agacé, parce que Fudge était trop enclin à lui lécher les bottes pour le faire lui-même.

"Bien évidemment. Nous sommes là pour arrêter les attaques."

"Quelles attaques? Je n'ai pas entendu parler d'une quelconque attaque. Vous avez entendu quelque chose les gars?" demanda Harry en se tournant vers ses amis.

"Non," dit Ron immédiatement.

"Rien du tout," ajouta Neville.

"Y a-t-il eu des blessés?" demanda Hermione, plutôt que de mentir ouvertement à une figure d'autorité.

Fudge eut l'air un peu gêné.

"Eh bien ... non. Mais les basilics sont des affaires sérieuses."

"N'est-ce pas ?" approuva Harry, affichant un regard perplexe de rigueur. "De quelles attaques parlez-vous, monsieur?"

Bon sang, appeler Fudge «monsieur» lui donnait une sacrée nausée.

"Un basilic erre dans cette école et vous tentez de le couvrir," accusa Lucius impatiemment.

"Mais pourquoi donc ferions-nous cela, Lucius?" Dumbledore prit la parole. "Comme l'a dit Cornelius, les basilics sont très dangereux et si cette chose se promenait et tuait - ou tout du moins - pétrifiait les élèves, comment pourrions-nous le cacher ? Nous ne surveillons pas les communications et vous pouvez demander à quelques élèves si vous avez besoin d'être rassurés."

"Nous croyons beaucoup en vous, Dumbledore," dit Lucius, parlant comme si ces mots lui étaient arrachés de la bouche, "Mais mon fils, qui a toute ma confiance, a insisté sur le fait que-"

"J'en suis persuadé," interrompit Harry. "Mais si c'était vrai, alors pourquoi personne d'autre n'a rien dit? Ou pensez-vous honnêtement que les gens ont peur de s'attirer des ennuis pour avoir parlé à quelqu'un d'un serpent géant."

"Vous accusez mon fils de mentir?" s'enquit Lucius.

"Bien sûr que non," répliqua Harry, choqué. Il n'avait jamais été du genre 'l'hôpital se fout de la charité' après tout. "En fait, Draco est l'un de mes amis. Je suis celui qui lui a donné quelques conseils à propos des perquisitions et saisies illégales, vous savez. Mais je tiens également à souligner que Draco prétend aussi être l'héritier de Serpentard. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il parle d'un basilic."

"Mon fils ne-" commença à vociférer Lucius.

"M. Malfoy ?" Ron attendit que Lucius le regarde. "Votre fils a douze ans."

Lucius rougit de colère et Ron eut l'air très content de lui.

"Indépendamment de la, euh, la validité de ces revendications," commenta Fudge, qui paraissait déçu par la tournure des événements qui ne conduirait pas à l'arrestation de Hagrid et satisfaire Lucius. « Le fait est que la rumeur a été déclarée, et d'une source fiable de bonne famille. Par conséquent, une enquête doit être lancée."

"Mais bien entendu," dit Dumbledore, magnanime. "Voulez-vous nous accompagner, Hagrid? Je pense qu'il est temps, vous quatre, de retourner à votre salle commune de toute façon."

Les huit entamèrent leur chemin vers le château dans différents états d'esprits. Hagrid était nerveux, comme si Fudge allait l'arrêter à tout moment. Hermione était impressionnée de rencontrer le sorcier le plus puissant politiquement (du moins en théorie) de Grande-Bretagne. Ron était encore satisfait d'avoir cloué le bec au père de son ennemi mortel. Lucius fusillait tout le monde du regard, sauf Neville et Hermione - Neville parce qu'il était d'une bonne et respectable famille de Sang Pur et Hermione parce qu'il n'avait honnêtement aucune idée de qui elle était ni pourquoi il devrait la détester. Fudge avait l'air inconfortable parce qu'il commençait à réaliser qu'il était pris au milieu d'une bataille de pouvoir entre deux sorciers, et ces deux-même dont il dépendait le plus. Neville aurait préféré être mêlé à quelque chose de moins dramatique et Harry regardait les étoiles et tentait des révisions de dernière minute pour le test d'astronomie qu'il aurait à passer à minuit.

Bien sûr, la seconde même où ils mirent le pied dans le château, Miss Amaretto – la raison pour laquelle Rusard avait donné à son nouveau chat le nom d'une liqueur italienne demeurait un mystère pour Harry - les repéra et, bien sûr, Rusard les aborda rapidement.

"Vous voilà," grommela-t-il à Harry. "Tout le monde vous cherche. Il y en a eu une autre."

"Une autre ... quoi, exactement?" demanda Lucius, regardant dédaigneusement le gardien Cracmol.

Se remémorant le souvenir et ne pas avoir aimé Lucius ses propres jours d'élève, Rusard prit un moment avant de répondre. "Une autre paire d'élèves qui se sont entre-ensorcelés dans le couloir. Apparemment, c'était dû à un lutin."

Poudlard, étant ce que c'était, personne ne prit la peine de se demander ce qu'un lutin en vadrouille faisait là ou pourquoi les élèves avaient ressenti le besoin de lui jeter un sort.

Rusard se tourna vers Harry. "Ils vous demandent."

Harry acquiesça solennellement. "Bien. Je dois aller les aider à se remettre sur pied pour qu'ils n'aient pas l'air d'abrutis au petit déjeuner demain, quand toute l'école aura entendu l'histoire." Sur ce, il se mit à dévaler le couloir.

"Essuyez vos pieds!" Rusard appela après lui.

"Attention en courant dans les couloirs," ajouta Dumbledore légèrement.

"Attendez, nous devrions probablement aller à l'infirmerie, aussi," suggéra Fudge avant que Harry ne soit hors de portée de voix.

Arrivant rapidement à l'infirmerie, Harry retira automatiquement deux potions de Polynectar et les ficha dans la main tendue de Madame Pomfresh.

Madame Pomfresh les regarda avec curiosité. "Est-ce que...c'est du Polynectar?"

"Euh, peut-être?" répondit-il. Il retint son souffle. "Voilà," fit-il, replongeant dans sa poche et retirant deux flacons de Philtre de Mandragore (apparemment, c'était Philtre de Mandragore et pas Potion de Mandragore. Qui l'eut cru? Enfin, autre que Neville et Hermione, qui lui avait donné une conférence de quinze minutes sur le sujet).

"Pourquoi transportez-vous Polynectar sur vous?" demanda Madame Pomfresh d'un air soupçonneux. "Et est-ce même légal ici à Poudlard?"

"Je suis sûr que personne ne s'est soucié de l'interdire en raison de son prix, la difficulté de le réaliser, et de sa rareté en générale. Peu importe, qui s'est fait pétrifié cette fois ?" demanda-t-il en changeant délibérément le sujet.

"Draco Malfoy et Cedric Diggory," vint la réponse laconique.

Harry éclate de rire. "Sérieusement ? C'est trop drôle."

Madame Pomfresh releva un sourcil. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? Je pensais que ces deux garçons étaient des amis à vous."

"Oh, ils le sont," confirma Harry. "Ce n'est pas ce qui est drôle. Ce qui est drôle c'est ... eh bien, tout d'abord, que faisaient-ils encore ensemble en premier lieu? Je ne savais même pas qu'ils se connaissaient."

"Soyez sûr que je l'ignore," répondit l'infirmière sèchement. "Ils étaient PAA."

"PAA?" répéta Harry. La seule expression qu'il pouvait associer à ces trois lettres était «Prisonnier à Azkaban», mais il doutait que ce fut le cas ici.

"Pétrifié à l'arrivée," expliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

"Je vois. Et je disais, le père de Draco et le Ministre sont ici, dans le château, en ce moment même à la recherche de preuves pour appuyer les allégations de Draco selon lesquelles des gens se font pétrifier à gauche à droite et Draco choisit ce moment pour se faire pétrifier."

"Parce que je suis persuadée que c'était son intention lorsqu'il s'est fait attaqué," déclara Madame Pomfresh sarcastiquement.

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Hey, on ne sait jamais. Heureusement, le Philtre de Mandragore va prendre effet d'une seconde à l'autre...n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il entendit des pas derrière la porte.

Madame Pomfresh lança un regard inquiet à ses patients. "Il devrait."

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit au moment où Draco et Cédric cillaient, encore somnolents.

"Papa ?" fit Draco, confus. Il se rendit rapidement compte de la présence d'autres personnes dans la salle. Les amis de Harry avaient clairement été renvoyés à la salle commune entre temps. "Je veux dire, père ? Que faites-vous ici ?"

"Je pense que la question la plus appropriée est: Que fais-tu ici?" demanda Lucius, glissant un peu d'inquiétude dans sa voix par inadvertance.

"J'étais ... j'étais ..." commença Draco en essayant de se rappeler.

"Lutin," toussa Harry.

Cedric, heureusement, comprit Harry immédiatement. "Nous comparions les stratégies d'Attrapeur dans le couloir quand tout d'un coup ce petit lutin bleu a surgi de nulle part et nous a attaqué. Dans le feu de l'action aucun d'entre nous n'a pensé à un charme pour éloigner le lutin, alors nous avons essayé de le figer, mais il bougeait tellement qu'on l'a raté et nous nous sommes touchés l'un et l'autre," leur dit-il, l'air très responsable et convaincant. Pas étonnant qu'il soit préfet. Etait-il préfet en chef aussi ? Harry ne s'en rappelait pas.

"Est-ce vrai, Draco?" Lucius posa un regard critique sur son fils.

Toujours un peu hors du jeu, Draco regarda tour à tour son père et Harry de façon indécise. "Je ... oui," dit-il finalement.

"S'agit-il de vos deux seuls patients, Madame Pomfresh?" demanda Dumbledore, plus poliment que jamais.

"Mis à part une quatrième année qui a réussi à transformer ses oreilles en carottes, oui, ils sont les seuls," confirma l'infirmière.

"Cela ne vous ennuie pas si nous nous assurons de ce fait?" demanda Fudge en s'aventurant plus loin dans la salle. Cependant, il retrouva son chemin rapidement bloqué par une infirmière d'école fâchée.

"Monsieur le Ministre, j'espère que vous n'insinuez pas que je _cache_ des patients," commença-t-elle véhémence, avançant sur lui d'un air menaçant.

"Non, je-" Fudge essaya de se défendre, mais elle n'en avait que faire.

"Bien sûr, si j'allais les cacher, ce ne serait certainement pas à l'infirmerie. Pourquoi ne pas aller vérifier le placard à balais? Ou le toit?" suggéra-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

"Je vous crois, je vous crois," insista Fudge en battant en retraite.

"Merci," dit-elle. "Maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas, vous dérangez mes patients."

Sur ces mots, ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de partir. Sans aucune preuve de pétrification ou quoique ce soit qui sorte de l'ordinaire (à l'exception, peut-être, de l'infirmerie étrangement vide), Fudge et Lucius furent forcés de partir aussi, forts embarrassés d'avoir provoqué tant de bruit pour des évènements que personne n'admettaient se dérouler. Harry se demanda ce qu'il arriverait quand la vérité sortirait - et elle sortirait, en convenance avec le contrat signé avec Lockhart - mais se rendit vite compte qu'étant en deuxième année, cela lui importait peu et il n'était pas vraiment supposé se préoccuper de la réputation de l'école parce qu'il était techniquement trop jeune pour y faire face.

En tant qu'élève de deuxième année, il était tout à fait compréhensible qu'il se soit mis à hurler la minute où Hagrid leur avait glissé son cryptique «Suivez les araignées », un conseil qui n'avait conduit à rien de bon. C'était en fait une bonne chose que Lucius et Fudge déjà soient partis. Après tout, ce ne serait pas profitable que les gens s'interrogent sur sa santé mentale plus tôt qu'il ne le faille.

"Par Merlin, ce basilic est une menace!" Tout le monde entendit Draco se plaindre le cours de potions suivant.

"Est-ce que cela signifie tu renonces à tes manigances en tant que Héritier de Serpentard?" demanda Harry innocemment.

Draco lui lança un regard foudroyant. "Ce n'est pas drôle, Potter."

"Oh, je sais," dit Harry, essayant de le calmer puisque Draco ne l'appelait Potter que lorsqu'il était _vraiment_ agacé. "C'est juste que, la moitié de la classe croit vraiment que tu es l'héritier de Serpentard et donc souhaite une réponse sincère à cette question."

Draco regarda Harry.

"T'es sérieux?"

"Non, je suis Harry," répondit Harry avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Draco le contempla d'un air interrogateur.

"Qu'est-ce-"

"Oublie, obligation morale, tu ne comprendrais pas," coupa Harry avec dédain. "Donc, une bonne fois pour toutes, puisque tu t'es fait pétrifié: Es-tu ou n'es-tu pas l'héritier de Serpentard?"

Ayant fait l'objet des séries de «non vous êtes» ou «non, vous n'êtes pas » que Harry avait récupéré du film Cluedo, Draco choisit judicieusement de répondre de la façon la plus complète et claire possible. "Je ne suis pas l'héritier de Serpentard."

"Si Harry peut encore être l'héritier, même quand il a un alibi, alors sûrement Malfoy peut ordonner au basilic de l'attaquer lui-même," contredit Ron.

"Ron, tais-toi," Hermione lui donna un coup de coude sec; de toute évidence, elle avait compris que souligner que Harry puisse encore techniquement être l'héritier, n'était en aucun cas une bonne idée.

"Qu'avons-nous ici?" demanda Rogue d'une voix suave, en arrivant derrière eux.

"Ils se disputent pour savoir si la pétrification de Malfoy l'écarte comme héritier de Serpentard et si l'alibi de Harry pouvait encore faire de lui un candidat malgré tout," Neville l'informa utilement.

"Je vois," Les lèvres de Rogue se relevèrent d'un air moqueur. "Et après que le Ministre de la Magie _lui_-_même_ soit descendu pour enquêter sur ces rumeurs désagréables, qu'un basilic se promène librement dans l'école et a été assuré qu'elles n'étaient, finalement, rien de plus que des rumeurs désagréables."

"Eh bien, nous savons tous les deux que ni l'un ni l'autre n'est l'héritier, alors notre argumentation est davantage pour alimenter la rumeur," offrit Harry.

"Pourquoi ne travaillez-vous pas, Potter?" demanda sèchement Rogue.

"Parce que je ne peux pas protéger ma vie pendant le cours de Potions. Je vous jure, je lève les yeux pendant une seconde et quelque chose explose." Harry s'arrêta et pencha la tête. "Bien sûr, cela pourrait s'expliquer par le fait que les Serpentard ne cessent de jeter des ingrédients dans mon chaudron pour tester si je suis digne de m'associer avec eux en survivant à leurs tentatives de meurtre périodiques. Ca me paraît un peu étrange, mais bon, qu'est-ce que je sais ? Je ne suis pas un Serpentard."

"Mais vous auriez pu l'être," murmura Rogue distraitement alors qu'il se déplaçait en bas de l'allée pour surveiller le chaudron de quelqu'un d'autre. "Oh oui, vous auriez bien pu l'être."


	24. Chapter 24

_**Auteur: Sarah1281**_

_**Traductrices: Lil'Sheep et Shunkickshunkers**_

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça nous fait toujours grandement plaisir! Nous allons probablement continuer avec ce rythme de 1 chapitre par mois pour ceux qui se le demandaient donc je suis désolée pour ceux qui aimeraient que ça avance plus vite ça ne sera pas le cas dans un futur proche (mais au moins ça avance!).**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapitre 24

Une semaine avant les examens, Pettigrow était toujours en liberté, embêtant tout le monde grandement car tous les élèves avaient été pétrifiés au moins une fois (sauf Harry, qu'il semblait éviter) et en laissant de temps en temps des graffitis sur les murs de l'école, mettant en garde les occupants contre 'l'Héritier'. Ces messages ne servaient qu'à irriter Rusard, cependant, qui à son tour irritait tout le monde parce que, franchement, qui apprécie d'avoir un concierge acariâtre partant en guerre? Et Rusard semblait prendre chaque message comme un affront personnel.

Harry était sur le chemin de retour d'une autre session épuisante de refus d'étudier pour les examens (comme tout le monde) et se sentait très heureux d'avoir réussi à s'enfuir de la bibliothèque à la minute où Hermione avait tourné le dos. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide sur le mur, remarquant qu'il y avait un nouveau message, puis se figea.

_Leurs squelettes reposeront dans la Chambre pour toujours_.

Leurs? Comme dans: il aurait à secourir plus d'une personne maintenant? Harry grogna. Il détestait les sauvetages multiples. Après tout, plus il y avait de gens plus il y aurait de plaintes sur le fait de ne pas les avoir secouru assez héroïquement et plus il y aurait de soupçons sur sa façon de faire plutôt.. prémonitoire. Heureusement, il semble être le premier à avoir vu cette nouvelle menace, ou l'un des premiers, en tout cas, car aucune quarantaine n'avait encore été mise en place. Cela lui laissait un peu de temps.

Il prit sans attendre la direction du bureau de Lockhart.

"Professeur, avez-vous encore que le coq que j'ai vo-, euh, _emprunté_ à Hagrid?" demanda Harry, faisant irruption céant et en espérant Lockhart n'ait pas de compagnie.

Heureusement, Lockhart était seul. "Bien sûr que je l'ai. Tu as dit cela nous permettrait de tuer le Basilic sans risquer réellement notre vie."

"Sans risquer **excessivement **nos vies," corrigea Harry. "C'est toujours un Basilic qu'on affronte et c'est toujours très dangereux. D'autre part, ça fait sept mois qu'il rampe dans l'école et pétrifie tout le monde sur son passage, donc on devrait s'en sortir."

Lockhart hocha la tête. "J'ai été pétrifié quatre fois déjà, qu'est-ce qu'une de plus ?"

"Exactement," approuva Harry. "En ce qui concerne les détails, apparemment au moins deux personnes ont été emmenées dans la Chambre, peut-être plus. Cela signifie que ce stupide journal sera également là-bas et que les élèves ont été pris en otage afin de m'y attirer. Il semble que j'ai une réputation de sauveur," expliqua-t-il.

"N'est-ce pas," dit Lockhart d'un ton sec.

"Maintenant, peu importe ce qui se passe là-bas, j'ai besoin que vous vous en teniez au plan. Les choses vont sans doute devenir un peu bizarre à un moment donné et il est fort probable que le coupable soit un vrai toqué. Faites comme si vous saviez ce que vous faites, laissez-moi le narguer un peu, et ensuite dès que le Basilic est sur le point de faire son apparition, sortez le coq et faites-le chanter. Je me charge de tout le reste," dit Harry, sortant sa cape d'invisibilité.

"Ça à l'air précieux," déclara Lockhart, en palpant le tissu avec envie.

"Ça l'est," répondit Harry sombrement. "C'est aussi un héritage, donc n'y pensez même pas. D'ailleurs, j'ai une vingtaine de personnes qui peuvent attester du fait que je possède cette cape et je ne vous dirais pas qui, comme ça vous ne pourrez pas les avoir tous. Et maintenant enfilez-la que nous puissions y aller."

"Très bien... " soupira Lockhart, d'un air déçu, mais obéissant néanmoins à Harry.

Ils prirent en silence le chemin des toilettes de Mimi et ignorèrent ostensiblement l'annonce de Dumbledore comme quoi tout le monde devait retourner dans les salles communes. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, Harry se dirigea directement vers les robinets à la recherche du serpent gravé à la surface de l'un d'eux tandis que Lockhart tentait de convaincre Mimi de le laisser dédicacer sa cuvette. Harry commençait vraiment à se demander si c'était dans les capacités de son prof de tenir plus de vingt minutes sans ressentir le besoin de signer quelque chose.

"Hey, je l'ai trouvé," appela Harry. "_Ouvre-toi,"_

Lockhart se rapprocha et jeta un oeil incertain dans l'obscurité. "Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu peux faire apparaître des escaliers."

"Comment pourrais-je faire apparaître des escaliers ?" demanda Harry logiquement. "Je n'ai pas de manuel, vous savez. D'ailleurs, s'il devait y avoir des escaliers, pourquoi ne seraient-ils pas déjà apparus? Le fait que vous ayez besoin de parler fourchelangue pour en arriver là signifie que Serpentard ne se serait pas donné la peine de faire en sorte que les escaliers apparaissent uniquement si vous les demandez. Il est **réputé **avoir l'esprit plus pratique que Gryffondor, après tout."

"Si tu le dis ... Mais sans rire, qu'est-ce qu'il y a en bas? Nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir quelle profondeur il y a, et c'est probablement très sale." Lockhart fronça le nez à la simple pensée.

Harry soupira. Sérieusement, ils avaient de plus gros problèmes que l'hygiène pour le moment. Comme les deux (peut-être plus) otages dans la chambre avec Pettigrow et l'un des horcruxes de Voldemort. "Je vais vous dire," dit-il finalement. "Vous sautez et je jetterai un charme d'amortissement pour adoucir la chute."

"Cela ne fera rien pour nettoyer la poussière et la saleté qui s'est accumulée en bas après un millier d'années d'inoccupation. Voire plus," souligna Lockhart.

"Eh bien c'est le mieux que je puisse faire, alors je vous suggère de le prendre," grogna Harry.

Par Merlin, ça prenait plus de temps d'essayer de le convaincre que de le menacer, comme lui et Ron avaient fait la dernière fois.

"Mais je dois avoir l'air parfait lorsque nous en aurons fini avec cela et que nous reviendrons triomphalement devant Dumbledore et les médias," protesta Lockhart.

"La crasse ajoutera de l'authenticité," rétorqua Harry.

"Mais-"

"Bon sang, sautez !" s'exclama Harry, le poussant dans l'obscurité et en jetant rapidement un charme d'amortissement, comme il l'avait promis. "Cela me rappelle que..." Il sortit son miroir. "Hé, Sirius,"

"Quoi?" demanda Sirius. Harry pouvait à peine l'entendre par dessus le bruit des rires et de la musique qui hurlaient dans le fond.

"Je-Où es-tu ?" s'enquit Harry, en écoutant les voix qui passaient autour de son parrain dévoyé. "Je ne reconnais pas les accents."

"C'est parce que je suis à Vegas," expliqua Sirius comme si c'était une évidence.

"Vegas? En Amérique?" bredouilla Harry. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas?"

"Je parie," déclara Sirius patiemment. "Enfin, je parie et ... tu es vraiment trop jeune pour

savoir le reste."

"J'ai vingt-quatre ans," dit Harry avec irritation, en croisant les bras.

"Exactement, beaucoup trop jeune," approuva Sirius. "Moi j'en ai trente-sept, cependant, puisqu'on a l'air de compter les deux vies, et c'est bien assez vieux."

"Sirius, tu ... tu sais quoi, peu importe," dit Harry en secouant la tête. "Écoute, j'ai besoin que tu envoie un message à la Gazette du Sorcier en leur disant que deux étudiants ont été enlevés et emmenés dans la Chambre des Secrets."

Sirius haussa un sourcil. "Y a-t-il une raison particulière à cela ?"

"Tu veux dire autre le fait qu'au moins deux étudiants **ont été** enlevés et emmenés dans la Chambre des Secrets ?" Harry demanda innocemment.

"Franchement, oui. Tu as tenté de garder cela secret toute l'année, tu te souviens ? Pourquoi veux-tu tout dévoiler maintenant ?"

"Parce que c'est la fin et que je veux avoir des preuves lors de la capture de Pettigrow," lui répondit Harry.

"Tu penses que tu vas réussir ?" demanda Sirius, essayant de ne pas paraître trop optimiste.

"Y a intérêt," déclara Harry férocement. "Mais là, je dois y aller. J'ai laissé Lockhart seul en bas et si je ne me dépêche pas il va probablement aller se balader, réussir à agacer l'horcruxe de Voldemort, et se faire tuer par la même occasion."

"Clarifions les choses: ce serait une mauvaise chose ?" interrogea Sirius innocemment.

"Bien sûr que oui. Si quelqu'un passait l'arme à gauche alors qu'il était avec moi cela porterait un coup énorme à ma réputation de héros !" s'exclama Harry. "A plus." Harry se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Mimi qui le dévisageait. "Quoi ?"

"T'as des problèmes," lui dit-elle gravement.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en même temps qu'il sortait son Nimbus 2000 de sa poche et lui rendait sa taille normale. Peut-être que ce n'était pas techniquement juste qu'il ait fait sauter Lockhart alors qu'il avait un balai tout ce temps, mais sérieusement, Lockhart aurait dû être mieux préparé. Sans compter le fait que Harry n'était pas sûr que Lockhart ait la **capacité **d evoler. Après tout, s'il le pouvait, il trimballerait probablement un balai avec lui à tout moment juste au cas où il aurait besoin de s'échapper d'une quelconque situation dangereuse, étant donné que c'était un gros lâche.

Quand Harry atterrit à côté de Lockhart, le professeur époussetait ses robes en essayant en vain d'avoir l'air présentable. "Tu avais un BALAI ?" Lorsqu'Harry lui répondit par l'affirmative, il lui jeta un regard meurtrier et s'enfonça d'un pas rageur dans le tunnel.

"Désolé," offrit mollement Harry tout en courant pour le rattraper. "Lumos."

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent finalement à la chambre principale, une vision très différente de la dernière fois les accueilli. Au lieu de Ginny gisant sur le sol près de la statue de Serpentard, c'était Pettigrow qui était évanoui.

"Vous pensez qu'on devrait le stupéfixer ?" s'enquit Harry.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit utile," répondit Lockhart, en avisant Pettigrow. "Il ne va pas aller très loin à mon avis."

"Ouais, vous avez raison," approuva Harry à contrecœur. "D'un autre côté, il est incroyablement bon lorsqu'il s'agit d'éluder la capture."

"Dieu, il parvient à échapper à un gamin de douze ans, ça doit être un génie du crime," murmura Lockhart, apparemment toujours vexé du fait que Harry l'ait laissé se salir alors qu'il n'y en avait techniquement pas besoin.

"Vous savez, (que) je n'avais qu'un balai," dit Harry sur la défensive. "Et ce n'est pas comme si je savais qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour J avant de voir le message sur le mur."

Lockhart fit soigneusement semblant de ne pas l'entendre, préférant risquer de s'aventurer plus loin dans la chambre.

"Harry!"

Harry leva brusquement la tête dans le direction de la voix. "Ginny? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Oh, salut Luna."

D'une certaine manière il était moins choqué de voir Luna dans la Chambre que Ginny, mais Harry ne savait pas si c'était à cause du penchant de Luna de se mettre dans des situations bizarres ou parce que les chances que Ginny se fasse enlever et emmener dans la Chambre des Secrets ENCORE une fois soient astronomiquement petites.

"Nous revenions d'une visite chez les Sombrals quand un petit homme chauve nous a tendu une embuscade, en marmonnant quelque chose comme quoi il était trop vieux pour cela et qu'il se sentait comme un pervers d'avoir kidnappé deux jeunes filles, et ensuite je pense qu'il nous a stupéfixé parce que nous nous sommes réveillées il y a quelques minutes," expliqua Luna.

"Pour information, je n'irais plus jamais voir les Sombrals avec toi," déclara Ginny de façon décisive.

"C'est pas juste," désapprouva Luna. "Il avait l'air de t'attendre toi et il ne m'a emmené avec vous que parce que j'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Je devrais plutôt être celle qui ne veut plus passer du temps avec toi."

"Ce n'est pas à cause de l'enlèvement, Luna," soupira Ginny. "C'est juste que je ne peux pas voir tes chevaux zombies et donc aller là-bas pour te regarder caresser le vide et leur donner des steak crus, c'est juste un peu bizarre et pas vraiment mon truc."

"Oh." Luna s'arrêta une seconde. "Tu pourrais toujours voir quelqu'un mourir," lui suggéra-t-elle.

"Luna !" s'exclama Ginny scandalisée. "Je ne peux pas faire ça !"

"Pourquoi pas ?" demanda Luna, raisonnable. "Il suffit d'aller à Sainte Mangouste et de leur demander de l'aide. Les gens sont toujours en train de mourir là-bas."

"Ce n'est pas une très bonne réputation pour un hôpital magique," intervint Harry.

Luna haussa les épaules. "Plus tu en sais sur la magie, moins tu as tendance à connaître la médecine, donc c'est idéal pour les blessures, mais si jamais tu es malade - en particulier une maladie de Moldus - c'est dommage pour toi. Mais bien sûr, plus tu en sais sur la magie, moins tu respectes les traitements des Moldus."

"C'est vraiment déprimant," dit Harry catégoriquement.

Autre haussement d'épaules. "C'est la vie."

"Il ne se réveillera pas," dit une voix douce.

Harry se tourna pour voir Lockhart secouant délicatement Pettigrow de son pied.

"Je me fiche qu'il se réveille ou non, j'ai juste besoin de lui vivant," répondit Harry. "En y repensant bien, je n'ai même pas besoin de lui vivant, n'est-ce pas? J'ai juste besoin de lui intact."

"Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il est toujours vivant," répondit Lockhart.

"C'est le cas," convint Tom Jedusor. "Pour l'instant."

"Pourquoi diantre voulez-vous tuer le seul gars assez stupide pour vous suivre, même lorsque vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un esprit désincarné? Et vous n'êtes même pas ça, n'est-ce pas? Vous n'êtes qu'un journal intime rempli d'angoisse pré-pubère."

Jedusor jeta un regard meurtrier à Harry mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire tournoyer la baguette de Lockhart entre ses doigts. Par Merlin, pourquoi Lockhart avait-il posé sa baguette? Cela allait compliquer les choses. Bien que, pour voir le bon côté, ce n'était pas une baguette compatible donc Jedusor ne serait pas capable de l'utiliser aussi efficacement que celle de Harry.

"J'espère que tu prévois de me prendre au sérieux, Harry Potter," dit Jedusor. "Queudver m'a dit que cela ne t'arrive pas souvent, mais j'ai attendu longtemps pour avoir la chance de te voir, de te parler."

"Si vous voulez savoir comment j'ai survécu au sortilège de la Mort, la réponse est 'pas vos oignons'," répondit poliment Harry.

"Je ne pense pas que tu me comprennes bien," avança Jedusor lentement. "Je **vais** te tuer. C'est inévitable et rien que tu ne puisses faire va changer cela. Queudver mourra aussi. J'ai besoin de sa force vitale pour me propulser dans cette réalité. Ces deux jeunes filles, cependant, n'ont pas à mourir. Mais je vais les tuer, et très lentement, si tu ne me donnes pas l'information dont j'ai besoin."

"Si vous avez l'intention de me tuer de toute façon, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire comment j'ai survécu à l'Avada Kedavra ? Il suffit d'utiliser un sort différent," suggéra Harry, mesurant du regard la baguette dans la main de Jedusor et se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de provoquer un jeune Voldemort.

"Sais-tu à quel point c'était _ennuyeux_ d'avoir à écouter les stupides petits problèmes d'un stupide petit homme? Il écrit dans le journal depuis des mois, en me racontant tous ses soucis et ses malheurs: comment Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban et allait le tuer, comment il pourrait peut-être convaincre Remus Lupin de ce qui s'était réellement passé chez les Potters, comment il ne pouvait même pas se montrer en plein jour sans prouver sa traîtrise, comment chacun de mes partisans voudrait sa mort, comment, peu importe ce qu'il faisait, le Basilic ne tuait personne."

"Eh bien, je suis désolé que vous vous soyez **ennuyé**," rétorqua Harry impassible. "Bien que, sérieusement, si c'est le pire désagrément que vous aviez, vous êtes assez chanceux. L'année dernière vous avez dû supporter le bégaiement. Toute l'année. Je vous jure, ça me donnait des migraines, à **moi**, et je ne voyais Quirrell que pendant les cours." Il s'arrêta. "Les maux de tête provenaient sûrement du fait que votre visage était greffé à l'arrière de sa tête, mais ne chipotons pas."

"Pourquoi ne me prends-tu pas au sérieux ?" gronda Jedusor, sa baguette commençant à bouger.

"Parce que vous êtes un bastion de la crise d'adolescence," déclara Harry simplement. "Je l'ai déjà dit. D'autre part, un Basilic, ÇA c'est grave. Je pourrais même aller jusqu'à dire que c'est effrayant. Bien sûr, si vous n'avez pas l'intention de l'invoquer et que vous préférez papoter, ça me va aussi. Cela impliquera beaucoup plus sarcasme et la problématique de la badassitude d'une personne qui écrit sa vie dans un journal."

"Je suis devenu le sorcier le plus redouté de tous les temps !" hurla Jedusor . "Et je suis un meurtrier de masse !"

"Je suis d'accord avec le côté meurtrier de masse," dit Harry. "Mais l'effet d'ensemble est gâché par le fait que vous gardez un journal. Je veux dire, honnêtement, c'est quoi ça? '_Cher journal, aujourd'hui j'ai massacré tout un village de Moldus. Ne suis-je pas diabolique? Et non je ne compense pas du tout le fait que mon père ait abandonné ma mère avant ma naissance. Et non, ledit père n'était pas un Moldu, d'où viennent ces accusations terribles? Elles ne sont tellement __pas_ _fa-bu-leuses'_."

"Arrête ça," ordonna Jedusor, le visage rouge de colère.

"Quant à être le 'sorcier le plus redouté de tous les temps', il n'y a tout simplement aucun moyen. Vous effrayez peut-être tout le monde maintenant, mais c'est juste une question de génération. Avant vous, tout le monde avait peur de Grindelwald et Dieu sait tous ceux qu'il y a eu avant lui. Et tout le monde sait que Dumbledore est bien plus respecté que vous de toute façon."

"J'allais laisser tes petites copines vivre, Potter, mais tu m'as poussé à bout. _Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre_," siffla Jedusor.

"Wow, il avait un énorme ego. Je me demande s'il devait dire ça à chaque fois qu'il venait dans la Chambre," songea Harry.

"C'est bientôt ?" chuchota Lockhart, venant se placer à côté de Harry.

"Presque," répondit doucement Harry. "Fermez les yeux et je vous dirais. Hey, Luna, Ginny, vous feriez mieux de fermer les yeux, aussi. Même si vous vous faites seulement pétrifier, c'est vraiment pas le meilleur moment pour ça."

Harry attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Jedusor ordonner,_" Tue-les. Tue-les tous."_

"Maintenant," murmura-t-il.

Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit le son caractéristique du chant du coq et un bruit sourd de quelque chose s'écrasant au sol. Harry risqua un coup d'œil à son miroir et vit que le Basilic était mort. Heureusement, ses yeux étaient également fermés, donc Harry ne fut pas pétrifié. Est-ce que les yeux des Basilics tuaient/pétrifiaient même lorsqu'ils étaient morts? Harry était content de ne pas avoir à le découvrir. Et à bien y penser, pourquoi le regard d'un Basilic était aussi dangereux que ça en premier lieu? Il devait penser à demander Hermione. Ou, si elle ne savait pas, à Dumbledore. Ou peut-être Hagrid. Il y avait sûrement quelqu'un, quelque part, qui pourrait lui donner une réponse.

"_NON_ !" hurla Jedusor, interrompant sa rêverie, et, pour une raison inconnue, parlant toujours en Fourchelangue. _"Tu vas me le payer, tu-"_

"Oh ça suffit," grogna Harry, agacé. Il se tourna vers Lockhart. "Avez-vous le journal?"

Lockhart acquieça. "Bien sûr," dit-il, en lui remettant.

"Excellent," s'exclama Harry, en mettant s es gants en peau de dragon et se sentant soulagé d'avoir eu cours de Potions plus tôt dans la journée. "Accio crochet de Basilic."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Jedusor, revenant brusquement à l'anglais.

"Je détruis votre journal," l'informa Harry sans ambages en attrapant le crochet.

"Mais ... tu ne peux pas !" protesta Jedusor désespérément, en venant vers eux.

"Vous êtes trop vieux pour ce genre de choses et étant donné que vous vous êtes auto-proclamé 'sorcier le plus effrayant ayant jamais existé', c'est franchement embarrassant que vous ayez toujours ceci. C'est pour votre propre bien, vraiment," se moqua Harry en enfonçant le crochet du serpent dans le journal.

* * *

Au mois prochain mes chéris! xoxo


	25. Chapter 25

**Ici ShunKickShunKers. Je suis DESOLEE pour le retard, j'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus ^^" En attendant, merci pour vos reviews, et voici la suite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

"Tout le monde va bien?" demanda Harry en se tournant vers ses trois compagnons.

"Je crois que oui," lui répondit Luna, en jetant un œil attentif à Ginny et Lockhart. "Mais pas Norbert." Elle se pencha pour ramasser le Ronflak Cornu que Harry lui avait offert pour Noël et souleva la petite créature qui ressemblait à un cochon à présent raide comme du bois.

"Il est blessé ?" demanda Harry, inquiet. Il ne voulait même pas penser combien il serait difficile de remplacer Norbert.

Luna le toucha expérimentalement.

"Je pense qu'il est juste pétrifié. Tu as du philtre de Mandragore sur toi ?"

"Comment s'est-il fait pétrifier ?" demanda Harry en plongeant une main dans son manteau pour en sortir un flacon et le donner à Luna.

"Je suppose qu'il a regardé dans le miroir que Ginny a posé par terre," dit Luna.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de mettre un miroir par terre ?" questionna Harry.

Ginny rougit. "Oh, eh bien, je m'inquiétais d'être tentée d'entrevoir un combat épique et je ne voulais pas me faire tuer alors j'ai sorti mon miroir, pour que au cas où je croise accidentellement les yeux du Basilic, je n'en meure pas et tout irait bien."

"Vous savez, triste est le jour où se faire pétrifier est largement considéré comme 'bien aller'..." songea Harry.

"En parlant de pétrification, Norbert va très bien et il se sent encore mieux," Luna s'écria vivement, en regardant Norbert se réveiller.

"Je dois te dire, Luna, j'étais assez surpris quand vous avez continué d'imprimer des choses sur les Ronflak Cornus dans le Chicaneur, maintenant que tout le monde sait qu'ils existent," déclara Harry nonchalamment, en attendant que le Philtre prenne effet.

"Eh bien, papa et moi avons eu une longue conversation à ce sujet et nous sommes finalement arrivés à la conclusion que, même si nous n'avons plus besoin de se battre pour la reconnaissance de l'existence du Ronflak Cornu, c'est encore une espèce découverte très récemment dont nous ne savons presque rien, donc il y a toujours quelque chose à en dire. D'ailleurs, Norbert est adorable et nous avons fait de lui notre mascotte officielle. Une histoire à succès régulière du Chicaneur contre le pouvoir de la presse permet de surmonter l'ignorance bien répandue des lecteurs," expliqua Luna fièrement.

"Tant mieux pour toi, Luna," dit Harry, sincèrement heureux pour elle.

"Bien sûr," continua Ginny, ignorant complètement la discussion sur Norbert. "C'était avant que je ne me rende compte que ce combat épique serait fondamentalement juste composé de tricherie et de l'aide d'un coq."

"Hey," Lockhart commença avec véhémence. "De ce que j'en sais, il n'y a pas de 'règles' pour tuer les Basilics. Et même si c'était le cas, vous devriez juste être reconnaissantes que nous vous ayons sauvées et pas déçues que nous n'ayons pas répondu à vos fantasmes préadolescents sur les comportements héroïques."

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

"Bien sûr, Harry nous a sauvées; Harry sauve toujours tout le monde."

Lockhart regarda Harry d'un air approbateur. "Cette manie d'être appelé personnellement à chaque fois que quelqu'un se retrouve pétrifié a relativement bien marché pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Quand ce type nous a enlevé, j'ai pensé 'ouah ça craint, mais au moins j'aurais une bonne histoire à raconter aux autres quand Harry m'aura sauvée', mais nooooooon. Mon histoire va se résumer à 'Harry laissa héroïquement le Basilic s'approcher à 60 mètres de lui et puis relâcha un coq, le tuant instantanément','' se plaignit Ginny, manifestement très agacée que rien de bon ne sorte de son enlèvement.

Harry et Lockhart échangèrent un regard.

"Vous savez que ce n'est pas ce que nous allons dire aux autres, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Harry avec hésitation.

Ginny cilla.

"Mais ... c'est ce qui s'est passé," dit-elle, comme si cela avait un quelconque rapport.

"Pour l'instant," convint Lockhart. "Mais vraiment, des histoires comme ça ne vendent pas de livres. Nous aurons besoin de raconter autre chose."

"Vous allez écrire un livre à ce sujet ?" demanda Ginny, l'incrédulité évidente dans sa voix. "Mais ... il ne s'est rien passé !"

"Au contraire, nous avons tué un Basilic," corrigea Harry. "Nous ne l'avons tout simplement pas fait d'une manière très excitante. Par contre, vous savez ce qui serait intéressant ? Professeur Lockhart a réussi à crever les yeux du basilic avant que celui-ci ne lui morde l'épaule, et j'ai profité de la distraction pour tuer héroïquement le Basilic avec l'épée de Gryffondor."

"Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé !" Ginny semblait vraiment butée sur ce point.

"Mais il n'y a pas de preuve, d'une manière ou d'une autre," souligna Lockhart. "Nous n'aurons qu'à poignarder les yeux du Basilic pour soutenir la version d'Harry, et ça en diminuerait légèrement la valeur et en rendrait le transport plus sûr. Alors je pense que nous devrions nous aligner avec la version d'Harry comme elle nous dépeint tous deux de façon positive. Certes, je préfèrerais être le seul à terrasser le Basilic, mais laisser un mineur et un de mes étudiants se faire mordre par un Basilic et servir de distraction serait hautement irresponsable et pourrait gravement endommager ma réputation."

"Si l'un d'entre vous s'est fait mordre par le Basilic, alors pourquoi êtes-vous encore en vie? Ils sont très toxiques après tout. Et il n'y a aucune trace de morsure !" souligna Ginny.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

"Évidemment, nous l'avons guéri avec un flacon contenant des larmes de phénix que j'ai toujours sur moi depuis que l'on a appris l'existence du Basilic." Il fit une pause, et considéra ce point. "Elle n'a pas tort sur ce manque de traces cependant. _Diffindo _!"

"Hey !" protesta Lockhart quand sa manche gauche se déchira. "Ce sont de bonnes robes !"

"Elles ont également été exposées à une crasse millénaire vu que personne n'a nettoyé quoi que ce soit, vous vous souvenez ?" demanda Harry en agitant sa baguette et faisant disparaître la manche.

"Je suppose que vous avez raison…" soupira Lockhart. "Ah, ces sacrifices que je fais, je vous jure …"

"Des _sacrifices _?" balbutia Ginny. "C'est une manche ! Et vous n'avez même pas l'épée de Gryffondor, alors comment allez-vous expliquer ça ?"

"Tu sais," lui dit Harry, agacé. "Tu parles un peu comme Hermione là tout de suite. Et ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai chipé l'épée depuis des mois du bureau de Dumbledore." Il tira l'épée miniature de sa poche, lui rendit sa taille normale, puis la passa à travers la bouche du Basilic pour l'enduire de venin et donner l'impression de la rendre responsable de la mort du Basilic au cas où ce sujet devait ressortir.

"Mais comment vas-tu expliquer comment vous avez obtenu l'épée ?" demanda Ginny. "Sauf si tu admet l'avoir volé ?"

Harry la dévisagea, l'air choqué.

"Bien sûr que non; ce serait mauvais pour mon image. Je vais prétendre que le Choixpeau me l'a donné. Le Choixpeau a déjà fourni des objets nécessaires à des gens qui en avaient besoin en temps… de crise, alors Dumbledore devrait manger le morceau." Harry leva la main pour anticiper sa prochaine question. "Et avant que tu ne demandes, j'ai donné à Peeves trois caisses de Bombabouses un peu plus tôt dans l'année avec le sous-entendu qu'il en recevrait six de plus s'il récupérait le Choixpeau à la minute où il y aurait un blocage et me le transmettait dès que possible."

Ginny pâlit.

"T'es vraiment sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?"

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Eh, je m'en fiche. Il m'aime bien. Il m'appelle une 'force chaotique positive' et ainsi de suite. D'ailleurs, c'était la seule façon par laquelle je pouvais obtenir le Choixpeau sans que son absence soit remarquée trop en avance, ou que sa présence soit remarquée alors que je suis censé l'avoir avec moi."

"Comment vas-tu expliquer l'obtention du Choixpeau, alors ?" Ginny commençait à être à court de questions, ce dont Harry était reconnaissant. Il avait déjà travaillé tous les détails depuis des semaines et commençait à regretter (un peu, bien sûr) d'avoir refusé la proposition de Lockhart de simplement lui effacer la mémoire et affirmer qu'elle avait été inconsciente tout du long.

"Fumsec, le phénix de Dumbledore sur qui il ne peut garder un oeil tout le temps, me l'aura apporté pour me récompenser de ma loyauté envers Dumbledore," dit Harry doucement.

"... Quoi ?"

"C'est le genre de chose qui le fait courir," expliqua Harry. "Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?"

Ginny avait l'air déchirée. C'était une bien meilleure histoire, mais les Weasley l'avait élevée pour être raisonnablement honnête, et donc elle hésitait encore.

Lockhart mit sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

"Laissez-moi m'en occuper. Cinq pour cent."

Ginny eut l'air surpris. "Pardon ?"

"Vous obtiendrez cinq pour cent des bénéfices que nous ferons pour la vente des livres sur le Basilic," élabora Lockhart. Il lança un regard à Luna. "Cela vaut pour vous aussi, bien sûr."

"Oh chouette !" dit Luna. "Toutes ces chasses aux créatures rares qu'on va pouvoir financer !"

"Eh bien, euh, d'accord," Lockhart eut l'air un peu perturbé. "Alors qu'en pensez-vous, Miss Weasley ?"

"Êtes-vous sûr que le Professeur Dumbledore vous laissera vendre le Basilic? Il appartient techniquement à Poudlard après tout," souligna-t-elle.

"Puisque Voldemort et moi sommes les deux seuls Fourchelangues en Grande Bretagne en ce moment, il ne serait pas en mesure d'entrer dans la Chambre et s'il tente de se servir de moi pour entrer et utiliser le Basilic, je refuserais, clamant 'traumatisme'. D'ailleurs, le professeur Lockhart s'est déjà arrangé pour la prise en charge. Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire c'est envoyer le Basilic mort à son préservateur tel quel," et Harry agita sa baguette et le cadavre du Basilic s'évanouit "et là, hors du territoire de Poudlard, bonne chance pour prouver où nous l'avons obtenu."

"D'accord …" Ginny accepta à contrecœur. "Mais seulement si vous ne dites rien à mes parents."

"Pourquoi pas ?" demanda Lockhart. "Il n'y a techniquement rien d'illégal à vous donner une part des bénéfices, même si nous sommes fondamentalement en train de vous soudoyer, parce que nous pouvons affirmer que c'est votre présence ici qui nous a poussés à nous débarrasser de lui."

"Si mes parents l'apprennent, ils me le feront mettre à la banque et m'interdiront d'y toucher jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans," expliqua Ginny. "Je ne dis pas que je veux tout dépenser maintenant, mais ce serait bien d'avoir un peu d'argent de poche."

"Nous acceptons les termes," dit Harry rapidement avant qu'elle ne puisse changer d'avis ou demander une plus grosse part. "Luna ?"

"Hm ?" elle détourna les yeux de Norbert, avec qui elle jouait par terre. "Oh, ça devrait aller. Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance si mon père le découvre, cependant. Il a toujours cru en l'existence de la Chambre des Secrets, vous savez."

"Je ne peux que l'imaginer," sourit Harry. "Tu n'es pas satisfaite de raconter une version beaucoup plus héroïque des événements, Ginny ?" Sans oublier une version qui était presque identique à l'originale, alors ce n'était même pas vraiment mentir. Sauf pour la participation de Lockhart, mais au vu de sa présente implication, c'était inévitable.

"Comment repartons-nous ?" demanda Luna.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Vous savez, je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à ça. Je _suppose_ que nous pourrions revenir vers l'entrée est et je pourrais remonter les gens à tour de rôle sur mon balai."

"Si tu pouvais faire cela, pourquoi m'avoir poussé plutôt que de me transporter en premier lieu ?" Lockhart lui lança à nouveau un regarda agacé.

"Nostalgie," déclara simplement Harry et refusa d'élaborer.

Ils étaient sur le point de sortir lorsqu'ils entendirent des gémissements provenant du côté de la statue. Harry aurait pu se botter les fesses. Il avait oublié Pettigrow ! Encore une fois ! Bon Dieu, Sirius allait le tuer.

Harry sprinta rapidement vers Pettigrow et sortit sa baguette, visant à l'assommer. Pettigrow fut plus rapide cependant et prit sa forme d'animagus. Harry plissa les yeux. Il ne laisserait aucune chance à Pettigrow de se tirer. Après tout, quel était l'avantage de remonter dans le temps si c'était pour laisser Pettigrow s'enfuir et faire revivre Voldemort de la même manière ?

Harry laissa tomber sa baguette et assuma sa propre forme d'animagus, ignorant les cris de surprise de Lockhart et Ginny. Il se jeta sur Pettigrow (en remerciant le ciel que le rat ne se soit pas aventuré trop loin car il y avait beaucoup de rats ici. Quoiqu'il ignorait comment Pettigrow pensait pouvoir s'échapper de la chambre. Peut-être que Lockhart avait raison à propos des escaliers. Quoi qu'il en soit, Pettigrow n'était pas un Fourchelangue et donc il ne pouvait pas être en mesure de s'en servir) et l'attrapa dans sa gueule. Il glissa vers ses compagnons (bien sûr, sa forme d'animagus était un serpent) et observa leurs réactions. Ginny et Lockhart le fixaient, choqués, tandis que Luna, naturellement, semblait être complètement imperturbable. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Ce qui _devint_ surprenant fut lorsqu'elle sortit un bocal, retira Pettigrow de la bouche de Harry, et le plaça dans le bocal avant de visser le couvercle.

"Tu es sûre que ça va le contenir ?" demanda Harry une fois qu'il redevint humain.

"Outre le fait que s'il essaie de se transformer il se coupera sur le verre et, très probablement se tuera lui-même, oui. Mon père a créé ce pot anti-animagus au cas où j'en rencontre un que je souhaite conserver." expliqua Luna.

"Et ... vous transportez ça sur vous partout ?" lui demanda Lockhart.

"Bien sûr," dit-elle tranquillement. "On ne sait jamais quand on va tomber sur un animagus qui veut s'échapper."

"Eh bien ... c'est pratique," dit Harry, un peu confus.

"Presque aussi pratique que tu aies tout à coup une forme d'animagus," répliqua Ginny.

Harry balaya ses suspicions.

"Oh, je t'en prie, ça fait des années que je suis un animagus."

"Tu es seulement en deuxième année," protesta-t-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je suis très talentueux," déclara Harry modestement.

Ginny grogna.

"Pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais dit ?"

"Parce que c'est illégal d'être un animagus quand on est pas encore majeur," expliqua Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Ce qui était vrai. Surtout pour quelqu'un dont le père travaille au ministère. "Maintenant, si tu as fini…" Il regarda Ginny, s'attendant clairement à ce qu'elle trouve un autre problème.

Elle ne fit que soupirer.

"Allons-y, alors."

Mimi était un peu déprimée quand ils revinrent. Non seulement ils étaient tous encore en vie (elle en fut reconnaissante lorsque Harry souligna que s'il était devenu un fantôme et avait traîné avec elle, elle n'aurait jamais pu obtenir la paix à cause de ses tendances à chercher l'attention des autres) mais Peeves n'avait cessé de la tourmenter en attendant Harry pour lui donner le Choixpeau. Quand Harry lui remit les six caisses de Bombabouses promises, Ginny eut l'air plus terrifiée des prochains jours que de son expérience en tant qu'otage de Journal!Jedusor.

Finalement, Harry, Lockhart, Ginny, Luna, et le Pettigrow capturé entamèrent leur chemin vers le bureau de Dumbledore où ils retrouvèrent Dumbledore, Arthur et Molly Weasley, Xenophilius Lovegood, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue, Rita Skeeter, et un homme qu'Harry supposa être son parrain.

"Nous sommes en vie," annonça Harry joyeusement.

"Oh Ginny !" s'écria Molly, les larmes aux yeux, prenant sa fille dans ses bras. "Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?"

"Je vais bien, maman," lui assura Ginny. "Quant à ce qui s'est passé ... eh bien, peut-être que je devrais laisser Harry et le professeur Lockhart expliquer tout ça."

"Tu t'es bien amusée, Luna ?" demanda Xenophilius après l'avoir examiné pour déterminer la présence de blessures cachées.

"Oh que oui," dit Luna. "Je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé me faire kidnapper ou Norbert se faire pétrifier, mais à part ça le sauvetage a été très intéressant."

"Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle vous ressenti le besoin de partir en mission de sauvetage suicidaire sans en informer un adulte responsable d'abord ?" Demanda Rogue à Harry en fusillant du regard Probablement!Sirius, envers qui il semblait avoir développé une aversion immédiate. Harry était persuadé de l'innocence de Probablement!Sirius dans l'affaire.

"J'avais un adulte responsable," déclara Harry innocemment. "Le professeur Lockhart est un professeur de Poudlard et le professeur Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas embauché s'il n'avait pas entièrement confiance en lui."

McGonagall toussa délicatement mais ne dit rien pour le contredire.

"Alors, M. Malfoy, est-il vrai que-" commença Rita Skeeter.

"Je crains que vous ne me confondiez avec quelqu'un d'autre," s'excusa Harry. "Je suis Harry Potter." Il fit une pause. "Et oui, je suis descendu dans la Chambre des Secrets."

Il fallut vingt minutes avant la pièce ne soit suffisamment calme pour permettre à Harry de raconter les évènements (et s'en tenir à la version dont ils avaient convenu et l'embellissant un peu) et Harry était satisfait de constater que Rita avait sa Plume à Papotte afin de rendre les choses encore plus époustouflantes. Et puisque Rita était, pour une raison impie, une journaliste très respectée, tout le monde croirait sur parole que les choses s'étaient déroulées comme Harry l'affirmait.

"Et Peter ?" C'était la première chose dont Probablement!Sirius s'enquit.

Harry grimaça.

"Je ... eh bien, je l'ai en quelque sorte oublié."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire 'en quelque sorte oublié' ?" Tout-à-fait!Sirius eut un regard meurtrier.

"Heureusement, il s'est réveillé avant que nous puissions partir et nous l'avons attrapé," Harry s'empressa de le rassurer.

"Donc tu ne l'as attrapé que par un coup de chance ?" Sirius n'était pas très content.

"Contente-toi du fait qu'on l'ait attrapé ," lui conseilla Harry.

"Qu'entendez-vous par vous avez attrapé Peter ?" demanda Dumbledore. "Qui est ce 'Peter' ?"

Luna répondit avant que Harry ne le puisse.

"Peter Pettigrow, rat animagus illégal et espion Mangemort extraordinaire," dit-elle avec le ton d'un commissaire-priseur en sortant le bocal.

"Oh, bien vu Luna," Xenophilius rayonnait de fierté quand il reconnut le pot.

Luna ôta le couvercle et plaça Pettigrow délicatement sur le sol. Avant qu'il ne puisse tenter une sortie, Sirius avait sorti sa baguette et lui lança un sort pour le forcer à retourner à sa forme humaine.

"Peter Pettigrow ?" McGonagall eut le souffle coupé, l'identifiant pour Ginny qui avait été un peu sceptique. "Mais ... vous ... et Black, il …"

"Vous avez dit que vous vouliez me voir, Dumbledore ?" demanda Fudge en ouvert la porte du bureau de Dumbledore à la volée, suivi - pour une raison quelconque - par Lucius Malfoy. "Peter Pettigrow ? N'avez-vous pas explosé ?"

"Il se trouve que je ne vous ai pas appelé Cornelius," dit Dumbledore cordialement, en encaissant tout dans la foulée. "Mais c'est une bonne chose que vous soyez ici. Nous étions sur le point d'interroger M. Pettigrow à propos de sa… survie, dirons-nous ? Severus ? Voulez-vous ?"

Rogue hocha la tête et se dirigea vers un Pettigrow paniqué pour lui administrer du Veritaserum.

"Je ... Je voulais vous le dire," déclara Pettigrow, désespéré. "Que j'étais en vie. Mais j'avais peur. Sirius voulait me tuer et j'étais, euh, si déprimé après ce qui s'est passé avec Lily et James que je voulais juste, euh, me perdre."

"Donc, vous avez choisi d'être un rat ?" demanda Lucius, incrédule. "Mon Dieu, vous êtes vraiment un idiot, n'est-ce pas ?"

Pettigrow ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et Rogue saisit cette opportunité pour forcer les gouttes de Veritaserum dans sa gorge.

"Je vais m'en occuper, si cela ne vous dérange pas, Cornelius ?" demanda Dumbledore poliment. Ne rencontrant aucune objection, il continua, "Quel est votre nom ?"

"Peter Pettigrow."

"Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dit à personne que vous étiez en vie ?" commença Dumbledore.

"J'avais peur," répéta Pettigrew.

Harry décida que l'interrogation prendrait trop de temps si l'extraordinairement patient Dumbledore restait en charge et il voulait innocenter Sirius avant que l'effet du Polynectar ne s'épuise.

"Avez-vous tué ces Moldus après que Sirius vous ait confronté au sujet de la mort de mes parents ?"

"Oui."

Tout le monde eut l'air assez choqué. Enfin, à l'exception de Luna et son père qui n'étaient jamais vraiment choqués par quoi que ce soit et Lucius, qui savait probablement depuis le début.

"Êtes-vous un Mangemort ?" enchaîna Harry rapidement.

"Oui."

"Sirius est-il un Mangemort ?" Harry termina ses questions.

"Non."

"Eh bien, voilà," dit Harry, croisant les bras. "Donc, quand est-ce que le pardon se fera ?"

"Je ... Pardon ?" demanda Fudge, perplexe.

"Eh bien, naturellement," Harry hocha la tête. "Et je me dépêcherais avec ça. Autrement, quand Rita écrira cet article et que tout le monde entendra que vous avez refusé de laisser un homme innocent-" Rogue grogna à ces mots "-être acquitté, l'opinion publique va vous dépecer."

"Je …" Fudge semblait perdu.

"Est-ce qu'il va se grouiller ?" demanda Sirius. "Je ne suis pas du tout d'humeur."

"Comme l'actrice le déclara à l'évêque," dit immédiatement Harry.

Sirius parut confus. "Euh ... d'accord …"

"Juste pour te rappeler que nous sommes Anglais," déclara Harry joyeusement. "Vu que tu l'aurais apparemment oublié."

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

"Bon sang, Harry, je suis allé à Las Vegas, je n'ai pas demandé un changement de citoyenneté." Il sourit. "Bien que 'c'est ce qu'elle a dit' sort tellement plus facilement de la bouche."

"Très bien, je vais le faire," décida Fudge avant que Harry n'eut la chance de jeter un sort à son parrain.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Dumbledore avait apparemment passé les cinq dernières minutes à faire appel à la cote d'approbation de l'opinion publique sur Fudge et même si Lucius avait l'air furieux, il semblait avoir réussi.

"J'ai juste besoin de retirer les documents et-" commença Fudge.

"C'est fait !" l'interrompit Harry, en présentant un pardon officiel pour Sirius qu'il avait obtenu en soudoyant quelques personnes. "Signez ici, s'il vous plaît. Oh, et vous aussi, professeur."

Un peu déboussolé, Fudge s'exécuta. L'air incroyablement amusé et pas du tout préoccupé par la façon dont laquelle Harry avait eu accès au pardon en premier lieu, Dumbledore l'imita.

"Liberté ! Enfin ! applaudit Sirius au moment où le Polynectar prit fin.

"Les évènements tournent toujours en ta faveur ?" demanda Ginny d'un air incrédule tandis que Fudge serrait sa poitrine en état de choc et essayait (et échouait) de ne pas avoir l'air terrifié.

"Plus ou moins, oui," affirma Harry.

Lucius eut l'air dégoûté de la scène et déambula vers la porte, sans doute résolu à trouver un nouveau pantin à soutenir comme Ministre de la Magie qui serait moins influencé par Dumbledore. Harry crut voir Dobby rôder près de la porte et décida de tenter sa chance en espérant que cela fonctionne.

"Eh, M. Malfoy," appela-t-il.

Lucius se retourna pour lui faire face. "Quoi ?" dit-il sèchement.

"Attrapez," dit-il, tirant les gants en peau de dragon de sa poche et les lui lança.

Lucius les attrapa à quelques centimètres de son visage et les jeta de côté, ricanant sans dire un mot.

Harry observa avec amusement que Dobby avait plongé à mi-chemin dans le couloir pour récupérer les gants.

"Allez, Dobby," commanda Lucius, remontant le couloir sans vérifier si Dobby le suivait. Finalement, quand Lucius essaya de frapper la tête de Dobby avec sa canne pour se sentir mieux après les terribles évènements déroulés dans le bureau, il remarqua que Dobby n'avait pas bougé. Il tenait les gants probablement-toxiques de Harry comme s'ils étaient des trésors inestimables.

"Le Maître a donné des gants à Dobby," dit Dobby, émerveillé. "Le Maître les a donné à Dobby."

"Quoi ?" cracha Lucius. "Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?"

"Dobby a une paire de gants," déclara Dobby, incrédule. "Le Maître les a jetés, et Dobby les a attrapés, et Dobby- Dobby est libre."

Lucius Malfoy resta figé, les yeux rivés sur l'elfe. Puis il se jeta sur Harry.

"Tu m'as fait perdre mon serviteur !"

Mais Dobby cria:

"Vous ne ferez pas de mal à Harry Potter !"

Une forte détonation résonna, et M. Malfoy fut projeté en arrière. Il s'écrasa le long des escaliers, trois à la fois, et atterrit comme un tas chiffonné sur le palier.

Il se leva, le visage livide, et sortit sa baguette, mais Dobby souleva un long doigt menaçant.

"Vous partez maintenant," dit-il farouchement, toisant M. Malfoy. "Vous ne toucherez pas à Harry Potter. Vous partez maintenant. Et Dobby pense que vous devez savoir que la raison pour laquelle les gens rient quand vous ne regardez pas, c'est parce qu'ils pensent que méchant Maître Draco n'est pas votre fils."

Les yeux de Lucius Malfoy brûlèrent d'indignation, mais Dobby ne lui laissait pas le choix. Avec un dernier regard furieux adressé au duo, il enveloppa son manteau autour de lui et se précipita hors de leur vue, sans doute pour poser à Narcissa des questions très embarrassantes.

Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'après tout ce temps, Lucius avait finalement entendu les rumeurs et que c'était Dobby qui lui avait révélé. Il l'aurait fait lui-même bien avant, mais il avait promis à Draco de se retenir. Enfin, en quelque sorte. Et d'ailleurs, Harry savait que la révélation aurait plus de poids venant de Dobby.

Il retourna vers le bureau de Dumbledore, d'où une dispute entre Rogue et Sirius se faisait valoir haut et fort.

"Tu as essayé de me tuer !" hurla Sirius.

"Nous étions en guerre !" se défendit Rogue.

"Ca m'avait l'air assez personnel," répliqua Sirius.

"Tu as prouvé que tu n'étais qu'un tueur sanguinaire quand tu n'avais que seize ans !" rétorqua Rogue sèchement.

Molly et Arthur eurent l'air perturbés à ces mots Sirius répondit rapidement:

"Ce n'était pas si terrible, vraiment. Et d'ailleurs, tu _dois_ apprendre à laisser ces choses couler. Entretenir plus d'une décennie de ressentiment ne peut pas être bon pour toi."

Harry renifla. _Hypocrite_.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Auteur: Sarah1281_**

**_Traductrices: Lil'Sheep et Shunkickshunkers_**

* * *

Chapitre 26

Bien malgré lui, Harry apprécia la fête lancée à l'improviste sur le thème de "L'École N'est Plus En Danger Et On A Même Pas Eu Besoin De Faire Quelque Chose' qui commença immédiatement après le départ de tout le monde du bureau de Dumbledore. Bien que prévenus à la dernière minute, cela causa plus de joie que d'angoisse pour les Elfes de Maison de Poudlard.

Comme Harry aimait par dessus tout le spectaculaire, il était tout naturel qu'il soit un conteur doué; et donc l'ensemble des étudiants fut très désireux d'entendre son récit, les Gryffondors en particulier, friands de sensations fortes. Il se plaisait à régaler ses camarades avec la version officielle de l'histoire - à la grande contrariété de Ginny - jusqu'à ce que fut venu le temps d'annoncer les points.

A la minute où Dumbledore commença à lister les décomptes de points actuels, Harry courut comme si sa vie en dépendait à la table des Serpentards. A nouveau. Lui jetant un regard curieux, Dumbledore continua néanmoins son discours, "A la première place, nous avons Gryffondor avec 638 points. A la seconde place, nous avons Serpentard avec 427 points. En troisième position, Serdaigle avec 383 points. Et enfin à la quatrième place nous avons Poufsouffle avec 358 points". Personne n'était particulièrement surpris par ces nouvelles. Il était devenu tout à fait clair dès le début de cette année, si ce n'est à la fin de l'année dernière, que - malgré tous ses efforts - Harry Potter n'était tout simplement pas capable de perdre la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Ce qu'il se passa ensuite, en revanche, surprit beaucoup de gens.

"Félicitations, Gryffondor, et bravo," s'exclama Dumbledore, rayonnant, dans la direction générale de Harry. "Mais avant de commencer le festin, certains événements récents doivent être pris en compte. Cela a été une année très éprouvante pour nous tous, nous efforçant de maintenir l'infestation du Basilic et les hospitalisations inopportunes en dehors du regard des médias. Si le Conseil d'administration ou le ministère avaient eu vent de cette histoire avant que nous puissions nous en occuper... et bien, je frémis à l'idée de ce qui serait arrivé. Cependant, je suis heureux de vous informer que le Basilic a été vaincu par le professeur Lockhart et trois élèves exceptionnels. Compte tenu de cela, j'ai quelques points de dernière minute à distribuer."

"Pas encore !" grogna un étudiant de fin d'année de Serdaigle que Harry ne reconnut que vaguement. Il y eut plusieurs murmures d'approbation de divers autres non-Gryffondor, que le directeur ignora allègrement.

"Tout d'abord, Miss Luna Lovegood et Miss Ginevra Weasley pour être restées calmes dans une situation de prise d'otages, ainsi qu'avoir aidé à attraper le responsable, j'accorde à Gryffondor _et_ Serdaigle chacun 200 points." Dumbledore fit une pause ici, s'attendant clairement à des applaudissements, mais tout le monde était tellement choqué qu'un non-Gryffondor reçoive des points de dernière minute qu'il ne reçu rien d'autres que des regards vides. "Et à M. Harry Potter pour son esprit vif, sa débrouillardise, son altruisme, son courage et la responsabilité dont il a fait preuve d'alerter un membre du corps professoral, j'accorde à Gryffondor 400 points."

"J'y crois pas," gémit Harry tristement. "Je veux dire, si bien sûr, mais j'aimerais ne pas y croire. 600 points supplémentaires... ça fait quoi... 1238? Il a presque doublé nos points. Je sais que je suis censé être l'élève préféré de Dumbledore et tout, mais on dirait pas parfois…"

"_Je_ ne peux pas y croire non plus," Dravo fit écho au sentiment de Harry. "**Serdaigle** en deuxième place ? Serpentard en troisième ?Je pense que je suis en état de choc. Ou peut-être que tout cela n'est qu'un long cauchemar... peut-être que toute cette année est juste un cauchemar sans fin. J'ai probablement eu une commotion cérébrale dans le train lorsque toi et la belette vous êtes tombés du ciel. D'une minute à l'autre maintenant, je vais me réveiller à l'infirmerie."

"Amen à cela," dit Harry avec ferveur.

"Vous savez," déclara Daphné Greengrass pensivement. "Je viens de m'apercevoir que chaque année, c'est toujours entre Gryffondor et Serpentard que se joue la Coupe des Quatre Maisons avec Serdaigle arrivant _peut-être_ en second, en fonction de la qualité de leur équipe de Quidditch. Ou en fonction de si oui ou non l'un d'eux s'acoquine avec la tentative de suicide annuelle du chouchou du directeur. Comment cela se fait-il que Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ne gagnent jamais? Je veux dire, évidemment, ils sont moins susceptibles de s'engager dans les exploits insensés qui sont l'apanache des Gryffondors ou à l'élaboration de stratagèmes, comme nous le faisons, mais on peut imaginer que cela se produise de temps en temps."

"Je ne suis pas le chouchou de Dumbledore !" protesta Harry. "Et je ne suis pas suicidaire ! C'est juste que... eh bien, tout semble toujours tourner autour de moi."

Théodore Nott leva les yeux de son dessert. "Si, tu l'es, sur ces deux points. Et tu es aussi incroyablement prétentieux."

Harry lui lança un regard foudroyant. "Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis."

"Et personne ne t'a demandé de t'asseoir avec nous," souligna Théodore. "Et pourtant, on est là tous les deux."

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma rapidement. C'était en fait un très bon point.

"Pour répondre à ta question, Daphné," dit Draco, un sourire narquois aux lèvres face au mutisme de Harry, "les maisons ont généralement le même nombre de points la plupart de l'année. Après tout, Gryffondor obtient souvent des points pour les actions téméraires de ses élèves et les perd tout aussi facilement. Nous recevons beaucoup de points aussi, mais le nombre d'affrontements… malheureux qui se produit nous a souvent coûté. Serdaigle obtient des points pour sa brillance et les Poufsouffles engrangent leur part en faisant toujours ce qu'ils sont censés faire. A la fin de l'année, les Gryffondors font inévitablement un stupide numéro qui soit va réussir et les propulser à la première place soit échouer lamentablement et donner à Serdaigle une chance de prendre la deuxième place. Quant à nous, on fait tout pour gagner des points et si Harry n'est pas là pour tuer un Basilic ou sauver la Pierre Philosophale, on gagne en général. Les Serdaigles sont généralement trop occupés à étudier pour se soucier de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons et enfin les Poufsouffles… qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire? Faire ENCORE plus ce qu'ils sont sensés faire ?"

"Tu… y as beaucoup réfléchit dis donc," dit Harry, étonné, dès qu'il eut retrouvé sa langue.

Draco lui lança un regard incrédule. "Je suis un _Malfoy. _Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on obtient ce qu'on veut grâce à notre physique et notre fortune?"

"Euh ... " Il se trouvait que c'était **exactement** ce que pensait Harry.

"C'est une question de stratégie," expliqua Draco." Il y a beaucoup de gens riches et, grâce à l'aide de la magie, beaucoup de gens beaux aussi. Si tu veux avoir une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde, il faut que tu y réfléchisses soigneusement."

Harry ne savait pas trop comment réagir à ça, donc il fut tout à fait soulagé lorsque Lockhart se pencha vers Dumbledore pour lui dire quelque chose, ce dernier se relevant rapidement pour s'adresser à l'école. "Il a été porté à mon attention que j'ai oublié de mentionner que, une fois encore, notre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal nous quittera à la fin de l'année. Je suis heureux de signaler que, contrairement à son prédécesseur, le professeur Lockhart est en parfaite santé et, choisit en fait de prendre congés pour écrire son nouveau livre Appâter le Basilic. Le Professeur Lockhart m'a demandé de vous dire que toute personne qui souhaite être citée dans son livre vienne le voir avant la fin de l'année."

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à la table des Gryffondors. Ginny avait l'air sur le point d'exploser. Apparemment elle ne voulait pas être citée dans le livre, alors.

* * *

Harry se dit qu'il ferait tout aussi bien de dire au revoir à Lockhart avant son départ, vu tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour lui éviter des dommages cérébraux cette année.

"Alors, combien de personnes ont décidé de vous aider pour votre livre ?" demanda Harry avec curiosité.

"Quasiment les trois quarts des étudiants. En fait, je vais peut-être devoir publier un livre à part avec l'ensemble de leurs témoignages," Lockhart avait l'air ravi à cette idée. "Je ne sais pas comment je l'appellerais, mais…"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Ne me demandez pas. Je ne suis pas doué avec les mots. Demandez à Luna, c'est elle qui a eu l'idée de Appâter le Basilic après tout."

"Ah oui, c'est un titre très intelligent," convint Lockhart. "C'est agréable de voir qu'elle fait quelque chose pour mériter ces cinq pour cent."

"Luna est naturellement utile," répondit Harry simplement.

"Ca c'est vrai," approuva Lockhart, en lui tendant l'édition du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier. "Tu as vu l'article que ton amie journaliste a écrit? C'est une touche personnelle assez sympathique."

Intrigué, Harry prit le papier offert.

**Un Basilic et un Black envahissent Poudlard**

**Par Rita Skeeter**

**Les rumeurs courent depuis des mois maintenant comme quoi le directeur de Poudlard Albus Dumbledore aurait caché la réouverture de la Chambre des Secrets ainsi qu'un Basilic qui aurait élu domicile dans l'école pétrifiant quiconque sur son passage. Malgré ces insistances, accompagnées d'une visite de Poudlard par le conseiller d'administration Lucius Malfoy et le Ministre de la Magie Cornelius Fudge, aucune trace de ce prétendu Basilic n'a été trouvée. Jusqu'à présent, en tout cas.**

**Hier, votre journaliste a été contactée par une personne désirant rester dans l'anonymat qui prétend représenter Harry Potter et nous a révélé que Poudlard était sur le point de lever le mystère qui a entouré le château toute cette année. Sceptique mais néanmoins intriguée, votre dévouée journaliste a rapidement pris le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore, où les familles Weasley et Lovegood, accompagnées du professeur Severus Rogue, attendaient déjà.**

**Peu de temps après, le professeur Gilderoy Lockhart faisait une entrée fracassante dans la pièce suivi des deux premières années Ginevra Weasley et Luna Lovegood ainsi que de Harry Potter lui-même ! Après interrogatoire, votre correspondante a appris que ces quatre héros venaient de découvrir qu'un Basilic se cachait dans une pièce secrète, cachée aux tréfonds de l'école. La légendaire Chambre des Secrets, peut-être (détails en page 5)?**

**Tandis que Lockhart et Potter révélaient les détails de leur fantastique aventure (en page 3), nous avons découvert que le cerveau derrière l'attaque du Basilic et l'enlèvement de Lovegood et Weasley n'était autre que Peter Pettigrew, héros de guerre décédé depuis de nombreuses années, Ordre de Merlin première classe, et apparemment animagus illégal. Abasourdis, Fudge et Dumbledore ont rapidement accepté de gracier l'évadé d'Azkaban Sirius Black (étant donné que Pettigrew n'était clairement pas mort explosé sur l'asphalte) et - après interrogatoire - a avoué être responsable des autres meurtres dont Balck a été jugé coupable. (détails en page 4)**

**Et comme par magie, un instant plus tard, les effets du Polynectar (qui permet a son utilisateur de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre pour une durée d'une heure) du contact de votre dévouée reporter se sont estompés pour laisser apparaître nul autre que le récemment pardonné Black lui-même ! Black traquait apparemment Pettigrew depuis plus d'un an maintenant, afin de prouver son innocence (cf. l'histoire de Black en page 7).**

"**Je suis évidemment très frustré par les années que j'ai passé emprisonné à tort mais je suis persuadé que, maintenant que la vérité a été dévoilée, justice sera rendue et j'ai l'intention de demander la garde de mon filleul, Harry Potter, et de passer à autre chose," nous a confessé Black.**

**Lorsque il fut interrogé sur le sujet, Potter déclara: "Je dois admettre que je ne connais pas très bien Sirius, mais je suis fermement convaincu qu'il n'a que de mon intérêt à coeur et je sens que grandir dans un environnement magique serait mieux pour moi que celui Moldu dans lequel j'ai passé la plupart de ma vie. De plus, Sirius était le meilleur ami de mon père et la personne en laquelle mes parents ont mis leur confiance quant à ma sécurité au cas où quelque chose leur arriverait. Vivre avec Sirius est quelque chose que je veux et c'est aussi ce que mes parents auraient voulu."**

**Bien que tout cela ait eu lieu dans le bureau de Dumbledore, celui-ci n'a pas souhaité commenter.**

"Eh bien, Harry, ça a été une sacré aventure cette année," commença Lockhart lorsque Harry eu terminé. "Et le mieux c'est que je n'ai même pas eu à effacer les souvenirs de quelqu'un. Je ne suis... pas tout à fait sûr de ce que je ressens à ce sujet d'ailleurs. Ma tête me dit que je devrais y remédier, mais mon coeur me dit qu'il n'y en a pas besoin, que faire ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai adoré être ton mentor et je crois tu me manqueras."

"C'est adorable," sourit Harry. "Parce que Merlin sait que je vais manquer l'occasion de découvrir si oui ou non il est possible de battre quelqu'un à mort avec une serviette en papier."

"Courage," déclara Lockhart joyeusement. "Tu as encore cinq ans pour y remédier."

* * *

Harry passa le trajet de retour en train, comme il l'avait fait l'an dernier, essayant désespérément d'échapper au harcèlement d'Hermione concernant ses résultats phénoménaux aux examens finaux. Ces derniers avaient été un peu moins douloureux cette année que l'année précédente. Harry supposait que c'était en partie parce que les tests avaient été un peu plus difficiles mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas réellement passé d'examens lors de sa première deuxième année.

"Alors, quels sont vos projets pour cet été ?" finit par demander Ron. "Je vous inviterais bien à nouveau, mais je pense que Ginny piquerait une crise." Ginny n'avait pas tout à fait réussi à surmonter sa déception depuis son sauvetage, mais Harry n'était pas inquiet. Ele ne pouvait pas rester en colère contre lui pour toujours... non ? C'était une Weasley, après tout, et elle n'avait finit par pardonner à Percy que parce que Fred était mort et qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre un autre frère inutilement.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça," lui répondit Harry. "Après que Sirius ait menacé de poursuivre en justice Dumbledore, Fudge, et la moitié du Ministère pour emprisonnement illégal en raison de son absence de procès et avoir dit qu'il raconterait à tout le monde que j'ai été enlevé après la mort de mes parents et qu'on m'a obligé à vivre avec des Moldus haïssant la magie, Fudge a rejeté l'avis de Dumbledore et lui a accordé ma garde."

"Parce que ton parrain l'_a menacé ?_" Hermione était choquée. "C'est absurde. Dumbledore aurait dû..."

"Dumbledore pensait sans doute à sa carrière, c'est un homme politique, après tout," souligna Neville. "Comme Fudge. D'ailleurs, étant le parrain de Harry, Sirius Black a des droits légaux sur sa personne au cas où sa famille biologique choisirait de renoncer à leur droits sur lui-"

"Ce qu'ils ont fait," coupa Harry. "L'avocat a à peine ouvert la bouche qu'ils avaient déjà accepté. La plupart des gens penserait que cela signifie qu'ils me détestent, mais Dumbledore a soudainement eu les larmes aux yeux et s'est mis à radoter sur le fait qu'il était ému qu'ils choisissent d'abandonner leurs droits sur leur précieux neveu dans une tentative certaine - bien qu'erronée - de le rendre heureux."

"Et à moins que Dumbledore ne veuille expliquer au Magenmagot et la population sorcière en général qu'il pense qu'un gosse de un an est la clé pour vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui, il n'y a vraiment rien de plus qu'il ne puisse faire," conclu Neville.

"Mais ce n'est pas juste !" insista Hermione.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Ouais, eh bien, le fait d'enfermer mon parrain en prison pendant dix ans sans procès parce qu'il ne voulait pas céder ma garde ne l'est pas non plus."

Hermione resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes. "Je reconnais que c'est une terrible erreur judiciaire, mais quand même, tu n'es pas entrain d'insinuer que le professeur Dumbledore aurait pu faire quelque chose et ne l'a pas fait tout simplement parce qu'il voulait que tu sois avec des gens qui te haïssent ?!"

"Je ne sais pas, Hermione," répondit Ron incertain. "Il _est_ le Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, et l'était aussi à cette époque, sans parler de Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers. Il aurait probablement pu faire quelque chose."

"Comment pouvez-vous dire cela?" demanda Hermione. "C'est DUMBLEDORE ! Il-"

"N'est pas parfait et il est peut-être temps que tu acceptes cela," l'interrompit Harry, avec lassitude. "Quoi qu'il en soit, comme je le disais, après que Sirius ait obtenu ma garde, lui et le père de Luna ont commencé à parler et Sirius a décidé que ça pourrait être amusant d'aller à la chasse aux animaux rares et - comme certains pourraient le considérer - fictifs. Comme j'ai trouvé le Ronflak Cornu, il faudra qu'on cherche quelque chose de nouveau à trouver, mais cela a prouvé mes talents de pisteur."

"Vous allez faire ça tout l'été ?" demanda Neville, d'une voix prudemment neutre. "C'est ... génial pour vous."

"Oh, pas tout l'été," le rassura Harry. "J'ai aussi eu un début précoce de divination et j'ai vu que le père de Ron va gagner le Grand Prix annuel de la Gazette du Sorcier et partir en Egypte pour rendre visite à Bill, donc Sirius et moi avons l'intention de passer un mois là-bas aussi,"

"Gagner le... le Grand Prix ?" Ron semblait incrédule.

"Vous allez partir à l'étranger pendant un mois en prenant le pari que ta prédiction se réalise?" Hermione semblait sceptique et Harry était sûr qu'elle se retenait de dire plus.

"Eh bien... Je veux vraiment voir Fred et George essayer d'enfermer Percy dans une pyramide," admit Harry. "Mais je suis sûr que je vais m'amuser, même si cela ne se passe pas comme prévu."

"Harry mon chéri !" Mme Weasley se précipita sur lui après avoir salué ses propres enfants. "Quel plaisir de te revoir !"

"Bonjour Mme Weasley," la salua Harry chaleureusement. "Avez-vous rencontré mon parrain, Sirius Black ?"

Le sourire de Mme Weasley devint légèrement figé. Elle avait entendu parler de l'acquittement, bien sûr, mais était clairement mal à l'aise devant l'ex-détenu. "Ah, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez la garde de Harry maintenant?"

Rayonnant, Sirius lui répondit. "Ça fait huit jours aujourd'hui."

"Êtes-vous sûr d'être à la hauteur? Cela fait si peu de temps que vous êtes de retour dans la société sorcière." demanda Mme Weasley timidement.

"Harry est un gamin génial et Dumbledore a été d'une *grande* aide dans l'ensemble du processus de réintégration," dit Sirius joyeusement. "Je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans lui. Vous savez, cela signifie tout pour moi d'être en mesure de prendre soin du fils de Lily et James. Ils étaient... ils étaient une famille pour moi, je suis content de pouvoir enfin réaliser leur souhait et d'essayer de faire vivre leur mémoire pour leur fils."

"Oh !" la voix de Mme Weasley était nettement plus chaude à l'idée que Harry ait un lien à ses parents en fin de compte.

Tout en continuant à parler, Harry jeta un coup d'oeil paresseux autour de lui. "Hey ! Draco !" s'exclama Harry, en marchant vers lui. "Écoute, je tenais à te remercier pour ton aide cette année avec Dob-"

Draco eut l'air légèrement mal à l'aise en indiquant une Narcissa Malfoy quelque peu en colère. "Harry, voici ma mère. Mère, c'est Harry Potter."

Le sourire de Narcissa lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé. "C'est un plaisir, j'en suis sûre." Harry traduisit cela en 'T'as intérêt de pas me croiser dans une ruelle sombre ou...' Hm. C'était quoi son problème ?

"Prêt à partir, Harry ?" demanda Sirius, arrivant derrière lui. "Ah, cousine Narcissa. Comment _vas-tu ?"_

Si cela était possible, son sourire se fit encore plus froid. "Sirius, j'ai été très heureuse d'entendre que tu avais été acquitté. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser..."

"Wow," dit finalement Harry. "Je ne me souviens pas qu'elle ait jamais été si... froide avant."

"Eh bien, c'est parce que tu ne l'as jamais vu avec moi," rigola Sirius.

"Ooh, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" interrogea Harry.

"Eh bien, il y a peut-être eu un incident en septième année au cours d'un week-end à Pré-Au-Lard avec son petit ami impliquant une grenouille, une bouteille de teinture rose pour les cheveux et un trampoline," admit Sirius.

"Vas-y raconte," encouragea Harry .

"Tout d'abord, je nie totalement toute implication de ma part. Ma présence - avec celle de James, Remus, et celui-qui-ne-mérite-pas-d'être-mentionné - est complètement fortuite. Tout comme celle de la caméra de James. Tout a commencé quand…"

Et sur ce, parrain et filleul s'envolèrent vers ce qui promettait d'être l'été sans soucis qu'aucun d'entre eux avaient eu depuis longtemps.

* * *

Bonne semaine à tous et encore un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews elles nous font toujours autant plaisir 3


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hello tout le monde! Voici le nouveau chapitre avec quelques jours de retard et cette fois c'est de ma faute (Lil'Sheep) car je n'ai pas eu le temps de le corriger et le poster avant, même si Shunkickshunkers me l'avait déjà envoyé. Sorry :/**_

_**On espère qu'il vous plaira et à dans un mois!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

L'été s'était bien passé, refléta Harry alors qu'il était assis en face de son parrain au Parloir à Glaces de Florian Fortarôme**.** Certes, Sirius, Luna, son père et lui avait eu peu de succès pour la chasse à l'Énormus à Babille au Zaïre et, bien sûr, il avait été obligé de parler français pendant près de six semaines (ce fut, naturellement, le pire qui lui soit arrivé récemment, bien que Sirius, dans un élan antipathique, lui fasse remarquer qu'il la jouait mélodramatique), mais il s'était bien amusé dans tous les cas.

Le mois que Sirius et lui avaient passé en Egypte - après que les Weasley aient, bien entendu, remporté les 700 Gallions au tirage au sort - avait été encore plus amusant, bien que Percy ait rejoint Ginny dans sa campagne « n'adressons plus la parole à Harry » après que Harry ait distrait Mme Weasley tandis que Fred et George l'enfermaient dans une pyramide. Il ne voyait pas où était le problème. Percy était resté coincé pendant trois heures seulement, et avait avoué plus tard qu'il avait appris pas mal de chose à cette occasion.

Apparemment, bien que le nouveau préfet s'attende à un tel comportement de la part des jumeaux, il « s'attendait à mieux » de la part de Harry.

"Tu crois qu'ils en ont encore pour longtemps avec leurs achats de fournitures scolaires ?" demanda Harry. "Je m'ennuie."

Sirius, qui reluquait pensivement un groupe de jolies sorcières, cilla et le regarda.

"C'est toi qui a engagé Dobby pour faire les tiens," lui rappela-t-il.

"Eh bien, oui, mais je ne pensais pas que je serais coincé à attendre ici que tout le monde ait fini," se plaignit Harry.

"Oui, qui aurait cru que Hermione allait s'indigner que tu payes Dobby en dessous du salaire minimum - et oui, je sais, c'est lui qui a insisté," Sirius leva la main pour empêcher Harry de l'interrompre, "Ron se serait senti insulté que tu te ventes d'être si riche au point de ne même pas faire ton propre shopping, Ginny ne te parlerait pas, et Luna et Neville seraient partis prouver que les Joncheruines ont infesté Ollivander."

"C'est un complot, je te le dis," déclara Harry tristement.

"Tu m'as toujours, moi," dit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Harry ne répondit pas.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

"Eh bien, tu aurais pu les accompagner," souligna-t-il.

"Ça irait totalement à l'encontre du but de payer Dobby de le faire pour moi," dit Harry, l'air choqué. "Je me demande pourquoi Draco insiste toujours pour faire son propre shopping."

"Les Elfes de Maison ont un goût minable en matière de couleur," répondit Draco, la porte de la boutique claquant derrière lui.

"Pincez-moi, je dois être en train de rêver," dit Harry à Sirius, qui le fit immédiatement. "Draco Malfoy se souvient de mon existence."

Draco croisa les bras d'un air irrité.

"Je ne l'ai jamais oubliée."

"Alors, pourquoi tu n'as répondu à aucune des 37 lettres que je t'ai envoyées cet été ?" demanda Harry.

"Outre le fait que la plupart étaient remplies de brèves concernant des gens qui ne m'intéressent pas ?" demanda Draco. Lorsque Harry hocha la tête, il continua, "Une fois que mon père a découvert la rumeur stupide que tu as commencé - et nous savons tous que tu ne t'es pas dérangé pour le nier - ma mère et lui se sont disputés et m'ont interdit d'avoir quoique ce soit à faire avec toi. Et aussi parce qu'ils pensent que ton nouveau gardien pourrait avoir une mauvaise influence."

"Ils peuvent bien parler …" grommela Sirius. "Et n'es-tu pas en train de faire quelque chose avec lui en ce moment ?"

Draco sourit. Harry était sûr qu'en conséquence, quelque part dans ce monde, un chiot venait de mourir. "Je suis officiellement un adolescent. J'ai pour obligation de passer par une phase de rébellion en quelque sorte, n'est-ce pas? Quoi qu'il en soit, ma mère vient juste de finir avec Madame Malkin, donc je dois y aller. A plus, Harry."

"Euh, au revoir …" répondit Harry distraitement. Il se tourna vers Sirius. "C'était bizarre."

"En effet," approuva Sirius. "Une mauvaise influence? _Moi_ ? Le culot de certains, j'te jure…"

"Eh bien, tu es un fugitif récemment gracié qui a passé je ne sais combien d'années à Azkaban," fit remarquer Harry avec tact.

"Cela a été effacé de mon casier judiciaire," répliqua Sirius. "Cela signifie que légalement, ce n'est jamais arrivé et j'ai décidé de refuser de reconnaître ce qu'il s'est passé. D'ailleurs, Lucius est un Mangemort."

"Il a été blanchi de toutes accusations, donc légalement il ne l'est pas," fit remarquer Harry.

Sirius émit un ricanement.

"En parlant de Mangemorts, où en sommes-nous pour le journal ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils, confus pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que par «Journal» Sirius voulait dire «Horcruxe» et qu'il était - pour une fois - conscient qu'il y avait d'autres personnes autour de lui qui pouvaient les écouter. "Eh bien, nous avons poignardé le journal, brûlé la tasse, le médaillon et le diadème, le serpent n'en est probablement pas encore un et on peut s'occuper de lui plus tard s'il le devient. J'en suis encore un, du coup ça nous laisse... la bague."

"Où est la bague ?" demanda Sirius. "On peut s'en occuper aujourd'hui ? Tu retournes à l'école demain et ça limite sérieusement tes mouvements."

"C'est vrai," acquiesça Harry lentement. "Si j'y retourne, il va falloir agir aujourd'hui. Ca marche pour toi ?"

Sirius regarda sa montre discrètement.

"C'est bon. On doit se dépêcher, par contre. J'ai un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore dans vingt minutes."

"Oh vraiment ?" demanda Harry alors qu'ils se levèrent pour partir. "Pourquoi ?"

"Si cela fonctionne, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Sinon, je ne vais pas te le dire," lui dit fermement Sirius. 'Maintenant, où as-tu dit que nous allions ?'

'Little Hangington ... Oh, attends, Little Hangleton,' se corrigea Harry.

"Es-tu sûr de savoir où nous allons ?" demanda Sirius avec méfiance.

"Bien sûr, je n'y suis juste pas retourné depuis ... voyons voir ... onze ans. Je crois. Et je n'ai jamais réellement été à la maison des Gaunt**.** En fait, je ne pense pas pouvoir donner les instructions suffisantes. Je vais nous transplaner les deux," décida Harry. "Ça marchera mieux parce que je suis techniquement trop jeune pour transplaner. On peut prétendre que tu l'as fait."

Sirius eut l'air mécontent, mais il fit comme Harry lui demanda. Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra au mieux pour se rappeler le cimetière, où il avait été transporté à la fin de sa quatrième année, où Cédric était…

Il sentit une sensation familière et désagréable autour de son nombril et ouvrit les yeux. Il était debout dans le cimetière.

"Oh, tu te fous de moi," dit Sirius, en regardant autour de lui. "On ne peut vraiment pas faire plus style 'ado Emo' ?"

"C'est pas ma faute !" protesta Harry. "Voldemort est celui qui a un sens surdéveloppé pour le mélodrame; j'ai été kidnappé et on m'a forcé à venir ici !" Il fit une pause. "Sirius, tu es tombé dans le Voile en 1996. Comment connais-tu le terme 'Emo' ?"

"Je suis un fan de la musique," dit Sirius délicatement. "Eh, je peux t'emprunter ton retourneur de temps ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'ai un Retourneur de temps ?" demanda Harry, impassible.

"Je ne vais même pas daigner te répondre," dit Sirius, en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Bon, d'accord, j'en ai un. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?"

"Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?" demanda Sirius d'un air blessé.

"Non, pas le moins du monde," répondit Harry.

"S'IL TEUH PLAIIIIIIIIIIIT !"

"Donne-moi une raison," le défia Harry.

"Je t'achèterai un Eclair de Feu."

Harry ôta le retourneur de temps de son cou.

"Marché conclu."

"Merci," dit Sirius, le glissant autour de son propre cou. "Dis, tu n'avais pas raconté que Voldemort avait ressuscité en utilisant les os de son père ?"

"Ouais …" dit Harry, se demandant où cette remarque conduirait.

"Puisque nous avons encore presque deux ans jusqu'à ce que Voldemort essaye de se ressusciter… " commença Sirius.

"Si l'histoire ne change pas, et compte tenu de notre attitude plutôt laxiste envers les choses, ce n'est pas exactement une garantie," intervint Harry.

Sirius hocha la tête. "Soit. Si les choses se passent toujours comme elles le devraient, nous pourrions détruire les os de Jedusor et le rituel ne marcherait pas."

Harry réfléchit. D'une part, Voldemort sans enveloppe corporelle serait une très bonne chose en effet. De l'autre ...

"Laisse tomber. S'il ne fait pas le rituel alors qu'il n'utilisera pas mon sang, n'ancrera pas mon âme à ce monde pour que je puisse mourir et revenir. Et il n'y a pas d'autre moyen pour me débarrasser de mon Horcruxe sans mourir. Et rester mort. "

"On pourrait au moins remplacer les os de son père avec ceux de quelqu'un d'autre ? Peut-être un parent plus éloigné ? Comme ça, le rituel devrait encore marcher, mais serait moins efficace et l'affaiblirait," suggéra Sirius.

"Bonne idée," convint Harry. "Tu t'en occupes pendant que je cherche la maison. Une fois que tu as terminé, il te suffit de transplaner près de moi."

"Ça marche," approuva Sirius, se déplaçant déjà parmi les tombes, à la recherche de quelqu'un pour remplacer les restes de Tom Jedusor senior.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry avait réussi à non seulement localiser l'emplacement de la maison des Gaunt, mais aussi celui de l'anneau lorsqu'il entendit un craquement à l'extérieur indiquant que Sirius était arrivé.

"Tu l'as trouvé ?" demanda Sirius. "Et est-ce que c'est un squelette de serpent cloué à la porte ?"

"Yep," répondit Harry en désignant l'endroit où se trouvait la bague. "Pour les deux. J'ai quelques problèmes avec l'une des barrières de protection par contre."

"Laisse-moi faire," Sirius agita sa baguette à l'emplacement qu'indiquait Harry. "Ah, je sais comment passer." Il murmura un sort. "C'est fait." Il se baissa et ramassa la bague.

"Alors, c'est le dernier Horcruxe. Enfin, à part toi, bien sûr."

"Ne le mets pas," avertit Harry. "Dumbledore l'a fait et ça l'a presque tué. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait plus que pour un an, et il en serait mort, si Rogue n'avait pas accéléré le processus."

"Uh-huh," dit Sirius, l'ignorant clairement et en approchant la bague de son doigt, comme s'il était en transe.

"Sirius, si tu la mets, Rogue devra te sauver la vie. ROGUE. Tu veux vraiment de lui donner un tel dossier qu'il retiendra toute ta vie ? ''Tu as essayé de me tuer quand nous avions seize ans, Black, et je t'ai sauvé la vie dix-sept années plus tard. Cela prouve juste combien-'"

"Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris !" s'exclama Sirius, lâchant l'anneau rapidement.

"Voilà, c'est bien. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on sorte d'ici et qu'on torche cette baraque ?" suggéra Harry.

"Ca me va. Tout cette magie noire ... j'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais quitté la maison familiale…"

Sur ces mots, Harry et Sirius quittèrent la maison et Sirius lança un Feudeymon, débarrassant le monde d'un morceau supplémentaire de l'âme de Tom Jedusor Jr. et d'une maison absolument hideuse.

* * *

Sirius transplana Harry de retour au Chemin de Traverse, puis courut à son mystérieux rendez-vous avec Dumbledore pour lequel il refusait toujours d'élaborer. Curieusement, tout à son empressement, il ne parut pas se soucier d'être quinze minutes en retard.

"Harry !" l'accueillit Hermione en jetant une énorme boule de poils orange dans ses bras. Ron et Neville arrivèrent derrière elle.

"Pattenrond ?" osa Harry.

Hermione le dévisagea bouche bée.

"Mais ... je viens tout juste de décider ... comment as-tu deviné ?"

"Je te l'ai dit, ma cicatrice étudie la divination," répondit Harry d'un air impatient.

"Oh honnêtement, juste parce que tu as eu raison sur un certain nombre de choses anodines, tu penses que tu es la prochaine Cassandra ou quelque chose comme ça," soupira Hermione.

"Il a eu raison à propos de mon père et du tirage au sort du Ministère," lui rappela Ron.

"Et à peu près tout ce qu'il a prédit est arrivé," ajouta Neville. "Soit c'est un psychique, soit un sacré escroc."

"Je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez tout le temps contester le fait que je sais prédire l'avenir," dit Harry, en sachant qu'il ne connaissait qu'un avenir, même si il faisait de son mieux pour le changer par pur ennui et peut-être pour sauver quelques vies. S'il en avait le temps.

"Tu ne vas pas vraiment choisir la Divination, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Hermione, ignorant complètement la nervosité de ses amis.

"Si si," confirma Harry joyeusement. "Ainsi que Etude des Moldus et Soins aux Créatures Magiques."

"... Pourquoi ?" Hermione voulut savoir.

"Pourquoi pas ? Toi aussi tu les prends," fit remarquer Harry.

"Je suis aussi des cours pratiques comme Arithmancie et Runes Anciennes," répliqua Hermione, prise au dépourvue.

"Arithmancie, je te l'accorde, mais je refuse de croire que les Runes Anciennes pourraient éventuellement t'être utiles," déclara Harry obstinément. "Et je ne veux pas les suivre parce que la Divination et l'Etude des Moldus seront plus faciles."

"Et Soins aux Créatures Magiques ?" demanda Ron. "Charlie l'a pris et il a répondu que ça implique un vrai travail."

"Je sais," acquiesça Harry, tout à coup moins enthousiaste. "Mais je dois soutenir Hagrid, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Hagrid ?" demanda Neville avec étonnement. "C'est notre professeur, alors ? Depuis que son nom a été blanchi l'année dernière – en quelque sorte - quand tu as annoncé à tout le monde que Voldemort était derrière l'ouverture de la Chambre il y a cinquante ans ?"

Ron tressaillit.

"Putain, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! N'y a-t-il plus personne qui craigne le plus terrifiant sorcier de notre époque ?"

Harry était heureux de constater que Ron n'appelait plus Riddle 'le sorcier le plus terrifiant ayant jamais existé' Hermione et lui l'avaient finalement convaincu qu'une telle appellation était totalement subjective.

Neville haussa les épaules. "Ma grand-mère m'a dit que ne pas utiliser son appellation correcte est une insulte à la mémoire de mes parents," dit-il calmement.

"Bien sûr, qu'il est notre professeur," dit Harry en changeant rapidement de sujet. "Qui d'autre pourrait nous attribuer un livre qui mord tout ce qui bouge ?"

"C'est une bonne chose que le vendeur nous ait dit comment les calmer," dit Hermione. " Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour le découvrir par moi-même."

"C'était vingt Gallions facilement empochés…" sourit Harry.

"C'est toi qui a dit au vendeur de leur caresser le dos ?" demanda Ron, surpris.

"Oui. Il était exaspéré rien qu'après avoir essayé de les stocker. Donc il était plus qu'heureux de me les remettre," sourit Harry.

Les quatre amis restèrent assis à parler pendant une demi-heure avant qu'Harry ne lance innocemment: "Alors, Ron, toi et Pattenrond semblez bien vous entendre. Tu vas te transformer en chadorateur ?"

"Peut-être pas à ce point, mais c'est un début," répondit Ron. "Après tout, les chats mangent les rats."

"Effectivement," dit Harry en riant. Sa vision fut ensuite bloquée par un gros paquet en forme de manche à balai. "Euh ... quoi ?"

"Il m'a coûté presque tout l'argent du dédommagement, mais je t'ai acheté ton satané balai,' dit Sirius, en se déplaçant dans la ligne de mire de Harry. "Maintenant, arrête de me culpabiliser avec mon absence pendant tes études et tous les Noël, anniversaires, halloweens, pâques, etc. manqués et les cadeaux que je te dois."

"Tu l'as culpabilisé d'avoir manqué les événements importants de ta vie, alors qu'il était à Azkaban ?" Demanda Hermione, horrifiée.

"Hey," dit Harry sur la défensive. "Il fait la même chose ! C'est toujours: 'Tu sais, James l'aurait fait' ou 'Parfois, Harry, je me sens nostalgique et je souhaiterais que James soit là." Hermione continua à le dévisager, alors Harry continua. "Alors, comment s'est déroulé ton mystérieux rendez-vous avec le directeur ?"

Sirius eut un large sourire.

"Parfaitement bien. En fait, vous êtes en train d'admirer la plus récente recrue chez les professeurs à Poudlard."

Harry lui jeta un regard éberlué.

"Tu vas enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Mais Remus alors ?"

Sirius eut l'air choqué.

"Harry, je ne priverais jamais Lunard de la possibilité d'agir en homme responsable et de mettre ses années de tutorat à bien ! C'est toujours lui qui enseigne la DADA."

"Alors qu'est-ce que vous allez enseigner ?" demanda Neville.

"L'Histoire de la Magie," répondit Sirius joyeusement.

"Qu'en est-il du professeur Binns ?" demanda Hermione. "Je ne pensais pas qu'il cherchait à prendre sa retraite. En plus, il est titulaire alors ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait le renvoyer parce qu'il est ennuyeux."

Sirius se dandina sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise. "Eh bien, au cours de mon entrevue, McGonagall est venue et nous a informé que Binns avait été mystérieusement exorcisé peu de temps auparavant. Imaginez, alors que nous étions assis ici à manger des glaces, pauvre Binns s'élevait à un niveau supérieur …"

Harry sut tout à coup pourquoi Sirius avait voulu son retourneur de temps. "Imaginez ça." Soudain, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. "Attends une minute... alors nous allons avoir deux Maraudeurs enseignants ? Ca va être génial !"

Sirius sourit méchamment.

"Et le vieux Snivellus ne le verra jamais venir…"


End file.
